The Sweetest Revenge
by Coconut Girl
Summary: Desperate to fulfill her arranged marriage with an unwilling Draco, Pansy comes up with a clever scheme to snag him, but things do not go according to plan. PansyxPercy
1. Regret Runs Deep

**A/N: Alright, I'm still a little obsessed with Pansy/Percy. So I apologize, but I have to get this out of my system :-)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 1 – Regret runs deep

How could he let himself get into this mess? Three months ago he was happy. Well, content at least. He had his work. He was focused. He knew what he wanted to be and where he wanted to go in life.

As he sat at his desk pretending to by immersed in his work, Niles Benton sat across from him perusing the latest addition of "The Prophet", and rambling on about some utter trash in the society column. Didn't the man have something more productive he could be doing with his time?

Instead of railing at the stupid git about the unnecessary propagation of such nonsense, Percy ignored the man and let his mind wander back to that first meeting. Back to the day _she_ first walked into his office and made her ridiculous proposal.

----------

_At the sound of his door opening, Percy briefly glanced up to take in the form of a small woman making her way into his office. Caring very little for the interruption, his gaze quickly dropped back down to the document beneath his hands. _

'_I don't have time for this.' he brooded to himself. 'Just another bloody complaint about the Manford project. I wish Phyllis would learn how to handle these people on her own instead of sending through every single nutter.'_

_Suddenly, the distinct sound of a woman delicately clearing her throat cut through his internal rant. Determined to ignore the woman, Percy kept his eyes unwaveringly pinned to the parchment. After a long stretch of silence, the young woman had the audacity to very purposely and much more aggressively clear her throat again. _

_Fed up by her staunch refusal to get the hint, Percy snapped his eyes up to her face with the intention of delivering a stern glare. What his eyes beheld took him completely by surprise. There before him stood one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen in his life focusing intently on him. _

_She had long, dark, rich hair; clear alabaster skin that damn near glowed; dark, piercing eyes; and absolutely gorgeous, red cherubic lips. Percy felt himself quickly growing hot under her scrutiny and knew instinctively that the Weasley blush was at that moment working its way up his throat in a bid to invade his face._

_Flustered, he tore his gaze away from hers and cast his eyes about until he forced them back down to the document before him. _

"_May I help you?" he muttered, trying to appear busy. _

"_You are Mr. Percy Weasley, are you not?"_

_The utter disgust in her voice as she spat out his last name roused him to the fact that she must be a pureblood. In and of itself, this implied a great dislike if not hatred for his family name. The awareness of her obvious dislike served well to steel him against her more attractive attributes, and offer her the same level of contempt. _

_It took a long time, but Percy had finally come to grips with the fact that he was never going to escape the Weasley name nor change the snobs' opinions of it. Better to accept what and who he was and move onward and upward._

"_Yes." He offered in a cold, flat voice._

_She sniffed at him as she drove her nose a little further into the air. "May I sit?"_

"_No, you may not." he stated plainly. After a drawn out pause in which she stared at him in wide-eyed shock, he finally amended. "I'm a busy man. As you can see, I have a great deal of work. Please state your reason for being here so that I may help you as quickly as possible, and then you can be on your way."_

_It took Pansy a moment to respond to the sheer rudeness in his manner. She'd heard he was a git, but she did not expect him to be so… prickish. _

"_Fine." She finally gritted out through clenched teeth, but chose to sit in flagrant rebellion of his previous answer._

_Percy felt the incredible urge to snap at the silly bint, but fought to maintain control in what had obviously turned into a power struggle._

"_Well? I don't have all day." He bit out at her._

"_I'm not certain you know who I am, Mr. Weasley," she spouted off arrogantly, "which is a great detriment to you, but my name is Pansy Parkinson. You may not recognize me, but I am certain you know the family name."_

_That he did. They were one of the richest, most powerful families in the Wizarding world. He tried to keep his reaction to her name-dropping neutral, however, as to not give her the upper hand. _

_He sniffed right back at her. "I know who you are Ms. Parkinson, but I am a servant of the Ministry. Thus, family position means very little to me." He lied expertly. "As I informed you only moments ago, I am indeed quite busy. So I would greatly appreciate you getting to the point of this visit."_

_She eyed him warily before giving him a curt nod._

"_Arranged marriages are quite common among my class. Are you aware that I am betrothed to Draco Malfoy?"_

_Percy blinked a few times at the strange turn in the conversation. _

"_No," he managed, a little bewildered. "I, however, fail to see what this has to do with me."_

_Pansy tensed and shifted nervously in her chair. "Well, Mr. Malfoy has been quite reticent in fulfilling his contractual obligation as of late."_

_The thought boggled Percy. Was Malfoy such a moron that he couldn't see an amazing opportunity right in front of him? This woman was beautiful to be sure, and beyond wealthy. Malfoy's family had suffered the biggest hit as a result of the final battle. Lucius Malfoy had been tried and convicted as a Death Eater and was currently residing in Azkaban. As a result, the family business was nearly a complete wash under Draco's mismanagement. Why was he avoiding this match? Could she be that much a nightmare? _

"_I have no power to force Mr. Malfoy to honour this commitment, Ms. Parkinson. Unless your parents signed some kind of an agreement specifying a time line, I believe you are at his mercy. Why might I ask would Mr. Malfoy not opt to take advantage of this arrangement?"_

_Pansy looked down to consider her response as her hands worried themselves in her lap. Normally, she could be quite the actress pulling off performances to get what she wanted. But this really was quite distressing to her. It called into question her appeal and allure as a woman. Something she was entirely unused to._

"_He wishes to… to indulge in a wide variety of youthful pursuits before he commits. But I am of the mind that he never will."_

"_Then why not release him from the obligation? Your family is quite obviously in the superior bargaining position."_

"_I don't want to." She pouted, showing the first true signs of her nature._

"_Because… Because you're in love with him?" Percy questioned._

"_He's mine. He's been mine since our childhood. He belongs to me."_

_Percy marveled at her incredibly spoiled attitude. "And what do you propose I do about it?" he challenged._

"_He wants to indulge in these extracurricular… activities. That is fine. Then I wish to as well… only on the surface of course."_

"_Are you saying you want to try and make him jealous?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you not consider this… oh, I don't know… slightly childish?"_

_Her eyes narrowed to slits as the insult settled fully on her. "I have tried everything else, Mr. Weasley. This is my final resort."_

"_And what in Merlin's name does any of this have to do with me?"_

"_I would like you to pretend to be a romantic suitor championing for my attention."_

"_I BEG YOUR PARDON?" Percy screamed, unable to control himself._

"_There is no need to shout, Mr. Weasley."_

"_I… I… Are you serious? That's ridiculous! Why me? I'm sure there are a great number of men who are entirely more appropriate than myself, and who are extremely willing to fulfill this… this need of yours."_

"_I do not want anyone who will expect any kind of actual relationship with me from this. The gentleman has to be of the understanding that this is purely a business transaction."_

"_So you feel I would not pursue any kind of romantic…" he waved his hand about vaguely before finishing "thing with you."_

"_Exactly. I know your salary with the Ministry is respectable enough, but I am willing to pay you handsomely for your assistance. Perhaps I will offer you double your annual income."_

"_Excuse me?" he whispered, taken aback by the amount._

"_You would be compensated."_

"_Like some kind of paid escort?"_

"_Precisely."_

_He had to seriously try and make heads or tails of what she was offering, and what she wanted in exchange._

"_I don't think this is a very…"_

"_I need someone who Draco dislikes intensely. Originally, I had intended on either your brother Ron, or Harry Potter. Everyone knows they hate him, and he them in return. But seeing as one is about to be married and the other has other interests shall we say, I didn't think they would be partial to the scheme. Nor do I relish the idea of being hexed to bits by Granger for trying to borrow her husband-to-be. Then it occurred to me that a great animosity exists between the Weasleys and the Malfoys, so I decided one of your clan would be best suited to my needs. Charlie is quite dashing, but his obsession with dragons is bordering on unhealthy; I have had something of a war with the twins since our school days; and the oldest… William I believe… has been married for years. That leaves you."_

"_Well, thank you for even considering me." Percy snapped at her before returning to his work._

"_Actually, as I thought on it more, I realized you are by far the best choice above all of your brothers, and even Potter."_

_His eyes shot up and he stared at her utterly gobsmacked. What could he possibly have to offer above the likes of Harry Potter?_

"_Me?" he squeaked, and instantly cringed at the unruly sound. _

"_You are the only man within the Ministry in a position to make Draco's life a living hell. You issue permits for business activity, do you not? You have control over whether his business affairs and applications succeed or fail."_

'_The crafty, little minx did her homework.' he mused to himself._

"_That is correct." he responded caustiously._

"_Draco absolutely loathes anyone who holds any kind of power over him. If I were romantically linked with you, it would be the ultimate slap in the face. You would be seen as having control over not only his business affairs, but also trifling with his matrimonial property."_

"_What's in it for me?"_

"_Well," Pansy grew uncertain, "as I stated before, there is the lofty financial remuneration. It could also be deemed quite a rise in your social standing if it were public knowledge that I considered you a worthy companion. Let us not forget as well how this may help any negotiations you have with Mr. Malfoy in terms of power and control over his future business proposals."_

_Percy eyed her for a long minute, calculating and analyzing the pros and cons of such a scenario. It was tempting… Very tempting._

"_How romantically involved are we talking, Ms. Parkinson?"_

_She graced him with her first smile of the visit, and he felt a nervous flutter race through his chest. He pushed back the feeling, and tried to focus on the proposition itself._

"_Enough so that displays of affection during social occasions and events would be viewed as both appropriate and genuine." _

----------

Why did he say 'yes'? Why did he agree? Right. He'd had an ulterior motive, as did she.


	2. What Women Want

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related.

Chapter 2 – What Women Want

"How romantically involved are we talking, Ms. Parkinson?" he asked her warily.

She tried her damnedest to force down the self-satisfied smirk that was threatening to curl her lips, and instead offered him the gentlest smile she could muster. It couldn't hurt to ensnare him just a little. It would ensure that he played this game by her rules.

"Enough so that displays of affection during social occasions and events would be viewed as both appropriate and genuine."

He huffed slightly at her vague response. "Perhaps I was unclear. How romantically involved are we to appear? Am I to kiss you, or merely hold your hand so to speak?"

From any other man, Pansy would have taken these questions as an attempt at flirtation. But the cold, efficient manner of this man, and the utter distaste lacing his voice left not a doubt in her mind of his disinterest. She could hardly fathom it but he did not seem the least bit attracted to her. She thought she'd spied something appreciative in his face when he first looked at her, but perhaps she had just surprised him. She should have been happy about this development. This meant matters would not get unnecessarily complicated or messy. She should have been pleased, but she couldn't help being reminded of another particular man's apathy toward her.

"You would be required to kiss me Mr. Weasley, as well as hold my hand. An embrace or two may also be necessary." She growled at him sarcastically.

Percy merely nodded, then reached up to give the nape of his neck a gentle rub and squeeze. He placed his arm back on the desk and clenched his hands together, threading his fingers so tightly that his knuckles began to go white.

"How long do I have to consider this proposal?" he asked cautiously, mulling over the situation.

"I need your answer by this afternoon." She leveled at him in her most business like tone. "I am attending a dinner party at Millicent Bulstrode's tonight, and I would very much like to reveal our attachment in front of my friends. It would be an extremely opportune moment."

"And who exactly is going to be there?" he asked uncertainly.

"Those in attendance will be of no concern to you. You will be there simply to be with me as a show of how much you adore me."

Percy clenched his jaw tightly in an effort to control his reaction to the little tart's condescending tone.

"I do not require you to provide me with my motivation, Ms. Parkinson." He ground out. "I think it should be fairly obvious that I am there solely for you. I would never be found in the company of those who share your social circle for any other reason."

"Are you saying my friends are not good enough for you?" she railed at him clearly offended.

"No, quite the opposite." He spat out vehemently. "They have made it quite clear that I am not good enough for them."

Unflinching he glared at her, fierce spite firing within his blue eyes. For the first time, Pansy felt the sickening taste of her own past cruelty revisiting her.

After a thick silence, Percy inhaled sharply through his nose and looked back down to his work before continuing. "Now if you'll excuse me Ms. Parkinson, I have a great deal of work to finish if I am to accompany you at dinner tonight."

Pansy's eyes went wide, and she stared at him dumbfounded. Wasn't he just angry with her?

Finally finding her voice, she began to ramble. "Oh, thank you Mr. Weasley. Thank you so much… I… I promise you will be…"

"Ms. Parkinson… Pansy…" he managed to interrupt her gushing. "I believe it would be prudent to view this evening as a trial run. If all goes well, then perhaps I might consider your proposal. However, if either of us are dissatisfied with the evening's events…"

Pansy stood quickly, effectively cutting him off. "Nonsense. It will be perfect."

He considered her for a moment then gave a sharp nod, and returned to his work inwardly seething at her already apparent tendency to brush him off.

As she stared down at him expectantly, Pansy began to fume. _'Does this man not know what it means to be a gentleman?'_

Feeling her eyes boring into the top of his head, an itch of annoyance crawled its way down Percy's spine, and he looked up at her in aggravation. "What now?"

"Are you going to see me out?"

"You're not serious." He gaped at her.

She simply crossed her arms over her chest, and arched a disapproving eyebrow at him in response. He stood in a huff, and moved swiftly to the door. Swinging it open in a grand gesture, Percy stood stiffly and glared at her as if to hurry her departure.

For a moment, she regarded him holding the door for her, and was caught by the picture he presented. She hadn't realized just how tall he was. He could almost be considered handsome in his own right if it weren't for his shocking red hair.

She started for the door but as she passed him, an idea took shape in her mind. Turning abruptly to face him, she stepped quite close and placed her hand on his chest.

Leaning in, she pressed her cheek against his and whispered into his ear. "Fair warning, Mr. Weasley. I will be kissing you at some point this evening."

She pulled back slightly, and brushed the ghost of a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Completely taken aback, Percy gasped softly, flushed a deep red, and drove his eyes downward to avoid meeting her gaze.

As she made to leave, Pansy could barely conceal the happy smile gracing her lips. She still had it. She could still make a man blush. Little did she know how this need for an ego boost would be her down fall.

Percy shut the door quickly behind her. Once alone, he reached up and traced his fingers along the corner of his mouth and cheek. He could almost feel the heat of her kiss on the edge of his lips.

----------

Pansy sat brooding darkly on the settee in the study. Legs crossed, her right foot hung mere inches from the ground and pulsed to a soundless, menacing beat. Beside her, she could feel Millie eyeing her nervously, but it made little difference to her mood.

Where was he? It was now a quarter past seven, everyone else was there, and the evening had already progressed well into pre dinner drinks. He was late. No, he was more than late. He was a complete no show. It was unconscionable of him to leave her sitting here making an utter fool of herself. Granted no one was aware yet of her latest supposed attachment, but she could just feel everyone's cruel gazes cutting into her, especially Draco's.

Suddenly, a loud bell rang signaling a new arrival. Pansy instantly jumped up like an excited schoolgirl, drawing the attention of the entire room.

"Are you quite all right, dear?" Millicent asked quietly as she stood, concerned for her friend's odd, giddy behaviour.

"Yes, yes... Wonderful. That should be him."

"Him?"

"My special guest. You remember I asked if I could bring someone?"

"Oh, right." Millicent smirked at her knowingly, and offered a playful wink. "Perhaps as the hostess I should greet the mystery man personally."

"Millie!" Pansy whined.

"Well, since you won't tell me who he is, I want to get an eyeful of the bloke who has you jumping like a jackrabbit."

With that, the formidable woman made to leave, and Pansy could only straggle along behind.

----------

Percy stood on the dark steps staring up at the Bulstrode mansion's massive black doors, the sound of the loud bell still ringing in his ears. He couldn't recall ever being this anxious over a dinner party before. He tried to tell himself that his nerves could be frayed for any number of reasons.

For one, going to dinner at the Bulstrode mansion was certainly considered a terrifying honour by some. There was also the fact that he had no idea with whom he was going to be sharing his evening. In all likelihood, he'd be the sole Gryffindor sitting in a Slytherin den for much of the night.

In truth, he knew exactly why his heart was currently racing. After being teased by the slight brush of her lips against the corner of his mouth this morning, the prospect of actually being kissed fully by Ms. Parkinson had his head in a spin. But this was a reality he was not yet prepared to acknowledge out loud.

Without warning, the heavy door opened to reveal a very unimpressed servant. "May I help you?"

"I'm here for dinner?" Percy uttered, sounding more like a question than anything else.

The man slowly looked him up and down before replying. "Of course you are."

"Who is at the door, Lyle?" Came a woman's voice.

"I believe it to be a Mr. Weasley, Mistress."

The door flew open to reveal an equally unimpressed Millicent Bulstrode.

"Mr. Percy Weasley." She sneered slightly in amused disgust. "And to what do I owe the pleasure? I don't believe I have any outstanding business with the Ministry."

"He has informed me, Mistress, that he is here for dinner." The servant provided snottily.

"Really? I think you may have the wrong house, Weasley. Diagon Alley is that way." She drawled at him arrogantly as she gestured out and to the left.

Percy had slowly but surely begun to flush red at the insulting conversation playing out before him. This whole evening was a terrible idea.

"I'm afraid not." He answered quietly, and offered her the bottle of wine clutched in his right hand.

Brusquely, she grabbed for the proffered gift and eyed the label.

"DeNeuve, Vintage 1934. Well, Mr. Weasley," she uttered softly, pleasantly surprised by the incredibly valuable offering. "I certainly can't turn a gentleman away bearing such a thoughtful token. And what brings you by?" Millicent graciously stepped aside to allow him entrance.

In a flash, her tone and manner had altered so completely from when he had first arrived that Percy barely recognized her as the same woman.

"Well, I'm here for…" Percy began to answer as he stepped forward when a small blur rushed at him.

"Percy! Darling!" Pansy squealed.

Quite suddenly, slender arms encircled his neck then soft, full lips captured his mouth in a searing kiss. His hands instinctively went around her waist.

Percy found himself completely engulfed in a full on snog. He knew if he didn't pull away soon, the fog threatening his brain would take over completely. But finding the will to cut short such a numbingly wonderful sensation was another matter entirely. Then Pansy did the unthinkable. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss and at that, Percy was lost.

For her own part, Millicent stared on utterly gobsmacked. Before her stood her best friend happily snogging a rather captivated Weasley. The two not only seemed content to be in each other's arms, but blissfully ignorant of the show they were putting on. The sight was beyond surreal.

**A/N: I'll be posting more soon. As I said before, this idea just won't leave me alone (much like one of my other stories... lol)**

stoneofpurity: Thank you :-)

IHeartMCR: lol... You always make me giggle, but you already know that. Yes, this is an odd couple, but there going to be quite a bit of fun :-)

MissAnthrope: Be warned. There be PercyxPansy ahead... lol...

Nicky: Oh, thank you :-) There actually going to be a few chapters.

Avanell: The girl I love. Loyal to a fault :-) Can't wait for your CVO update...


	3. Let The Games Begin!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 3 - Let the games begin

For her own part, Millicent stared on utterly gobsmacked. Before her stood her best friend happily kissing a rather captivated Weasley. The two not only seemed content to be in each other's arms, but blissfully ignorant of the show they were putting on. The sight was beyond surreal.

Suddenly, Pansy instigated a deeper kiss, and Percy released something between a whimper and a sigh in response. Both then cinched the other closer decreasing the already limited space between them. To the young hostess' horror, they seemed to be settling in for a good, long snog.

Gaining her wits, Millicent firmly set politeness aside, and barked. "Excuse me!"

The two offending parties abruptly pulled apart in abashed surprise. Percy, panting fiercely, set his eyes fixedly on the ground, while Pansy swiped at her mouth with her thumb to clear away the spittle. She offered a pleading look of apology to her best friend marred only by a slight smirk teasing across her swollen lips.

"Really! Get a hold of yourselves. This is my front foyer, not some boudoir." Millicent railed.

"So sorry Millie. I just haven't seen my Percy for so long!" Pansy cooed as she sidled up to him. "He works so hard and for such long hours, it's a wonder I get to see him at all. When I do, I really can't help myself."

As she spoke, Pansy wrapped her right arm about Percy's waist, and coyly began to play with the buttons of his cloak. She even went as far as to stroke his cheek with a sole finger as she gazed at him lovingly.

With each playful gesture and simpering word, Percy grew more and more uncomfortable. No woman, not even those he had been intimately involved with, had ever touched him so affectionately. It was incredibly distracting. He had no idea that this was what she meant when she'd said 'romantically involved'. He was seriously going to have to reevaluate whether he could participate in this plan of hers.

Millicent eyed them both with a disgruntled air before finally allowing the moment to pass.

"Well, at least your Mr. Weasley is well mannered enough to come bearing gifts."

"Really?" Pansy's affectionate pawing of him ceased as her eyes shifted to her friend. She then asked cautiously. "And what did my love bring?"

"A bottle of vintage DeNeuve." Millicent supplied, still a little surprised by the token, especially considering it came from a Weasley. "Lyle, can you take this to the kitchen and decant it? It will be served with dinner."

The servant dutifully obliged without so much as a second glance to the three.

Astounded, Pansy turned her gaze back to Percy. No wonder he was so late in arriving. Obviously he had made the effort to not come empty handed. She'd have to remember to reward him handsomely for his foresight.

"Well that is my Percy. Ever the thoughtful gentleman." She quipped as she gave him a loving squeeze around the middle.

"Yes, I'm sure." Millicent mumbled as she rolled her eyes at her friend's sugary sweetness. Pansy always was too clingy in her affairs. Perhaps Weasley wouldn't mind her needy tendencies too much.

"Pansy love, I really must be getting back to the other guests. If you two can behave yourselves, you are more than welcome to sit at my dinner table."

As she left the grand front hall, both Percy and Pansy watched her leave until her retreating figure was completely gone.

Unceremoniously, Pansy dropped her hands from around him as well as any pretense of affection, and moved brusquely away.

"Well played Mr. Weasley. The wine was a very nice touch. Please include its cost when remitting for your compensation."

"Remitting?" he gaped at her in confusion.

"Yes." She drawled slowly. "I will want a record of your expenditures so that I can reimburse you."

"Right. Of course." Percy was instantly reminded of the fact that theirs was quite clearly a business relationship. He shook his head slightly to clear his mind of the lingering fog before continuing. "Along those lines, Ms. Parkinson, I will require more notice if you are to be so… exuberant with your affections. Not that they affected me…" he sniffed coldly before continuing, "but such displays can be quite shocking if no warning is given."

"I did warn you. I distinctly remember saying…"

"That is not what I meant, Ms. Parkinson. If I am to play the part of the ardent lover properly, I will need to know exactly what you plan on doing right down to the timing and length of each kiss. It is too late for tonight but if we agree to continue with this, I believe a strategy meeting before each event will be necessary."

Pansy was in awe of this man. His calculative, conniving nature nearly rivaled hers. She really had chosen well.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Mr. Weasley. Will you, however, be able to follow my lead for tonight? We will need to appear quite devoted to each other."

A rising swell of anxiety nearly overtook him at the prospect of being touched so intimately by her again. It was very disconcerting that this woman could elicit such a reaction from him - namely his mind going completely blank - by merely a kiss.

"Yes, but if we could refrain from any unnecessary public displays of affection, it would be much appreciated." He requested coldly.

Pansy felt deeply affronted by the snub of her attentions. Kissing him had not been altogether unpleasant. He did have full lips in his favour and he certainly knew how to use them not to mention his tongue. In fact, she had not planned on snogging him so long or so deeply, but it had served her cause well. Millie seemed quite convinced of their relationship by the performance.

But why was he so averse to kissing her? Was she so completely and wholly repulsive that he couldn't bear to touch her even when paid to do so?

Forcing down the hurt, she sneered at him maliciously and leveled him with an icy glare. "Unfortunately Mr. Weasley, as loathsome as this activity is, there is still one person I would very much like to witness the ardor of our supposed attachment."

Percy stiffened at her intentional cruelty, and turned away under the guise of removing his cloak. In truth, he wanted to hide his response to her obvious disgust. He knew he wasn't the handsomest of blokes, but she didn't have to be so vicious about it. Flustered, he fumbled with the buttons.

Confused by the wash of guilt flooding her senses, Pansy mindlessly stepped forward and reaching up, settled her hands upon his shoulders. He stilled completely but did not pull away. Her intention she told herself was to help him remove his cloak but her hands slowly smoothed over his shoulders and down his arms, coming to rest on his biceps.

For all the discord between them, instead of this motion causing more tension within him, Percy felt oddly soothed by the gentle, almost caressing touch. Pansy was also not insensitive to the calming energy this physical contact seemed to bring. It was slightly disturbing that such an action with a man she barely knew could make her feel so centered.

Shaking her head a little, she pulled the cloak off of his shoulders then made a beeline for the closet.

"Are you ready?" she muttered distractedly on her way back to him.

Snapping out of his daze, Percy offered her his arm. "Yes… Yes, of course."

----------

As they strode into the study, Pansy steeled herself for the reaction she knew was about to come. She glanced briefly to the man at her side and marveled at him. Either he was incredibly brave or incredibly stupid for putting himself in such a position. She reasoned it was probably a bit of both.

They stood in the archway of the study for only a moment, but that was all it took. The room fell deathly silent as the other guests became aware of their presence.

Percy had never felt so unwelcome or out of place in his entire life and after his time at Hogwarts, that was saying a lot. He'd been hated before, but never with such ferocity.

Suddenly, Pansy began to slip her hand out of the loop of his arm, and a deep, crushing panic set in. Yes, she was a shallow princess, but she was also his only line of defense against this room of venomous purebloods. The anxiety he experienced before from touching her was nothing compared to the paralyzing fear of losing that connection.

He tried to clench his arm to his side in a bid to detain her, but her hand was already sliding down his forearm. Quite suddenly, he felt her small hand slip into his, her tiny fingers lacing with his in a tightly knit, intricate pattern. As relief coursed through him, he swallowed down the knot in his throat and allowed himself to release the breath he was holding.

With a gentle shove, she moved him to the corner of the room where they would not be the main focus. As much as she enjoyed being admired and watched, this kind of attention made her nervous.

"Would you like something to drink? A Firewhiskey perhaps?" she asked in a lowered voice.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't drink."

"You don't drink? Anything?" she asked, disbelief clearly evident in her tone.

"I may have a little wine with dinner but generally speaking, I don't normally partake. I find it clouds my judgment."

"Well, how about I get you a water then? I know I could certainly use a drink right about now."

She began to walk away but found her progress stayed, as he had not released her hand.

She looked back at him curiously and quirked a questioning eyebrow. "Mr. Weasley, I will require my hand if I am to fetch us both a libation."

He reeled her reluctant form back to him, and muttered. "Do you think you might hold off until…"

When he didn't continue, she pressed. "Until?"

"Um… until I have become a little more comfortable in this environment?" He whispered, somehow ashamed of the request.

The insecurity lacing his voice caused a very foreign feeling to well up inside her.

**A/N: Oh, what fun. I'm having such a good time writing their dialogue :)**

Miss Anthrope: Yeehah! Welcome to the dark side... lol.

Clumsy Tonks: Oh, don't let Pansy fool you. She's still just as manipulative as ever. She just learned you get more flies with honey.

IHeartMCR: I wouldn't really call it a first date... although they both love to plot and scheme, so who knows. Yeah, Percy's a blusher. He has so little experience with women, and Pansy is such a bombshell.

Avanell: Yes, that kiss... lol... But there will be more to come ;-)

stoneofpurity: lol... I'm glad you find them as entertaining as I do :D

namelessxfreak: Thank you. This pairing just snuck up on me one day and haven't left me alone since.


	4. Wiley Weasels and Bouncing Ferrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but he owns me :-)

Chapter 4 – Wiley Weasels and Bouncing Ferrets

He reeled her reluctant form back to him, and muttered. "Do you think you might hold off until…"

When he didn't continue, she squeezed his hand, and pressed. "Until?"

"Um… until I have become a little more comfortable in this environment?" He whispered, somehow ashamed of the request.

The insecurity lacing his voice caused a very foreign feeling to well up inside her. It was as if she wanted to take his hand in both of hers, and sooth away the fear and anxiety playing so evidently across his face.

Greatly alarmed by this disturbing emotion looming within her, Pansy yanked her hand out of his, and hissed. "Get a hold of yourself, Weasley. I was merely going to fetch you a glass of water. Are you so completely incapable of standing here for two minutes by yourself that you need me to hold your hand?"

She hadn't intended her response to be quite so biting, but the overwhelming desire to protect and allay him had been very shocking to her.

Unfortunately, her words had the opposite effect on Percy. He drew stiffly up to his full height of 6'3" and glared menacingly down at her.

"I have absolutely no qualms being alone, Ms. Parkinson. In fact, the solitude of my own home seems quite appealing to me right about now. So much so that perhaps I will make this a very… short… night." He gritted out in a hushed growl.

Trying to avoid a potentially disastrous situation, Pansy quickly stepped forward, and snaked her arms about his waist.

She smiled up at him with an easy, flirtatious air, and whispered her warning with deceiving warmth. "You wouldn't dare."

He marveled at her. She was trying to manipulate him, and he wasn't going to stand for it. Percy clenched his jaw fiercely and locked his arms by his sides.

"Don't you test me, Ms. Parkinson." He rasped out harshly.

Letting her bottom lip slip forward ever so slightly, she pouted at him softly. "And don't you threaten me, Mr. Weasley. You might possess a position of power within the Ministry, but I am not entirely without influence myself. If you value your work as much as you say you do, it might do you well to think before you act. Now wrap your arms around me, and at least try to appear adoring. Apparently, we have an audience and I'd very much like to take advantage of this opportunity."

Percy gawked at her in disbelief. What had he gotten himself into? This woman was proving to be a right terror.

Seeing that he had very little choice in the matter, he cautiously placed his arms around her, and pulled his eyes up to scan the room. They were receiving a few furtive glances from the other guests, but it was really one gentleman's unwavering glare that drew his attention.

The other man had been either completely unable or unwilling to tear his focus away from them, and had chosen instead to leer at them, quietly seething at their affectionate display of togetherness. A smirk instantly found it's way onto Percy's lips at the prospect of pissing off Malfoy.

The addictive sense of satisfaction it gave him quickly overtook any of his misgivings, leaving him instead with the need to push further for more of a reaction.

His anger forgotten, Percy glanced down into Pansy's hopeful face, and he felt the tantalizing call of the game. This could be a great deal of fun if they played it right.

Grinning down at her, he whispered. "I believe we have his undivided attention, Ms. Parkinson. Do you think it would be effective if I kissed you?"

For some reason, the teasing look playing happily over his face and the gentle rub he gave her back caused a short flutter to race through her chest. Did this mean he was up for helping her?

She smiled coyly in return. "I believe, Mr. Weasley, that it would prove quite effective."

Licking his lips ever so slightly, he leaned in but hesitated. "How long should I kiss you for?"

"I don't know, Mr. Weasley. Long enough to get a rise out of him I guess." She was growing frustrated with his annoying habit over analyzing everything.

Pulling back, Percy regarded her seriously, and then asked in a clinical tone. "And how long do you believe that should be? Would a small peck suffice, or do you think a full snog is necessary? I mean what do you feel would do the most damage? Wouldn't it seem…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Percy, just get on with it." She huffed at him, exasperated.

"Right. Sorry." He flushed slightly.

As he slowly bent into her, she felt his hands on the small of her back press her closer and an unexpected swell of anticipation rushed into her chest. Just as they were about to connect, she let her eyes flutter shut, and then she felt full lips brush against hers. The sensation was surprisingly delicious, and far too short for her liking. All too soon, those lips were gone, and she whimpered slightly in protest.

When she forced her eyes open, she found him hovering mere inches away. He was close enough for her to easily take another kiss if she wanted but he seemed to be wavering on the edge of some kind of decision.

Suddenly, a slighting voice cut through their quiet struggle. "Really Pansy, are you trying to make us all sick?"

She quickly spun in Percy's arms to face steel grey eyes teeming with derision.

Her heart began to pound mercilessly in her breast as her eyes greedily ran the course of his delicate features. Draco Malfoy was an absolutely gorgeous man regardless of the sneer that often marred his lips and he was currently focusing seductively on her. It made her body hum when he looked at her like that.

It took everything she had in her not to pull out of Percy's arms, and launch herself forward to partake in a wonderful bout of flirting with Draco.

'Control yourself,' she reprimanded herself. 'Remember what you're trying to achieve.'

"Oh please, Draco. You are so melodramatic." She waved him off dismissively.

"I apologize but it really is disconcerting to see you slobbering all over a weasel."

"Draco, you are being incredibly rude." Pansy tittered, trying to conceal the laughter in her voice.

"What? It's true. I'm amazed actually that Millie let you in her home with a rodent."

"And why shouldn't she?" Percy finally piped in. "She obviously has no problems with vermin, considering she allows a ferret to dine at her table."

Draco's eyes went wide and then became slits at the well-aimed insult.

"Well at least…" he began before he was cut off.

"Dinner is served." Came Lyle's voice from the archway.

With that, Pansy turned back around, and wrapped Percy in a tight hug. She looked up to his face to find his eyes locked on Draco's in a wordless battle for dominance.

Glancing over her shoulder with as much flirty coyness as she could muster, Pansy took in Draco's stiff, angry posture, and simpered. "You're still here, Draky? I thought dinner was announced. Do you mind giving us some privacy? I would really love a few extra moment's alone with my Percy if you don't mind."

Shocked, Draco sputtered at her slightly, and then shifted his eyes back to Percy who was glaring at him triumphantly. After only a moment, the blond swiveled quickly on his heel and huffed from the room, indignant at being so misaligned.

Once Draco was safely out of earshot and the room was quite empty save for them, Pansy pulled out of Percy's arms and twirled about happily.

"Mr. Weasley, that was incredible. I really… I apologize for his rudeness but I don't think you could have played that better."

Percy clasped his hands tightly behind his back, and fought the mad blush crawling its way up his neck at her unfettered praise. "Um… thank you."

"How marvelous. Did you see the look on his face when you called him a ferret? Poor Draco… Wonderful really. Are you ready to join the rest of the party for dinner?"

"Ms. Parkinson, about before…" he began uncertainly.

"Before?"

"When you said…"

She quickly clued in that he was referring to the near blow up from earlier.

Ignoring his sullen state, she roughly weaved her arm in his and started their progress toward the archway. "Oh Mr. Weasley, idle threats and empty promises. I would never do anything to interfere with your position at the Ministry." She cajoled as she offered him her most coquettish smile.

He eyed her warily. He didn't believe this playful manner for one second. This woman's moods seriously turned on a galleon. She seemed quite capable of committing absolute atrocities without even batting an eye. He could easily imagine her handing a baby over to a pack of wolves, and waving them off merrily.

"Come along now," she tutted as she dragged him unwillingly from the room. "We have yet another grand entrance to make. I dare say I'm beginning to enjoy this."

**A/N: And next, dinner will be served with a side of crow ;-)**

Avanell: My mind is full of scheming... lol. I'm off to read your update now :)

MissAnthrope: I think I'll laugh with you... MWAHAHAHHA!!! lol... Our dear, sweet Percy will have quite a few run ins with lil' old Draco. Dinner promises to be quite rocky.

stoneofpurity: Thank you so much :-) Insecurity seems to be something he shares with Ron.

namelessxfreak: Draco's not nearly done reacting. Dinner is going to be rough... lol.

IHeartMCR: You're calling it, are you? Well, the only thing I will tell you is that Pansy definitely does not get pregnant with anyone's child... ;-)

autumnlover: Oh, thank you. I know they're a weird pairing but there is so much comedic potential there, it's hard to resist them.

ginger28: I aim to please, lady. Anything to make you laugh :D


	5. Red, Red Wine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but he owns me :-)

Chapter 5 – Red, Red Wine

Percy remained quiet for much of dinner, seeing as Pansy, who sat to his right, talked enough for the both of them. Although she was doing an incredible job of keeping everyone thoroughly entertained, there was something about her manner that made him think her giddy rambling was due in part to nerves. Perhaps she was trying to compensate for his silence.

As he glanced around the table at the other guests, Percy realized no one else seemed aware of this anxious habit. If they were, they disregarded it in favour of enjoying her captivating narrative. Grasping the opportunity to partake in his favourite pastime, Percy covertly studied each guest, analyzing what he observed of them as they sat unaware.

First came their hostess. Ms. Millicent Bulstrode ruled at the head of the table. She was a formidable presence with very little of the feminine about her. She seemed quite matter of fact and practical, giving no indication of possessing even an ounce of romance within her. In his own mind, Percy acknowledged that this was the kind of woman he could see himself marrying – a partner driven like him to succeed in life. If he remained on good terms with Ms. Parkinson and this group after all was said and done, he might consider courting her if she were inclined to receive him favourably.

On her right sat Blaise Zabini. Now there was a man that Percy could really learn to hate. Mr. Zabini was quite obviously trying to get into Ms. Bulstrode's good graces, and his purpose for doing so was also just as apparent. He was looking for the financial windfall that would come from marrying the young woman. This was not the reason Percy was beginning to loath the man so thoroughly though. Mr. Zabini had been eyeing him nervously all night just as Percy had been glaring daggers at him for the same amount of time. Early on in the evening, both men wordlessly came to the understanding that another woman not present that evening figured prominently in their current discord; one who both men adored for very different reasons.

Shifting his eyes over, Percy briefly considered the woman sitting across from him. Daphne Greengrass was gorgeous, blond, and completely devoid of any compassion that might actually distinguish her as a human being. She wasn't exactly vapid. Rather she was callously unwilling to recognize other people's needs beyond her own.

Moving his gaze to the left once again, the person sitting at the other end of the table wasn't much better. His dislike for this particular man rivaled all others. Percy didn't even need to go into any great detail analyzing him. Whether it pertained to business, personal, or social matters, the man was a git through and through. And the current gleam of affection, amusement, and adoration sparking in his eyes as he focused on one Ms. Pansy Parkinson was causing an odd kind of twisting in Percy's gut. There was nothing sinister about Draco's expression – he clearly cared for the young lady. The look just seemed entirely out of place on Malfoy, giving Percy the unwarranted, inexplicable desire to wipe it clear off the man's face.

----------

As the evening wore on, Pansy had taken to playing idly with Percy's right hand throughout dessert. At first, she had purposely meant it to be all for show. She'd made a big display of holding his hand and fussing over him.

Gradually though, she'd grown quiet, abandoning her talkativeness from dinner and becoming entranced by the smoothness of the skin over his knuckles juxtaposed to the strength she could feel working just beneath the surface. The graceful, mindless play of his long, nimble fingers was an enticing distraction for her.

Oddly enough, Percy had only been slightly startled by her initial touching, but quickly grew accustomed to the sensation of her small, delicate hands exploring his. He easily fell back into the conversation with little thought to what she was doing.

It was the voice of a very disgruntled Draco that brought them both out of their absentminded state.

"Sweet Merlin Pansy, leave the poor man alone. You must be driving him absolutely batty with your constant fiddling and prodding."

Pansy instantly stilled and glared at her long time conquest. She'd always been far too doting with her suitors. It had been a major bone of contention with Draco in particular. Feeling self-conscious, she began to ebb herself back into her chair when Percy turned his hand palm up, and clasped her hands fiercely to stay her departure.

"Quite the opposite I assure you, Mr. Malfoy. Unlike some people, I rather enjoy Ms. Parkinson's attentions."

Averting her eyes down and toward Percy, a subtle smile teased at Pansy's lips and a light blush suffused her cheeks. He was far too good at this she mused. She'd seriously have to consider sorting out some kind of bonus system for him when he went above and beyond what was called for.

Draco's gaze became frigid as the full weight of Percy's statement bore into him.

"Give it time, Mr. Weasley. She's beautiful to be sure but her very annoying habits will become glaringly obvious to you soon enough. Talk to me then of her "oh so" wonderful attentions." He sneered before snickering maliciously.

Percy was utterly gobsmacked by Malfoy's unreserved public cruelty toward his future wife. Was the man so desperate to scare off a potential rival that he'd debase her in front of everyone?

He gave a sideways glance to Pansy to find her chin had lowered considerably, and her chest rising and falling with a little more force than normal.

"I highly doubt that, Mr. Malfoy." He uttered quietly, still regarding Pansy. Shifting his eyes back to the man seated to his left, he took a deep breath before daring to answer. "I believe I have been intimate with Ms. Parkinson long enough to be aware of her strengths and weaknesses, thank you very much."

Everyone's eyes snapped to him wide with shock. Pansy instantly covered her mouth and began to giggle uncontrollably. That was it. She would consider Mr. Percy Weasley among her friends from that day on. He was far too entertaining for his own good. He simply did not understand how vicious Slytherin's could be with one another, and his Gryffindor nature apparently wouldn't allow her to stand slighted. He truly was adorable.

Draco mistook Pansy's laughing fit as being evidence in support of Percy's claim, and his mouth dropped open giving him the incredible likeness of a fish.

"Well, isn't that… too much information for me to take in on a full stomach?" Millicent announced plainly.

Everyone began to titter until finally the table burst into hysterics. Draco scowled darkly, refusing to join in with the merriment.

As the laughter waned, Millicent piped up again. "You are quite the gentleman, Mr. Weasley, standing up for our little Pansy like that. What a lucky girl. Not only do you come bearing gifts but you also defend your lady's honour from nasty prat's like our dear, sweet Draco. Did you all know that Mr. Weasley provided the wine for dinner tonight?"

"Wasn't that a DeNeuve Vintage?" Blaise asked unable to conceal his disbelief.

"It was. 1934 I believe." Millie puffed up proudly.

"Are you sure we should be drinking it then if _he_ provided it? It might be poisoned or something." Came Draco's snarky reply.

The light mood instantly vanished as everyone felt the chill invade the air.

Percy glowered darkly at the other man. "No, Mr. Malfoy." He finally gritted out. "Weasley's don't poison people with wine. As _you_ know, they _get_ poisoned."

"What are you implying, Weasley?" Draco growled, shocked by Percy's audacity to bring up such a subject.

"I am implying nothing, Malfoy. I simply do not appreciate being accused of something so loathsome. I'm certain _you_ of all people can understand that feeling."

Both men stared at each other in unwavering hatred.

"Isn't that a very expensive vintage?" Daphne finally asked nervously, trying to break the tense silence. "How ever did you afford it?"

"Daphne!" Millicent reprimanded.

"What? He works for the Ministry, and he's a Weasley. No offense." She offered almost as an afterthought.

Percy seriously had to purse his lips together to stop from saying something entirely too rude for polite company. "I am not without resources, Ms. Greengrass." He finally managed. "The Ministry pays more than one might think, and I have invested quite well under my brother Bill's guidance. And to be honest, before I met Ms. Parkinson, I hadn't had much desire to spend."

That wasn't a complete lie. He'd been painfully single for longer than he cared to remember. Everything about what he'd said was the truth just reflected in a better light, save for the bit about the cheap tossers he worked for.

Daphne's eyes brightened considerably at the prospect of a new man with money.

"Mr. Weasley," she simpered, offering him a coy smile, "please call me Daphne. There's no need to be so formal."

Pansy's eyes flashed dangerously at the other woman's blatant attempt at flirtation. Could the little bint not see that he was spoken for? _'Conniving little bitch is just looking for a rich husband.' _She seethed inwardly.

Percy flushed slightly, and began to stammer. "Um… of… of course... Daphne." He sounded out her name uncertainly.

"Percy," she very nearly purred as his name slipped past her lips, "I hear you have five brothers. I find it hard to believe they could all be as dashing, successful, and _eligible_ as you."

"Well," Percy squeaked then cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, each one is quite successful in his own right I'd say, but Fred and Bill are married. And as you probably are aware, Ron is marrying Hermione Granger in a little over three months. Charlie is in China at the moment, and I believe he met someone there. That would just leave George, and myself of course."

"George? Isn't he one of the twins that own that extremely successful novelty company? Wheezing Weasleys, or something like that? Oooh, I simply adore twins… but not as much as a man in Ministry robes mind you." She leered at him suggestively.

Percy looked down, and quirked a shy smile. "I hardly think Ministry robes are very flattering, Daphne."

"Then perhaps it's merely the idea of _you _in Ministry robes that I find so appealing."

At that, Pansy tore her hands from his, and folded her arms crossly over her chest. Slightly shocked by the clear pout forming on her full bottom lip, Percy knew he'd done something wrong but was not sure of what exactly.

Recognizing Pansy's rapidly darkening countenance as the harbinger of a nasty storm, Millie interjected. "Careful there, Queenie. You know full well Pansy doesn't like to share."

"I was simply being friendly." Daphne protested.

"Of course you were, love. The best way you know how." Blaise piped in, trying desperately to hold in his laughter as the others began to snicker.

"Well, it's not fair." Daphne railed, put out. "Why does she get to have two men doting on her, and I can't even have one. Just selfish I tell you."

"She doesn't have two, Queenie." Draco managed through his own barely controlled laughter. "It doesn't appear she has any thanks to you."

Pansy shot up quickly and left the dining room in a huff. Everyone sat stunned by her unexpected departure. After only a moment though, the entire table erupted in laughter.

Glancing around sullenly, Percy steeled himself and then stood up slowly. "Excuse me." He mumbled.

As he made his way to the door, Draco's voice stayed his progress. "Let me know how you find her 'wonderful attentions' mate."

Without turning to acknowledge the git, Percy clenched his fists and made his way out of the room to find Pansy.

----------

Percy barreled into the study determined to deal with an insolent child, and was met with the image of a woman whose passion could rival that of a Valkyrie. Her magic was crackling with fury as she stared fixedly into the fire, its warm glow only serving to enhance how unearthly and ethereal she was in her seething rage. She was remarkable and powerful and terrifying and exquisite. It took Percy a few moments to convince himself that he was in fact physically larger than she was by a fair margin.

When he felt he was finally ready to be on the receiving end of the ire firing in her eyes, Percy cleared his throat lightly, and clasped his hands behind his back.

Pansy shot him a withering glare, and snarled. "I was wondering how long you were going to stand there staring at me." She then whirled around, and stormed over to the liquor cabinet to pour a drink.

Percy instantly felt as if he were back in first year, being reprimanded by Snape for doing something or other. He had to be careful not to snivel. The head potions master always did have the knack for turning him into a groveling mess. And so did this woman it would seem.

"I thought all things considered the evening was going quite well. Your friends seem to be accepting me, much to my surprise. Did I do or say something to offend you, Ms. Parkinson?"

She reeled around, and he knew from her scathing expression that he was in for an earful. "Ms. Parkinson!" She barked out, growing angrier by the second. "Ms. Parkinson? That's your bloody problem right there. You were completely happy and willing to call that little bitch by her given name. But me? I'm Ms. Parkinson… Bloody hell, you're supposed to be in love with _me_. You're supposed to dote on _me_. I feel like my bloody mother every time you call me that. My name is Pansy… Pansy… Say it… Pansy!"

"Pansy." He mumbled, mortified.

"What? Sorry, couldn't hear you. What was that?"

"Pansy." He offered, a little more forcefully.

She turned back to try and pour herself a drink, but her trembling hands made it near to impossible. She slammed them down on the wood surface in frustration then took a deep breath to calm herself.

Without looking at him, she began in an alarmingly quiet voice. "Let's try this. Let's pretend that I'm a woman you actually care about… choose someone from your past… I don't care who… and you've done something to hurt me."

Throughout her tirade and her final suggestion at role-playing, Percy felt himself growing increasingly uncomfortable. It had never been more apparent to him that women just weren't his strong suit.

"The thing is, Ms. Par… Pansy, I'm not very… I haven't been… I've never really gotten past the point of being nervous with a potential love interest." He rambled. "I'm sure you've already noticed that I'm not very suave when it comes to these things. I wouldn't even know where to…"

"Alright, alright." She waved her arms quickly to stop him. Turning around, she regarded him coolly. "Try this. Pretend I'm like family… like your sister. Pretend I'm the most important person in your world, and talking to me comes naturally. Can you do that?"

"I think so," he offered cautiously. "But you could never be my sister, and…"

"Why not?" She prodded, becoming incensed again.

As his eyes traced the lines of her delicate features framed by her rich, dark hair, he felt his heart begin to hammer wildly in his chest. "Well, you're… you're very… I find you… Never mind."

Clenching her jaw, she turned her back to him quickly, and gritted out. "Fine. Now, as I said before, you hurt my feelings. What would you say or do to make me feel better? Whatever it is, don't tell me. Just… just do it."

Percy took a shaky breath, and stepped toward her. Worrying his hands in front of him, he had absolutely no idea where to start. He took another awkward, measured step bringing him directly behind her.

"It was never my intention to…" As he spoke, he reached up and tentatively placed his hands on her arms, but felt her go rigid under his palms.

_'No. Stop being so formal and stiff with her.'_ he counseled himself before continuing in a much softer voice. "I never meant to hurt you. You… you're everything to me."

"Use my name." She uttered, coaxing him on.

"Pansy…" He sounded it out slowly, savouring the feel of it on his lips.

As he stepped in closer to her and pressed his left cheek to her right temple, she felt her senses swell and spin. Completely overwhelmed by his close proximity, she sank back against his chest in wanton pursuit of more physical contact. The energy was so potent, and he was so earnest, so genuine, so… real. Either he was an incredible actor, or…

_'No "or"'_ she told herself. He was simply doing what she had asked of him. It was _her_ response to _him_ that should be of concern.

"Pansy," he whispered reverently. "I'm sorry. You've no idea how much. If I could take it back… if I could erase it, I would. You know I love…"

Suddenly, a loud burst of laughter and a gaggle of rambunctious voices at the archway shattered the quiet of the room, sending him away from her and leaving her heart to pound feverishly in her breast.

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. I've been trying to post this for three days now, but some screwy things have been happening on this site.**


	6. Wallowing Weasels and Ferocious Ferrets

**A/N: Okay, fair warning. This is a lengthy chapter, but it simply couldn't be broken up anywhere.**

Chapter 6: _Wallowing Weasels and Ferocious Ferrets: Round 2 _

Draco sauntered down the lavishly decorated hallway toward the study. He'd left the rest of the party in the dining room to finish up their desserts, begging off that he needed to freshen up. By the cross look etching its way across her face Draco was fairly certain Millicent didn't believe one word of his excuse.

'_And well she shouldn't.'_ he smirked to himself._ 'That girl knows me far too well.'_

Truth be told, he'd not been overly impressed with the proceedings throughout dinner. Pansy had been far too enamoured, and that Weasley git far too smug. He began to chuckle to himself though at the memory of Daphne trying to gain the berk's attention. Things had taken a decidedly entertaining turn at that point.

By the time Pansy finally threw one of her infamous hissy fits and the weasel scampered after her, Draco was having a right jolly good time enjoying the show. So much so that he decided he wanted to sneak a peek of the row more than likely in progress in the study. As he stepped through its archway however, the sight that greeted him left him completely stunned. With their backs mostly to him, the couple had no idea that their privacy had just been infringed.

"Pansy…" The other man spoke softly, pleading gently with her.

The git then took a step toward her, effectively eliminating the limited space between them, and lowered his head next to hers. Worse still, she pressed herself back into him and crossing her arms in front of her, reached up to touch the prat's hands. Draco instantly felt his chest constrict painfully as the breath caught in his throat.

This wasn't happening… It just couldn't be. She'd been interested in other men before but she'd never looked so... ensnared. And no man had ever been able to calm her down so quickly other than himself.

He heard the weasel begin to murmur and strained to listen for the words. "…sorry. You've no idea how much. If I could take it back… if I could erase it, I would. You know I love…"

Suddenly, a loud burst of laughter directly behind him made Draco jump and look around. As his friends spilled into the study, he looked back to find Weasley already halfway across the room, situating himself on the settee, and Pansy looking flushed, yet glowing. This definitely was not good.

----------

His hands… on her arms…

An incredibly delicious current of magic had coursed through her, and then in an instant it was gone… ripped from her. The feeling of withdrawal clawing at her was immediate. To have that energy ruling her again… She trembled at both the power of the connection and the abrupt cessation of it.

Suddenly, a hand gripped her shoulder but its magic was shallow and fleeting in comparison. Pansy drew her face up to find Draco eyeing her carefully, his fine features cut deeply with concern.

"Pansy?"

"I… " She stuttered. "I… need a drink."

She grabbed clumsily for the fine crystal decanter containing the warm amber liquid, and shakily poured herself a large shot. Clutching the glass, she knocked back its entire fiery contents in one big gulp.

Draco could only stare on horrified. He knew that look, and he knew it well. He'd felt the force of that kind of magic with someone before. It was overpowering and addictive, and the most wonderful feeling in the world. Matters were far more serious than he had originally anticipated.

Draco took a measured breath, and spoke smooth, calculated words. "Pansy love, you should know better than a Weasley. They're all womanizing gits."

Her eyes shot to him quickly and she pinned him with a dark, challenging glare. "What do you mean?" she growled.

Draco glanced purposefully toward the settee, and smirked at the scene playing out. Pansy followed his gaze to find Percy sitting stiffly on the couch with a very affectionate, very engaging Daphne chatting him up something fierce. Although Percy looked slightly uncomfortable by the attention, he didn't seem altogether displeased by it either. Pansy felt an irrational rage start to boil in her veins.

"How dare she… I can't believe he hasn't…" Pansy muttered viciously when the unthinkable happened to stop and catch her words in her throat.

In a playful turn of the conversation, Daphne giggled loudly and placed her hand on Percy's knee, giving it a not so gentle squeeze. For his part, Percy flushed a deep crimson and laughed nervously, casting his eyes down shyly in response. His fatal mistake, however, was the fact that he did not pull away from her. This was the final straw. If close enough, Pansy could have ripped the little witch's head off with her bare hands, and hexed the man into another dimension all in one go.

Boring her eyes fiercely into Percy's forehead, Pansy let her anger overwhelm her. "Draco," she barked in a loud, clear voice, "I believe I need some fresh air."

At hearing her distinctively shrill voice, Percy's eyes shot up to meet hers.

"Would you care to take a turn in the gardens then, love?" Draco asked, his voice like silk coaxing her to the response he wanted.

"That sounds absolutely lovely. I would like nothing better. It is rather stuffy in here." She gritted out through a tensely locked jaw, keeping her eyes firmly trained on Percy.

With that, Pansy growled loudly and then set off, cutting a vicious path across the room. Percy jumped up but couldn't find the courage to take the necessary steps. He was helpless but to watch her storm from the room.

Reaching the terrace doors, Pansy dramatically grabbed the handles, threw them open, and flounced out without looking back. Draco slowly meandered from the room sending Percy a lazy, yet spiteful grin.

Once the tense silence had seeped out of the atmosphere, Percy collapsed in a huff onto the couch. Daphne, in a bid to console him and revel in her little victory, placed her hand on his and gave him a soft pout. He glanced at her startled, having momentarily forgotten she was even there.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm…" she simpered.

Standing quickly, Percy muttered a quiet "Excuse me" and then departed for the other side of the room, leaving a very surprised and disgruntled Daphne in his wake.

----------

Pansy stormed across the terrace in a right strop. She hadn't been this royally hacked off with a man in years.

"_He was flirting with her…. Flirting right in front of me. He let her touch his knee. Bastard!"_ she ranted to herself. _"He tells me he's sorry one second, and then the very next, he's sidling up to that hussy on the couch. Prat! Wanker! Shithead!"_

Suddenly, Pansy came to an abrupt stop. _'What am I doing?' _she asked herself, mortified by her reaction at seeing Percy with Daphne.

As Pansy stood on the threshold of the gardens, she marveled at her own behaviour.

What was happening to her? Consciously, she knew Percy was beneath her regard in every possible way. He was not of her class; he did not possess her level of breeding; his position in society was negligible at best; and his vibrant, red hair and ridiculous freckles mixed with that dour expression made his appearance almost comical.

In comparison to Draco and her other past companions, Percy was not a particularly handsome man. Nor was he very charming by any stretch of the imagination, but there was something incredibly potent about the nature of his magic and how it ignited hers. Now that she was away from him, she found herself craving his company.

Draco silently joined her, casting his gaze out over the gardens but Pansy was too caught up in her own inner struggle to notice his arrival. After she'd torn out of the house and across the terrace apparently on the warpath, Draco had leisurely ambled along behind her, taking his time and allowing her to outstrip him.

Turning his head toward her, he let his eyes rove over her troubled features before resuming his eye line out. "A Weasley, Pansy?"

Startled by his voice, she jolted slightly and shifted her gaze to him. As soon as her eyes lit upon him, she was struck by how stunning he was in the moonlight. His fine hair seemed to glow almost white, and his eyes, although not focused on her, shone like shattered glass.

"You've dated some complete wankers in the past, but a Weasley? You've really sunken to a new low, Panse." He looked at her with a glint in his eye as he continued on coldly. "He's certainly a major step down in any respect."

Once the derision of his words had settled completely on her, Pansy's eyes became slits and her jaw worked tensely as she tried to think of a comeback. It didn't take her long.

"I'd hardly call Percy Weasley a step down, Draco. He's one of the Minister's two first deputies as well as head of the regulating body for business development and activity within the magical community, and he's only twenty-nine."

He was eyeing her closely as she spoke when something dawned on him. "Oh, I understand this now." He tittered, trying to subdue the urge to laugh outright at her. "You think he has political aspirations, and you want to go along for the ride."

"I won't lie to you." She spouted at him as she drove her nose further into the air. "I admit that when I first began to pursue him, it was with that in mind."

"You pursued him? I bet he enjoyed that." he goaded.

"Yes, I did… and yes, he did." She smirked. "He was a little surprised at first but thoroughly flattered by my attentions."

"I'm sure he was." He offered a little more quietly, not liking her pride over the fact.

"He's very driven, Draco, and has gotten quite far within the Ministry for a man of his young age."

"Pansy, love," he scoffed, "there's only so far one can get within the Ministry."

"Yes Draco, love." She snarled right back. "However, with the right financial and political support, an individual such as Mr. Weasley need not be confined to the British Ministry. There are other larger forums and circles he could pursue."

He raised his eyebrows at her nonplussed by the depths of her conniving. She'd obviously thought long and hard on this particular attachment.

----------

Percy had been watching them from the study's window for nearly ten minutes, and could not fathom why he found the sight of the two moonlit figures ambling together so irritating. This was what she wanted. Her plan had been extremely effective. Obviously, she knew Malfoy quite well. That thought made an unfamiliar something roll queasily through his stomach. Why was he so irked by the idea of her knowing the ferret intimately? He should be pleased that they'd achieved their goal so quickly and so effortlessly. He should be happy he'd be done with her so soon. That, however, wasn't the case.

Percy's mind was reeling. When he had stepped into her and she had pressed back, some kind of indescribable power had rocked through him like a shockwave. The connection was indescribable... almost electric… as his father would put it. And when he began to speak, the words flowing out of him were his but they seemed to belong in another time to another version of him. Percy shook his head in an attempt to clear the fog. Never before had he been so affected by another person's presence.

It was in the throws of these muddled ruminations that Percy heard a voice trying to break through. Glancing to his left, the unwelcome sight of Blaise Zabini smiling anxiously at him made his chest seize violently.

"Yes? What? What do _you_ want?" he snapped.

Percy had no time or patience for this man. He was not about to pretend to be friendly or polite. The man did not deserve that kind of courtesy after what he'd done. Blaise nervously clasped his hands behind his back, and looking down awkwardly, shifted from one foot to the next.

Choosing to ignore Percy's hostility, Blaise ventured onward. "I… I was just wondering how you and yours are doing. Is everyone well?"

"Mine?" Percy managed tightly, as his lip curled in disgust at the other man's audacity.

"Yes, um… how's the clan? How's your family?"

Percy regarded him for a second. "You really want to know? Well, Dad and Mum are enjoying retirement through lots of travel; Bill's run off his feet with three children, a veela for a wife, and a demanding Gringotts job. Charlie's been in China for a bit now, so I haven't really kept in touch with him; the twins are doing swimmingly with the shop; and Ron's a nervous wreck about the wedding but I don't think I've ever seen him so happy."

Nodding absently throughout Percy's ramble, Blaise seemed only to be listening with half an ear. When the other man failed to say the name he was pining for, Blaise became flustered and antsy.

"Right. Right. And how's your sister? Ginny is it?" he tried to ask offhandedly.

"Ginny?"" Percy gritted out. At the mere mention of her name, his mind flew to a not so distant memory.

----------

_Levitating an overnight bag behind him, Percy pushed his way through the screen door of the Burrow into the moonlit kitchen. He'd taken to spending his weekends there as a kind of escape from his small flat. He would have flooed but his parents were away for the month revisiting their "old haunts", and had it disengaged as a security measure._

_It was rather late and he was fairly certain no one was about. Flicking his wand, Percy brought up the lights, then deposited his bag heavily on the kitchen table and dropped his satchel full of paperwork beside it. _

_Suddenly, a timid "hello?" emitted from the direction of the den. Percy jumped slightly but made his way to the door connecting the two rooms. There on the couch sitting in complete darkness was his baby sister - the sibling he had the least in common with, and the weakest connection. That hadn't always been the case. In their childhood, they had been very close but misguided notions and pompous opinions mainly on his part had laid waste to their relationship._

_Percy shifted awkwardly, and mumbled. "Hey Ginny. Don't mind me. Just… just here for the weekend."_

_A monotone "Oh" was all she offered in response but she seemed to be trembling. After an uncomfortable silence, he moved to light a fire in the grate. _

"_Please! Please just… just leave it dark." She called desperately to him._

_He was instantly set on edge by the unmistakable tremor in her voice. Percy spun on his heels to find her staring out the window avoiding his gaze her eyes shining brightly with unshed tears. Percy was torn. He could pretend he didn't hear the latent emotion or see the pain clearly evident in every line of her sullen face, or he could try to rebuild their broken relationship by being there for her. That was, if she let him._

_Taking a deep breath and holding it briefly, Percy decided to take the risk. "Ginny, is everything… all right?"_

"_Fine. Yes. Thank you." She answered shortly, trying to hold in the tears threatening her._

_Percy regarded her for a moment before cautiously making his way to the couch and taking up a seat next to her._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes… fine." She barely managed as her voice began to break._

"_Ginny." He'd only just gotten her name out when she began to shake violently. Tentatively, he wrapped his arm about her, and easily pulled her to him for a gentle hug._

_After a few minutes of letting her cry out her frustration and sadness, Percy hazarded the question that had been pressing on him since finding her. "What happened?"_

_She pulled away a little but kept her eyes glued to his chest. "You can't tell Mum or Dad, or any of the others for that matter, all right?"_

"_Fine." He answered uncertainly._

_Drawing her eyes up, she locked him with fierce, watery eyes. "I mean it. You tell no one, Percy. Promise."_

_This was his opportunity to prove he could be relied upon… that she could trust him. "No one. I promise."_

_She eyed him, weighing whether she should embrace this precarious, newfound support, before finally relenting. "I wasn't even serious about him at first. It was just meant to be a fling."_

_And then the story spilled out of her. A dreadful story in which she had a torrid affair and fell madly in love with a man she should in all rights ignore completely only to have him inform her that she wasn't a viable option for him. She was poor, and pathetic, and beneath him. He ended it coldly in true Slytherin fashion by telling her that she had never meant anything to him, and it was time for him to start looking for a __**real**__ woman to marry. _

_As the last words fell from her lips, the reality of her misery hit Ginny full force, and she covered her face with her hands. Crumpling into a sobbing mess, she collapsed weakly against his chest._

_Percy was bombarded with the overwhelming desire to beat the prick to a bloody, mangled pulp. Instead, he held Ginny quietly, allowing her to scream and sob out her sorrow in the safety and security of his arms._

----------

"Yes, Ginny. How is she?" Blaise asked impatiently.

Percy came slamming back to the present at the sound of the other man's voice.

"She's fantastic actually." He announced haughtily, finding his loathing for the man climbing dangerously higher.

"Really?" Blaise asked with a certain amount of wariness lacing his voice.

"Yes. She's just been promoted… again. She's the youngest witch or wizard for that matter ever to hold her position at St. Mungo's. Oh, and I think she just started seeing Dean Thomas… again. They were sweethearts at Hogwarts you know. They always did make a good couple. All in all, she has a really promising, happy future ahead of her."

Yes, it was vengeful of him. Yes, Percy knew he was being cruel to the man, but the berk had it coming. Ginny wasn't really seeing Dean in a romantic way. They were spending a lot of time together but only as good friends because they'd both been through horrid break ups recently and needed a sympathetic shoulder to cry on.

Unable to hide his pain, Blaise's posture began to sag and he let his chin drop. "That's… that's… Good for her. Nice girl. Deserves the best." He muttered dejectedly, regret and jealousy playing openly on his handsome face.

Clearing his throat roughly, the poor sod quietly took his leave and fled, leaving Percy to feel slightly guilty for sticking it to him so terribly. It only took the image of Ginny balling uncontrollably in his arms to reinforce Percy's ire and resolve against the git though.

Percy inhaled deeply, and let the breath out in a slow, steady stream. Turning his eyes back to the window, he peered out into the night and was shocked by what he saw. His reaction was instinctive and immediate.

----------

"What are you proposing to do, Panse? Marry the poor tosser? What then? Do you really think you could be satisfied shackled to a man like him? He's a total bore. I highly doubt he'd know what to do with a naked woman if he ever got one."

Pansy began to protest but Draco stepped into her, and pressed two fingers to her lips to silence her. After a long moment of holding each other's gaze, he reached up, and ran the back of those same two fingers along her porcelain white cheek.

"You are far too passionate to tolerate anything less than fire." He murmured.

Feeling her heart hammer in her chest by his unexpected play at intimacy, Pansy tried to grab the reins on her composure. It had been a very long time since he'd been that familiar with her, and she hadn't realized how severely she had missed it.

"That's where you're mistaken..." she whispered breathlessly. "At first, my interest in him was purely for political and social advancement. But… but as you know, the Weasley's are notoriously fiery and although he seems quite reserved in public, this attribute definitely extends to _my_ Percy."

Dropping his hand unceremoniously, Draco pinned her with a scathingly dark look. "What are you saying exactly?"

"He's quite attentive and affectionate when we are afforded a little privacy."

"Oh, is he now?"

"Yes. Very."

"And how far have these affectionate attentions taken you?"

"That's really none of your business, Draco."

The elusiveness of her answer hit him square in the chest and he leveled her with a look screaming of pure vexation.

"You have just one problem to contend with, Panse old girl." He managed through gritted teeth.

"And what would that be?"

"You're promised to me. What if I refuse to release you?"

"Like you, I can opt to push off the engagement as long as I like. You'll grow frustrated and shove off at some point." She waved her hand dismissively.

"And if I don't?"

"Oh please Draco, you have the attention span of a fleazel. Some little slut will inevitably catch your eye and you'll be off."

She brushed past him making to leave but he grabbed her arm, and spun her back around to face him. Pointing a threatening finger in her face, he growled. "Don't push me, Pansy. You are mine. Remember that."

"You've abused and ignored this possession long enough, Mr. Malfoy." She hissed in return. "Perhaps it is time to let another man, who will actually treasure and care for it, have his turn. Goodnight Draco."

She wrenched her arm away, and turned sharply on her heels. As she made her way back to the house, she couldn't stop the devilish smirk teasing at her lips.

'_That could not have gone better.'_ She mused, thoroughly pleased with herself. Draco was exactly where she wanted him to be: angry, volatile, and jealous.

Pansy pulled the terrace door open and walked smoothly into the study. Glancing about, she was shocked to find the room empty, save for Millicent sitting quietly on the settee with a cup of tea.

Her heart plummeted as she recollected where she'd left her special guest. Her mind instantly flew to the worst conclusion.

"Where is he? Where the devil is he? I'll hex his bits off if he left with that bint."

Millicent calmly placed her teacup and saucer on the table before her, and then leveled her best friend with a stern glare. "You're referring to Mr. Weasley I presume."

"None other. Where is the prat?"

"After you very loudly and publicly announced your intentions of going for a moonlit stroll with your betrothed, Mr. Weasley stayed for perhaps another twenty minutes before he chose to leave… alone."

A growing unease had slowly started to invade Pansy's mind as Millie indirectly reprimanded her.

"What do you mean he left alone? He was on the couch with…"

"Yes, I know Pansy, but it was obvious to anyone with eyes that he had no interest in her. She wouldn't leave him alone. He was just being polite by not telling her to sod off."

"Oh."

"And then you blustered out of here with Draco hot on your heels. What was the poor man to think? He's obviously smitten with you but you made it quite clear tonight who you prefer."

"What do you mean I made it quite clear?"

"You've been out in the gardens with Draco for upwards of a half an hour Pansy. Except when Blaise went over to pester him about Merlin knows what, he was watching you from that window the entire time. When I noticed him becoming flustered and making to leave, I had to see what had upset him so much. Do you know what I saw?"

"No." Pansy answered meekly.

"I saw you and Draco standing very close together with his hand on your cheek. Looked mighty intimate if you ask me."

For some reason, the thought of Percy witnessing that particular moment had Pansy in a panic.

"He didn't." she gasped out.

"He did, and then he left. Now Pansy love, I know you like Mr. Weasley well enough, but it's clear you've patched things up with Draco." Millicent began to shift awkwardly nervous to ask her next question. "Would you mind terribly if… if I relate to Mr. Weasley my interest in him?"

Pansy reeled at the surprising request from her dearest friend. "Draco and I have done nothing of the kind, and no you shall not relate anything to Mr. Weasley." She seethed.

Millicent regarded her coolly for a moment. "Daphne was right. You are selfish."

"Millie." Pansy pleaded.

"No Pansy. This nonsense between you and Draco is ridiculous. Now, I'm not romantically interested in Percy… I'm not particularly interested in anyone in that regard… but he's the first pureblood wizard I've met in I don't know how long who actually knows how to make his galleons grow rather than make mine disappear. I don't need a man with money. I have my own. And I care very little that he is a Weasley. Percy is an ideal husband for a wealthy pureblood woman such as myself. So if you are not overly attached…"

"I am." Pansy snapped.

Millicent eyed her uncertainly, questioning the veracity of her all too quick response. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine." She finally ceded. "If you happen to fall out of love with him, please let me know. Goodnight, I'm exhausted and off to bed. Feel free to use the floo whenever you want to go home."

With that, Millicent swept out of the room, leaving Pansy to watch the fire as it dwindled down. Although she should have been flying high by all she had achieved that evening, Pansy felt oddly defeated.

**A/N: Well, income tax season is almost done. That means you should be getting updates much quicker.**

kaededainecalwyn: They definitely need someone in their corner... especially from each other.

namelessxfreak: Oh, but they did! Only the best part though :D

autumnlover: Thank you. It's going to be lengthy, but not frighteningly so :)

stoneofpurity: Thanks :-)

Miss Anthrope: LOL. I promise not to keep you waiting so long next time.

IHeartMCR: Oh honey, you know I'm the evil cliffhanger lady. Can't help myself... lol.

Avanell: Draco doesn't deserve Pansy. But quite often, those are the knobs that get the girl.


	7. Thank Merlin It's Tuesday

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And I can't wait until July!

Chapter 7 - _Thank Merlin It's Tuesday! _

"What do you mean he's not in?" Pansy was thoroughly nonplussed. 

"I'm sorry, Miss. He spends every Friday performing site visits with various businesses requiring applications."

Pansy walked in a circle, trying to find the logic of Percy being out of the office. It was the morning after the dinner at Millie's, and she wanted to get matters cleared up with him before things got out of hand.

Returning to the desk, she asked hopefully. "Can I please have his home address then? It's quite important."

"I'm sorry, Miss. I can't release that information to the general public."

"I'm not the general public. I'm… I'm Mr. Weasley's girlfriend." Pansy reeled, slightly offended.

Phyllis simply stared at her for the longest moment, clearly gobsmacked. Suddenly, the old witch began to cackle uncontrollably, her whole body going into wracking convulsions. After about a minute of this, she tried to calm herself down and speak when a new fit seized her unexpectedly and carried her into another spell of giggles.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." She managed through her waning laughter. "Did you say you were Mr. Weasley's girlfriend?"

"Yes." Pansy answered, unimpressed.

"Mr. Percy Weasley?"

"Yes." She replied, a little more adamantly.

"You'll forgive me but I find that very hard to believe."

"Why?"

"Well, you're… you're…" the woman motioned vaguely to Pansy's body and face and overall appearance, "you're you, and he's… well… him."

"As eloquent as your thoughts on the subject appear to be, they hold very little meaning in the grand scheme of things."

Not liking the little princess' tone, Phyllis grew sour. "That well may be. But dearie, I don't rightly care who you are, or who you say you are. I am not going to give you Mr. Weasley's personal address. It is prohibited under the statutes set out by the Ministry. If you are so bent on seeing him, then you should come back on Tuesday."

"What? Why Tuesday? Why not Monday?"

"Mr. Weasley is in meetings all day on Mondays, and cannot be disturbed by… social calls. That's something I would think his 'girlfriend' would know."

Pansy had had enough of the crazy old witch. She clutched her purse tightly, releasing all of her aggravation and anger into the defenseless piece of leather, and marched from the reception area.

----------

Sitting one legged crossed over the other with her hanging foot pulsing angrily, Pansy was brimming with impatient indignation. It had now been a full five days since she'd seen Percy and she was about ready to have a fit. That cow of a secretary had wasted precious time by refusing to tell her where he lived.

Throughout the weekend, Pansy had formulated her line of attack. She would reprimand him fiercely for abandoning her regardless of what he thought he saw, and then she would threaten him with breaching their agreement.

True she had Draco in a very good position. He was angry and jealous, but that did not mean he was ready to marry her. Nowhere near in fact. And Percy had made her look like an utter fool by bolting so early in the game. Once she had him properly cowed, she would insist that the plan was still on and inform him of the next step.

Suddenly, a voice cut through her musings. "Miss, Mr. Weasley will see you now."

Pansy's head snapped up and she pinned the elderly woman with the most vicious glare she could fathom.

Standing up smoothly, Pansy uttered a scathing "Thank you". Then glancing down at the nameplate bearing the woman's moniker, she purred. "Phyllis."

The old witch shivered slightly at the veiled threat in the young woman's voice but tried to return to her work otherwise unaffected. Pansy drove her nose into the air and proceeded through the door.

----------

As the slight woman stepped into his office, Percy glanced up to take her in before sending his eyes back down to his work. Although he thought he was prepared for this encounter, he still wasn't ready for the anger pouring off her in waves or how absolutely stunning she looked in dark blue. Thank Merlin Phyllis had given him the message that his 'girlfriend' had been by on Friday to see him. That the girl had even gone so far as to ask for his address, but Phyllis had flat out refused. He'd have to remember to recommend her for a raise.

At present, he could feel Pansy's eyes boring into him as he continued to work but he refused to give her the upper hand. As entertaining as Thursday evening had been, he wasn't sure he wanted to continue with her scheme no matter how much money she was willing to pay him. He'd made a few realizations that evening that he wasn't altogether comfortable with or happy about.

"Are you going to look at me, you coward?" she finally spat out viciously.

Percy stiffened, but knew it was only a ploy to get him to look up. "Have a seat, Ms. Parkinson." He responded coolly, without giving her the satisfaction of visual acknowledgment.

"I will not sit down." She fumed.

"Suit yourself."

Pansy growled in aggravation. He was being incredibly cavalier toward her. "I want an explanation." She barked arrogantly.

Slowly bringing his gaze up to meet hers, he removed his glasses and fixed her with a look screaming of indifference. "I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more clear, Ms. Parkinson. What exactly would you like me to explain?"

"You damn well know what this is about."

"Actually, I don't. Please, enlighten me."

Was he purposely trying to egg her on? "Don't you sass me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Ms. Parkinson. Are you sure you wouldn't like to have a seat?"

"No, you silly man, I would not. I would, however, dearly love a full account of why you left me stranded at Millicent's Thursday evening. I have never been so embarrassed or humiliated in my life."

"Then you need to get out more." He mumbled mostly to himself.

Without warning, she placed both hands on his desk and leaned forward, bringing herself dangerously close. "Listen you little prick, don't you fuck with me."

That was Percy's undoing. Of their own accord, his eyes skimmed over her flushed features until finally sliding down to her mouth, and he swallowed hard. Something about her proximity, the fire burning in her eyes, and her use of foul language had him feeling incredibly warm. Of all his misgivings, it was his body's unexpected and unwelcome reaction whenever she was near that was giving him the most concern.

Seeing his eyes glaze over as he stared hungrily at her lips, Pansy felt her nipples harden at the suggestion of his gaze. Shocked, she stood back up, crossed her arms in front of her chest, and began to pace.

After a few laps in order to gather her wits, she finally managed. "The evening was going so well, and then you had to go and ruin everything."

Percy shook his head to clear the haze. "Exc… Excuse me?"

"You stuffed everything up royally with your need to flirt with that bint."

"What in heaven's name are you talking about?"

"Daphne. She was all over you, and you were loving every minute of it."

"She was not… I was not…" Percy sputtered.

"You made me look ridiculous. I had no other choice but to go for a walk with Draco."

"Daphne was not all over me!" He shouted as he stood and came around to the front of his desk.

"Please. You're even using her first name, and I'm back to Ms. Parkinson."

"Pansy…"

"I _had_ to play the jealousy card. Anyone who knows me would also know how I would react to seeing my lover flirting with another woman."

"Pansy, I wasn't flirting with her."

"I know what I saw."

"Obviously you don't."

"Are you saying… How dare you!"

"You're the one who went for a walk with the ferret."

"Oh, and about that, why didn't you come after me? I thought you were a Weasley. Aren't they all about being possessive? Any of your other brothers would have stormed out there and knocked Draco's block off. But you… No, you scurry off with your tail between your legs."

"I did not scurry off. I just didn't see the point in staying any longer. You looked quite content in Mr. Malfoy's company. I didn't want to disturb you." He was nearly shouting by this point, seething with rage and something else he didn't want to put a name to.

Ignoring him completely, she continued her line of attack. "You're gutless. You call yourself a Gryffindor. Merlin, you can't even kiss properly."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh please. I kissed you that first time."

"I kissed back."

"You did nothing of the kind. You just stood there and took it. You barely even participated. And the second time was merely a brush of the lips. I wouldn't even really call it a kiss."

"So what you are saying? That I'm a lousy kisser?"

"I wouldn't go that far. It's more that you have no passion. Perhaps if you…"

In one swift, angry motion, Percy wrapped his left arm around her waist and speared the fingers of his right hand into her hair. Pulling her fiercely to him, he claimed her lips in a bruising kiss, effectively cutting off her words. Pansy went stiff at first, too shocked to respond. But as the current of magic coursing between them began to hum and purr, she melted into his tall frame and sighed into his mouth. The connection reverberating through them was so overpowering and addictive that all either could do was bend happily to its will. After a few long moments, they reluctantly eased apart from the heady kiss, and panted deeply through the jittery swell of emotion, their breath mingling in an invisible dance.

Eyes still closed, Pansy whispered breathlessly. "Draco."

It was only one word… one name, but it did more damage than the worst of hexes. Percy swallowed hard, becoming painfully aware of how he'd lost control of himself. Severing their connection, he dropped his arms unceremoniously, and stepped back and away from her, driving his eyes downward.

Still disoriented by the fog of lust hazing her brain, Pansy stumbled forward a bit at the abrupt removal of support. She looked at him in confusion until the realization of what she had said… whose name she had uttered, tore through her like a knife.

Pansy stared at him desperate to say something that would make the terrible awkwardness disappear but she was drawing a complete blank. Why did she even say Draco's name? He had never been further from her mind. Was it merely a case of second nature?

"Percy, I'm…" She pleaded.

"As you can see, Ms. Parkinson, I am not without some passion" he cut her off in a clipped manner.

He moved around to the other side of his desk and sat down in an effort to put some distance between them before continuing. "So much so that you mistook me for someone else entirely. If that's any indication, I'd say I'm quite capable."

With great flourish, he put on his glasses, grabbed for his quill, and resumed his work. Still shaken by the spin tingling kiss, Pansy looked down at him speechless, marveling at the man before her. Although Percy seemed intently focused on his work, his curls were playfully tousled and his lips red and swollen. Pansy felt herself growing incredibly hot at the sight.

Shaking her head and grabbing hold of her composure, she was finally able to relocate her voice. "Well… well, that may be, Mr. Weasley but it hardly makes up for your premature departure last Thursday night. Yes, the evening was fruitful, but there is still a great deal more that needs to happen before I can safely deem this plan a success. As for the next step, I propose we have dinner together in a very public establishment. How about this coming Friday?"

"Sorry. Friday isn't good for me." He stated coolly without looking up.

"Saturday then?"

"Actually, I'm away all weekend at a magical business co-operation conference in Paris."

She perked up at the prospect of a shopping spree. "Can I come with you?"

Percy's eyes shot up in a flash, and he snapped a desperate "NO!"

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself. The kiss had really scrambled his brain. The idea of being alone with this woman in Paris for an entire weekend was doing some disturbing things to his body.

"No, this is a business conference." He continued as he looked back down to his work. "I will not have time to be flouncing about, playing your stupid games."

Pansy scowled at him for kyboshing a potentially wonderful opportunity and crossed her arms. "Next week sometime then. Tuesday perhaps."

"I work late on weeknights."

"Friday next then." She huffed loudly, becoming severely annoyed.

The muscles worked themselves tensely in Percy's jaw before he muttered a quiet. "Fine."

"Where would you like to meet? Toparis is supposed to be quite nice."

"Whatever you like." He offered in a mindless monotone.

"Is eight o'clock suitable for you?"

"Fine." He droned.

She glared down at him, seething at his apparent need to make her work so hard for his company. How dare he make her feel beneath _his_ notice? How dare he dismiss her like _she_ was nothing?

"Oh, and get yourself something presentable to wear." She sneered. She then threw a large sack of galleons onto his desk, landing just in front of him. "You look ridiculous in those shabby clothes. I absolutely refuse to be seen in public with you like that. It's bad enough your hair is such a disgusting shade of red." Pansy instantly regretted the words as soon as they left her lips.

Staring at the emerald green velvet pouch before him, Percy was flooded by a mixture of shame, mortification, and sheer loathing. Never had he felt so worthless or small in his life.

Seeing his shoulders sag ever so slightly, Pansy was swamped with guilt. Why did she always let her temper rule her words?

"Well, I should be off." She tried to supply lightly.

Unable to look up, Percy cleared his throat and offered a curt nod. He then pushed the sack of money away with the back of his hand and tried to resume his work.

Staring down at the top of his bowed head, she watched him closely, hoping that he would glance up and show her he was not as affected by her words as she feared. When he made no other move to acknowledge her continued presence, she knew she had to push for forgiveness. "Walk me to the door?"

"No." He muttered quietly, staying completely focused on the document before him.

"Walk me to the door." She insisted in a near whine.

"I said no!" He growled, looking up fiercely into her dark, shining eyes. "I have more important matters to attend to than paying heed to the likes of you." He gave her a withering glance up and down.

"You will walk me to the door now and you will kiss me goodbye or you can forget about being paid." She growled, being drawn into his furious energy.

Standing, he forced his chair back sharply, causing it to scrape on the ground. The look of burning hate boiling in his blue eyes made Pansy reel back slightly. He stalked to the door, and throwing it open, glowered darkly at her.

She regarded him standing at the door and was caught by how the moment mirrored their first meeting. This time, however, she was not pleased at how things had developed. Her bruised ego had made her overreact. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't show at all for their dinner date.

Forcing her chin up and puffing her chest out in mock pride, she strutted toward the door with as much pomposity as she could muster. Once outside in the reception area, she turned on her heel and offered him her cheek, waiting in fearful hope that he wouldn't reject her in public.

Percy stared at her in awed disbelief. The woman's audacity was boundless. He briefly considered his options: He could slam the door in her face for the sake of his trampled pride and risk losing the opportunity of this financial windfall. Or he could do as she had bid, and relinquish any respect he still held for himself. Neither was an appealing prospect. Suddenly, a third option began to push itself forward in his mind. Although, it was excessive, it still fell in line with her need for very public displays of affection and allowed him to regain some power back.

Without considering the sanity of this idea any further, Percy stepped into her and snaked his left arm around her waist. Pulling her flush against him, he roughly grabbed her jaw in his right hand and pulled her face around to meet his gaze. He saw a whisper of fear flit over her eyes as he towered over her. In the next moment, he leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss. His hand loosened its grip on her chin and moved to cup her cheek. Pansy whimpered softly in appreciation and apology as he gently deepened the kiss.

Quite suddenly, Percy pulled his lips away and looked down at her. "Friday next then?" he murmured softly.

"Hm… what? Oh, yes… right… Friday next." She mumbled distractedly, clenching fistfuls of his shirt in her small hands as she focused on his lips.

As Percy stepped away from her and grabbed for the door to shut it, he called to his secretary. "Phyllis… Phyllis!"

The old woman, still clearly shocked at having witnessed her very straight laced boss snogging one of the infamous pureblood princess' senseless, snapped her eyes to him. "Yes, Mr. Weasley."

"I need the Ainsley application. Have it on my desk in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley."

With that, Percy quickly closed his door, leaving the two women to their shocked silence.

Throughout this entire exchange, Pansy had been lightly tracing her buzzing lips in a daze. Originally she had thought that kissing a Weasley was going to be the major drawback of her little scheme. She couldn't imagine anything more revolting. She hadn't anticipated how diverting Percy's lips could be. Perhaps she could convince him that more snogging would make Draco even more jealous.

Abruptly, Pansy became uncomfortably aware of a pair of bespectacled eyes ogling her. She glanced over to find Percy's secretary gawking at her.

Straightening her disheveled appearance, Pansy muttered a quiet "Good morning" before striding purposefully from the room.

**A/N: And the saga continues...**

IHeartMCR: Draco has his reasons for being such a jerk, and it's not what you might think.

Miss Anthrope: There is definitely a reason for Draco's nastiness. I don't believe people act like that for no good reason. There's more going on beneath the surface than what is apparent.

Avanell: Yeah, there are a few things going wonky on this site. Hope your dissertation went well. Things have been sheer madness on this end. I'll drop you a line about it later though.

kaededainecalwyn: YYAY!!! I've converted another one... lol.

anonymous Thank you so much :)

namelessxfreak: I'm going to give you a wee bit of a spoiler and own to you that it's not Pansy that Draco is remembering, although he does care deeply for her.


	8. A Kiss To Build A Dream On

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And I still can't wait until July!

Chapter 8 – _A Kiss To Build A Dream On  
_  
From all outward appearances, the woman who entered the restaurant was the picture of haughty indifference. She walked with an ice cold confidence that left others questioning their own worthiness. Inside, Pansy was a terrified little girl. Although she had owled and tried to floo Percy several times, she hadn't heard from him since that day in his office.

True, he'd left her with one hell of a goodbye snog – one that had her mind spinning happily for hours. But as the days passed into a week and then nearly two with still no word from him, her insecurities and doubts began to feed on her. Perhaps he was just trying to appease her in order to get her to leave. She had said some things that would be terribly bruising for any man's ego. Really, she should know better.

Pansy smoothed down her dress in an attempt to ease her ruffled spirits, and took a steeling breath. It was time to get on with it.

"Excuse me. I have a reservation for eight o'clock under Parkinson." She heard herself ask the Maitre D' with far more calmness than what she was actually feeling.

The man glanced at her, and offered a smug smile. "Yes, Ms. Parkinson. We have quite a lovely table for you and your dinner companion by the hearth."

She gave the man a brief, careless nod, and drove onward with her questioning. "Speaking of my companion, can you tell me if he's arrived?"

"Yes Miss, he has. He's currently having a drink in the lounge."

Pansy instantly felt the tension drain from her shoulders, and she thanked the man for his assistance. Fighting against the childish urge to simply rush to the other room, Pansy slowly sauntered into the lounge, noting the looks of appreciation she was receiving from various onlookers.

_'At least I know I look good.'_ She bolstered herself inwardly.

Scanning the lounge, her eyes fell upon a man standing at the bar and her breath hitched in her chest. It was Percy, but it wasn't Percy. Her eyes ran the course of his body, and she felt her pulse begin to race. He was clad in a finely knit black sweater that hugged slightly to his chest and arms, and a pair of charcoal gray trousers that fit him perfectly. She had no idea there was such a lithe body under those dingy smoking jackets and ragged old jumpers.

She let her eyes travel up to his face, and was caught by the line of his profile as his eyes stayed fixed forward, bearing the countenance of a man consumed in thought.

_'Not a pair of horned rimmed glasses in sight.' _she noted. _'Merlin, he could be dashing if he wanted to be.'_

Resolving to get on with the evening, Pansy gave her head a little shake and forced her legs to carry her in his direction. As she grew closer, she marveled at his curls and felt her fingers itch in anticipation of being lost in their rich depths. Coming to a stand beside him, she allowed herself one more moment to admire the picture he made.

Sensing he was being watched, Percy shrugged off his daydream and glanced down at her. Once his eyes met hers, a kind of resignation invaded his face and he offered her a small, almost sad smile before sighing heavily and turning back to the bar. "Seems we're going to be having some company tonight."

She quirked a curious eyebrow at him uncertain of his demeanor and meaning, and he gave a slight nod sideways toward the other end of the bar. She looked over to find Draco sitting at a small lounge table in the corner scowling darkly and glaring daggers at them. Blaise sat to his right, speaking hushed words in an attempt to calm him down.

"What the devil is he doing here?" Pansy huffed, eyes still locked on Draco.

"Did you tell anyone you were coming tonight?" Percy asked, finally turning fully to face her.

"Well, yes… Millie, but she wouldn't have said anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Millie is wonderful at keeping secrets."

"What about you?" he leveled evenly.

Her eyes snapped to him. "What about me?"

"Did you tell him?"

"That's a silly question."

"Did you?" he asked, undeterred.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Why the devil would I tell him?"

"Well, you are trying to make him jealous, aren't you? That is the object of this… game?" Percy offered in a slightly dejected tone.

"Yes, but I didn't mean for him to be here tonight."

"You're sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure. That would just cause too much tension. We're supposed to appear relaxed and amiable."

"Oh, are we now? That's working out beautifully, I must say."

"Oh, shove off." She growled, crossing her arms and turning away.

"Pansy, someone must have told him."

"Well, it wasn't me." She snapped, stepping into him as if looking for a fight.

"I didn't say it was."

"You did before."

"Well, I'm not saying it now."

"But you're thinking it. I can read it all over you."

"What else am I supposed to think?" His voice shot up a full octave as he went on the defense. "You know something? It doesn't matter. Let's just go find our table."

"I'm not hungry." She huffed, moving toward the bar in search of the bartender.

"This is not about being hungry. This is about being seen. Why am I the one whose pushing this?" He turned away, almost asking himself.

"Because it's a free meal for you." She quipped.

Spinning around to pin her with a fierce glare, he seethed. "I have no problem leaving right now. I have a perfectly good roast at home."

He started to brush past her on his way to the door, but she grabbed his forearm. "No, no… please, don't leave. I just need a moment to think."

He looked down, and took in the worry cutting a path across her otherwise perfect features. That pained expression was going to be his undoing.

"Why don't we just proceed as normal, and if he causes a scene, we'll deal with him then." He offered soothingly.

She eyed him for a moment. It sounded logical enough. And really, what could Draco do in the middle of a restaurant?

Suddenly, his voice broke through her musings. "Oh, bloody hell! What are they doing here?"

"Who? Where?"

"Ron, Harry, Fred, and George. We're not going to have a moment's peace now. They're going to want to join us."

She glanced over to the door to find the four men in question scoping the lounge. "Well, they can't. You're mine exclusively tonight." She spouted as she laced her hand into his, making him jump slightly at the unexpected intimacy.

Suddenly, a loud voice cut through the subtle murmur of the bar. "Oi Percy! Look, there's Percy. Oi!" came George's unmistakable rumble.

The four men lumbered over quickly. Pansy inconspicuously slipped her hand out of Percy's and turned subtly away from the new arrivals.

"What are you doing here, Perce?"

Glancing down to his right at the now vacant spot beside him, he offered. "I… I have… That is, I'm on…"

"Come on, out with it brother." Fred prodded.

"He's on a date with me, and if you don't mind, we were just about to go and find our table.

The four men simultaneously looked down to find a tiny beauty had materialized at Percy's side and was leering at them dangerously.

"You!" Fred and George growled in unison.

"That's right. Me!" She snarled.

"Percy, you know Mum doesn't like us playing with snakes." George lobbed at Percy without taking his eyes off Pansy.

"It's a damn sight safer than playing with explosives." She snapped right back.

"All right you three. That's enough." Harry stepped between them. "Percy… Pansy… Enjoy your dinner."

"It was nice seeing you again, Harry, and congratulations, Ron. Give Hermione my best."

Ron could only nod dumbly. Pansy Parkinson had never in their entire acquaintance been that civil, or given him anything that didn't resemble a hex for that matter.

Pansy then directed her gaze to George. "Wanker."

"Trollop." He replied.

Shifting her gaze to Fred, she spat. "Tosser."

"Bint." He responded in kind.

Percy grabbed Pansy's arm and began to direct her none too gently toward the dining area of the restaurant.

Throughout this, Harry had become distracted by something at the bar. "Excuse me." He offered quietly.

"Where's he off to?" George asked, still riled by seeing his archenemy snuggling up to his brother. Said brother may have been a prat, but he was still family.

"Oh, I don't know. He's been a moody git the last month or so." Ron supplied. "I think the single life is getting to him."

"Care for a drink there, little brother?" Fred asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Just one or two though. Hermione will have our heads in a jar if I end up the same way as last time."

"No worries, I came prepared." George announced, giving him a mischievous grin and shaking a small black vial.

Ron instantly felt a cold chill run down his spin as notorious twin smiles gleamed at him.

----------

Settled at their table and perusing their menus, Pansy chose that moment to begin her diatribe. "Have I told you how much I dislike two of your brothers?"

"No, but I don't think you have to after that little display. And from the looks of things, I would say the feeling's mutual. Might I ask why?"

"You are better off not knowing." She leveled with an air of finality.

"Oh, come off it. You can't leave me with that answer. What did they do?"

"What are you having? The pickerel looks lovely." She asked, dodging the question artfully.

Percy stared at her nonplussed. She really wasn't going to tell him. He'd just have to ask the twins, although he was sure to get a very different version from their perspective.

Shaking his head slightly, he glanced down to his menu and scanned it quickly. In truth he'd left his spectacles at home, knowing full well it meant he wouldn't be able to read a thing. He'd just have to trust her. "Um… that sounds fine."

He closed his menu and placed it to the side. Shifting his eyes to her, he found her menu down as well, and her watching him closely. The second he caught her staring she looked away quickly and busied herself with her napkin in her lap. The awkward silence seemed to yawn on at excruciating lengths.

_'This actually feels like a date.'_ Percy marveled dismally to himself.

"So… how do you feel the plan is progressing?" he asked, unable for the first time in their acquaintance to find something to discuss with her.

"Well enough, but I'd rather not talk about that tonight. I'd much prefer we take this opportunity to get to know each other better."

Her words made Percy tense up. Why did he feel like he was instantly in the middle of a job evaluation?

"And how do you propose we do that?" he leveled, unable to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh, I don't know. We could talk. It's been known to work."

"And what would you like to know? My favourite colour? My favourite dessert? How I take my tea?"

"Yes, I suppose those would be important facts for me to know. Actually, I was much more interested in what you look for in a woman. What is the type of girl you see yourself marrying?"

Percy blinked at her in shock. She didn't waste time, did she?

"I… well… I guess I would say that I'm looking for a woman who has a clear and logical mind. I would want her to be as determined as I am to succeed, and to make the best life possible. A marriage in my mind is almost like a business partnership."

"And what about chemistry, and attraction, and looks?" she asked incredulously.

"Looks don't matter to me. A pretty face on its own never helped to save a galleon unless there was a keen mind behind it."

"That's a very unromantic view if you don't mind my saying."

"I don't have time for silly romantic notions."

"What about love?"

" Love is merely a luxury." He shifted uncertainly in his seat, glancing down to avoid her scrutiny.

"What? That's mad. Don't you want to be in love with the person you're going to marry? Are you saying you're incapable of falling in love?"

"I… I didn't say that, Ms. Par… Pansy. Men like me sometimes have to forgo the idea of love because it is not necessarily something that will ever happen for them. It's better to focus on what's attainable rather than pine for what's impossible."

"It's not impossible. Why not find a girl, fall in love with her, and then court her?"

"That's all well and good to say, but… but it hasn't really been my experience that many women… I'm not what many women would consider… romantic material."

"And so you've just given up on the idea of being in love?"

"I think I would do much better to find a like minded woman who wishes to succeed in every aspect of life."

Pansy's mind instantly flashed to Millicent and their conversation the night of the dinner party, and she felt herself grow almost rigid. "And is there anyone in particular that you have in mind for this position?" she gritted out.

"Well, not really. I guess if I were hoping for the best, I'd say someone like Ms. Bulstrode would be ideal – a woman who's very driven, and success oriented. She also strikes me as the type who is not interested in love or romance. That would greatly simplify matters. But I think I'd seriously be going beyond myself pursuing the likes of her."

_'Not as much as you might think.'_ Pansy glowered inwardly, quickly becoming enraged by his reasoning.

Taking her silence as an opportunity, Percy took up the offensive. "And you? What do you look for in a man… in a husband?"

"Well, I think that would be fairly obvious. Forgetting the fact that I've been promised to the man for as long as I can remember, I would say Draco is my perfect ideal." She spouted pompously.

Percy felt something painful grip his chest. Distracted be the unmistakable yet unidentifiable swell, he mindlessly picked up his fork and began to draw circles with it on the tablecloth.

"He's tall, and handsome, and quite witty. True, he can be quite cruel but we've been friends for so long, it is easy for us to make up." She continued on.

"And what of love? Would you say that you're in love with him?"

"Of course I'm in love with him. What kind of question is that? Granted, we were only romantically linked during our last few years at Hogwarts but we both know it's meant to be."

In the ensuing silence, Pansy grabbed for her wine and took a large pull from the glass. Something about that entire statement rang incredibly false to her. Percy drove his eyes down to his furious etchings of the tablecloth and gave her the briefest of nods. After taking a minute to regain her composure, Pansy looked outside of herself and found a sullen kind of silence had invaded the table.

"Do you believe you can be in love with more than one person at a time?" she asked cautiously.

Percy's hand stilled, and his eyes came up to meet hers. A silent kind of questioning passed between them before he answered her out loud. "I believe some may be capable or think they can feel that way for more than one person at a given time, but for me… for me, being in love with someone would be all encompassing, I imagine. I would not be able to think of anyone or anything else but that person. Even trying to be with someone else would feel empty and superficial. But that's just me, and to be honest, I'm not certain I've ever really been in love before."

"What do you mean you're not certain?"

"Well, there was a girl at Hogwarts… Penny Clearwater… but that was ages ago, and I think it was just teenage lust more than anything else. The memories of that time are still quite strong for me though."

"And where is she now?" Pansy asked, an almost predatory tone in her voice.

"Penny? I think she's married to Roger Davies, and has three children."

"Oh." Pansy felt herself ease back from the emotional lunge she was on the verge of taking.

"And what of you? Are you one of the fortunate few who can be in love with more than one person at a time?"

"I… well, I'm not certain." She admitted reluctantly. "Draco and I have always loved each other, but there have been other men I've found myself quite taken with."

"Anyone recently?"

"Are you asking if I'm seeing anyone right now?

Percy shrugged not fully able to answer her question. He really didn't like the idea of there being someone else, and he liked even less that he was that transparent.

"I can only be with one man at a time."

Percy gathered his courage, and asked the question that had invaded his thoughts at that moment. "And what would you consider me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What am I to you?"

"You're… you're a man… that I'm seeing."

Percy felt himself flush all over. There was a certain amount of satisfaction in hearing her say that.

"And what am I to you?" she asked, both nervous and anxious for what she did not know.

"You're a business partner." He stated, still distracted by her answer.

"A business partner?" she seethed.

"Yes."

Suddenly, the implications of his answer struck him, and he instantly blushed an even deeper crimson at what he had inadvertently revealed. Grabbing for his water, he took a large gulp in a bid to cool down.

"A business partner? You see me as a bloody business partner?"

"Yes." He mumbled into his glass. Maybe she wouldn't catch on.

"What kind of answer is that? A business partner! The next thing you'll tell me…"

Suddenly, she stopped mid sentence as realization and understanding dawned on her. She looked at him… really looked at him, and saw that even though he was hiding behind his glass, he was redder than a beet. At the sight, she felt a warm kind of flush invade her body, and a maddening flutter take up residence in her chest.

Looking around, she tried desperately to come up with a conversational escape for them. Neither was ready for where they had just been thrust. "I… um… that is…"

Suddenly, a loud fracas from the bar area drew their attention.

In the middle of the lounge, Draco and Harry were staring each other down fiercely while Ron, George, and Fred stood nearby at the ready.

"It's over Potter! Get used to it!" shouted Draco. "You're not the bloody saviour anymore, so why can't you just piss off!"

Harry's response was too quiet to be heard, but whatever he'd said made Draco shake his head in disgust, and turn to leave.

Harry grabbed for his arm and reeled him back around. "We're not done here, Draco."

"Let go of me, Potter!" Draco wrenched his arm viciously, and Harry tumbled back.

Thinking that Draco had attacked Harry, Ron launched himself forward, landing a solid left hook into Draco's jaw. Falling to the ground in a mess of arms and legs, Draco lay crumpled and motionless for a moment. Harry lurched forward, returning to the middle of the fray. He turned to Ron, and began to move him off, seemingly mumbling something to him.

From the ground, Draco sat up slowly and began to gingerly touch the corner of his mouth where a line of blood had formed. "You should make sure they're on a leash if you plan on taking them out into public, Potter." He sneered, as Blaise came to help him up.

Just as they were about to leave, Draco spotted both Percy and Pansy watching along with the rest of the patrons. He glanced over to the four men, and then a devious smirk began to mar his bloodied lip. He looked back to Pansy, winked at her flirtatiously, and blew a saucy kiss. Then turning to Blaise for support, he walked out of the restaurant.

The four men had watched the action and looked over to their table for Percy and Pansy's reaction. Quite suddenly, a dark scowl invaded Harry's face and he stormed off in the direction of the loo. Ron merely shook his head, heaved a large sigh, and followed his best mate. The twins, on the other hand, took a seat back at the bar and proceeded to eye the dining couple suspiciously.

Shaking her head, she asked. "What, in Merlin's name, was that about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, but those two have always hated each other."

"Yes, I know, but enough to make a spectacle of themselves? Do you think it had anything to do with us?" she asked hopefully.

"I guess that's possible." He supplied darkly, turning back to the table.

"Well, I hope Draco is all right."

A quiet kind of despondency stole over Percy's features as he stared at her, and he quickly glanced down and then to the bar. "I'm sure he'll be fine." He offered in a low mumble.

"Yes… yes…" She cleared her throat, instantly sensing Percy's darkening mood. She let her gaze run over him again, and then uttered softly. "You look very nice tonight."

His eyes snapped to hers, and he looked to be at a complete loss for words. "Um… thank you." He managed awkwardly, uncertain of where that compliment had come from.

"Did someone help you shop?" Pansy's eyes instantly went wide as soon as the question escaped her lips. "I didn't mean to say… That is, I'm certain you can choose…"

He put up his hand to silence her, a slight smirk teasing at his lips. "My sister, Ginny, went out with me. She helped me pick quite a few new articles of clothing from the monies you… you so generously provided."

"And your hair?" she blurted out, without thinking.

"What about my hair?" Percy stuttered defensively.

Pansy winced inwardly. Couldn't she have a conversation with him without making it sound like she was passing judgment or cutting him down?

"What did you do to it? It looks darker."

Relaxing slightly, he replied. "Nothing… Nothing except I let it grow out a bit."

She paused to regard him. "I like it."

It was a simple statement, but her words had quite the effect. Percy flushed red again and grabbed for his almost empty water glass. She eyed him covertly, and had to bite her lip from giggling at his reaction. He could be quite adorable when he became flustered. She'd have to find more ways to unnerve him.

----------

As they came to a stop at the foot of her steps in front her house, Percy shuffled his feet awkwardly and drove his hands deep into his pockets. He wasn't certain how to go about this portion of the evening. This wasn't exactly a real date.

Although he'd never had such a pleasant evening before, his companion being not only very easy on the eyes but also incredibly entertaining, he had to keep reminding himself that this was all just for show. The slow, luscious curl of her red lips as she would begin to laugh, the flutter of her dark lashes when she would grow shy, the delicate pink that would infuse her cheeks every time he teased her… it wasn't real. He couldn't allow himself to be drawn in.

As Pansy took the first step, he called to her tentatively. "Well, goodnight then."

She turned quickly, and regarded him with an almost accusing stare. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, you're… you were heading up, and…"

"What about the mandatory goodnight kiss?" she offered with a coy smile.

Percy took an anxious breath, and gave a short nod. "Right. Sorry."

Pulling his hands from his pockets, he took the necessary steps to bring himself just in front of her. With her standing on the first step, they nearly came eye to eye. For a brief moment that felt like it lasted an eternity, Pansy watched his eyes play over her features in an adoring dance that made her heart hammer violently in her chest. She'd been waiting for this all evening.

Suddenly he looked down, then took her right hand carefully in his, and brought their linked hands up between them. His other hand came up, and curling his fingers around her slight wrist, he began to smooth his thumb over the back of her hand. Regarding it with tender focus, he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her hand. Many a man had kissed her hand before, but none had made her feel quite so light or faint. The sensation his simple action caused her was unworldly.

As he pulled up, he swallowed hard and whispered breathlessly. "Goodnight, Pansy."

Something indescribable engulfed her, and without thinking, she leaned in and captured his mouth in a soft, full kiss. In the next moment, the feel of her tongue dancing along his lips made Percy moan lightly, giving her the opportunity she was craving to deepen their connection. As they continued their languorous exploration, he mindlessly placed her hand on his chest over his heart, and covered it protectively with both of his.

Breaking from him slightly, she murmured against his lips. "Come in for a night cap?"

"I… I… it's late Pansy, and…" He breathed out shakily, fighting madly against his longing to follow her inside and let the evening go where it may.

Forcing her bottom lip out in a teasing pout, she simpered. "Percy." She then seductively brushed her lips over his before continuing. "Please don't make me beg."

In response, Percy released a whimper laced within a shuddering breath. She mustn't have any idea of what she was doing to him. She couldn't. If she did… well, she wouldn't be doing it, right?

His mind was reeling with questions. What was she playing at? Was this real, or was it all for the camera undoubtedly trained on them at that very moment? Would she merely ask him to floo home as soon as he made it through the door? He didn't want to read into anything she was doing or saying for fear of looking like a complete fool when she inevitably rejected him.

It was with this final thought in mind that he took both her hands in his and brought them down to their sides. Regretting painfully the choice he had to make to protect his heart and his ego, he answered her softly. "Pansy, it's probably best I don't come in. We both know someone is watching, and… and I really wouldn't want anything indecent written about you."

Pansy looked slightly startled. She hadn't even been thinking about appearances. She simply didn't want the evening to end just yet. She had envisioned a warm fire, a nice glass of something amber, and hopefully some snogging on the settee. She couldn't stop the delicious smile wreaking havoc on her pout for the thoughtfulness of his concern over her reputation though.

"I understand." She sighed out melodramatically. "Can I at least have another kiss as consolation then?"

Unable to resist her playfulness, he murmured as he leaned in. "I… I think I can manage that."

The kiss, unlike any of their others, was warm, comfortable, and unhindered. A languid understanding seemed to flow easily between them, making the moment feel seamless. She released his hands to course her fingers up his arms, ultimately driven to weave themselves through his hair. He, in turn, encircled her waist, drawing her to him. Both released a contented sigh as they pressed closer together and fell deeper into a euphoric fog.

Suddenly, something in both of their magical cores snapped and sparked, and the current that they'd grown accustomed to experiencing in their embraces turned into an electrifying rush, tearing through them like a shockwave. Both gasped and broke away suddenly, the blinding surge having sent them apart.

A little dumbfounded, Percy stumbled breathlessly to the side. Clutching his head, he mumbled. "I… home… lovely… Night!"

Pansy was far less coherent. Everything within her was screaming for him to return, but her voice seemed thoroughly disconnected. Grasping firmly onto the railing for support, she watched him stagger away through hooded eyes as one thought resounded through her mind.  
_  
'What the bloody hell was that?'_

**A/N: Well, there you go! The plot thickens ;)**

IHeartMCR: Perfect spelling on the word intriguing by the way :D I know you want to know, but you know I can't tell... lol. It's better this way.

MagikCat: Thank you so much. I'm always a little speechless when people say they like my work. I just do it for shits and giggles. I've recently become obsessed with little ships too, especially this one. They're so odd, but so well suited to each other.

namelessxfreak: You only ship Draco with Pansy, and yet in this fic she's mainly with Percy. You have to understand I can't let the poor boy be without love if Pansy's getting some. I hope I can pull it off too ;-)

kaededainecalwyn: lol... Thank you so much. I'll try to keep posting on a regular basis :-)

stone of purity: thank you, sop :-)

Miss Anthrope: kybosh: to put an end to. Had to give you that. I love that word. Well, as you can see, Draco is definitely back and in fine form... lol.

anonymous: thank you

Avanell: Oh, they can be so stupid some times, but I think she's on her way though.


	9. Dawning Realization Is A Bitch

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on Harry Potter or any of the other Potter characters.

Chapter 9 – _Dawning Realization Is A Bitch_

Percy sat at his desk, his thumbs absently massaging the parchment in his hands as he read through its contents for at least the tenth time. He let his eyes scan down the page once again, taking in each dreadful word nearly radiating with giddy joy. It wasn't that the owl came as a total surprise… He really should have seen it coming, but he couldn't help the feeling of quiet despair churning in the pit of his stomach.

_Dear Percy,_

_Well, we've done it!!! Isn't this fantastic? I don't think this could have turned out better. I've included the article from "The Prophet" just in case you didn't have a chance to read it. The best part is that I've already heard from Draco. He is absolutely livid. It was so delicious. I just wish you could have been there to see his face. I know you would have loved it._

_I really think it's important we come up with our next plan quickly while he's still in a snit. What say you come over, after work of course, and we discuss the matter in more detail? I have a wonderful idea, and I think it will cause him no end of upset once he catches wind of it._

_Now on a side note, don't you be too hard with that wonderful secretary of yours. It's not her fault she couldn't keep her big mouth shut. Without her, I doubt "The Prophet" would have known of our little rendez-vous._

_Well, I really must be off. Unless I hear otherwise, I'll see you around half past five._

_Sincerely yours,  
Pansy _

Percy released the page, and let out a long, ragged breath as he brought his hands up to scrub at his face. What, in Merlin's name, was he going to do? Up until their date… meeting… performance… whatever the hell it was they did on Friday, he had thought he'd been handling his developing attraction effectively. It was just that – an annoying little crush. As a result of their last goodnight kiss however, it had ballooned into a full-blown, heart pounding, sweaty palmed infatuation.

That explosive, electrifying feeling that rocketed through him as their lips pressed together… their tongues laced provocatively… had left his whole sense of being off kilter. Something deep inside had been whispering incessantly that only her kiss… only her touch would bring him back to rights. He hadn't been able to think of anything or anyone else all weekend.

As Percy glanced down at the news article, he scoffed mirthlessly. He wouldn't be able to forget that kiss now even if he wanted to. It was there, captured for posterity in black and white. He reached over and picked up the offending article, letting his eyes graze the headline.

"_**THE PRINCESS AND THE PRAT"  
An exclusive by Rita Skeeter**_

_This humble journalist has seen many things in her time. She has witnessed the rise and fall of a Dark Lord. She has met with the saviour of the Wizarding world. She has never, however, seen a coupling such as this. To call it odd would be an understatement. It has come to this fine newspaper's attention that one Ms. Pansy Parkinson, pureblood Slytherin heiress of the Parkinson fortune, and his honourable Percy Weasley, Deputy Minister and right hand man of the Minister of Magic, have been indulging in a secret affair for several weeks now, if not months. A reliable source within the Ministry confirmed their involvement, stating:_

"_I've never seen Mr. Weasley so smitten, and the young lady seemed quite attached to him. They couldn't keep their hands off each other."_

_The source went on to confirm a dinner date between the pair set for this past Friday. Being the driven and dedicated servant that I am, this journalist pursued the lead only to find the two individuals in question sharing an intimate dinner at the elegant and chic Toparis. Also of interest was the presence of one Draco Malfoy at the restaurant that evening. It is a well-known fact that Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson have been betrothed to each other since their childhood. It would seem that Ms. Parkinson has finally grown tired of Mr. Malfoy's very notorious, very public wandering ways and found herself, albeit a strange choice, a companion of her own._

_This is where, my gentle reader, matters become interesting. Mr. Malfoy, in a drunken stupor, began making some not so quiet defamatory comments about Mr. Weasley and his family. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that the man was clearly in a jealous rage. To her credit, Ms. Parkinson remained with her dinner companion and ignored Mr. Malfoy's ridiculous behaviour. One Harry Potter, who was also in attendance with an entourage of Weasleys, did not! Although Mr. Potter's days of being a hero should be firmly behind him, it would appear the man cannot allow anyone to go slighted. Heated words were exchanged between the two enemies, and Mr. Malfoy left the restaurant sporting a bloodied lip._

_It was a dramatic night filled with both love and hate. Although they seem like an unlikely match, Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Weasley's obvious devotion to each other cannot be denied. Unfortunately, they have formidable opposition to contend with not only from Mr. Malfoy, but also their respective families. It is this journalist's ardent hope that this modern day Romeo and Juliet will meet a much happier end than their literary counterparts._

Percy's eyes left off from the last words, being drawn instead to the wizarding photo that came just after. The image of them standing close on her front steps in an extremely intimate posture assaulted his hungry eyes. As the photo version of himself glanced up, the dark beauty before him whose hand he held possessively in both of his, leaned in and took his lips in a searing kiss. Then, as if to draw her closer, he placed her hand on his chest and covered it with his own. This is where the photo froze and began to replay itself.

Percy felt his chest seize painfully at the prospect of having to see her again. It would be one thing if the images and notions in the article were the true state of affairs but that definitely wasn't the case, and her owl only served to reinforce the depressing fact. He knew he couldn't continue on with their little charade much longer without losing himself completely. Nor was he such a fool to believe she could ever feel anything for him in return. He should have taken her words from their first meeting as fair warning. She wanted a man who wouldn't pursue more. She knew the effect she had on men. It wasn't her fault that he'd been daft and allowed himself to fall anyway. It was no surprise to him now that men became utter berks for her. With lips, and eyes, and skin, and… and spirit like hers, a man would have to be dead not to be affected.

It was a sickeningly slow realization, but Percy came to the painful conclusion that there was no way he was going to make it out with his heart intact. It was unavoidable. It had simply become a matter of the sooner he put an end to it, the less amount of hurt he'd experience.

Taking a deep breath and pushing the article aside, he steeled himself for the task at hand. "Phyllis, could you come in here please?"

----------

Pansy paced about the sitting room, having made the circuit of the space more than half a dozen times. Stopping at the mirror over the hearth, she checked her reflection and nervously fidgeted with an odd strand of hair that just refused to stay in place. Suddenly, she heard the door click shut, and felt a small thrill of anticipation race through her. Spinning around, her breath hitched slightly at the sight of him. Merlin, when had she begun to find auburn curls so devastating? It took every ounce of will power she possessed not to skip across the room and pounce on him.

"Hello, partner!" she beamed then giggled.

Percy awkwardly cleared his throat at her choice of words, especially in light of their recent dinner conversation. Was she teasing him? Were his feelings for her that obvious?

He clasped his hands fiercely behind him and offered a tight-lipped "Hello."

Thrown by the unmistakable chill in his air, Pansy's light mood momentarily faltered. Trying her best to shrug off the overwhelming sense of foreboding, she bit her bottom lip playfully and sauntered over to him. Quite smoothly, she laced both of her arms around his left arm and hugged it fiercely to her chest.

"Why such a sad face? Did you miss me that much?" she purred.

Percy stiffened, and unceremoniously yanked his arm free so that he could cross to the window. That all but confirmed it. She _was_ making fun of him.

"I've had a very long day, and am quite spent actually." He muttered, keeping his back to her.

Pansy moved to stand directly in front of him, and belying her growing alarm at his continued aloofness, asked lightly. "Well… how about we have a celebratory drink then?"

"You know I don't drink." He answered quietly, shifting his eyes out the window to avoid the sight of her.

"Right… Right, of course." She paused, frantically wracking her brain for another suggestion until an idea struck her. Stepping forward, she began to coyly fiddle with the buttons of his jacket. "I have a better idea. How about a light supper? I know a quiet, little place…"

Quickly pulling away from her, Percy moved to the settee in an attempt to put some distance between them. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to celebrate with you this evening. I am otherwise engaged."

As he settled onto the couch, Percy tried his damnedest to ignore the shocked hurt marring her features. He had to think of his own heart's welfare now. Her exuberance and coy smiles were far too addictive.

Suddenly, a scathingly black look shadowed her eyes, and she bit out angrily. "What do you mean? What are you doing? Who are you seeing?"

Percy's posture went ramrod straight at the unexpected turn in her nature, and he began to sputter in defense. "What? No…. No one. It's nothing like that. I… I just have a great deal of work to catch up on, so I'll be going back to the office after this."

"Oh." Pansy deflated a little. After another moment's consideration, she asked through a small pout. "You couldn't take the evening off just this once?"

Percy shifted anxiously. He was so torn. She was being so inviting and warm and interested… The better part of him wanted nothing more than to waste away the evening hours with her, coming up with all sorts of silly plans, but he couldn't ignore the voice screaming in the back of his mind to get out and fast.

"No. I'm already behind, and this is a very busy time of year for my department." He lied evenly. "Perhaps we should get on with discussing this next plan of yours."

Wandering over to the fireplace, Pansy began to worry her hands. Who was this detached man eyeing her so coldly? Where had the warm, gregarious, enjoyable companion from Friday evening gone?

"Right. Of course…" She began uncertainly. "Um… well… I was thinking it would be incredibly novel if… if you were to introduce me to your family, perhaps at some kind of get together. We could make sure word of the visit got out, and then Draco would hopefully take it as a sign that we were becoming more serious. He'd be furious. What do you think?"

Percy had grown incredibly quiet, having gone completely ashen.

"Percy? What do you think?"

"What do I think?" he finally uttered just above a whisper. "I think you're insane."

"I beg your pardon." She reeled.

"I have worked my arse off over this past year, trying to get back into their good books. After years of being a complete git to them… Do you know how long it's taken me to convince them I actually want to be back in the family fold? And you expect me to waltz in there with a…"

"With a what?" she fired at him. "With a what, Percy? With a pureblood snob? With a conniving Slytherin? You claim that my friends are close-minded. What about you and your lot? You won't even dare introduce me. If you really loved me…"

"Really loved you?" His voice shot up a full octave as he stood abruptly. "You want me to go in there and before my family, whom I'm trying to win over, confess that I'm in love with you?"

Both went absolutely still, Percy's words having come far too close to the mark for both of their unspoken wants.

Pansy swallowed hard, and tried to muster her courage. "Perhaps if you claimed that you really… well, you know… than your family would take it as a sign that you're trying to be honest with them. Trying to show them what's happening with you. And then, when I leave you for Draco…"

Percy's shoulders rode up with anxiety, the thought instantly making him nauseous.

"Then they could be there for you to pick up the pieces… so to speak." She continued.

Percy tried to think the idea through rationally… logically. It made sense if he looked at it from a completely analytical point of view. Initially, his family would hate the idea of him being with her, but they would learn to accept it if they thought he was really in love with her. Then when she inevitably chose Draco, seemingly leaving him heartbroken, they would flock to his side to comfort him. He could almost see his mother fawning on him, trying to ladle him with food.

This plan definitely had merit. It was a risk, but he'd get back into his family's good graces in a much more timely fashion if they thought he needed the emotional support. It was in fact a very clever scheme save for the minute detail that he actually was falling arse over tea kettle for her, and would be a wreck when the inevitable break up occurred.

"What do you think?" she asked again.

"Is this the last leg of the plan?" he leveled, not an ounce of emotion in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Will it be over after this? Are you going to go back to… to _him_ once this thing with my family is done?"

"Do you want me to?"

The question completely floored Percy. "This isn't about what I want, Pansy."

"Yes, in part it is."

Percy's forehead scrunched up in confusion, and he gave his head a quick shake. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well… well, I trust you. If you think it should end after this… then maybe it should. But… but if you felt we should carry on for a little longer…"

"How much longer?"

"As long as you think is necessary."

"No, Pansy. Again, this isn't my plan. You're the one who needs to decide how long it goes on for."

"I'm just saying that maybe we should carry on together for a while longer. Make it seem like a real relationship instead of a flash romance. You could even propose. That would force Draco's hand."

It was a lame excuse, but she wasn't ready for whatever was happening between them to be over.

"No." He bit out suddenly.

"Pardon?"

"I said 'no'."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I will not propose to you as some kind of ploy to goad that bastard into action."

"But Percy…"

"No Pansy. This is where I draw the line. When I ask y… When I ask a woman to marry me, I'm going to mean it. It'll be for real."

She stared at him gobsmacked. "Fine." She finally managed. "No fake proposals or engagements."

A thick silence descended clogging the already tense atmosphere between them. As Percy straightened his jacket in a bid to settle his frazzled nerves and sat back down, Pansy felt a burning panic rise in her chest at the disgruntled look etching its way across his face. Cautiously, she made her way over and gingerly sat herself beside him, folding her feet beneath her and laying her arm on the back of the couch just behind him.

"Percy," she uttered softly, "you… you still haven't said whether you're in or not for introducing me to your family. Are you game?"

Without turning to acknowledge her, he considered her words for a moment. Wordlessly, he gave a quick nod of consent as if it pained and disgusted him. Pansy swallowed back the swell choking her, and began to mindlessly play with the collar of his jacket, giving it her undivided attention. This was getting harder by the minute. He wouldn't turn to her. He wouldn't even look at her… His body language was completely closed off.

"When… When do you think would be a good time?"

"This coming Sunday. My parents are coming back from their vacation and we're having a brunch to welcome them home." He offered in a cool, clipped tone.

"That sounds lovely." She responded meekly.

Pansy let her gaze travel to his hair, and found herself becoming entranced by the thick waves teasing down the side of his head – it had definitely grown a little longer since their first meeting. It had gone from being almost too short and frizzy to the point where the natural curl had taken shape giving it an indescribable luster. Unable to stave off temptation, her fingers traveled up his neck and buried themselves in the waves. Instead of tensing further, Percy released an almost inaudible sigh at the contact and his eyes fluttered shut.

"What time?" she asked softly, mesmerized by the play of her fingers through the small curls just at the nape of his neck.

"Hmm?" he breathed out.

"What time does it start?"

"Eleven." He murmured, thoroughly focused on her hand's gentle ministrations.

"When would you like to meet?"

"Mmhm…" He hummed.

Pansy's eyes were drawn to his face and she had to bite back a giggle. He looked to be in a complete state of blissful relaxation.

She leaned in, and murmured in a sweet, low voice. "Percy, I asked when you'd like to meet me."

His eyes popped open, and he glanced about drowsily. "What? Oh, sorry."

Realizing that he had let himself be drawn in again, Percy bolted straight up and out of his seat, leaving Pansy to clumsily fall forward onto the cushions of the settee.

"Well, I really should be off. I'll be by around ten on Sunday to fetch you."

Pansy glanced up to see him retreating quickly toward the door. What had she just done? Why had she felt the compulsion to touch him like that? No one was around. There was no audience. There was also no need for such an affectionate gesture. What must he think of her? She had him all but running for the door now.

"Wait!" she called, staying his departure. He turned back, and eyed her nervously.

"I'm not going to see you until Sunday? Shouldn't we meet before then to… to make sure we've accounted for everything?" she supplied lamely as she rose to her feet.

"Like what?" he asked, taking a step toward her. "Is there something specific you want to have happen?"

"Well, no… not exactly. I just thought that we could… that we could have dinner or something to discuss any factors that might be of issue, such as the twins. We've only just outlined this next step. Don't you think it might be wise to flesh it out… I mean elaborate on it a bit more? We could always have something quiet here."

Percy felt his head begin to swim again. There was no way he could trust himself alone with her. "As much as I can understand how another meeting might help us, unfortunately, I'm quite swamped with work this week. Can we meet an hour earlier on Sunday, perhaps around nine, to go over these matters?"

Percy cringed inwardly at his overly efficient words and manner, but he really had to make it clear to her that their interaction must stay at a minimum for this arrangement to work.

"Um… all right. I guess that will have to do." Pansy replied sullenly.

"Right then. Sunday then." Percy nodded, still uncertain of what had just been accomplished. He had set out to end his involvement with her, and was instead now taking her to meet his family. How was that right?

'_As long as I don't kiss her, I'll be fine.'_ He tried to reassure himself.

Suddenly, with two large strides Percy moved to the door, frantically grabbed for the handle, and fled the room. Pansy was left to mull over not only the feeling of loss squeezing her chest at not being able to see him for an entire week, but also to question his suddenly cold treatment of her.

**A/N: Well, here it is. Enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

namelessxfreak: Falling in love is all in the circumstances. Anyone can be a victim of it. 

Cheshire: Why, thank you :)

IHeartMCR: I wasn't making fun. You really did spell it correctly :) I know Percy isn't really that hot, but I wrote it from the perspective of a girl (Pansy) whose unknowingly falling for him.

Avanell: It was Pansy who made that comment to Ron, Dr. Avanell :D. However, there's actually going to be more going on with Ginny than Hermione ;)

kaededainecalwyn: Hey, I was complete shite when I started. It just takes practice, and I still have my off days (lots of them in fact).

sop: I love that... swelling of the insides... hehehe.

MagikCat: I try to update frequently, but life's been a little nuts lately. P and P both have their issues and insecurities that are getting in the way of what's right in front of them. As for Percy's daydream... well, he wouldn't tell me. He was very guarded about that particular fantasy... lol. The 'electric shock' will be explained a little more in later chapters. Harry and Draco are another story entirely, and that's all I'm saying on that.

As for the teaser, I'm not very good at those because I'm such a freak about wording. I can change a sentence's structure or vocabulary three or four times before I'm happy with it. Kind of ruins the teaser thing.

anonymous: thank you :)

Chaotic Demon: Now you know how I felt when I discovered them, and there was absolutely nothing out there to read.

ginger28: hahaha!!! Yeah, and now the show's out of the way. I should be updating everything shortly.


	10. Sunday At The Burrow With George

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And OMG, July is almost here!!! Happy Snoopy dance

Chapter 10 – _Sunday At The Burrow With George_

The two figures stood side by side at the door, the outline of their shadows casting a nervous dance against the wall of the Burrow. Pansy glanced sideways and was alarmed to find deep worry lines marring Percy's freckled face. Was he really that anxious about introducing her to his family?

She slipped her small hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze in an attempt to show some kind of support. His eyes instantly snapped down to their linked hands and then scoped about furtively over the connection. Flustered, he pulled away, and shoved his hands deep into his trousers pockets.

Frustrated and angry, Pansy narrowed her eyes at his stubborn refusal to touch her. After a moment of studying him, she grabbed his left arm with both hands and wrestled his hand out of his pocket. Once it was freed, she clasped it in both of hers, and clung on as if it were a lifeline. He shot her a dark scowl but she simply huffed out loudly, resolute on making her silent protest against his foul mood. She was going to hold his hand for his sake as well as her own whether he liked it or not.

Their morning meeting had not gone well by any stretch of the imagination, leaving them both agitated and snappish. To put it mildly, she had been frigid and pompous due to his cold and business like manner. In truth, Pansy was beyond livid and more than a little hurt at not having seen or heard from him for an entire week. It was unforgivable really. They were friends now, weren't they? It was only natural to want to spend time together, wasn't it?

'_Who are you trying to fool, you silly bint?' _she scoffed at herself. _'You have loads of friends, and you don't fantasize about any of them doing naughty things to you.'_

As if on cue, Pansy's mind instantly traveled to her most recent favourite daydream. Being in his office… on his desk… her legs wrapped around his waist… their hands and lips everywhere... She shook her head quickly to clear the searing haze flooding her system and tried to catch her breath. It had been a difficult week of finding herself in heated fantasies starring the man standing to her right.

Drawn out of her ruminations, Pansy glanced to him again, and found his head bowed and his eyes focused intently on their joined hands. The expression on his face seemed almost meditative yet feral… like he was in his own focused daydream... and his thumb was methodically stroking over the back of her hand. Her head spun as the temptation to simply apparate them both back to her house to have a proper meeting became overwhelming.

Shaking her head of such dangerous thoughts, she took a breath and found her voice. "Are we just going to stand here?"

"No, just give me a minute." He mumbled, heaving a large sigh.

"We've been standing here for about five now." She whined.

"Fine… Fine." He grumbled.

Reaching up, Percy hesitated a moment then rapped lightly on the heavy wooden door.

"Why are you knocking?" Pansy whispered.

He leaned into her, and without meeting her eyes, he muttered. "I'm being courteous."

"Courteous? But this is your family."

"As I said before, I'm not exactly on the best of terms with them yet. And bringing you here won't make things much better. Now if you would please stop asking silly questions…"

"Silly questions?" she railed loudly. "What's so silly about wanting to know why you can't just walk into your own home?"

"Pansy! Please stop it!" he hissed.

Abruptly, the door swung open, and both Percy and Pansy stiffened and plastered wide smiles on their faces.

"Hello Mother." Percy barked.

"Percy." Molly squeaked as she jumped, surprised by his sudden yet chipper greeting.

Regaining her composure, Mrs. Weasley stepped toward her son, hugged him almost too hard, and smacked a quick kiss to his cheek. Percy could only flinch at his mother's over compensation to hide her residual discomfort with him.

As she rigidly righted herself, Molly noticed Pansy tucked slightly behind him. "Well, hello. Who's this?" she asked, genuinely curious about the very attractive woman clinging to her son.

"Mother, this is Ms. Pansy Parkinson. She and I have been… we're…" As he said this, Percy pulled Pansy from behind him, clasped both of her arms from behind and pushed her toward his mother.

"We've been seeing each other." Pansy finally finished for him.

As Percy spoke, Molly's eyes widened and her face lost a little colour at the mere mention of the family name. To her knowledge, the girl was a very rich, notoriously snobby pureblood. Not only that, but according to the Order, her family had had some questionable dealings with several known Death Eaters during the war. Molly shifted her eyes quickly to her son with an almost accusatory glare. She barely noticed that Pansy had extended her hand to formalize their introduction.

"Mrs. Wealsey…" Pansy began nervously. When the older woman gave no sign of having heard her, her hand sagged a little and she stuttered a quiet "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Mother?" Percy choked out, both embarrassed and terrified, thinking his mother was either on the verge of exploding or self-combusting.

Molly's eyes darted back to the girl in front of her, and for the first time, she became painfully aware of the obvious nervousness gripping the poor child.

Coming up just in time to catch Pansy's drooping hand, Molly shook her hand vigorously and gritted out. "Hello, dear. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm afraid Percy hasn't had the opportunity to talk of you. You see we haven't really been around much lately. So you… this has caught me a little off-guard."

Suddenly, a boisterous voice cut in from behind the door. "Who's there, Mum?"

Molly released her hand to smooth down her dress robes and hair as if to calm her uneasiness over the new arrival just as the door flew open to reveal first George and then Bill.

"You." George seethed in hateful spite at the sight of Pansy.

"Hello." She demurred. Although it was incredibly tempting, she wasn't going to fall into the trap… not in front of Percy's mother. She didn't want to come off as a vicious, biting hag, scheme or no scheme. A good impression was paramount.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Fred's voice resounded from the archway of the kitchen.

"Brought a few hexes did you, to liven things up?" George spat.

Inwardly itching to jump in and hurl an equally nasty insult right back at him, Pansy merely clutched at Percy's hand more fiercely and offered a wounded look. Percy, in turn, nearly yelped at the bone crushing hold she had on him, but bit his lip and the sound came out as a slight whimper instead.

To Pansy's surprise and delight, it was Mrs. Weasley who came to her defense. "George and Fred Weasley, you will not be rude to a newcomer in my house. Your brother has brought a guest, and you will be polite." She then turned to Pansy and tried to offer her a cordial smile that came off as rather pinched and tight. "Come in dear. Would you care for a spot of tea?"

"That sounds lovely, thank you." Pansy sighed gratefully.

"Don't be fooled by that smile, Mum. It's all an act. She'll hex you blind when your back is turned." Fred warned.

"Really Fred, that is quite enough." Molly snapped.

Taking this as his cue to remove his younger brothers from the kitchen, Bill clamped down a hand on George's shoulder. As he was being dragged away, George muttered darkly. "Bloody slag." Seamlessly, Molly turned and slapped him upside the head as he passed her.

On his way out with George in tow, Bill grabbed Fred, who was watching the situation unfold in horror. He then gave both men a not so gentle shove from the room as he followed close behind.

Finally alone, Molly wrung her hands as she regarded the stiff, nervous posture of the couple standing before her. They appeared completely out of place, looking neither comfortable nor at home. The young woman was surveying her surroundings, and although she seemed to be doing her utmost to conceal her distaste, the revulsion was pouring off her in waves.

Molly shifted her gaze to her son and was instantly reminded of one of the few moments in his childhood when he had misbehaved and she had to punish him. There he stood with his hands clutched behind his back, eyes fixed firmly on the ground, and a fretful, guilty expression marring his playful features. For so long she had wanted nothing more than to be allowed some small glimpse into his life. However, now that she was afforded that opportunity, she wasn't exactly certain she liked the view.

Stealing a sideways glance, Percy spotted the slight curl of disgust in Pansy's upper lip as she perused the small kitchen. Panic quickly squeezed his chest, and his eyes darted to his mother who he could tell had also witnessed Pansy's dislike of the simple country décor.

Sensing his mother's growing ire, he reached over and tugged Pansy until she fell clumsily against him. After a few more excruciatingly long seconds of silence, which Percy felt weighing down on him like a ton of bricks, he loosened his grip and steered her down into one of the chairs around the kitchen table.

With some effort, Percy cleared his throat nervously, and mumbled. "Umm, I do believe that I have to speak to father about something. Excuse me."

With four long strides, Percy made a dash for the archway as the two women looked on in wide-eyed shock. Scowling, Pansy cursed Percy's rather cowardly exit, glaring darkly at his retreating back until he turned and disappeared down the hallway.

"That boy never did know a thing about perfect timing." Molly muttered, wondering what exactly she was meant to do with this uninvited and, for the most part unwanted, guest.

"I think he knows far too much if you ask me." Pansy growled.

In an instant, Pansy could feel Mrs. Weasley's eyes on her, but she was too afraid to meet them, certain that she would only encounter disapproval and judgment. Focusing on the rough wood of the tabletop, Pansy knew what people believed about her family, and under normal circumstances she didn't care, but for some reason this meeting… this woman's opinion was important to her.

"I think you may be right. Well, how about that cup of tea? I know I certainly could use one." Molly managed, as she turned to face the counter.

Suddenly, a loud burst of laughter came from the hallway, and then Ron and Harry stumbled into the kitchen followed closely by a very sour, very unimpressed Hermione.

"Hello!" Pansy chirped a little too happily at them. "And how are you three?" The pressure had become altogether too much to bear and this interruption was a welcome distraction.

Harry's head snapped to her quickly and he simply stared at her, an unflinching fire burning in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he finally whispered hoarsely.

"I… Percy invited me. I… I wanted to meet his family." Pansy stumbled over her words awkwardly, stunned by his grueling stare.

She really couldn't think of anything else to say. Potter's reaction to her presence was completely unwarranted. Had she done something to him recently? Nothing came to mind. If anything, their last encounter at the restaurant had been almost amicable.

Harry glared at her for a moment longer, then stormed from the room. Everyone remained frozen, waiting for the turbulent magic crackling in the air to ease and disburse.

Pansy was the first to break the silence. "What the devil was that about?"

"I have no idea. He was perfectly fine a moment ago." Ron chipped in, actually knowing more than he wanted to admit.

"I didn't… I mean did I say something… wrong?" Pansy asked uncertainly.

Placing her hand over Pansy's, Molly tried to allay her. "No love, it wasn't you. Something else probably set him off."

Hermione finally cleared her throat to break the tension, and uttered softly. "I'm just going to go check on him." Before setting off out of the kitchen on a hunt for the elusive, brooding raven-haired man.

----------

Hermione made her way out onto the front stoop, but came up short when she spotted Harry sitting on the top step. Steeling herself for a possible row, she set her shoulders back, stuck out her chin defiantly, and took two large strides toward him.

Taking a seat, she fidgeted slightly before starting. "Harry…." She began slowly.

"I don't want to talk about it, Hermione."

"I'm sure you don't."

"Then drop it."

Hermione inhaled deeply, and allowed the breath to stream out of her in a long sigh. At the sound, Harry tensed but seemed to then hunker down as if digging himself further into his immovable, stubborn position.

"Not that I'm the biggest fan of Parkinson." Hermione began again. "Merlin knows she was a real bitch in school. But Harry, she was actually being friendly in there for once. What the devil possessed you to snap at her like that?"

"She doesn't fancy him. And even if she did, she's not going to stay with him. She's got other..." Harry ranted, then waved his right hand in a vague agitated motion.

"Other what?"

"Never mind." He muttered toward the ground.

Confusion setting in, a deep line buried itself between Hermione's eyebrows. "Since when do you care what happens to Percy?"

"I don't care what happens to him." Harry stated firmly, looking at her for the first time.

"Well, if you don't care what happens to Percy, then I can only assume this is about Pansy. Are… are you in love with her or something?"

Harry scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes. "Oh please! Hermione, we both know she's not my type."

"Then what? What is it? If it's not about Percy, and it's not about Pansy… Why are you acting like a perfect git to an absolute stranger?"

"Pansy Parkinson is not a perfect stranger."

"You know what I mean."

Standing abruptly, Harry shoved his hands in his pockets, and stared out blankly across the field. "No, I'm afraid I don't." He then took the steps down two at a time.

"Harry." Hermione pleaded.

"I just need some time alone, Hermione. Please, just… just leave me alone." He called back over his shoulder to her.

Nonplussed, Hermione could only watch him stalk off around the side of the Burrow.

----------

"Percy, she's a nightmare. She's dangerous." George railed at him.

"Yes, you've already said that George."

"Have you shagged her yet?" Fred prodded.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I didn't think so. My best advice… Don't. Just don't. I know she's gorgeous, but she's liable to do something nasty to your bits while you sleep."

"Really Fred, that is none of your business." Percy reeled, affronted by his brother's crudeness.

"It is _our_ business. She's nearly put us out of _our_ business twice."

"Really? How?"

George cleared his throat, and grew serious. "You remember that time when the shop turned into a swamp, and we couldn't get rid of it or the snakes and rodents for three months."

"Yeah." Percy answered warily.

"Her… All her."

Percy considered their argument for a moment. "What did you two do to garner that kind of attention?"

"Who said we did anything?" Fred answered defensively, his voice shooting up a full octave.

"Oh please, you're not fooling anyone with that act."

"Fine. Fine. We had just finished perfecting that Medusa potion and we needed a test subject."

"Oh sweet Merlin, you didn't." Percy gasped.

"Her lovely dark locks became foot long serpents. It was brilliant. They kept nipping at her."

"How long did the curse last?"

"Two weeks." George answered matter-of-factly.

Percy gawked at them. "No wonder she swamped your shop."

In unison, the twins huffed at him darkly.

Not liking the extent to which this apparent grudge match had gone so far, Percy asked warily. "What else have you done to her?"

"Percy, you don't really want to know all that, do you? We're talking years of feuding here."

"Well, what's the worst you've done then?"

George and Fred exchanged an uncomfortable glance and shifted nervously.

"Well, there was that time we…" George began slowly.

"… Nearly blew up her house…" Fred continued.

"… While she was inside." George finished.

"You did what?" Percy bellowed.

"We didn't know she was there, Perce. Honest." Fred pleaded.

"The servants had all left, and… and she was supposed to be in Rome."

"Was she… hurt?" Percy tried unsuccessfully to hide the tremble in his voice.

"I think she wound up at St. Mungo's." Fred admitted reluctantly, unable to meet his brother's piercing glare.

"Felt quite bad about that one actually." George offered sheepishly.

Percy had never felt closer to throttling the twins. He stood absolutely stalk still for nearly thirty seconds as a dark cloud of rage loomed and stormed within him.

"You cause her one more ounce of pain, and I'll personally tear you both a new one. Understand?" Percy choked out through his anger.

The twins regarded him with wide eyes. When had their prat of a brother turned so scary?

"Percy." Fred pleaded.

"No. This feud is over. It ends now."

"What about her? She won't stop." George whined like a child.

"Yes, she will."

"Really?" Fred grinned at him. "That kind of sway over her, yeah?"

"And you say you two haven't shagged yet!" George jabbed him playfully in the ribs, trying to ease the tension.

Percy growled loudly and glared daggers at them both before marching away toward the Burrow, leaving both men to ponder whether their nemesis hadn't pulled off the greatest stunt of all… Getting their wanker of a brother to fall in love with her.

----------

"So, Pansy dear, how did you two meet?" Molly queried, trying to make the question seem light and offhanded.

"I went to see him at his office." Pansy answered distractedly, still focusing all her attention on splicing the tomatoes properly with her wand.

"Oh, did you have business with him?"

"In a manner of speaking. I went to see him to ask him to dinner. Oh bugger!" Pansy cursed as she accidentally charred a tomato to a crisp.

Molly stared at the girl a little confused. "No dear, I meant how did you two meet each other."

"That _was_ how we met." Pansy answered, finally glancing up briefly from her chopping.

Utterly confused, Molly shook her head a little to make sense of what the girl was saying. "So you hadn't met before you decided to pursue him? That seems a little backward."

"Wait! Stop! You pursued him?" Hermione asked from across the room, having only heard the last part of what Mrs. Weasley was saying.

Pansy looked up from her awkward chopping to find five sets of eyes staring at her in shock.

"Yes." She responded slowly.

Much to Pansy's surprise, the four women standing at the kitchen counter descended upon the table in a flash.

"Why?" Fleur prodded, after situating herself comfortably in a chair.

Pansy shifted her gaze from one expectant face to the next, and felt a strange kind of shyness overtake her. What could she possibly tell them? She was fairly certain the truth wouldn't go over too well. Perhaps she could steal Millicent's reasoning from the dinner party and pass it off as her own.

"Well… At first I chose to pursue him because of his frugal nature."

"How romantic." Angelina snickered to Fleur under her breath.

Pansy shot a vicious glare in the tall woman's direction, causing her to cower slightly.

"You have to understand," Pansy continued, "men of my age and class are not very… shall we say, good with their finances. They have been spoiled and pampered, and have no idea how to fend for themselves in the real world. A man like Percy, who is not only capable of saving his galleons but also making them grow, is a very attractive alternative for a woman in my position."

"A woman in your position?" Ginny blurted out suddenly.

"Independently wealthy. I have no interest in a man who knows how to spend my money faster than I do."

An odd expression blanketed Ginny's features as she sat gawking at her. Without warning, she stood, causing the chair to scrape noisily on the floor, and moved off to the sink to continue her task of preparing the salad.

"And that was your reason?" Hermione asked in disbelief, briefly glancing to her friend after such an abrupt departure.

"One of them. He's also very driven for a man of his young age. He has quite a future ahead of him and, with the right kind of support, he could go far."

The group sat in stunned silence mulling over her words. Although they knew such arrangements existed, they were all very devoted to their love matches.

Molly was the first to find her wits. "Now young lady, I'm certain marrying for money and power are common place in your class, but those things can't make you truly happy. There has to be…"

"Oh, I know. I know. Those were my reasons at the beginning. But now… well, Percy's quite… I find him very… That is to say…"

As the words tumbled haplessly from her lips, a deep flush stole over Pansy's face. The four remaining women leaned in, completely enthralled by the sight of the legendary ice princess becoming a babbling, blushing schoolgirl over Percy, of all men.

Suddenly, Percy burst through the screen door and strode purposefully into the kitchen. Barely taking a pause when he grabbed Pansy's hand, he pulled her to her feet from the centre of the huddled group, and muttered a quiet "We need to talk" as he led her to the living room. The other women in the kitchen just goggled at them, slightly stunned by Percy's forcefulness.

Once alone in the living room, Pansy cautiously eyed the very agitated man in front of her as he paced back and forth. He looked extremely shaken, and utterly hacked off.

"Percy, is everything…" she began uncertainly.

"It's over." He cut her off.

Pansy felt as though the air had been sucked out of her at hearing those words issue from his lips. Paling considerably, her mouth opened and closed soundlessly a few times, trying to find the words to fight this turn of events.

"Wh… What? Why?" she finally whined.

"Pansy, it's over. No more fighting with the twins."

Relief instantly flooding her, Pansy released the breath she was holding in a gushing sigh. "Where is this coming from?" she asked.

"I just… When they told me that they'd… That you… I swear…" Finally stopping from his fretful pacing to regard her, he fell silent and his eyes traveled the course of her face seemingly in search of something. After a few long moments, a calm washed over his features and he visibly relaxed. "Never mind. It's not important. Just promise me that you won't try to get even or goad them into some stupid row again."

"Percy, I don't believe for one second that they…"

He placed his hands on her arms, effectively silencing her. "They've given me their word. Now I need yours."

A flutter echoed through her chest at his simple touch. "Why the sudden need to make peace?" she asked softly, as she began to toy with his shirtfront.

"Just amuse me." He pleaded.

She looked up, seeking an explanation only to find a fierce determination couched deeply in his eyes.

"All right. For you, but don't you ever say I don't do anything for you." she simpered, offering him a soft, playful pout.

"Thank you," he murmured as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

Although it wasn't the heated snog she'd been craving from him all week, the inherent affection of the gesture flooded through her, sending jittery heat clear to her toes.

Taking a step closer and lacing her arms around his waist, Pansy looked up at him, and purred. "If that's the kind of reward I get, I'll try to amuse you more often."

Percy's ears instantly went a mad shade of red and pulling her in for a tighter hug, he folded his arms about her, brushed a light kiss over her hair, and then pressed his cheek to the crown of her head. Not about to question his affectionate behaviour, Pansy sighed contentedly and snuggled against him, enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat came from the archway, and the two glanced up and over dazedly.

Shifting awkwardly, Ginny eyed them and then stuttered out a quiet. "Brunch is ready in the garden. Everyone else is about to tuck in."

Percy stepped out of the embrace, leaving Pansy with an odd sense of bereavement at the loss of his touch. Not a moment later though, he slipped his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together in an intricate dance, and she felt the rising swell of insecurity plaguing her instantly ebb away.

"Right. Thanks Ginny. We'll be right along."

With a parting look of concern at their linked hands, Ginny gave a quick nod, and left them.

"I see what you mean by no privacy. The walls really do have eyes and ears here. Can't say or do anything without someone overhearing it, can you?"

"Well, come on," he offered as he began to walk her out of the living room, "if we don't get out there soon, there won't be any left."

She stopped and touched his arm gently, staying their progress. "Percy, I need to use the loo. You go ahead, and I'll be right out. Make me a plate?"

"Sure. Of course."

Without thinking, he stepped in and kissed her lightly. Their interaction up until that point had been so easy… so comfortable that it had only felt natural. Realizing the impetuousness of his actions, Percy pulled back shyly, avoiding her eyes. What had he been thinking? He hadn't… That was the problem. He kicked himself inwardly. Dropping her hand, he mumbled something incoherent, and then fled the room.

Pressing her fingers to her lips, Pansy could only marvel at the delicious spiral of nervous energy coiling through her chest. This feeling of connection had been different than the others. There was a fullness and warmth…. A sense of belonging…

In a slight daze, Pansy wandered out of the room only to bump into a figure of her own stature in the hallway. Glancing up, she came eye to eye with an absolutely frightening sight.

"Ginny," she blurted out, "I told Percy I just needed to…"

"I'm watching you."

"I beg your pardon?" she sputtered, tripping back into the living room as Ginny slowly stalked forward.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" Ginny seethed.

Pansy felt a cold chill run straight through her. Had Percy told his little sister about their plan? "Ex… Excuse me?"

"I know your type. I have first hand experience."

"My type?"

"You and your lot. You rich, pureblood snobs… It's all a game to you." Ginny took another measured step closer and grew dangerously quiet. "He's in love with you, that much is clear. But if he so much as breaks a nail on account of you and your supposed affections, I swear I'll hex your tits off. You hear me?"

Pansy could only stare at the other woman gobsmacked.

"Do you hear me?" Ginny growled louder in repetition.

Pansy nodded dumbly, and stumbled back and away from the looming threat, bumping into the armchair and sitting with a thud.

"Good. As long as we're clear." Ginny spouted haughtily.

She gave Pansy one last once over of disgust, and then turned on her heels and strode from the room. Pansy sank back into the armchair as she expelled the air in her lungs with a huge sigh, a thousand different thoughts assaulting her. She needed a moment… or perhaps a month to make sense of everything.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Life took an unexpected turn. Now I wanted to mention a thank you to someone who reviewed. Unfortunately, ffnet decided to erase two reviews before I got the chance to read them. I know one was Avanell, who re-reviewed, but the other is still a mystery. So to that person, thank you for taking the time to review :-)**

Avanell: More hotness is on it's way, but I want to establish a real connection/bond between them now so that the hotness means something. Thanks for re-reviewing by the way.

MagikCat: Yes, those poor suckers who are madly in love and terribly blind are always the most entertaining... lol.

Miss Anthrope: I want something more to develop between them so the hotness means more. And yes, the Weasley encounter certainly is going to be interesting.

IHeartMCR: You may not give me constructive criticism but you definitely give me a clear picture of what you want to see... lol.

namelessxfreak: I just wish there were more Pansy/Percy fics period. I really like them together. They're very entertaining.

ginger28: I can just see you screaming at the computer... lol. Really hope you weren't at work when read this.

ClumsyTonks: And things will only get juicier. You were pretty bang on about the twins and Ginny ;)

LessThan3hree: Don't feel too bad for Draco. I have a soft spot for the boy and would never leave him out in the cold.

denimwhale611: It's going to be a rough ride, but they'll make it. I'm a sucker for happy endings.

stone of purity: I so love that phrase... swelling of insides... lol. I'm going to steal that one of these days.


	11. An Ill Wind Blows

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I can still enjoy the sun and the beach.

Chapter 11 – _An Ill Wind Blows_

Pansy nervously peeked out the open screen door into the garden. The Weasley clan was not only massive, but also incredibly loud and rambunctious when all seated around one table. The sea of red hair speckled with the odd brunette or blond was truly an intimidating sight.

For a brief second, Pansy's Slytherin nature came dashing to the forefront and she considered simply apparating to the comfort and safety of her own home. Perhaps she could just tell Percy she'd taken ill. Once her eyes lit upon the back of his head though, all thoughts of bolting fled her mind. She wanted to be there regardless of the threat of physical bodily harm if it meant she could spend more time with him.

It was Mrs. Weasley who spotted her first. "Well, hello there dear. Where did you get to? Come, come… There's a seat beside Percy for you."

Swallowing down her anxiety, Pansy edged her way out past the threshold of the kitchen door. As she made her way toward the table, she could feel the steely gazes of three very irate Weasleys, two of them identical in nature.

She slid into her seat next to Percy, picked up her fork, and proceeded to give her entire focus to the plate of food before her, pushing the potato salad around as if she were trying to clear a path.

As the light brunch conversation resumed, Percy watched her, growing increasingly alarmed by her sullen state. This was not the outspoken, attention-seeking diva he'd been entertained by at Millicent Bulstrode's dinner table. This girl was a mere shadow beside him. Where was his Pansy?

Leaning in, he settled his right arm around the back of her chair, and whispered. "Are you quite all right?"

Pansy glanced up quickly to find Fred and George scowling at her darkly; another shift of her eyes brought the sight of Ginny glaring menacingly at her; and when she looked further down the table to Potter, thankfully his eyes were downcast but he did not look any happier than the other three.

"I'm fine." She finally mumbled, lowering her gaze back to her food.

She finally understood the kind of courage Percy must have had to face her friends. She couldn't even begin to imagine speaking at this table.

Sensing her discomfort, Percy placed the fork in his left hand gingerly onto the table, reached over, and took her left hand in his. "Are you sure?" he murmured.

She turned her chin toward him, and although completely unintentional, looked up through her lashes at him, driving a mad flutter straight through his chest.

She released the fork gripped loosely in her right hand, and brought it over to cover their joined hands.

Skimming her fingers gently over the back of his hand, she contemplated telling him about what had just transpired between her and his sister, but ultimately decided against it. "Yes, I'm fine. Really. Just a little overwhelmed. I'm an only child. Not used to so much… so many…"

"People?" he supplied, a light smirk gracing his lips.

"Yes, well… yes." Pansy stammered, thrown off by the warmth of his gaze.

"Their bark is worse than their bite." He reassured her, and then began to move off.

"Percy?" she called to him, feeling an immediate panic at his withdrawal.

"Yes, lo…" He cleared his throat quickly. "Yes, Pansy."

"Thank you… for being concerned."

"Nothing at all." He lifted his right arm from the chair back and rubbed comforting lines across her shoulders. "Anything for you." He whispered against her brow before pressing his lips to her temple.

Their quiet conversation did not go unnoticed. In fact the entire table, save for the children, had stilled, watching their intimate interaction with wide-eyed wonder. As they pulled away from one another, they became keenly aware of not only the silence, but also the absolute focus being afforded to them.

At the head of the table, Mr. Weasley marveled at the dark beauty sitting beside his normally anally retentive son. _'Any woman who can make Percy behave even remotely human must have incredible powers indeed.'_ He mused.

"So Pansy, what does a woman with your many talents do with her time?" Arthur asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Before Pansy could answer, George piped in. "Good question, Dad. Yes, _Pansy_. What do you do with your time? Better yet, how do you avoid being hexed senseless on a regular basis?" he sneered.

"George Weasley!" Molly screeched.

"What, Mum? It was just a question." George replied, not in the least bit sorry.

"An incredibly rude question." She fired back.

"You did make my plate up yourself, right?" Pansy asked Percy under her breath.

Unfortunately, nothing passed by Mrs. Weasley when it came to her cuisine. "And what, pray tell, is wrong with the food?" she asked, preparing to take offense to anything that came out of the spoiled brat's mouth.

Pansy sat bolt upright at the accusatory tone much to the delight of the twins. "Nothing, Mrs. Weasley. It… it has merely been my experience not to trust anything I'm being served when _certain individuals_ have been within two feet of it." Her eyes instantly shot to Fred and George who, in turn, put on the biggest doe-eyes and long mouths feigning innocence that they could muster.

"What are you saying?" Molly's eyes shifted between Pansy and the twins.

"Mother, I know for a fact that Pansy has suffered through some rather… unsavoury curses at the hands of those two." Percy interjected haughtily, feeling the uncontrollable need to protect her.

"Fred. George. What did you do?" Molly bellowed.

"Nothing, Mum." "We didn't do anything to her, Mum." Came their responses in unison.

"Nothing!" Percy reeled back in shock. "You blew up her house… with her inside!!"

A few audible gasps resounded around the table. Ron and Harry both put their utensils down and leaned in to watch the ensuing action, giving it their undivided attention. It was better than a Quidditch match.

"Percy, please. Let's not do this here… now… please!" Pansy pleaded, grabbing onto his arm with both hands. He simply placed his left hand over hers and continued to stand firm in his position.

"Wait! What? They did what?" Bill sputtered, joining the fray.

"No, we didn't." George squealed, taking up the defensive.

"Yes, you did! Percy countered.

"Fine, we did but she wasn't supposed to be there." Fred lamely tried to explain.

"You stupid prat." Angelina burst out from nowhere before slapping him upside the head.

"Ow!! Love, what was that for?" he whined.

"For being a perfect git." She spat at him.

"No one was hurt." George muttered darkly.

"She was taken to sodding St. Mungo's, for Merlin's sake!" Percy railed at him.

"Were you injured dear?" Molly asked, truly concerned.

Pansy turned to Percy, looking to him to stop the whole ordeal. "Percy really, they haven't done anything to me for ages now." When she saw he was resolute, she turned back to the expectant eyes of the entire table. "I… I had a few bruises and cuts… and some burns."

Mr. Weasley huffed out the breath he was holding, and shook his head in dismay. "You two have done some stupid things in the past but this… this beats them all. I'm very sorry for any damage or suffering they've caused you, Ms. Parkinson."

The twins began to sputter and stammer in their defense when Pansy's voice cut them off.

"Mr. Weasley, that was… when they did that, it was in response to something I did to them. Please don't ask what… It was really quite nasty. Yes, they took it a step too far but they haven't done anything since."

The twins stared at her gobsmacked, their mouths hanging open in a picture perfect duplication of one another. The stunned table slowly started back to their meals when another woman's voice interrupted the precarious silence.

"And why can't we ask what you did to them?" Came Ginny's sharp voice from the other end of the table.

"Ginny, please just let it drop." Molly begged.

"No, Mum. We've just jumped all over Fred and George for the "oh so" dreadful things they've done to _her_. I want to know what she did to get them so hacked off. It's a fair question."

Ginny turned her piercing gaze back onto Pansy who felt the immediate desire to simply melt into her chair. Pansy looked about the table and knew there was no escape from revealing the true extent of her cruelty. Her eyes landed on Fred and George who seemed to be pleading with her not to come clean, their embarrassment at the severity of this particular curse flooding their faces with a mad blush.

"I…" she swallowed hard, and glanced briefly at Percy who was also watching her closely. "I turned them into… from the neck down they were women… for a week. But not the best week out of the month… for a woman… if you know what I mean."

No one said anything. They all just stared at her with unreadable expressions. Then suddenly, the table erupted into howls of laughter.

"That was you?" Came Angelina's tear filled voice before she was wracked with another fit of giggles. "Thank you so much. He's been a perfect angel about that ever since."

"Oh maudit, can you teach me dat one?" Fleur tittered out.

"No, she can't." Bill jumped in quickly, losing his good humour in a flash.

The twins had slowly begun to hunch further and further over their plates as everyone continued to guffaw at their expense. The only other person who did not seem to find the hilarity in what Pansy had done, began stabbing viciously at her salad.

"Well Ginny, there you have it. You got your answer." Bill chided her.

"Yes, I certainly did." She growled darkly.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, and announced. "Now, as much as I would love to hear some of the other ingenious hexes Ms. Parkinson has inflicted on my lovely but deserving boys and vice versa, can we please eat? I'm famished."

"Yes, Dad." Came a chorus of voices.

----------

Harry came to stand beside Percy, surveying the familiar scene before him save for the addition of a certain Slytherin princess.

Mr. Weasley was reading "The Prophet" and only half listening to the wireless as Mrs. Weasley knitted. Hermione was situated near the window with Ginny obviously trying to calm the younger woman down. There was more to Ginny's dislike of Pansy than what she was revealing. Harry simply wasn't sure if he wanted to know the details. Bill and Fleur had long since left having had to take their brood home to bed. And Angelina, with a dark scowl at Fred, had followed suit shortly thereafter.

Ron was, shockingly enough, playing the part of good host and brother. There he sat, entertaining Pansy with a game of chess. They seemed to be having a good time as both were making very loud declarations and laughing outright at each other. Adversely, Fred and George sat on the couch, an air of conspiracy cloaking them, whispering to each other with a hint of mischief in their eyes.

Harry shifted his gaze to watch the man next to him, and was struck by the look of sheer captivation on his face as he stared at the young woman sitting across the room.

"So, when exactly did this happen?" Harry blurted out.

"Hmm… What? Pardon? Sorry, I missed that." Percy mumbled, trying to tear his eyes away from her.

"You. Her. When did it all start?" Harry repeated.

Forcing his hands into his pockets, Percy grew self-conscious from the close scrutiny. "I don't know. A few months ago perhaps."

"Really? How?"

Percy had been forewarned by Pansy of what their story needed to be. "Oh, yes… well, she came to my office. It was really quite funny actually. I thought she was there to file a complaint. Imagine my surprise when she… she asked me to dinner."

It wasn't a total lie. That was how it all started only some of the circumstances had been omitted.

"And since then?" Harry pressed.

"Since then… what?" Percy's voice quaked slightly, revealing his uncertainty.

"Well, how are things going now? Have you met her friends? How did they like you? Or not like you as the case may be."

"Oh, I've met the majority of her friends, and they seemed to accept me for the most part. Some of them were actually quite friendly. A damn sight better than some of my own family has been thus far." He muttered the last as his eyes flashed to the twins.

"You… you said her friends for the most part. Is there someone making it difficult for you?"

Percy looked down and away, his eyes dancing about furtively, as he tried to formulate a response to that question. This was becoming treacherous territory. "In a manner of speaking. Malfoy is being a complete prat, but I'm not really surprised. They were promised to each other you know… when they were children."

"Yes, I was made aware of that fact recently." Harry responded flatly.

"Yes. Well, I'm not certain she wants to go through with it anymore. He's been quite the philanderer, and… well…"

"Is that what you _think_, or what you _hope_?" Harry lobbed at him.

Percy went rigid at the implications of Harry's statement, a ripple of tension working its way through his jaw.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I know you don't want to hear it, but you just have to be careful with these rich purebloods. She seems quite taken with you but… but they have familial obligations and expectations that we can't even begin to understand."

Percy glanced over to his sister and instantly felt a sickening pang clench his chest. Yes, he did know that sad fact all too well.

"That well may be but… but I won't give her up simply because of something she _might_ do." He said, becoming ensnared by the sight of her again.

"She means that much to you that you'd risk suffering the loss of her?"

Percy froze. What was happening to him? He realized in a heartbeat that his feelings went well beyond anything he'd ever felt before. Here he was prepared to fight tooth and nail for her and she didn't even want him. How could she? He was poor… and awkward… and scrawny… and stiff… and plain. And he definitely wasn't Malfoy. He needed to get out… needed to be alone to think.

"Excuse me, Harry. I need to stretch my legs and get some fresh air." He mumbled, shooting one last parting glance at Pansy before swiftly removing himself from the room.

Across the way, Pansy watched him disappear around the corner into the hallway, and felt an uneasiness start to claw at her. He was retreating into himself, and that could only mean he would start to keep her at arms length again. Resolving to have it out with him once she had finished her game, she poured her focus into trying to get it over with as quickly as possible.

She made her next move, and then smiled triumphantly up at Ron.

"Bloody hell woman!" Ron bellowed. "Are you trying to lose?"

----------

Her hands in his hair… The soft slide of her thighs as they wrapped around him… The feel of her supple leg as his hand clamped down around it to pull it higher… Her mouth hot and demanding… And then the sound of her gasping in his ear as he…

"May I?"

Shaken from his fantasy by a soft voice, Percy inhaled sharply through his nose and glanced up. There before him stood the object of his heated daydream now fully clothed.

"Yes, of course. By all means." He mumbled, looking back out over the field at the setting sun.

As she settled in beside him, he stole a sideways glance at her and was treated to a flashback of the explicit scenario his mind had just been swimming through. He looked down at his tightly knit fingers, reprimanding himself for having let his mind wander to thoughts of her sprawled and writhing beneath him again when he should have been trying to rid himself of her.

She watched as his expression hardened. It was painful to imagine that he might feel that much disdain for her. Pansy was so affected by the look of contempt marring his brow that she very nearly backed out of the plan she'd been scheming all day. Tossing her trepidation aside, she took a steeling breath and set her shoulders back.

"Sod it! Open up." She demanded as she quickly stood, and resituated herself between his legs. She hummed a happy "That's better" as she leaned into his chest.

"Pansy, what the devil are you doing?" he sputtered once his senses had returned to him. He placed his hands firmly on his bent knees and waited rigidly for her answer.

"What? I'm cold, and you have an abundance of body heat that you could be sharing." She nestled further into his chest and waited fearfully for possible rejection.

Percy was at a complete loss. In all rights he should get her to move off… get her to return to her original position, but he just couldn't bring himself to lose the feel of her. It was selfish and greedy of him, but moreover it was incredibly stupid. He wasn't doing himself any favours by allowing her to stay put. He resolved, however, to give himself this one liberty, seeing as how it would all be over soon.

When Pansy finally felt the tension wracking his body begin to ease, she herself released the breath she was holding and let her head fall back against his shoulder. This… this was what she'd been seeking all week. To feel connected to him.

"Is there a reason for this… this… whatever this is?" Percy began, trying his damnedest to sound stern and unbending.

She rolled her head to the side to look at him. Upon spotting the tight line his mouth was set in, a coy laugh bubbled up inside of her.

"We are supposed to appear like we're together, aren't we? This would be an ideal moment for a young couple in love to steal some quiet time together, would it not?" she sighed, looking back out over the field.

That small affectionate giggle of hers devoid of any derision left a deep gouge in his armor. "So this is all for show?" he attempted miserably, trying to maintain his business like demeanor.

"It doesn't have to be." She offered softly.

Percy's mind went numb for a second. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. Never mind." She managed just before an enormous yawn assaulted her.

The sensation of their magic finally blending… weaving was so soothing that the fatigue she'd been fighting off all afternoon came on like a heavy, warm wave. As her eyes began to drift closed, she shifted onto her side and settled her cheek against his chest, the steady beating of his heart coaxing her to give in to her exhaustion. The last thing she felt before sleep claimed her were his arms folding about her protectively.

----------

An hour passed by in a haze, and as he stared out at the darkening sky and the first stars, the rhythmic rise and fall of her breathing lulled him into a gentle reverie. If only this could be his fate – to have a beautiful, brilliant, and yes, at times frightening witch in his arms at days end. He didn't mind that she had her moments. He even enjoyed them now and again… how biting and sharp she could be. She wasn't just some silly twit with only her good looks to get her by. She was a cunning and devious woman who always got what she wanted. Unfortunately, what she wanted didn't include him. He was just an accessory to her plan, wasn't he?

Her words from before came hurtling back to haunt him. _'It doesn't have to be.'_ Did she really say that? Did she really mean that? He must have misunderstood.

He looked down to find her cheek still pressed firmly against his chest, and her small hand fisting a clump of his shirt. She was stunning really – so child like in one breath, and so fierce in the next. Suddenly, a cool breeze flitted across the landscape, and he felt her shiver in his arms. Instinctively, he tightened his hold on her, cinching his arms closer, and she snuggled further into him.

This was perfection he mused. It also needed to come to an end. It was time to get her inside; time to get her home; and unfortunately, time to end this charade. This was it for him. This was the last outing with her he told himself. Although it would hurt like a bugger, he would force her to get on with the next leg of her plan to win Malfoy back. His heart just couldn't take much more of this taunting.

Reluctantly, he began to draw small circles on her back, and called to her gently. "Pansy."

She moaned lightly but burrowed in tighter, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Brushing a lock of hair from her shoulder, Percy then gingerly cupped her jaw and fanned his thumb over her cheek.

"Come on, love…" he murmured, cringing the moment the endearment passed his lips. Perhaps she was still too deeply embedded in sleep to notice. He cleared his throat softly and started again. "Pansy," he whispered finally, "we really should be going in. It's getting late and I need to get you home."

She sluggishly pulled her face up, and offered him a soft pout. "But I'm comfortable right here." She whined, her eyes still half closed.

He couldn't help but chuckle a little at her adorably child like display. "Yes, but wouldn't you be more comfortable on your own settee in front of the fireplace with a blanket wrapped around you?"

"That does sound lovely, but I'd rather you than the blanket." She purred, her eyes becoming more alert as they danced over his face.

Percy instantly felt his heart begin to hammer wildly in his chest. The way she was looking at him… the adoration radiating off her… it was a shock to have it so keenly trained on him.

"I… uh…" he fumbled as his hand began to slip from her face.

Moving quickly, she captured it in her own before it fell any further and returned it to her cheek, allowing her eyes to flutter shut. Percy swallowed hard and released a whimper at the sight of her enjoying his touch. Still holding his hand, she turned her face and placed a chaste but full kiss into his palm. This was Percy's breaking point.

"Pan… Pansy, pl… please stop!" He tripped awkwardly over his words as he tried to pull his hand away.

Completely unfazed by his attempt to withdraw, Pansy lowered his hand into her lap and clasped it in both of hers. Staring intently at the interlaced jumble of fingers and knuckles, she asked shyly. "Percy, do you ever just want to kiss me?"

"Wh… what?" he stuttered.

"You know, the urge to just lean in and… and kiss me?"

"But there isn't anyone about." He cast his eyes around in search of a possible audience.

Glancing up, she met his eyes with an even gaze. "All the better."

"But doesn't that defeat the purpose of why I'd be kissing you?"

"Percy, I asked if you wanted to kiss me. Not if you felt you had to." She became frustrated with his intentional thickness.

"This… this isn't about what I want." He rambled, trying to steer her away from dangerous territory.

"Oh, but it is. At this precise moment, it is all about what _you_ want."

He stared at her for a long couple of seconds, trying to qualify what she had just revealed, before tearing his eyes away and scoping about anxiously.

"Pansy, we need to go inside." He mumbled, becoming flustered.

Reaching up, she placed her hand on his cheek and slowly brought his attention back to her. "Percy, I think we should stay right here and talk about this."

"Talk?" he blurted out dumbly, becoming intoxicated by her close proximity.

A low, soft giggle rolled through her as a playful smirk teased at her lips. "Perhaps talk isn't the right word." She breathed against his mouth before leaning in and brushing her lips lightly over his.

His senses were careening out of control, the enormity of what he was feeling overtaking his more logical mind. The entire week without her had been a slow drowning in his longing. And now, here she was seemingly offering herself to him. To stop… to censor himself… it was too much to ask in this weakened state.

As he stared at her full, wetted lips, he released a shaky breath and then nudged his chin forward to hazard a kiss. With no lack of trepidation, he gently captured her lips in a bid to taste her. He pulled back slightly, regarding her with such reverence it made her breath catch.

Sliding her hand from his cheek into the curls at the nape of his neck, Pansy pulled him to her, angling him so that she could reclaim his mouth in a deeper, fuller kiss. She swept her tongue over his, and was rewarded with a stifled moan.

After a few trembling moments of exploration, Percy laced his left arm about her waist, pulling her closer, and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders to offer more support. Pansy eagerly responded by releasing his curls in favour of pressing at his back to bring him closer still.

As their need boiled over, their languid snogging soon gave way to an almost frantic grasping and pawing. What had begun as slow, worshipful kisses mounted into a clash of tongues, and lips, and teeth, battling for dominance… battling for more.

In a blur, Pansy was up and kneeling between his legs, her hands running the course of his face and hair… his raking up and down her body, memorizing… savouring every dip and swell that her curves had to offer. As she wrapped her arms about his neck, Percy clutched at her, trying to eliminate any and all space between them.

Her sighs and light moans into his mouth were driving him mental. He needed her closer… needed more contact. Grasping her firmly at the waist, he lifted her slightly. Instantly recognizing the intent of this action, Pansy parted her legs and let them slide to either side of his hips. Percy let go of her waist, grabbed at the back of her knees, and pulled her forward, forcing her to straddle him.

Pansy broke from the kiss and moaned her approval at the newfound contact. She wriggled a little to become more comfortable, in turn causing a delicious friction between their bodies. Percy's head fell back against the tree as a loud groan rumbled through his chest. Watching him in the throes of such obvious pleasure set a fire in Pansy. She wanted to see that reaction again…. To revel in the knowledge that she was the cause of it. Rising up slightly, she studied him closely as she rolled her pelvis from front to back against the considerable bulge in his trousers. Percy hissed sharply and grabbed at her hips.

Pulling his head up to regard her through hooded, lust-filled eyes, he muttered. "Fuck Pansy, that's bril…" but she didn't let him finish, cutting off his words by claiming his lips in a searing kiss. As their renewed snogging took on a fevered pitch, their clutching, and grinding became punctuated and feral.

Suddenly, a voice cut through the now dark evening air. "Percy… Pansy, are you out there? Dessert is ready."

The sound of his mother's voice brought Percy slamming painfully back to reality. He tore his lips from Pansy's and grabbing her upper arms, held her away from him, the look of sheer panic and distress etching a vicious path across his features. What was he doing? This could only end badly for him, and he was making it worse by indulging in her.

"Percy?" Pansy mumbled as she released her tight grip on his shoulders, cupped his face, and moved in to retake his lips.

He grabbed her wrists and yanked her hands away. In a mess of arms and legs, he tripped his way to his feet, forcing her to tumble unceremoniously onto her backside. Once standing, his posture went impossibly stiff, and he tried to conceal his erratic breathing wrought with emotion.

"Percy!" she railed.

"We need to go in now." He managed in a tight voice, avoiding her eyes, before swiftly turning on his heels and rigidly making his way back to the house.

Stunned, Pansy could only watch as his retreating form disappeared behind a row of hedges.

**A/N: Holy crap, that was a hard chapter to write. Sorry for the delay!**

Isosohungy: Thank you :)

ginger28: Harry has issues ;) lol.

IHeartMCR: lol. You crack me up every time :) I can't have them admit undying love now. the story would be over then. Do you really want that? Don't answer that.

anonymous: That was a little piece of real life coming into play. I have three older brothers that I'm very protective of... lol.

stoneofpurity: Oh, I will. Just watch for it... lol. You really think Pansy is a nice person? She's scheming to make a man jealous so he'll marry her.

Avanell: lol. Yes, our little Hermione just needs to be the counseler, doesn't she?


	12. Friend Or Foe

Disclaimer: Only 5 more days!!!!!

Chapter 12 – _Friend Or Foe_

Ginny waited, simmering in her fury. _They'd_ been outside for well over two hours, and everyone else had either said their goodbyes or gone to bed. Knowing that little pureblood bitch, she'd probably gotten down on her knees and…

Before Ginny could finish the crude thought, Percy followed closely by Pansy came through the archway, teacups in hand. There was no mistaking the cold veneer of indifference her brother had plastered on his face, or the utter dejection of the woman trailing behind him. Ginny couldn't help but wonder what had actually transpired outside.

As the couple sat themselves on the couch, Ginny marveled at the tense ten inches of cushion Percy had purposely set between them. Suddenly her mother came bustling in with a tray of assorted cookies and squares in hand, a look of deep concern etching its way across her features as her gaze shifted between the couple. Ginny caught her mother's eye and shot her a questioning glance. Mrs. Weasley offered a small shake of the head and mouthed the word 'later' in return.

Abruptly, Percy stood and made a beeline toward Molly. "Thank you, Mother. Those look delicious." He mumbled, taking one and moving off to the corner by the window.

Confused, Molly could only look back and forth between the two as Pansy all but crumpled in on herself at the dismissal and Percy focused intently on something outside.

"Cookie, dear?" Mrs. Weasley burst out as she crossed to Pansy.

Sitting up straight at the sound of her name, Pansy managed a quiet, distracted "Yes. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. They look wonderful." as she mindlessly took one only to hold it forgotten in her hand.

Having had enough, Molly put the tray down on the coffee table, and offered a soft "Excuse me a moment, dear." She then headed over to her son for a very focused catch up session.

Ginny had watched in silence as these events unfolded. She knew her mother wouldn't out and out ask Percy what had happened outside, but was definitely going to have words with him about whatever she had witnessed in the kitchen.

Although Ginny knew this was her only chance to drive her point home with the little bint, the lost forlorn look on the other woman's face as she stared vacantly at her cookie made her falter.

Mustering her resolve, Ginny strode across the room and took up her brother's newly vacated seat beside Pansy. The only sign that the other woman was even aware of her presence was a slight tensing in her arms. Ginny glanced to the corner to find her mother chattering away as Percy, who was only half listening, watched them intently, worry marring his face. The look spoke volumes.

_'So, he does still care. Interesting.'_ Ginny mused to herself.

Ginny pulled her eyes from the corner to study the woman next to her. Pansy was like a portrait in her stillness. The only signs of distress lay in the down turn of her mouth.

Without looking up, Pansy broke the spell by muttering. "You know, staring is rude."

"So is imposing oneself." Ginny shot back.

Pansy inhaled deeply through her nose, let the breath stream out of her, and then offered a brief nod. After a few moments she muttered. "I _was _invited."

"Well, you don't seem to be welcome now," Ginny bit out sarcastically.

"No, I don't, do I?" Pansy mumbled.

Unable to hold the tense eye line, Ginny tore her eyes away and looked around sharply. Try as she might, she wasn't going to be able to continue the intended barrage. Percy quite obviously was being his normal prat self, and as a result, this girl was suffering the consequences. Ginny couldn't ignore the similarities to another all too familiar situation.

"Listen, I'm…" Ginny began weakly.

Before she could say anything else, Pansy stood, "I need to use the ladies room. Excuse me."

Pansy was gone before Ginny could even formulate a response. She glanced to her brother only to find him up and out of his seat, having made a mad dash to the centre of the room.

"What did you say to her?" Percy blasted at her.

Ginny clenched her jaw, and glared daggers at her brother. "Nothing as bad as what she's already had to endure apparently."

Percy drove his hands into his pockets, and sheepishly gravitated back toward the window.

Molly, who had followed her son's impulse of jumping up at Pansy's hasty departure, briskly collected the cookies from the coffee table, and stated. "Percy, that girl needs to go home."

"Mother, she's not always like this."

"That's not what I meant, Percy dear. She's clearly upset, and no wonder! Take her home and make sure she has a calming draught." Mrs. Weasley said pointedly before heading off to the kitchen.

Ginny couldn't hold back, her curiosity getting the better of her. "What happened in the kitchen?"

"Nothing." Percy mumbled as he sat back down.

"I don't believe that for a second. What did you do?"

"It's not important, Ginny. Just… just drop it."

"Percy." Ginny reprimanded in a low voice.

What was he supposed to tell his sister? The truth? That he was dead gone for Pansy, but she only viewed him as a convenient snog while she waited for the man she really wanted to take up with her. As a man, how could he admit that he felt used and less than dirt under her feet? Any other bloke would jump at the chance to mess around with a gorgeous witch no strings attached. But he only felt a growing anger and bitterness at her callous misuse of him. She was selfish, and short sighted, and egotistical… and he adored every last inch of her.

On their way back through the garden, she had kept poking and prodding at him for a reason for his withdrawal… asking if anything was wrong. Not once did she clue in why he might be upset with her ability to kiss him so passionately without any kind of feeling behind it on her end. She just wanted what she wanted when she wanted it everyone else's feelings be damned. Selfish! Self-absorbed! Self-centered!

By the time they had reached the kitchen door, he finally snapped on her, calling her a string of unflattering names. He had regretted the words as soon as they had escaped his lips. Worse yet though, his mother was in the kitchen and had witnessed his nasty blow up.

Taking a breath, he reasoned part of the truth wouldn't be so bad. "I snapped at her and called her a spoiled, selfish, immature child… in front of Mum."

"You didn't." Ginny couldn't control the small giggle rolling through until she saw the look of agony torturing his eyes. "Why?"

"She wouldn't let me be. Kept prodding me. She was whining and pouting. I finally had it. Unfortunately, Mum was right there and saw the whole thing."

After a moment of digesting that piece of information, Ginny pressed on. "What happened outside then? You know, why was she nagging you?"

"That really isn't any of your business, Ginny," he managed, his cheeks flushing a deep crimson.

Based on his reaction, Ginny didn't want to know the exact details. "Right. Well… Wait, that doesn't make any sense. If it was that... um… nice… whatever, why are you being such a git now?"

Feeling suffocated by the current line of questioning, Percy stood and began to pace about the room. "I guess I realized she's… she's not my type."

"What do you mean she's not your type?" Ginny began to feel an unsettling agitation with the direction of the conversation.

"Well, she's…"

"She's what?" she snapped.

"She's a… a…"

"She's a what, Percy? A snob? A rich bitch?"

"No. No, she's not like that. Well, not all the time."

"Then what? Is it because she's a Slytherin? Why the hell should that make any difference?" Ginny was quickly becoming enraged with her brother. He was making excuses, just like another man she knew. Being a prick apparently wasn't reserved for the upper class or Slytherins for that matter.

"Ginny," he pleaded, "we're just too different. She's so high maintenance. It's not worth it. It's just not going to work out."

"That is just horseshit, Percy. You're in lo…"

Suddenly, another voice cut through their argument. "Percy, I'd really like to go home now if that's all right."

Brother and sister snapped their heads to the archway where they found Pansy wringing her hands, and looking quite pale.

Mortified that she might have overheard their conversation, Percy mumbled a quiet "Of course. Give me a moment while I fetch our cloaks." before scurrying from the room.

The two women stood in an uneasy silence as the weight of their discord settled over them.

"About before," Ginny began uncertainly, "I'm just a wee bit protective."

"Understandable." Pansy managed through pursed lips, not meeting her eyes.

"He's not the smoothest of blokes, is he?" Ginny tried to joke, offering a half-hearted laugh.

"It's fine." Pansy bit out as she glanced down at the battle her hands were waging for dominance over each other.

"Right." Ginny uttered.

Without warning, Percy rushed back in. "Here we are." He chirped with false lightness.

As he draped Pansy's cloak over her shoulders, his hands lingered a little too long on her arms, and Ginny noticed an odd kind of torment pass over his eyes. It was a disturbing sight, considering how stoic her older brother had always been. There had to be more to the whole thing because there was no denying he was completely in love with this girl, and she clearly returned his feelings, yet he was pulling away.

Pansy wrenched free of his hands and bolted from the room, leaving Percy to focus on his hands as he rubbed his fingers together trying to remember the feel of her. Ginny stared at her brother in dismay as he slowly followed Pansy's course out of the room.

"Goodnight, Percy." She called to him.

"'Night, Gin." He answered mindlessly as he disappeared down the hallway.

None of it made sense. Well, it did if she were to take into account the fact that he was a man, which in turn made him a complete and utter coward. Maybe he was scared of what he was feeling. Ginny resolved then and there to confront her brother about his seemingly idiotic behaviour at the earliest possible convenience.

----------

As they walked along her street in abject silence, Pansy felt the impending end of their day together looming closer, and her throat seized painfully at what that possibly signified.

His words from before kept coming back to her. _'Ginny, we're just too different. She's so high maintenance. It's not worth it. It's just not going to work out.'  
_  
Why had he said that? And why did it hurt so much to hear? Did he really think she was difficult? No, his words were high maintenance, selfish, and self-centered. The list of her many faults went on. Maybe she was too demanding. She'd always been given everything she ever wanted as soon as she made the slightest whimper.

She stole a sideways glance at him, and instantly regretted the decision. Although he kept his eyes firmly forward, his expression was unreadable yet unbelievably frigid. Pansy could feel the sting of tears burning her eyes, and a knot of emotion choking her throat.

"Well, here we are." She announced as they came upon her house, an edge of insecurity colouring her voice.

Percy inhaled sharply through his nose and looked from side to side as if searching for something to say. In truth, he was trying to gather his courage to begin the unsavoury task ahead of him.

"Yes. Well… goodnight then," he offered instead as he began to walk away, his Gryffindor bravery failing him miserably.

"Percy," she called quickly. He turned back to regard her, waiting for her to continue, and she squirmed under his intense scrutiny. She wasn't about to let him simply walk away. She wasn't ready for him to leave her just yet. Whether that was for the evening or for the foreseeable future, she wasn't sure.

"So, what's next then?" She puffed up flirtatiously, trying her damnedest to appear unfazed by his chilly manner.

"Next?" he asked dumbly, momentarily thrown by her playful smile.

"Yes, what's the next step? What do you think we should do? It's only a matter of time before Draco catches wind of this, and we should be prepared."

"Well, we've done everything, haven't we?" he started slowly. He knew this was going to be hard, but she'd unwittingly given him the perfect opportunity. "I've met your friends and you've met my family. We've gone to dinner and even made it into the "The Prophet". Malfoy seemed thoroughly put out by all of it. And as you said, this will drive him mad. What more is there really? I don't think…"

Ignoring the swell of panic gripping her, she stepped forward into him and laced both of her hands through his, cutting him off before he could end things. "Oh, there's a load more. I was thinking that perhaps now you should start coming over for dinner regularly… maybe every other evening after work. That would give the impression that we were inseparable. It could go on for… oh, I don't know… two or three weeks perhaps? And then one night, you could just stay over. Draco would go ballistic."

Shaking his head in dismay as she rambled on, Percy's mind reeled at the prospect of spending that much time with her. There would be no hope for him. He'd be completely lost to her by the end of it. Then when her last words hit him, a terrifying urge to either engulf her or tear himself away from her washed over him. If he slept over like she had suggested, he might do something truly moronic… like tell her he was in love with her.

"Pan… Pansy… Pansy!" He was finally able to interrupt her.

"Yes?" she replied meekly.

"There's no way I could stay over."

"Oh, you're so old fashioned." She swatted his chest playfully before moving off toward the steps. "Of course you could. You could stay in one of the guest rooms." _'Or with me,'_ she finished inwardly, and a thrill ran through her as the visuals of that particular scenario flitted unbidden through her mind.

"No Pansy, I couldn't. Nor do I think we should do this… this every night dinner thing."

"What? Why not?" she pouted, turning on him.

"What will it achieve?" he whinged.

"I just told you. Draco would be…"

"He's already jealous, Pansy." Percy cut her off, growing frustrated. "You have him just where you want him. This next step seems completely unnecessary."

"Don't you want to have dinner with me?" she simpered manipulatively.

_'Not this again!'_ Percy ranted to himself. "It bloody well doesn't matter what I want and you know it!"

"What are you talking about? Of course it does." She went back to him, alarmed by his sudden upset.

"No. No, it really doesn't, Pansy."

"Then tell me what you want. What do _you_ want, Percy?" She hadn't meant it to sound so pleading, but she simply couldn't help the desperation she was feeling.

"I… I want…"

"Yes." She urged him, stepping closer.

"I want… I mean I think it would probably be best if we started to wrap this plan up."

She blinked at him, stunned by his words. She knew they were coming, but hearing them was another matter entirely.

"What?" she blurted out.

He shifted on his feet uncomfortable at how pale she'd suddenly gone. Dragging his eyes away from hers, he began to ramble. "Well, from what you've told me, and what I've seen myself, Malfoy wants you back. He's made that abundantly clear."

"No, he hasn't. He's only a little miffed right now. He's certainly nowhere near ready to… to claim me. It's going to be weeks yet…. maybe even months. I think us having dinner every night will push…"

"This is ridiculous!" Percy tore away from her in a huff and began to pace. "Pansy, the man is livid. He caused a scene at Toparis and made a fool of himself for Merlin's sake!"

"Then maybe he needs to suffer a little bit more. Stew in the fact that he can't always have what he wants when he wants it. I'll give in after a few months."

He spun instantly on his heels to regard her with wide, pain filled eyes. There was the truth of the matter. It was still Malfoy for her… Probably always had been… He was nothing… He didn't even factor into her thoughts… He'd only guessed at her feelings before… But now she pretty much announced them.

"Fine. That's just fine! But I'm not going to sit here, wasting my time to indulge your need for revenge." Percy shouted, truly hurt.

He turned around quickly so she couldn't see the effect these realizations were having on him, and began to march away.

"Percy, wait! Please!" she begged, chasing after him.

"No Pansy!" he called to her over his shoulder.

"But I need you," she blurted out as she captured his arm.

Spinning violently, he drove his piercing gaze down into her. "For what?" he barked viciously.

"I need… I need you…" She mumbled, placing her hands weakly on his chest and focusing intently on the buttons of his cloak, unable to meet his gaze.

Involuntarily, his hands came up to support her. "What… what do you need from me?" he uttered desperately, his voice barely audible.

"I need… I want you… to… I can't do this without you."

"Can't do what?" he asked warily, standing a little straighter.

"I… I need you to be with me… for the plan. It won't work without you."

Percy went absolutely stiff, and jerked himself back and away from her. "Goodnight, Pansy." He seethed before turning his back on her and pounding his way down the sidewalk.

"What? Wait! No! Percy, come back here." She called to him, tripping a bit to catch up.

"Goodnight, Pansy," he shouted back to her more adamantly, without slowing his pace in the slightest.

"What about my goodnight kiss?" she pressed, unable to think of anything else.

He stopped abruptly and she accidentally ran into his back, hitting him full force. He was so rigid and tense in his anger though that the impact did nothing to move him. She, however, stumbled a bit but caught herself. He turned to glare down at her menacingly, and she felt a cold, nervous chill run through her chest. He'd never looked at her like that before. His eyes were absolutely storming. Without touching her in any other way, he leaned down and pressed a tight-lipped, unfeeling kiss to her lips and then stood back up.

"Goodnight, _Ms. Parkinson_." He hissed.

With that, he was off. She watched him stalk away powerless to make herself move. There was nothing in his kiss… No warmth. No fire. There wasn't the passion she was so accustomed to. Pansy felt her body begin to tremble violently at the loss of what she now recognized were his attentions.

What was happening to her? When had things changed so drastically? When had this whole ordeal stopped being about winning Draco, and instead become about needing Percy to… to what? To notice her? To touch her and kiss her as much as possible in the short outings they had with each other? When had she become all consumed with thoughts and fantasies of him taking her?

Pansy began to numbly wander back to her front steps, unseeing of her surroundings. As she dragged herself slowly up the steps, an idea started to bubble in her mind and she felt everything grow sharp. What she had to do suddenly became clear, but she needed a plan.

With renewed vigor and purpose, Pansy took the steps faster, unlocked her door, and stepped into her grand front hall. Shutting the door firmly behind her, she turned to rush up the stairs to continue the development of this new scheme when she bumped headlong into a solid body in her path. Surprised, she stepped back to take in the imposing figure standing before her.

"What the devil are _you _doing here?" she finally spat.

**A/N: And the plot thickens...**

Miss Anthrope: Percy had his reasons. Actually being in love with the person can make it rough.

Bellezza: Thank you :)

kalira: There really much out there on them. You have a very good grasp of what these characters are capable of ;)

stoneofpurity: Maybe she's not mean... just misguided.

denimwhale611: I love them too :D But they have a lot to get past before they can be together. Carla ColemanReally? Draco on the DL. Imagine that.

IHeartMCR: lmao. I love your reviews. I love even more that you get yourself that excited... lol. You should see what I have daydreamed up ;-)

ginger28: Oh, it's not Molly's fault this time. Oh, and you and me baby!!! Five days and counting.

Avanell: Oh, he's far too hung up on her to do that! lol.


	13. Filling Out The Dance Card

Disclaimer: HP is not mine.

Chapter 13 – _Filling Out The Dance Card_

With renewed vigor and purpose, Pansy took the steps faster, unlocked her door, and stepped into her grand front hall. Shutting the door firmly behind her, she turned to rush up the stairs to continue the development of this new scheme when she bumped headlong into a solid body in her path. Surprised, she stepped back to take in the imposing figure standing before her.

"What the devil are _you_ doing here?" she finally spat.

"Now Pansy dear, is that really any way to greet your oldest and dearest friend?" Draco snickered down at her.

"Please! What do you want?" she huffed in frustration as she quickly sidestepped her new guest and headed to the sitting room for a drink. She could tell by the malicious glint sparking in his steel grey eyes that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Who said I wanted anything? Can't I just visit a dear friend?" he offered in an overly innocent tone, following her into the next room at a leisurely pace.

"You really are becoming a dreadful actor, Draco. You'll have to do better than that." Pansy sighed before knocking back a shot of Firewhiskey to settle her nerves. This man always knew how to rattle her.

"I merely stopped by to extend you an invitation."

"Really?" Pansy giggled in disbelief. "How thoughtful. I'm not sure if I should feel honoured or not."

A slight frown worked its way over Draco's lips at her less than eager tone. She seemed amused but there was definitely something missing in her demeanor. The clingy schoolgirl he once knew was gone.

"Aren't you in the least bit interested?" Draco asked, becoming a little agitated.

"Yes, please tell me more, Draco darling." She tittered condescendingly as she situated herself on the settee.

The cruel sharpness was back in his eyes as he chose his words carefully. "Well, there's a Ministry gala Saturday for business owners. It's some kind of an awards banquet. So, are you up for an evening of my company?"

Pansy stared at him blankly. Percy hadn't uttered one word of this to her. A storm of questions suddenly thundered through her. Was he involved in the planning? Why hadn't he mentioned anything? Was he taking someone else? Did he keep it from her deliberately? She felt her heart begin to pound viciously in her chest.

When she didn't answer right away, a cruel smirk began to curl Draco's upper lip. He wasn't certain if Weasley had invited her or not, but the answer to that question was clear by her reaction.

"Pansy… darling, is everything all right?" he asked innocently.

"What? Yes… When did you say it was?" Pansy asked distractedly, her mind working in overdrive.

"This coming Saturday." Draco reconfirmed.

"And how long have you know about it?" she asked, putting the pieces together.

"A few weeks now." He answered, leading her to the conclusions he wanted her to make.

"I… I don't think I'll be able to accompany you." Pansy mumbled as she stood and moved over to the window.

"And why not?" Draco feigned hurt.

"Well… I…"

"You're not going with that tosser, are you?"

"Excuse me? Who exactly are you referring to?" She growled at him.

"Oh, you know who!" Draco huffed out melodramatically.

"No, I'm not going with _him_ if you must know. I… I have other plans."

"Really? He didn't ask you? Wait! Does this mean you're no longer… how shall I put it… slumming it?" He asked, trying to control the laughter locking his chest.

"Augh!" She snapped at him in disgust. "Yes, I am still seeing him. In fact, I met his family today."

"Oh sweet Merlin, Pansy! You didn't actually go into that hovel, did you? Have you bathed yet?"

"I did… Go in, that is. And it's not a hovel." She amended quickly. "We had a lovely al fresco lunch in the garden, and I spent the day getting to know his family."

"And who was in attendance?" he asked, trying to seem nonchalant by keeping his eyes glued to the inspection of his nails.

She gave him a peculiar look, but answered regardless. "Percy's family, save for that crazy brother who has the obsession with dragons. I'm a little grateful though. I've heard some rather strange things about that one."

"His _entire_ family? Anyone else?"

"What do you mean 'anyone else'? It was a family gathering. It was his parents, his sister and brothers, and their wives."

"Well the Weasel, and I do mean the youngest, hardly goes anywhere without the Mudblood and…"

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, Draco," she cut him off unceremoniously, "what is this fixation you have on Potter? Get over it. It was almost ten years ago. Yes, he was there. Are you satisfied? It really is quite sick how much you two love to hate each other. You can't even behave civilly in public. Embarrassing really."

Draco had paled considerably throughout her rant, and began to sputter. "I… I wasn't asking about _him_, you stupid bint. I… I wanted to know how serious it was between you and… How… You were there to meet the _whole_ family… What are your intentions? You're not planning to marry the wanker, are you? He's a… a blood traitor."

"Oh really, Draco. That is so passé, and you know it."

"What would Daddy say?" he lobbed at her.

"What do you mean 'What would Daddy say'?" Pansy spat back.

"Well, I can't imagine that he knows you're consorting with a Weasley. I'm guessing he would find that little piece of information highly disturbing. _He_ certainly wouldn't think it passé."

"My father is away on business." Pansy seethed.

"Convenient that," Draco tossed at her flippantly, "but he won't be away forever, will he? And when he does return, he's bound to find out who you've been… defiling yourself with."

"Are you threatening me, Draco?"

"No Pansy dear, I would never dream of doing such a thing. I'm just warning you… of the possible consequences of your actions. I haven't a doubt in my mind that he'd disown you if you even considered binding yourself to a blood traitor like Weasley."

Pansy's eyes grew wide as the horrifying realization settled on her, and she staggered back slightly at the sheer weight of it. She hadn't even considered the possibility. Her father wouldn't disown her, would he? He'd be angry, but she was his only child. He'd forgive her, wouldn't he? The Weasleys weren't that bad. She could show her father… convince him how nice they had been to her… well, for the most part.

Suddenly, Draco's voice cut through her mind's frantic spinning. "Goodnight, love. Please let me know what time I should be around to fetch you Saturday evening."

Pansy could only nod her head dumbly at him, and watch as he strutted from the room like some kind of maniacal rooster.

"Damn him!" she finally snapped.

Why was this happening to her? She'd only just realized what she wanted, and now she had to contend with Draco _and_ her father. Not only that, but Percy himself seemed hell bent on keeping her at arms length. Why? Why was he pushing her away? And why hadn't he invited her to this Ministry gala? It would have been the ideal outing to advance the plan. As her partner, he should have jumped all over the opportunity.

Her mind began to prey upon her. _Why_ hadn't he invited her? There were three possible explanations. In the deepest part of her, she hoped it was because he was in love with her and wanted her for himself. That he couldn't bear the thought of her with Draco, and so wanted no part of it. But that just didn't make sense in light of his recent comments. In his words, she was selfish and high maintenance.

No. A more likely scenario was that he had grown tired of her demands, and her pouting, and her temper tantrums. He was fed up with her and just wanted his reward. Pansy's heart sank. She didn't want to believe Percy was that cold. That he only cared about his compensation. She wanted him to want her… to want something other than her money.

The final explanation was one that she was loath to even give credence to, and yet it was there, feeding on her… egging her on. What if… What if he had met someone else? What if he was pushing for the plan to end so that he could get on with his life with this other woman? The thought made her sick, almost dizzy. She didn't want to acknowledge the viability of the unfortunate idea, but once the notion had taken root in her mind, she couldn't help but obsess over it.

Pansy took a drowning breath and let the air seep out of her in one long, low stream. In any case, she had to confront him. She had to learn his heart even if it meant knowing for sure that it belonged to someone else.

With some effort, Pansy stood and made her way out of the sitting room. Her pillow was going to be a cold comfort tonight.

----------

By the time Pansy made it to the Ministry the next morning, she'd worked herself into such a tizzy she was ready to take Percy's head off with a well-aimed _sectumsempra_. As the previous night wore on and sleep eluded her, Pansy's mind had conjured up a number of different scenarios, each more ridiculous than the one before.

Finally, sometime around four o'clock, she had slipped off only to have a jarring nightmare in which she was laying in a rather large bed beside Percy and that bitch Daphne Greengrass as they had loud, passionate sex. No matter what she did to try and draw their attention, they remained utterly focused on each other. Pansy had woken with a start truly shaken by the vivid images from her dream. So much so that she simply couldn't get herself back to sleep and finally dragged herself out of bed, realizing any attempts from that point on would be futile.

It was a combination of this graphic dream and her imagination's incredibly vivid creations that had her pounding down the hall toward Percy's office like a witch possessed.

Upon reaching his door, she threw it open with such force it bounced off the wall loudly and slammed behind her as she marched through. The bespectacled hag at the reception desk stared at her dumbfounded, but Pansy was not to be deterred.

"I don't give a flying fuck if he has meetings today, Phyllis. He is going to see me!" she announced in a high-pitched screech.

The older woman sat frozen for a moment, her mouth hanging open revealing a mouthful of stained, crooked teeth, but then she nodded slowly.

"Good." Pansy spouted, slightly allayed. "I'm glad we could achieve this understanding peacefully."

Phyllis said nothing but continued to gape at her, apparently stunned stupid.

"Well?" Pansy growled.

At this, the old witch scrambled to her feet, and scurried into the inner office. Not a minute later, she reappeared with a very unimpressed Percy behind her. Scampering off to her desk, Phyllis quickly pulled up her copy of 'Witch Weekly', and hid in the hopes of avoiding being caught in the crossfire of whatever massive battle was about to hit.

The two unwitting lovers glared at each other without flinching or wavering. For some strange reason, the rage firing dangerously in Pansy's eyes only caused Percy's ire to grow even hotter.

"Can I help you, Ms. Parkinson?" he offered shortly, his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

Her eyes narrowed to slits and she clenched her small hands into fists. Quite suddenly, she stormed toward him menacingly but marched straight past into his office, nudging him aside none too gently as she went.

With an aggravated sigh, Percy shut the door behind him and turned to face her. "What is it now?" he huffed at her.

"Who is she?" Pansy snapped back in response.

"What?" In the back of his mind, Percy marveled at her unfailing ability to force him off his guard.

"Who is she?" she repeated steadily.

"Who is who?"

"You know who?"

"No, I don't." Percy railed.

"Don't play stupid." Pansy seethed.

"What the devil are you talking about, Pansy?"

"Don't you dare try and change the subject," she snapped, pointing her finger at him threateningly.

"How could I change the subject when I don't have the foggiest idea what you're referring to?"

"Who is she, Percy?" Pansy whined, and stomped her foot.

"Who is who, Pansy?"

"Is it Daphne? Please tell me it's not Daphne."

"What are you… Are you asking me… Is this…" Then it dawned on him what she was accusing him of. "Unbelievable. Are you actually asking me if I'm… I'm seeing someone else?"

"Well, are you?" Pansy volleyed at him, indignant.

"Pansy, that is none of your business."

"You are! How dare you! How dare you make me look like such a fool?" she railed, the tears pooling instantly in her eyes.

Recognizing that the woman in front of him was about to break down, Percy began to panic. "I didn't say that, Pansy. I simply said…"

"You said it wasn't my business. You completely avoided the question. That's a confirmation if ever I heard one. How could you?" she sobbed, leaving the tears to stream down her face unchecked.

"Pansy…" he tried to plead with her.

"We had an agreement… a contract, and now you're gallivanting around with some hussy behind my back, making me look utterly ridiculous." Like a child, Pansy swiped at her eyes with first her palm and then the back of her hand.

"I am doing nothing of the kind." Percy went ramrod straight, looking highly offended.

"Then who are you taking to the Ministry gala Saturday evening?" she countered angrily.

"What?" Percy became thoroughly confused with the unexpected turn in the conversation.

"You heard me." She shouted at him.

"I'm not taking anyone." He sputtered.

"Oh, you're not? Well you're not taking me. I wasn't even considered."

"No, I am not, and no, you were not." He forced out, clenching his fists so hard that he could feel the crescent shaped indents from his nails searing into his palms.

"And why not?" she barked haughtily.

He reeled back, finally reaching his breaking point. "Because I'm not permitted to." He shouted.

"What?"

"You heard me." He threw back at her.

"What? Why?" she whinged.

"Because, Ms. Parkinson, I'm one of the overseers of the event along with the other Deputy Minister, Niles Benton. I have to manage the evening and ensure that it runs smoothly. I won't have time to pay attention to a date let alone play a ridiculous game schemed up by some silly twit to snag a complete berk."

His biting words and tone brought a heavy silence to the room. The only sound for several long moments was his laboured breathing as he tried to regain his composure. Pansy stared at him in mortification, but he refused to meet her gaze. How could she have got it so wrong? She should have just asked him straight out why he wasn't taking her. But what was she to think? First he wanted to end things… the plan that is… and then she finds out he wasn't even going to tell her about this gala event.

Feeling overwhelmed by the pressure of her eyes, Percy bolted for the sanctity of his desk. He needed a barrier… a wall between them because she was seriously riding his patience and nerves. What did she want from him? He understood why she might have been put out regarding their contract and how seeing someone else might have been considered a breach. But did it really merit her breaking down into tears over the matter?

Throughout this mental harangue, Percy had sat down, forced his elbows onto the desktop, and proceeded to comb his fingers roughly through his hair in an aggressive course from front to back. After some harried passes, he finally settled his forehead into his hands, focusing on the documents littering his desk but unseeing of their actual content.

Pansy sniffled loudly as she eyed him in concern. Rarely had she seen him this hacked off. Gathering her courage, she slowly made her way around to his side of the desk. She could almost feel the waves of tension pouring off him as she neared. Once beside him, Pansy tentatively reached out and laced her fingers through a lock of ginger hair at the side of his head. He wrenched himself away immediately as if scalded by her touch, clasped his hands before himself, and pressed his lips into his whitening knuckles.

Hesitating slightly, Pansy swallowed down the growing lump in her throat at being so rebuffed and then dropped her hand to her side. She glanced about and then decided on another tactic – one that had always worked quite well on this particular man. Turning her back to the desk, she scooted closer to it and placed her hands on its edge. With a sudden burst of movement, she hopped up and sat herself on his desk. Pansy smirked devilishly and flipped her right high heel off her foot. Kicking her leg out in search of his, she slowly brushed her foot against his left shin, curled it around his leg, and idly began to stroke his calf with her toes.

At this unexpected and highly intimate contact, Percy snapped his eyes to her and gawked openly, stunned by her audacity. Averting his eyes quickly, he flushed a beautiful shade of red and cleared his throat nervously. When it became clear that he was going to continue to ignore her, Pansy clenched her jaw slightly in frustration.

Suddenly, a pert little smile started to tease at her lips, and she reached up and took hold of his right hand, bringing it down into her lap. "Percy," she purred through a soft pout, "I'm sorry. I… My imagination got the better of me."

In response, he sat back and away from her, and began to pull anxiously at his bottom lip, avoiding her gaze the entire time. Growing desolate, Pansy stayed her foot's play and let it fall away from him. Nothing was working… He wasn't responding to any of her ploys for his attention. Absently, she began to stroke his fingers with her right hand, exploring the smooth texture of his skin.

"Pansy, what are you doing?" he finally implored, unable to take much more of her touch.

"What? I like your hands," she answered feebly as she ran her fingers delicately over his knuckles, giving them her undivided attention. She was either unable or unwilling to meet his gaze.

That wasn't the intention of his question but in a way, her quiet, devout manner had answered him. She was clearly unhappy about something… she had started this stupid argument for some reason which remained a complete mystery to him.

In a rush of courage and need, Percy swiveled his chair toward her and nudged himself closer. Gently, he laid his left arm behind her on the desk and turned the palm of his captured hand up to still her hand's nervous dance.

"Pansy," he called to her softly, trying to draw her eyes to him. "Pansy, what is this really about? You can't possibly think that I would… that I've been seeing someone else. There's only you."

'_Shite. Did I just say that?'_ Percy kicked himself inwardly for the slip.

Pansy brought her gaze up to meet his, searching his face for the truth in his words. Why was she so needy all of a sudden? She felt almost desperate. Seeing the nervous, yet genuine concern rolling in his eyes, Pansy quirked a small, shy smile. She took a deep breath but before she could answer him, his intercom crackled to life and the voice of his secretary came booming through. "Mr. Weasley, your ten o'clock has arrived."

"Thank you, Phyllis." He mumbled, as he leaned forward to glance at his scheduler.

Upon spotting the name neatly scrawled in the specified time slot, Percy's face fell instantly and went completely ashen. Not sensing the shift, Pansy reveled in the intimacy of being so close to him again and the comfort of knowing there was no one else but her.

Without warning, Percy tore his hand away from hers viciously and returned to his work, sending a chilling wall of indifference up between them. It barely masked the white, hot rage boiling just beneath the surface.

"How convenient." He muttered to himself, his eyes darting about as he tried to bring his anger under control.

'_Of course she's not here to see me,'_ Percy mused darkly. _'This was just the next leg of her plan. To come here and play her stupid games... How did she know though?'_

"Percy?" Pansy stuttered, deeply alarmed by the incredible change in him.

Ignoring her, Percy leaned forward and pressed the intercom button. "Please show the gentleman in, Phyllis."

Pansy's heart began to race. She had no idea what had just happened, but she knew it could not be good. As the door opened, she stood from her perch on his desk and turned to take in the new arrival. Once her eyes settled on the man standing in the doorway, the wild beating of her heart stopped cold as a dreadful understanding flooded her system.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Percy gritted out through clenched teeth, keeping his eyes down toward his work.

"Well hello, Mr. Weasley." Draco chirped happily upon spotting the two inhabitants of the room, getting over his surprise quickly. He was seriously dreading the meeting with the Weasel as he was woefully unprepared, but Pansy's presence could not have worked out more in his favour. "And Ms. Parkinson. This really is a fortunate pleasure, now isn't it? Have you decided when you'd like me to fetch you Saturday evening? Is half past seven good for you?"

Percy's quill stilled and his body went rigid, the heightened tension assaulting his lithe frame almost tangible. As Pansy stared daggers at her old childhood friend, she was very nearly ready to lunge across the desk and rip the victorious smirk clear off his face when Percy's steely voice interrupted her.

"If you both wouldn't mind saving the scheduling of your _next_ encounter for another time, I would like to get on with Mr. Malfoy's application review. I don't have all day."

Pansy snapped her eyes down to Percy, but he refused to meet her gaze, opting instead to pore over the file before him making the odd note here and there. The only sign of his anger was the slight twitch of a muscle in his jaw and the deep red blush creeping slowly up his neck.

"Percy…" She pleaded.

"We're through, _Ms. Parkinson_. You can show yourself out." He answered her crisply without looking up.

She stared at him utterly gobsmacked. He couldn't possibly mean… After a full minute of gaping down at him unable to formulate a response, Pansy tore her eyes away and moved herself swiftly around his desk, tears stinging painfully in her eyes. She took several long strides toward the door with only the driving need to be anywhere but in that room flooding her mind. Before she was able to escape though, Draco's hand shot out and gripped her upper arm gently to stay her departure.

Pulling her closer, he whispered playfully. "You still haven't given me an answer, Pansy love."

Percy stood with a start, and barked. "Get your hands off her."

Thrown by the threatening tone, Draco looked over at Percy. "Weasley, this doesn't concern you." he snickered, trying to hide his discomfort at the possessive, raging jealousy playing so openly on the other man's face.

"This is my office. Either you adhere to my request, or you will find yourself in the company of two Aurors."

At this, Draco briefly glanced back to Pansy, looking for support. When he found nothing but a willful avoidance of eye contact, he returned his gaze to Percy and met his challenging glare full on. After a moment that seemed to hang in the air, Draco let go of Pansy's arm, cleared his throat uncomfortably, and pulled at the hem of his jacket to straighten his appearance.

Finally taking a breath, Percy cast his eyes about and shifted awkwardly on his feet, becoming all too aware of how he'd overstepped his bounds. What was he doing? He was making a complete fool of himself. Malfoy was right – this really wasn't any of his business, and she clearly wasn't hurt or even in distress. Staring down absently at the words dancing beneath his fingers, Percy slid his hands over the parchments before him and tried to sort through the jumbled thoughts in his head.

Pansy waited. Waited for him to continue. Waited for him to take the next step and claim her back. His outburst gave her reason to hope. If he just stood up to Draco and said… Suddenly, she heard him sit, and then came the words that nearly shattered her.

"Right… Right you are. Not my place. My apologies. Where were we? If you would please have a seat Mr. Malfoy." Percy managed, his voice quavering slightly.

Before Draco could even respond, Pansy answered coldly. "Half past seven will be fine, Draco. Good day, Mr. Weasley." And with that, she was gone.

After watching her leave, Draco brought his eyes back to the man behind the desk. The desperate look of heartache clouding Percy's eyes as he stared vacantly at the now closed door caused a sickening guilt to snake its way through Draco's chest. He knew that look. Understood it implicitly. The pain of loving someone you couldn't have and wouldn't ever deserve. He almost felt sorry for the poor sod.

Shaking himself of the weakness, Draco moved forward to occupy the seat across from Percy.

"Well, Weasley, you certainly know how to sweep a witch off her feet. The gala should be a right bit of fun though, shouldn't it?"

Percy's eyes shot over to him from the door, and he leveled him with a look that could melt steel. Without breaking the glare, Percy reached over and grabbed a file at his left.

"Let's begin, Mr. Malfoy. We only have an hour, and there is certainly a lot to discuss about your… interesting application."

Percy opened the file and stiffly began to flip through the documents, eyeing each one and snorting out his derision. Draco could not ignore the growing pit of dread in his stomach. Perhaps he should have waited until after their meeting to taunt the git.

**A/N: Well, I finished "Deathly Hallows**"** in three days. I laughed, I cried... It was better than "Cats!".**

IHeartMCR: LOL. Sorry, no make out session or babies for that matter. But soon... soon...

kalira: Oh, thank you. The angst in this will only be fluffy... Kind of like "angst-lite". That said though, there is more in store.

stoneofpurity: LMAO... Draco has some issues... lol.

Isosohungy: Please don't... that could get really messy. I'll try to be faster with the next chapter. I kind of got caught up with another book ;D

Nancy: Oh, I've so done that before. I'll try to update soon.

Avanell: That would be our dear, sweet Draco... lol. Pansy stopped listening after she heard Percy's harangue about her, so she didn't catch Ginny's come back.


	14. Paralyzer

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter in any way.

Chapter 14 – _Paralyzer_

Gazing at her image in the mirror, Pansy was unable to determine just how long she'd stood frozen in that position. She barely even noticed the other women streaming in and out of the washroom around her. She'd been staring so long that her features… her eyes… her nose… her lips… had all begun to lose their meaning in the context of her face. By conventional terms, she knew she was an attractive woman but in that moment, it all looked distorted and somehow out of proportion. She was ugly.

What was beauty anyhow? Up until a few months ago, she had a clear understanding of what that word meant to her. Even in her childhood, there were certain expectations that accompanied it. Then suddenly, a gangly, tall, awkward man with glaring red hair and an inordinate number of freckles had walked into her life… or rather she had very purposely walked into his… and had turned her neat, pat, exact definition on its ear.

At present, she was furious with said man. How dare he? How dare he waltz into her life with his stiff posturing and pompous opinions and… and dark red curls… and full lips… and turn her life upside down? He had totally ruined her plans. She should be thrilled that Draco was finally pursuing her. But no! She had to be holed up all week since that unfortunate meeting in his office with only thoughts of _him_ and why he had not competed for her. He just sat there and let Draco claim her.

Was she nothing to him? Did he really care that little? Or worse, not at all? How could he have remained so unaffected by her this entire time while she had grown so very… attached? Yes, that was a safe word. Attached. She couldn't bring herself to think the "other" word in relation to him. It just seemed altogether too ridiculous a notion that she might have actually fallen for a Weasley, but the truth remained that he was her first thought in the morning and he ruled her last thoughts of the night, as well as many of her thoughts throughout the day.

How dare he distract her? She would show him! She knew she looked delicious. Good enough to eat. She was bound and determined to have him wallowing in misery and jealousy by the end of the night. To have not only _him_ begging after her but every other man present as well. She'd make him want her! And, when and if he made a move on her… her heart began to race at the prospect… she would shoot him down.

Dragging her mind back to the image before her, Pansy assessed the woman in the mirror's appearance. Her hair was pulled up in a very Grecian manner, dark blue ribbons woven throughout her long tresses, her make up was magicked to perfection, and the strapless dress of midnight blue satin clung to her curves as if it were a second skin. A slow, devilish smirk twisted Pansy's lips. Yes, she'd have him eating out of the palm of her hand.

Lowering her eyes, she stared vacantly at the teardrop shaped sapphire that weighed heavily on the chain link, sitting midpoint between her cleavage and her collarbone. Suddenly, Pansy snorted mirthlessly at her own image. Who was she kidding? If Percy Weasley gave her even the slightest bit of attention, she knew she'd fold like a deck of cards. The prat had her wrapped around his little finger.

Heaving a large sigh, she set her shoulders back, and strode from the washroom ready to meet her dinner companion.

As she entered the foyer, Draco's familiar drawl assaulted her ears, "What happened? Did you fall in or something?"

"That's attractive, Draco. I think you've been spending too much time with Gregory again." She shot back.

"What do you expect? You were in there for no less than twenty minutes." He took her hand mindlessly, and held it in the crook of his arm.

"Don't be ridiculous. I was not. And besides, don't you want me looking my best?" she beamed playfully as they began their progress toward the ballroom.

"Please. You look exactly the same as you did when you went in."

"I'll have you know, a lot of time and effort went into looking this way," she pouted.

"And none of it was for me, I'm sure."

"Why Draco, whatever do you mean?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Pansy, you are so transparent." Draco chuckled at her, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." She spouted haughtily.

As they reached the great hall, Draco's interest in their light banter completely fell away when he began to scan the room.

"Are you looking for someone in particular?" Pansy asked lightly, noting his acute distraction.

"What? No. Just wanted to see who else had been invited," he tossed at her without tearing his eyes away from the room.

Pansy eyed him suspiciously. The expression he wore was clearly that of a man searching for someone specific.

"Really? Anyone of interest?" she prodded further.

Draco's eyes landed on something… or rather someone, and the subtle smirk he always wore dropped from his face completely. Quietly, he mumbled "No one important," his eyes remaining fixed.

Pansy began to search the crowd for the person who had drawn Draco's attention but before she could manage, he became flustered and started briskly off toward his right with her in tow.

"Come along. Let's get a drink, and find Blaise." He muttered darkly.

"Did I just miss something, Draco?"

"You miss a lot of things, Pansy. You'll have to be more specific." He threw back at her as he pushed his way to the bar.

"Why are you being such a grouchy git tonight? I've had more fun,,,"

"Snogging a Weasley? Yes, I'm perfectly aware of that fact. So is half of the magical world."

"Well, at least he wants to be with me." Pansy stopped short, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That doesn't seem to be the case tonight though, now does it?" he shot back at her.

"Bugger off with you then." Pansy muttered as she started to turn away.

Grabbing her arm, Draco pulled her back and tried to cajole her, "Pansy! Pansy, I'm sorry. Listen, it's just a little strange to think of you and that… that… berk! You can't be serious about him?"

"And what if I am?" Pansy knew this could be perceived as a play at making him jealous, but a very large part of her felt the truth of the statement.

"Panse, we've been friends… the best of friends since before I can remember. I do not want someone as trivial as a Weasley coming between us."

There was a hint of desperation in his voice that surprised Pansy. Rarely had he been this needy of her before. "Draco, we will always be friends. You have nothing to worry about in that respect."

"Well, hello you two. I wondered when you'd arrive." Blaise called to them as he approached.

"If Pansy hadn't decided to rethink her entire outfit in the loo of the Ministry lavs at least… What… four times? We would have been here much sooner."

"Oh, shove off," she bit out softly, teasing them both.

The two men fell easily into conversation, ignoring her halfhearted comeback and Pansy began her own inspection of the room. There were several individuals of note present, but she kept searching for the one she was truly aching to see.

Suddenly, her eyes lit upon Percy, and her breath hitched tightly in her chest as she felt her insides swell with nerves and anticipation. He looked… he looked fantastic dressed completely in black dress robes, and a crisp white dress shirt. It was simple yet elegant.

Pansy instantly started plotting how she could approach him, and began to tremble at the idea of getting closer... somehow situating herself nearer to him. Although, she was fairly certain, the proximity she was craving would not be considered decent in public.

And that was the moment his eyes snapped to hers, and her world stopped.

----------

As Percy clung to the glass of sparkling cider in his right hand, he purposely chose to ignore the inane ramblings of his co-worker, Niles Benton. The man was intelligent, to be sure, but was best described as socially inept.

Agitation and anxiety clawing at him, Percy scanned the nearly packed great hall for _her_. There was no reason to believe she wouldn't come, but he couldn't entirely dismiss the coil of dread and hope twisting in his chest. Part of him yearned to even just catch a glimpse of her. It had been a full six days and he was beginning to feel a kind of suffocating withdrawal. The other side of him… the more logical side feared her inevitable appearance, because it would mean she had chosen to accompany the ferret.

And that most definitely would signify the end. There would be no more mind numbing kisses. No more heated debates. No more playful teasing. Percy's chest constricted painfully at the thought. As much as he had tried to protect himself from her, he had lost himself regardless. Did he ever really stand a chance?

Suddenly, Benton's annoying chatter wormed its way into Percy's dejected musings. "Blimey, who's the goddess? You'd think we were her dinner the way she's leering over here."

"Pardon?" Percy sputtered.

"I said… who's the gorgeous bird who keeps staring over here? Either she's hot for one of us, or she's supremely hacked off. Let's hope she's partial to the Ministry type." Niles laughed loudly, elbowing Percy in the ribs.

Percy jerked his head in the direction that Benton seemed to be focused. There was no time to prepare for the moment their eyes connected. Percy felt a powerful wave of emotion and arousal wash over him, making his head spin. A week really was too long and he found himself greedily drinking in every part of her… every breath she took… every slight shift in her expression. Without hesitation or any consideration for her companions, Pansy started toward them as if reacting to the yank of some invisible cord.

Forcing his gaze downward, Percy's eyes darted about frantically as he tried to find an out… an excuse to flee. He couldn't face her now. He wasn't ready for this encounter. She'd see how put out he was over her coming with that wanker, and that realization would in all likelihood lead her to the question of why. Why was he so upset? And then soon enough, she'd know the truth. She'd know everything. He had to get out of there.

Before Percy could take these tumbling thoughts any further, Niles' voice stopped him cold. "Well, hello there," his colleague offered, the attempt at being suave sounding smarmy and unskilled at best even to Percy's ears.

"Percy, may I speak with you?" Pansy asked, completely ignoring the other man's greeting.

Percy cleared his throat, trying nonchalantly to gloss over her overt rudeness toward his co-worker.

"Niles, this is Ms. Pansy Parkinson. I'm sure you're familiar with the name. Her father is quite well known in the business world. And Ms. Parkinson, this is Niles Benton, Deputy Minister."

"Good evening." Pansy mumbled, giving only the briefest of glances in Niles' general direction.

"Enchante." Niles gushed as he stepped forward, took her hand, and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

A curl of disgust marred Pansy's upper lip, and she muttered a quiet "Yes. Well…" as she yanked her hand away. "If you don't mind, Mr. Benton, I'd like to have a word with Mr. Weasley alone."

In a flash, a wave of understanding washed over Niles' face as he looked between the two. Pansy was staring hopefully at Percy while he, in turn, gave an uncanny amount of focus to swirling the sparkling cider in his glass.

"Yes. Yes, of course." Benton stammered, with a growing smile. "It was a pleasure, Ms. Parkinson." As Niles turned to leave, he brushed past Percy and mumbled. "Way to go, Weasley! Go get her, tiger."

A mad blush suffused Percy's face and he shifted awkwardly, looking about for an escape.

Finally alone, Pansy took a measured step closer, and asked tentatively. "So, how are you?"

"What do you want, Pansy?" he bit out sharply in response.

"Can't we simply make small talk?" she asked, her voice sounding more desperate than she would have liked.

"Not when you so rudely ordered my colleague to leave under the guise of needing to discuss important –"

"Yes. Yes, I get it. I was just trying to… to be polite."

"I think you and I are well past the point of civilities, don't you?" Percy snapped bitterly.

She stared at him a moment, shocked by his unbelievable coldness. "Are you so loath to even talk to me?" she pleaded, stepping closer still and placing a hand on his chest.

"What is there left to talk about?" he muttered dejectedly, glaring down into his glass. "You're here with Malfoy. You should be enjoying his company if I'm not mistaken. The plan seems to be winding up nicely. We can negotiate my compensation at another time. I assume that's what you felt the pressing need to discuss."

Misunderstanding his chilly tone, Pansy swallowed back the looming emotion and dropped her hand. "What about _us_?" she managed in a shaky voice.

"What about _us_?" he repeated her in confusion, his eyes coming up to meet hers. "What are you talking about? _Us_? What _us_?"

Pansy felt her throat clench painfully and her eyes sting with unshed tears. "Don't you even…? Don't you miss me at all?" she spat at him, finally losing her composure.

"Don't I…? What? You damn well know I'm not permitted to miss… to want… anything." He sputtered, waving his right hand about vaguely in search of the right words.

"What the devil is that supposed to mean?" she burst, nearly screeching.

"In your own words, Pansy." He seethed, his face growing red. "In your own bloody words. You said you didn't want anyone who would… would expect any kind of actual… If I remember your exact words… the gentleman has to be of the understanding that this is purely a business transaction." He cruelly parroted her tone from their first meeting. "Well, I've done my sodding damnedest to follow your wishes."

She gawked at him, a sick kind of horror weaving its way through her at the realization that her own words had condemned her. "Well, I… I changed my mind." She finally stammered.

"Excuse me?" he whispered hoarsely, disbelieving of what she had just uttered.

"It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind, and I've changed mine." Pansy managed, becoming pompous in her need to hide her insecurity.

"So… so, what are you saying?" Percy asked, feeling an awful kind of hope swelling within him.

Pansy swallowed back her fear and tried to muster the courage to reveal her heart. "I… I miss you. I want you to… to…"

But another voice entirely cut her off before she could finish. "There you are, _love_. Hello Weasley. Isn't this a lovely evening? Doesn't _my_ Pansy look stunning? I dare say I'm the luckiest man in the entire room."

Percy stared slacked jawed at the other man, and then shifted his heated gaze down to the floor, self-reproach and defeat clouding his eyes. "Yes, she does. Excuse me. I have a matter of importance to discuss with the Minister." He muttered.

With that, Percy turned quickly and marched away. Pansy could only gape at his retreating figure. Suddenly, she wheeled around and leveled Draco with a dangerously black look.

"You stupid prat, what the bloody hell was that about? Friends my arse."

"I was doing you a favour, Panse. Much like a friend would. You can do so much better."

After a few moments in which Pansy seemed to balloon with rage, she burst out. "Sod off, you twat."

Turning around abruptly, Pansy stalked away, leaving a flabbergasted Draco in her wake.

----------

Percy angrily hammered along, pushing his way through the throngs of people, blindly on a path to only Merlin knew where.

'_Bloody ferret!'_ he silently railed._ 'Bloody woman!'_

She was driving him mental. If he took her at her word… Removed all emotion from the equation and logically analyzed what she had just said and how she had acted, it would be perfectly reasonable for him to think that she wanted more from him. But that just seemed utterly ridiculous and highly improbable.

How could a woman of Pansy's breeding, class, house loyalties, and unbelievably gorgeous… well, everything… have any kind of interest in _him_? A less than aesthetically pleasing man, in his own estimation, who was poorer than a house elf and was part of a notoriously undesirable family in the eyes of many purebloods. It made no sense. Add on to the fact that she had accompanied Malfoy, and Percy found his mind battling ruthlessly with his heart.

Suddenly, a hand clasped onto his arm and spun him gracelessly around. Percy came face to face with twin grins, and he cringed inwardly knowing he was in for a nasty ribbing.

"Hello, brother of mine," Fred greeted him in a jovial tone.

"Where are you off to in such a strop?" George added, a teasing note to his voice.

"I have Ministry business to attend to." Percy replied shortly, as he attempted to continue on.

"So, it has nothing to do with a certain bird showing up with a certain snotty git?" Fred asked, throwing his arm companionably around Percy's shoulder and pulling him back as George fell into step on the other side.

"I'm sure I don't what you're talking about." Percy puffed out, trying lamely to evade the oncoming interrogation.

"Oh please, Perce." George scoffed at him. "You two were absolutely revolting over brunch last week. It was disgusting really. Now, you're trying to tell us you haven't noticed who she's come with?"

"It was her choice to accompany him. I had no say in the matter," Percy responded stiffly. "Besides, I'm far too busy this evening to be straddled with a date."

"I sense trouble in paradise." George threw over Percy's head to Fred.

"So, you're not seeing each other anymore then?" Fred asked cautiously.

"I'm not saying anything. Least of all to the two of you." Percy spouted, attempting to hide his wounded pride.

"Did you break it off, or did she?" George lobbed at him, cutting straight to the heart of the matter. "By your account it sounds like her. But by the _look_ of her, I'd say you were the one who gave her the heave ho."

"What do you mean 'by the look of her'?" Percy demanded, taking the bait as concern laced its way into his voice.

"Have you seen her tonight?" George interjected, ignoring Percy's question, looking instead to Fred. "She's a bitch to be sure, but Merlin help me, she's smokin'. Good Godric, those curves!"

"That dress could choke a man at fifty paces." Fred joined in, and the two laughed in appreciation.

Anger and something entirely too possessive loomed within Percy, and he tried once again to leave. "Now that you've had your go, if you'll excuse me…"

"But seriously, Perce." Fred managed as he hauled him back from his attempted retreat. "She doesn't look too happy, considering she's been ignoring Malfoy all night and keeps stalking you."

Percy's eyes immediately began to scan the crowd for her, unable to resist the draw. "What do you mean?"

"You mean you haven't noticed? Merlin, if the girl was any more obvious, we'd have to set up wards around you to fend her off."

A moment of silence fell over the three men as they sought and located the topic of their discussion. Sure enough, Pansy's eyes were already trained on them, confirming George's point. When she realized she'd been caught, her hand came up nervously to her hair, and she scoped about anxiously for something else to focus on.

"Did you even invite her?" Fred asked, leaning in toward him.

"This is work for me. I wasn't permitted a guest." Percy stated coolly, finally pulling his eyes away and straightening his appearance.

"I'm sure you could have gotten around that. She could have come on her father's…"

"_Arsehole._" George coughed the word, interrupting his brother.

Fred snickered, but continued. "…behalf. Well, you know what I mean. You could have mustered up an invitation for her."

"Perhaps I didn't want her to come." Percy offered bitterly.

"Why? What did she do?" Fred asked like a schoolgirl anxious for gossip.

"Or not do?" George added under his breath.

Fred slapped George lightly on the shoulder and grinned.

"Not everything is about sex." Percy spat, looking at both of his brothers, as he grew offended.

"Of course it's not," Fred tried weakly to reassure him.

"Not in the least," George contributed.

"I'm sure you have nothing but the most honourable of intentions toward her… _and_ her very fine form." George couldn't control the burst of laughter that erupted from him.

Percy wrenched himself free and began to stalk away as he muttered "Gits" darkly under his breath.

Regaining themselves, George and Fred watched Percy thunder away.

"Something doesn't sit right, brother." Fred finally managed after taking a deep cleansing breath.

"I agree, brother. I dare say our involvement has become necessary." George concurred.

The two men looked to each other at the same time and shared a silent exchanged.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred asked.

"When am I not?" George replied with a question of his own.

Simultaneously, their faces split into wide conspiratorial grins and the two set off to put their plan in motion.

----------

As Shacklebolt proceeded to announce award after award, Percy finally caved to his need to fully take in the woman he'd been craving all night, berating himself the whole time for his weakness. He should know better, but there was just no resisting even a quick glance.

In the semi darkness of the grand dining hall, Pansy sat across the way looking utterly bored and thoroughly unimpressed. Suddenly, she puffed out an aggravated breath and reached for her dessert. Delicately handling the spoon, she scooped a small curl of the chocolate pudding, licked her lips in anticipation, and captured the piece of decadence in her mouth. Her eyes fell shut as she savoured the bittersweet flavour of the dark chocolate, and Percy shuddered at the sight, the heat of his want madly coursing through his body. He squirmed slightly and averted his eyes for a moment, thanking the Gods that the room was only faintly lit. His visual withdrawal was short lived though. He could only stave off temptation for so long before his eyes were drawn back to her.

As he glanced to her again, he caught sight of her turning the stem of the spoon around in her hand so that she could delve her tongue into the bowl of the spoon, better enabling her to devour its entire contents. He could just imagine the dance of her tongue and lips over the lucky piece of flatware. He'd never been so jealous of a spoon in his life.

Suddenly becoming aware that she was being watched, Pansy looked about until her eyes met his and she leveled him with a questioning stare. Feeling the weight of being caught, Percy tore his gaze away, and fidgeted awkwardly with his fork. Nervously, he hazarded a peek at her only to find her staring unabashedly at him. He spotted a hint of her delectable tongue flash out of her mouth and over her full, red lips, removing the last remnants of chocolate, and his heart began to hammer loudly in his chest. Unbeknownst to him, his mouth had fallen open slightly, as if begging for a taste.

A lazy smirk began to pull at Pansy's lips, and she slowly dipped her finger into her dessert. She scooped a dollop onto her digit, and of its own volition, Percy's mouth fell open further as her hand made its journey toward her lips. As she seductively engulfed her chocolate covered finger in her eager mouth, a tremor rocked Percy, causing him to visibly tremble. He then snapped his mouth shut and swallowed hard, releasing a loud whimper that was thankfully swallowed up by the sound of the Minister's continued droning voice. Self-satisfaction blanketed Pansy's face as she continued to suck provocatively on her finger.

Suddenly, Draco interrupted their connection as he grabbed at her arm, drawing her attention, and quietly scolded her. His eyes then shifted to where hers were focused and once they met Percy's, he shot him a look that could burn steel. But Percy flat out refused to look away. He was in awe of the fact that she had openly flirted with him. _She_ had flirted with _him_.

Pansy demurred slightly at her reprimand, but continued to run her finger along the rim of her dessert dish, popping her finger into her mouth at odd intervals to suck the last bits of pudding from her finger. A devilish smirk played over her lips when without warning, she glanced up and caught Percy's eye again. Sucking on her finger, she smiled saucily and offered him a playful wink.

A high-pitched laugh bubbled uncontrollably out of Percy's mouth, which he immediately covered with a melodramatic coughing fit as he looked about to ensure he hadn't attracted too much attention to himself.

Once settled, Percy marveled at how fantastic it felt to be flirted with, especially by a gorgeous witch whom he adored. Nothing could really compare to the feeling, or so he thought.

**A/N: So sorry for the long delay with this chapter. It seems my brain decided to take a vacation without me. Anyway, updates should come faster after this.**

IHeartMCR: Wow, you must be tired. I've never had such a short review from you. No worries though. I understand all to well the exhaustion.

Ally: Please don't cry. I'm sorry it took me this long. My brain went to the punch bowl. Thank you so much for the lovely review and I promise to be faster with the updates.

kalira: Yes, the angst is at a premium in this fic. But it's all a good laugh though. Nothing serious :D And the gala's not over yet. Still half an evening to go.

stoneofpurity: Did you notice my theft of your phrase? I left a little as an indication :D Told you I'd work it in. lol.

MissAnthrope: Yes, the angst can be mind numbing at times. It takes a serious turn though in a couple chapters when all the poop hits the fan.

Ayakashi: They're not as unlikely as one might think on closer examination. They're both quite driven and ambitious. And they both love power.

Avanell: I am wicked, aren't I:D Couldn't help myself though.


	15. Love Potion Number Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I think you all already knew that.

Chapter 15 – _Love Potion Number Nine_

Pansy felt a tight grip on her upper arm, and sharp words hissed into her ear. "What the devil do you think you're doing?"

Tearing her eyes away from Percy's, she turned her head toward the angry voice only to be met with storming grey eyes.

In a gentle daze, she offered softly. "Pardon?"

"You're… the two of you are making a spectacle of yourselves. Do you really think no one can see your ridiculous display?"

Pansy glanced around but didn't see anyone paying them any mind. "What are you talking about, Draky? I think you're going a bit funny in the head. It's almost pitch black in here, and besides, no one's looking."

"Need I remind you that you're here with me tonight?" he growled, ignoring her reply.

"Sorry. I'll try harder to be a little less affectionate with the man I'm currently seeing." She tittered out sarcastically.

"Disgusting." He grumbled as he took a sip of his almost empty wine glass and turned back to listen to the Minister.

Scooping another dollop of pudding onto her finger and moving it quickly into her waiting mouth, Pansy glanced back to Percy and found his eyes still trained on her. She smiled devilishly around her finger and winked only to be gifted with his best reaction yet – what appeared to be an all out nervous laugh covered by a cough. It was quite the bolster to her ego to know she had that kind of power over him. He was so endearing in his awkwardness.

As Pansy sat back and finished her dessert, she was nearly bursting inside. She tried to conceal her giddiness, but she'd never had so much fun flirting with someone in her life.

Percy's reaction to her overt playfulness was so different than other men's. Normally, those other wankers would either try to flirt back with smoldering, heavy-lidded looks, which in all seriousness looked quite absurd. Or they would snort at her coolly and ignore her displays as if to say that they believed her attentions were beneath their regard.

Percy's looks, however, were perfect. His slack-jawed, hungry, dazed expression of want was thoroughly entertaining, not to mention adorable. It was exhilarating to have that kind of attention ladled upon her, and just enough to fuel another attempt, on her part, at winning back his affections.

----------

Draco sat at his vacated table alone, his head pounding viciously. Pansy had long since disappeared from his side, and he really hadn't a clue where she'd gone. He vaguely recalled her yammering about something, but the conversation was extremely foggy to him now.

He reached up and lightly touched his temple as if the gesture would calm his swimming mind. Everything seemed to be going in and out of focus, and people's voices sounded as if they were speaking to him… around him… at him through a tunnel. The music was at times painfully tinny and then at others, incredibly muffled. Something was definitely wrong.

Standing abruptly, Draco listed dangerously to the left but righted himself quickly. Palms planted firmly on the table, he began to scan the crowd, and was quickly rewarded in his search. Black hair… pale skin… A dark cloud of rage and jealousy rolled through him and he growled.

'_And with the Weasel! Always with the bloody Weasel.'_ he sneered inwardly.

Standing up straight and setting his shoulders stiffly back, Draco breathed in sharply and made his way toward his target.

----------

Percy scanned the mingling crowd, only half listening to the Minister as he searched for Pansy. When the awards segment had finally finished and the lights were brought up, everyone stood and began to mill about, and that's when he lost sight of her.

'_Damn her for being tiny.'_ Percy thought in passing.

Suddenly, a gentle female voice from behind them invaded their conversation, and both men turned toward the speaker. "Hello Minister…. Mr. Weasley."

"Ms. Parkinson," Kingsley smiled warmly, "what a pleasant surprise. Had I known you would be here, I would have presented your father's award to you in his stead. When he forwarded his regrets on being unable to attend, he never mentioned your interest in the business world."

Pansy scoffed inwardly. It was no surprise to her that her father had said nothing. These banquets were of little consequence to him. The acclaim and recognition that went with them did not stretch beyond England, so what was the use when the majority of his client base was located in Asia and North America?

"That's due entirely to the fact that I held none until recently." Pansy chirped playfully instead.

"Really? What changed your mind?" Kingsley asked innocently enough.

Percy visibly started though at his boss' use of words. Did the man know something?

Pansy glanced to Percy, and a small smile played at her lips. "Well, I've become quite interested in the inner workings of the Ministry's business department."

"Really?" Kingsley's own smile widened, and he asked knowingly. "Any _specific_ area?"

Percy stiffened as he felt the Weasley blush crawling dangerously up his neck toward his face. That sealed it. The man definitely knew something. Percy would have to find out and throttle who ever had spilled.

"Why, yes." Pansy gushed. "I'm particularly intrigued by the office that handles business applications."

"Really? Well, if I'm not mistaken, Mr. Weasley here is the head of that department."

"Is he really?" Pansy batted her eyelashes innocently. "How fortunate for me."

"How fortunate indeed. I do believe his assistant, Phyllis, will be retiring soon. It might be the perfect opportunity for you. He'll definitely need a hand with…."

"Minister, that position… that position would be well beneath a woman of Ms. Parkinson's standing." Percy blurted out, cutting Shacklebolt off unceremoniously.

Both Pansy and the Minister snapped their eyes to Percy in surprise only to find him flustered beyond words and fidgeting madly where he stood.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Minister." Pansy offered graciously. "As much as I would _love_ to work beneath Mr. Weasley…" _'Or above him for that matter.' _She mused to herself, a wicked smirk capturing her lips.

Percy's mind must have been traveling along the same lines because he instantly started to choke and cough at her words. For his part, Kingsley was having a hard time keeping the bubbling laughter within him at bay. He marveled at the petite woman across from him who could so unsettle his notoriously stoic deputy.

"… I'm afraid I wouldn't be very well-suited to the position." She continued on, completely ignoring Percy's fit. "I like to be in charge, you see. On top, as it were. Bad habit of mine, I know. However, from the few times I've had the pleasure of conversing with Mr. Weasley, I highly suspect he'd be quite adept at giving me orders." Pansy finished with a Cheshire cat grin.

Shacklebolt burst out laughing as Percy was left an impossible shade of red. Before either man could respond to her coquettish rant, Pansy continued on. "Speaking of our Mr. Weasley, I was wondering if I could steal him for a dance."

"Oh… I… There's still so much…." Percy stammered, still tongue-tied from the previous conversation.

"That's a wonderful idea, Ms. Parkinson. The man deserves a break after all of his hard work." Shacklebolt beamed, slapping Percy firmly on the back a few times. "Go on, Weasley. Your job for this evening is done. Loosen up and have yourself a dance or two."

"Thank you, Minister," Pansy supplied as she grabbed Percy's hand and started dragging his unwilling form out onto the dance floor.

Once there, Pansy turned to face Percy and all of her precocious courage from before completely evaporated. His obvious discomfort and avoidance of eye contact sent her hurtling into her own child-like self-consciousness and uncertainty, and she began to wring her hands as if caught by her father in some naughty act.

What did she mean by being so forward in front of the Minister? Had she really intended to force Percy to dance with her? It seemed like a good idea at the time. She would have him near and be able to use her close proximity to cajole him into giving her another chance. But how to get past this initial physical trepidation was the question?

Without warning, Percy stepped forward and stilled her hands with his own. The simple touch made Pansy jump as a renewed nervous vigor hammered through her. Slowly, he raised her right hand up and out with his left, both watching the connection devoutly. Then he placed her other hand on his shoulder, and wrapped his arm gingerly around her slight waist, pulling her closer ever so slightly.

Percy cleared his throat loudly and swallowed hard, then began to move them slowly around the dance floor. Yes, it was a very formal dance position, but it was better than the two of them standing there ogling each other for what felt like hours on end.

A few awkward circles later, he cinched her closer to him in an uncharacteristic act of boldness. He then pulled their outstretched arms in close, changed his hold on her hand, and pressed her palm against his chest. Instead of causing Pansy even greater anxiety, she felt herself relax into the intimacy of the posture, and she released the breath she holding.

They swayed lightly back and forth in silence, allowing the lilting music to wash away the remnants of uneasiness and enjoying the nearness of the other.

"So," Percy hesitated briefly to gather his nerve, "did you enjoy your dessert?"

Pansy bit her bottom lip and a low giggle rippled through her small frame. Stepping closer into him, she pressed her body more firmly against his, slid her hand from his until he was merely holding her wrist, and coyly began to play with the lapel of his dressrobes.

As she peered up through her thick lashes at his still upturned face, she murmured softly. "You could say that. I dare say I've never enjoyed chocolate pudding so much before."

Percy's lips twitched imperceptibly, and he offered her a brief nod. "Well, the Ministry does aim to please."

"Do they now?" Pansy purred, resting her chin against his chest. "Still, I think it could have been better." She sighed dramatically.

This caught Percy's attention, and he looked down into her rich, dark eyes. All the air felt like it had been knocked out of Percy's lungs as he fully realized her incredible nearness. Holding her was akin to an anxious kind of perfection.

"Better? How so?" he managed, his voice breaking slightly.

"Well, personally I've always felt that pudding would taste so much better if it was shared." She answered lightly, lowering her chin and refocusing on his buttons.

"Shared?" he squeaked.

Pansy's lips curled into a teasing smirk. "Oh yes! It would be absolutely delicious. I've never had the chance to put this hypothesis to the test though. Quite sad, don't you think?" At her last question, she tilted her chin and peered up at him.

"Sad? Yes, quite sad!" he nodded dumbly.

Sensing she had his undivided attention, she let her fingers dance precariously to the inside of his jacket. "It would be heavenly to share pudding with someone, don't you think?'

"Yes, heavenly." He mumbled, too caught up in the play of her lips and the feel of her hand through his thin dress shirt.

Suddenly shaking his head, Percy tried to clear away the various erotic images involving chocolate pudding and the woman in his arms from his mind.

He cleared his throat softly, grabbed her hand in his own, stilling its exploration, and forged on. "Pansy, about before…"

At the abrupt change in topic, Pansy sobered, the flirtatious smile falling swiftly from her face, and she steeled herself for the conversation ahead.

"Yes?" she murmured, seemingly consumed by the front of his dressrobes.

"What did you mean when you said you had changed your mind?"

"Just that. I changed my mind." She offered with a put on nonchalance.

Percy huffed slightly. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. "And how does this... this change of mind involve me? If at all."

"You're the reason for it." She murmured quickly, her voice dropping so low that she was almost inaudible.

Her words, however, did not escape Percy and he felt a swell of hope almost bowl him over. "Me? What did I do?"

"You distracted me," she simpered, looking up at him plaintively.

"How so?" his voice shot up a full octave in mock defense.

"Well, there's the whole Draco thing."

"What? What do you mean? You're here with him tonight, aren't you?"

"Yes, but that was only to see you," she blurted out without thinking.

Percy blushed several different shades of red from the roots of his hair clear down to the curl of his toes. Mortified by what she'd revealed, Pansy leaned her forehead against his chest in embarrassment.

"I… Excuse me?" he stuttered.

Pansy mumbled something incoherent, and Percy's brow creased in confusion. "What was that?"

She pulled her head off him, pouting slightly, but did not repeat herself. Percy tentatively released her hand, reached up, and cupped her right cheek in his left hand, crouching down slightly to bring himself into her line vision. "What was that, love?" he repeated himself.

"I… I don't want to continue on with the plan anymore," she finally supplied shyly.

"You don't?"

At this, Pansy merely shook her head a little.

Percy brushed his thumb tenderly over her cheek, and whispered, "Why not?"

She looked up at him with wide, vulnerable eyes, her courage to utter the words having fled her. Percy stood straighter, leaned forward, and pressed a protective kiss to her forehead which had her all but melting in his arms.

Suddenly, a heavy voice cut through their intimacy, "Excuse me, but I do believe I'd like to cut in."

The two moved apart abruptly and looked toward the interruption. There stood Draco swaying unsteadily on his feet as he leered at them with a vengeful glare.

"I beg your pardon?" Percy stuttered through his shock.

"Sod off, Weasley. You get enough of his attention." Draco spouted as he gave Percy a shove full of swagger.

"Draco, what is your problem?" Pansy barked.

"I think you and I are due for a little chat." He growled at her, taking her right hand in his left and encircling her waist.

Thoroughly stunned, Percy slowly moved himself from the dance floor, never taking his eyes off them.

"Draco, what is the matter with you?" Pansy hissed, stealing glances toward Percy.

"I should be asking you that question," he snarled.

"Please, not this again."

"Do you think I'm dense, or something? Do you honestly think I don't know what's been going on between you two?" he growled, pinning her with a frighteningly dangerous look.

"What are you on about? I've been nothing but honest with you about him." Pansy managed, trying to suppress the looming fear within her. Had he uncovered the plan?

"Hardly!" Draco spat. "Don't you think I see the looks you keep giving him? You are so obvious."

"I thought we discussed this, Draco." Pansy stammered.

"I love you. Does that mean nothing to you? I love you more than anything and anyone, and yet you go to him and rip me to shreds the first opportunity you get." The shift in Draco was unmistakable. There was a clawing kind of hurt in his voice.

"Draco, I never did anything of the kind." Pansy pleaded.

She was getting more and more confused. Draco's arguments weren't making any sense. He seemed to be moving himself toward some kind of emotional breakdown.

"Don't deny it. I heard you. You didn't know I was still there, but I heard you talking to him."

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

He cupped her face tenderly with both hands. "Why? Just tell me why?" he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Draco, you're scaring me!"

In the next moment, Draco leaned forward, and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Never in her whole life had Pansy felt that kind of passion from him. There was a hunger… a need… a sadness. He'd never kissed her like this before. Without permission, he deepened the kiss and as hard as she fought against it, Pansy felt herself being lulled into a tumult of sensations.

As his fervor and force lessened, Pansy pulled away dumbfounded, licking at her lips. After a brief euphoric moment with his eyes closed, Draco opened them only to jolt and blink a few times at the sight of her. He dropped his hands from her face as shock and confusion stole over both of their features.

Suddenly, the realization of what had just happened pierced through Pansy like a knife. She turned her head sharply in the direction of where she'd left Percy standing only minutes before to find him staring at them, a look of aching disbelief cutting deeply across his face. In the next instant, a cold, dark cloud of bitter anger and hate stormed over his features, and he turned and made a dash for the exit.

Pansy felt her stomach twist painfully, and turning back to Draco, she viciously slapped him with everything she had in her. This did nothing to break him from his stunned silence.

"Damn you!" she screeched loudly, and then tore off through the crowd in pursuit of Percy, leaving Draco utterly gobsmacked and holding his cheek.

Before Draco could gather himself enough to go after her, a hand gripped his arm and his world was sent into a tilt-a-whirl. Once the spinning had come to a stop, Draco was met with raging green eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry seethed at him through gritted teeth.

Dragging his eyes down and away from the other man's fierce gaze, it took Draco a moment to find his bearings. As his mind cleared and he remembered his scorn, he wrenched his arm free and unsteadily tried to straighten his appearance.

"What do you want, Potter?" he snorted mirthlessly.

"Why? Why did you…? You don't even want her." Harry sputtered.

"And how, pray tell, would you know something like that? You don't even know me. You don't know the first thing about me," Draco snapped back angrily, still trying desperately to figure out what had just happened.

"This can't be what you want!" Harry pleaded.

"Maybe it is." Draco stated plainly, and then turned to walk away.

Harry stared at him wordlessly. "She doesn't love you. She doesn't love you like…" he finally called after Draco.

"Like? Like what?" Draco turned brusquely back, jumping all over Harry's words.

After a moment's hesitation, Harry finished quietly. "Like… like that. It's obvious she's in love with Percy."

Trying to conceal the utter disappointment working its way over him, Draco clenched his jaw tightly and took a deep, steeling breath. "Well that makes very little difference, now doesn't it Potter?" he spouted coldly. "She's promised to _me_. She's mine for the taking. If and when I want her, I _will_ have her. Besides, she'll make the perfect little wife and mother one day. She'll never cause me an ounce of pain."

Harry staggered back slightly, floored by Draco's biting words and ice-cold demeanor. For a few achingly long seconds, the two men simply stared at each other in a thick, drowning silence. When the intensity of their stare had grown too strong, Harry spun quickly around and stormed away, pushing his way through the throngs of people still cluttered on the dance floor. At the sight of Harry's quickly disappearing figure, Draco started after him, only to have someone grab his arm, staying his progress.

Spinning around violently, Draco snapped bitterly at his captor. "WHAT?"

Ron dropped his hand, and took a step back, running his right hand sheepishly through his flaming red hair.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco bit out sharply, not losing a drop of the venom from his earlier outburst.

"Why can't you leave her alone, Malfoy?"

"Because, as I just informed your friend over there, she belongs to me."

"Do you really think you two will be happy together, what with both of you being in love with other people?"

Draco instantly stiffened at Ron's choice of words. "I can't speak for Pansy, Weasel, but I am for damn sure not in love with anyone."

"Really?" Ron asked, unable to keep the doubt from edging its way into his voice.

"Yes, really!" Draco snarled back.

"I find that very hard to believe, Malfoy."

"Well, that's not my problem, Weasley."

"If you're not in love with anyone, including her, then why are you being so persistent in trying to separate her from my brother?"

Draco looked away, and the muscles in his jaw worked furiously as he weighed his answer carefully. "Sometimes Weasley, it's just safer to stick with your own kind. Slytherins with Slytherins, and Gryffindors with Gryffindors. No one gets hurt. No one says or hears anything they shouldn't," he finished pointedly.

It was Ron's turn to go rigid in understanding. "He didn't mean it, Draco." He finally stuttered.

"Didn't mean what?" Draco pretended to play dumb.

"If I had known…" Ron stammered.

"That's the problem, now isn't it, Weasley? You didn't know because he chose not to tell you. No, instead he chose to…" Draco stopped, obviously running into some difficulty with finishing this sentence. Instead he took a deep breath, forcing down his emotions, and mumbled. "If you had known, then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"I know now." Ron supplied lamely.

"A little late for that, don't you think?" Draco mumbled.

Without another word, he turned on his heel and marched in an altogether different direction from which both Harry and Pansy had fled, leaving Ron to stand on his own in the middle of the dance floor.

Heaving a large sigh, Ron shook his head dismally, and muttered "Bugger!" under his breath before starting off to find his best mate.

----------

Two men stood on the carpeted edge of the dance floor, one the perfect mirror image of the other. With wide, self-satisfied grins, they watched the drama unfold in near silence.

Once the parties involved had fled to their respective corners, the first man turned to his partner in crime, and spoke plainly. "That went better than expected if I do say so myself."

"Remarkably so. Who would have guessed?" his brother rejoined.

"Who indeed. More entertainment than I thought we were in for, that's for sure."

"And did you see Percy's face?"

"I did actually." Came a small voice from behind them.

Both men stilled as the realization that they'd been caught took hold. Swallowing back their fear, they managed a chipper, "Evening Gin," in unison.

Moving seamlessly between them with deadly calm, Ginny offered in a crisp, calculating tone, "Hello Fred. Hello George. My, don't you two look cozy over here?"

A small shudder ran through the twins from the cold threat inherent in her greeting.

"Tell me, brothers of mine," she continued on when they both remained silent, "did you have anything to do with that fiasco?"

"Which fiasco would that be, Ginny?" George asked naively.

"The one that just exploded on the dance floor," she supplied, her voice growing colder by the second.

"I didn't see anything unusual. Did you Gred?"

"Not a thing, Forge?"

"Cut the bullshit." Ginny finally snapped, turning on them and pointing a dangerous finger that listed between them. "I know you two were somehow involved. I want to know what you did, and I want to know now. Or else trust me, you'll think whatever Pansy Parkinson has done to you in the past is child's play by the time I'm through with you."

"Oh come on, Gin. It was only for a laugh." George tried weakly to placate her.

"I don't think anyone found it very funny, George. I'm certainly not laughing, and you know there's a problem when I'm not laughing."

She was met with abject silence. Grabbing them both by an ear, she yanked them down to her height. "What did you do?" she hammered at them.

"Ow… ow… ow… It was only a harmless love potion, Ginny." George managed through gritted teeth.

"A mixture really." Fred supplied.

"A mixture? Are you two insane?" Ginny screeched, releasing them both.

Rubbing the side of his head, George shot Fred a dirty look for ratting them out. "Yeah, nothing permanent though. It's kind of a 'Rose Coloured Glasses' meets 'The Long Kiss Goodnight' combo."

"Explain!" Ginny barked.

"Well, the 'Rose Coloured Glasses' makes the victim see their love in the first person they touch after drinking the potion, and the 'Long Kiss Goodnight' makes the recipient of an unwelcome kiss give over happily. It all dissipates once the kiss ends though."

"But the damage is done, yeah? You two are absolute idiots." Ginny huffed, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"Thank you." The twins chirped simultaneously.

"And you're going to help me fix it." Ginny continued, ignoring their pride.

"What?" George pleaded.

"Why?" Fred whined.

"Because your brother, regardless of whether you think he's a prat or not, is in love with one of those people you "oh so" carelessly played with tonight, and you pretty much ruined their chances."

"He's better off without her," George snapped, showing the darker side of his teasing nature.

"That's not your choice to make. Until she does something unforgivable… of her own volition," Ginny amended quickly, "I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt because she makes Percy happy. Now… you and you," she pointed to them separately, "better come up with a way to make this right, or so help me…"

"Yes, Gin." They chorused in a lifeless monotone before she could finish her threat.

----------

"Percy! Wait! Please!" Pansy panted as she struggled down the steps after Percy.

"Go back inside, Pansy. Go back to your _companion_," he tossed over his shoulder without slowing his vicious gait.

"No! Wait Percy, it's not what not you think."

"Not what I think?!" He reeled around suddenly to face her. "You have no idea what I think!"

Finally reaching him, she stopped only a few paces away. Through a quivering voice, she pleaded. "Percy, please! I didn't want to…"

"What? Kiss him? You could have fooled me. You both looked quite content," he sneered at her viciously, then began to stalk in an agitated circle, running his right hand through his hair.

"He kissed me, Percy. It came out of nowhere. Really, it did. I was shocked was all! That was why…"

He stopped quite suddenly, pinned her with a fiery glare, his eyes shining brightly in the moonlight, and cut her off. "No! Stop it! Just stop it! It's all a game to you. All a fucking lie! You and your bloody, sodding games!"

He began to fiercely wrestle with his cloak, and it became clear he was searching for his wand so that he could apparate. "I need to get away from you before… before I do something…" he mumbled.

"No Percy, you need to stay. Please, we have to talk about this. Obviously, you don't understand…" Pansy rambled as she reached up and grasped his arms in desperation.

He wrenched himself free, and spat. "I understand perfectly well, thank you very much."

They stared at each other silently for several long seconds, both panting from the sheer force of emotion streaming through them… between them.

"Please!" Pansy finally whimpered.

Percy lifted his wand, but the second before he disapparated, Pansy panicked. She launched herself into his arms and they vanished together with a soft pop.

**A/N: Hello all! Well that was a marathon. Let me know what you think :)**

**cellogirl: **Oh thank you. Yes, they're an odd pairing, but they are so much fun together. lol.

**QueenoftheClumsyDorks:** No, I think your signaling reading is pretty dead on. :) But there is definitely more to that story than meets the eye.

**KTBallerina: **Thank you so much. They are two characters that are either painted in fic as so completely evil or (in Draco's case) ridden of all their faults, that they are very hard to put on paper.

**IHeartMCR: **Long or short, I don't mind. I just love hearing from you :) Funny that you assumed George and Fred were going to help. Couldn't have that, could we? lol. And I do feel slightly guilty taking you away from school work. But not that guilty. lmao.

**Avanell:** No worries. No computer? That must suck royally. Hey, when am I going to get an update on the Peter Pan fic? Or a New York Secret for that matter? Get me all into the story then leave me high and dry. lol.

**stoneofpurity: **Oh, it was there. I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that to use swellage. lol.

**gingerale22: **It's wonderful to hear from you. I'm reveling in my ability to make you cackle out loud though. lol. Did you really think the twins could have avoided doing something stupid? lol.

**namelessxfreak: **No worries. I'm really bad for that too. And I should know better being a fic writer. I know this went somewhere you're not a huge fan of, but I had this plotted out for a while and couldn't change it. The H/D won't be a huge part of the plot. Just kind of an peripheral thing.

**ginger28: **Oh, they're nasty wankers (the twins), aren't they? Sorry I haven't called you. Life's been a little nuts lately. I'll drop you a line either tonight or Saturday.

**Miss Anthrope: **The conclusion to that 'or so he thought' reference will come in the next chapter ;D

**Sunshine Silverjojo:** Thank you so much. Neither Pansy nor Percy are very developed in either fic or the books. So having them in a pairing together was a double whammy of sorts. But they really were irresistible once I got started. I was telling a friend just today actually that when I began, I wasn't a really big fan of them, but now I love them to bits. lol.


	16. Just Like A Star

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of a graphic sexual nature. Those of you who are not comfortable with this kind of content, please note the warning placed in the body of the text.**

Chapter 16 – _Just Like A Star_

Percy lifted his wand, but the second before he disapparated Pansy panicked, she launched herself into his arms and they vanished together with a soft pop. As they reappeared in the centre of his darkened bedroom, they stumbled awkwardly to the side with the force of her tackle.

Regaining his bearings, Percy shoved her away. "Sweet fucking Merlin, Pansy, you could have bloody splinched us with that stunt. What the hell did you think you were doing?" he hissed at her viciously.

"I wasn't about to let you stalk away from me all hacked off with me for something I didn't even do."

"Something you didn't do? Are you kidding me? You were all over him. He was all over you. But that's what you wanted, isn't it?" he sneered mirthlessly, finally allowing his raging jealousy to boil over.

"What are you talking about? What I wanted? He kissed me!"

"Exactly. He kissed you. That's exactly what you wanted. What you've always wanted. Why we started this whole bloody joke of a plan in the first place. You wanted him to want you. Well now he does, so you should be happy… You should go to him. Go… Go on! Go get your prince." He snarled.

Pansy stared at Percy, utterly gobsmacked. She'd never seen him so volatile… so completely irrational. He was a mess.

After a moment's pause in which only the echoes of his strangled breathing broke the silence of the room, Pansy took a measured step toward him, and reached up to cup his face, "Percy."

"NO!" He swatted her hands away and took a step back. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Please… just…" She pleaded, unable to keep the tremor from her voice.

"No!" he barked. "Get out! Now! Leave! No more! It's over…"

She blinked at him in shock, and felt her whole body seize up. The pain spearing through her chest was dizzying. He was ending it with her. He was ending it, and she'd never felt so desperate in her entire life.

"This whole stupid, bloody, fucking thing… It's over!" he continued to rant.

"NO!" she finally snapped.

"Excuse me?" he whispered, taken aback by her sudden show of defiance.

"No. I will not leave until you hear me out," she spat, jutting her chin out.

"What would be the fucking point in that?" he railed, finding his anger. "We both know you're in love with the ferret."

Pansy stilled completely, and a quiet kind of serenity stole across her face as she regarded him with wide, dark eyes. Yanked from his shortsighted rage by the unreadable, almost vacant expression blanketing her features, Percy became deeply alarmed by her uncharacteristic silence. In the next moment though, she flew at him, taking his face firmly in her small hands and pressing her mouth to his. It took Percy a good couple of seconds to register what was happening, but when he did the looming anger inside drove him to try and push her away.

Anticipating how he was going to react only moments before, Pansy had laced her hands to the back of his head, and so was holding him firmly in place. As he wrenched viciously at her arms to loosen her grip, they stumbled backwards, Pansy holding tightly to him until their entwined figures gracelessly slammed against the wall. The jarring impact broke the forced kiss, leaving them both panting from the exertion and eyeing each other wildly.

Pansy licked her lips slightly, instantly drawing Percy's eyes down to her mouth. He had no fight left in him, nor the will to deny how deeply he'd fallen in love with this woman. It wasn't a silly infatuation, or merely lust. He could finally own up to that. Sadly though, he also knew she'd eventually rip him and his heart to shreds.

Sensing his weakening resolve to have her gone, Pansy gently pulled his face to hers and captured his lips with a tender, searching kiss. Once she'd released him, she pressed her forehead to his and allowed the new tentative calm between them to settle. Percy then eased back ever so slightly with his eyes firmly closed, and let out a shuddering breath.

Pansy reached up and traced two fingers from his brow down along the side of his face to his lips. Loving jealous of her hand's journey, her eyes scanned over his features hungry to memorize each freckle… each flaw. Merlin knew how long he'd let her be this close or when she'd get the chance to hold him again. What she had deemed as unattractive and unsightly upon their first meeting, now had her heart squeezing painfully in her chest. He was so beautiful and boyish with all his odd quirks and little imperfections.

"Percy… I…" she whispered, trying to convey the depth of emotion wreaking havoc on her senses.

Releasing her arms and snaking his hands around her tiny waist, he pulled her flush against him, but hesitated. Pansy whimpered, her tone almost pleading, coaxing him to move past his uncertainty. At the meek sound, he brought his lips crashing onto hers, instantly begging to deepen the kiss. Pansy opened to him willingly and wrapped her arms about his neck, running her hands through his hair, driven to commit the feel of him to memory.

After what could have been only seconds, minutes, or maybe hours, of this mind-numbing dance, their increasingly desperate clawing and fumbling became inadequate, unable to match the mad building need. Percy pushed her back against the wall and roughly pressed the full length of his body into hers. In a blind search for skin he'd only ever dreamt of touching, he coursed his right hand down over her hip and thigh until his fingers danced along the precarious slit in her evening gown. Without a moment's hesitation, he slipped his hand beneath the soft fabric of her dress and smoothed his palm over her bare thigh. She sighed into his mouth at the welcome possessiveness of his touch.

"Fuck, you're soft," he mumbled against her lips, before reclaiming them.

He moved his hand around her leg to grasp her thigh more fully, then pulled her leg up and towards him as he ground himself against her. Pansy tore her mouth away, and let her head fall back against the wall, moaning out a soft, delectable "yes" at the feel of his hard length pressed so intimately against her. Seeking more of that contact, Pansy hopped up and wrapped her other leg around his waist, forcing him to take her weight completely in his hands. To compensate, Percy pushed her more firmly against the wall and recaptured her lips, driving his tongue into her mouth and cajoling a soft sigh from her.

As their tongues caressed and played together in flirtatious intoxication, Percy let his hands stroke down then up the length of her thighs clenched tightly around his midriff, and she contentedly hummed her approval into his mouth. He pulled his lips away from hers and reveled in the vision of her so close and breathless… lips full and swollen… eyes clouded with want… lit only by the light filtering through his bedroom window.

This momentary pause prodded a soft whine from Pansy, protesting the loss of his touch. She pulled her bottom lip with her teeth and eyed his mouth in unabashed lust. With sudden force, the burning need to possess her… envelop her completely… rampaged through him and, growling in frustration, Percy reclaimed her mouth, moving them away from the wall. Awkwardly pivoting around, he considered his options through the lust clouding his mind. There was the bed, but the desk was a hell of a lot closer.

Blinded by her searing kisses and the soft play of her tongue over his, Percy clumsily tripped his way towards where he knew his desk to be. On their short but treacherous journey from the wall to the desk, it dawned on Pansy that she had never really felt anything but his face in their various encounters. The realization made her determined to get beneath his clothes as quickly as possible. By the time he had reached out and tentatively felt for the hard wooden surface, she had divested him of his cloak and was working his dress shirt out of his trousers.

As he deposited her safely onto the desktop he kissed her with a rekindled focus and need, clutching at her fiercely. Pansy's hands stilled on the third button of his shirt as her mind went into sensory overload. The demands his mouth and hands were imposing on her were numbingly euphoric. Quickly regaining herself though, she fisted Percy's shirt in her small hands, and foregoing the rest of its buttons, pulled the edges apart roughly. As these same buttons scattered to the floor, victims of her impatience, Pansy latched her mouth onto Percy's now fully bare chest.

Spearing his hands into her hair as if to hold her in place, he let his head fall back slightly in mindless bliss, savouring the feel of her teeth nipping at him… her lips and tongue soothing him… her hands running the course of his body. As she continued to devour every inch of bare flesh available to her, Pansy smoothed her palms up and down his sides and over his back, relishing how incredibly soft and supple his skin felt under her palms, like cool satin.

She dragged her nails over his back as she brought her hands back around to his chest, wrenching a startled gasp from Percy, followed by the rumble of a groan. Pansy pulled away from him and marveled at the play of her fingers over his lithe abdomen and chest. Percy released his grip on her hair and traced his hands down her back, urging her closer to him.

As her hands traveled up his chest, her eyes followed their journey until they became distracted by the nearness of his lips. Inching closer, Pansy pressed her palms around to the back of his neck and reeled him in for a searing kiss. As the connection flourished and deepened, she released her hold and smoothed her hands over his shoulders, forcing his shirt down his arms.

Releasing her waist at the persistent tugging of his shirt, Percy wrestled to free himself, and as the offending material finally fell to the floor, he wrapped his left arm tightly around her and buried his right hand in her hair, scooping her closer. The renewed need and burning aggression of his hands and lips had her mind spinning, and Pansy felt her presence of mind slipping away again. She had to get control of herself.

Placing her hands gently on his chest, she eased him away, and whispered hoarsely, "Stop… Please."

Percy froze. Had she come to her senses? Had she realized this encounter was not what she wanted? That _he_ wasn't what she wanted?

"Yes?" he managed, fear lacing his voice.

"Can we…" she panted. "Can we move this to the bed? The desk is lovely and all, but I think there's something sticking into my back, and I'm not quite partial to being run through with a stray letter opener."

A low chuckle rippled through Percy, and he simply couldn't resist. "Understandable," he breathed against her lips, "is there something else you'd prefer in place of said letter opener?"

Leaning away from him slightly, Pansy's mouth fell open and her eyes widened in shock and, for the briefest of moments, Percy regretted his suggestive comment. With a sudden shift though, her eyes became hooded and a naughty smirk twisted her lips. All at once, she grabbed the waist of his trousers and wrapped her dangling feet around his thighs, pulling him to her roughly.

Her fingers teasing at his belt she purred before retaking his lips, "now that you mention it…"

** A/N: Warning: So this is where it moves into more explicit material. If you're not comfortable with that, please skip forward to the next A/N.**

Without pulling away from him, Pansy made quick work of his belt buckle and zipper, and inched her hands inside the confines of his trousers. In one fluid motion his trousers were off his hips and around his feet. As she smoothed her hands over his arse and squeezed him closer, Percy broke from her lips and cried out sharply.

"Pansy… I need… We need…" he panted desperately.

Releasing him, Pansy slipped off the desk, and leered up at him like he was a tasty tuna morsel and she was a hungry cat. That look sent a shiver of anticipation up Percy's spine and he had to swallow back a nervous laugh. He shuffled back slightly as she advanced on him, kicking off his shoes and freeing himself of his pants in the process.

Gracefully stepping over the pile that was his forgotten trousers and shoes, Pansy placed her palm on his chest and with a gentle shove, resumed his progress toward the bed. When the backs of his legs finally hit the mattress, Percy sat with a great thud, his gaze remaining devotedly fixed on her face.

Pansy slowly reached behind herself with both hands, a sensuous awareness pouring off her, and eased down the zipper of her gown. With very little to hold it in place, her dress slipped easily off her body and pooled around her ankles.

Percy's gaze ran up and down her soft curves, and his throat went completely dry. "You… Pansy, you're not wearing…"

"A bra? Yes, I know," she spouted proudly, "didn't go with the dress, and I simply refuse to…"

Pansy trailed off when it became clear that the man seated before her was no longer listening. Percy's eyes had glazed over as he sat mesmerized by the perfect Venus before him. Thoroughly entertained by his spellbound expression, Pansy edged closer and took his face in her hands.

"Percy… Percy," she called to him in a singsong voice.

"What? Hm? Yes?" he stammered, still greatly distracted by the smooth expanse of alabaster skin mere inches from his face.

"They're only breasts, love." She giggled lightly.

"No. No, they're not." He mumbled, his hands finding their way to the back of her legs and over the swell of her bottom as his chin lowered and his eyes returned to the obvious focal points.

"Then what are they?" she asked, ribbing him lovingly.

"Perfection." He blurted out then looked up earnestly into her eyes.

A few apprehensive seconds ticked past as they regarded each other. Out of nowhere, Pansy pushed his shoulders roughly, sending him flat on his back on the mattress. She then jumped onto him, straddling his waist, and planted both hands on either side of his head.

"And what about now? How do they look now?" she taunted.

He looked down slightly and took in how those glorious globes hung so near he could almost taste them. Without warning, he rolled her onto her back, and pressed himself along the side of her body, propped himself on his right elbow.

Tracing a solitary finger between the valley of her breasts, Percy murmured, "delicious."

Laughter bubbled quickly out of Pansy, and Percy couldn't help the shy, quirk of a smile that teased his mouth. He cupped her right breast gently in his hand, and ran his thumb over her already erect nipple. Pansy gasped and arched off the bed, pushing herself further into his hand. Unable to resist, he leaned down and captured her taut nipple between his teeth before swirling his tongue soothingly around its areola. Pansy grunted loudly and her hands shot into his hair grasping large fistfuls.

Suddenly, Percy disengaged his lips, and cursed just under his breath, "bugger!"

As he began to move off her, she grabbed his forearms before he could leave her altogether. "What's the matter?"

"I need my wand." He muttered, a blush of embarrassment stealing its way over his features and across his chest. When she cocked a questioning eyebrow at him, he flushed even further under her scrutiny. "I need to cast a contraceptive charm."

"Oh," she sighed, releasing the breath she was holding, "don't worry yourself over that. I take a potion."

"What?"

"I take a monthly contraceptive potion. There's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" he asked, hesitating slightly.

"Yes, quite sure." She reassured him as she slid her hands up his arms and over his shoulders.

"Is it strong enough though? I mean… I am a Weasley," he asked in all seriousness, although her touch was lulling him back onto her regardless.

"Yes, you certainly are." She smirked playfully as her hands continued their journey down his chest, and over his abdomen to caress and tease at his hips.

Almost with a mind of their own, Pansy's fingers slipped past the barrier of his boxers. The moment her hands came into contact with his hard length, Percy groaned deeply, his eyes fluttered shut, and he thrust instinctively toward her touch. Pansy tittered at his reaction until he covered her mouth with his own in a hungry, bruising kiss, turning the sound into a guttural moan.

Pansy released him and forced his boxers down over his hips as far as she could manage. Digging his right thumb under the elastic, Percy pushed them off the rest of the way and mindlessly kicked them to the floor. Moving up her body, he paused at her smooth stomach and caved in to the desire to taste her skin again. He clasped onto her slim waist with both hands and proceeded to nip, lick, and kiss her belly, taking his time to memorize everything about the moment. The taste, smell, and feel of her.

Pansy groaned at the slow, beautiful torture he was inflicting on her, and staved off the temptation to take handfuls of his hair and move his face lower. No matter how far they went this fateful night, they weren't quite ready for that just yet. At least she wasn't. For some reason or other, she'd always considered that particular act one that required the utmost trust between lovers - even more so than intercourse itself.

Releasing his grip on her waist, Percy hooked his fingers into her knickers and glanced up her body to her face, searching for approval. She raised her head and met his gaze evenly. Biting her lower lip, Pansy lifted her hips off the bed slightly, and he slowly pulled the lacy scrap of material down over her smooth thighs, past her knees, and along her firm calves. From the end of the bed, he stared at her, speechless, still clutching her knickers in his hands. The sight of her now totally naked and stretched out on his bed, as if beckoning him, was better than any fantasy he'd come up with to date. None of them could even compare to this vision.

Shaking his head a little to bring himself out of the daze, he tossed the knickers aside, and smoothed both hands up and down her calves still mesmerized by the sight of her. Pansy sat up onto her elbows, huffing a little in frustration.

Crawling up her body, he smirked to himself, _'a little impatient, are we?'_

As he slowly continued along his journey, he deposited the odd worshipful kiss here and there… her left knee… her right hipbone… the valley between her breasts… until he was hovering above her on his hands and knees.

They regarded each other closely until she, lifting her elbows off the bed, cupped his face and kissed him deeply, simultaneously easing herself back onto the bed and pulling him with her. Allowing his arms to give way at her insistence, he nestled his body into the cradle of her hips, and positioned himself just at the lips of her sex but seemed to freeze.

"Percy, what is it?" she asked gently, smoothing her hands down his back.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked, the need to blow any doubt clean away.

"Percy, I…"

Was she seriously going to say what was on the tip of her tongue? On the one hand, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. But on the other, what if he rejected her? Could she handle that again?

She took a steeling breath and released the words in a steady stream, "I love you."

He stared at her blankly for what seemed to Pansy like an eternity, and then blinked quickly and looked down.

Pansy's heart sank with dread, and she felt a knot of emotion twist itself tightly in her throat. The three times in her life she'd said those words to a man, it had gone over with all the levity and joy of a lead balloon. This, her fourth time and the only occasion on which she knew she truly felt it, seemed to be no different. Was her love really that distasteful?

The sound of his voice pulled her from her troubling thoughts. "You've ruined me." He murmured softly, a deep crease of consternation marring his brow.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, thrown by this statement.

"I… I'll never want to hear that from another woman for as long as I live."

At this unexpected turn, unshed tears stung at Pansy's eyes, and she released a relieved giggle. They weren't the words she was hoping for, but they were by no means unwelcome. "You're a silly man," she tittered, her voice thick with the swell of emotion that had almost overwhelmed her.

"But you love me, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I love you," she reassured him once again, rejoicing in the fact that he at least seemed pleased with the revelation.

Grinning widely, a look Pansy had rarely seen pass over his face, Percy leaned in and playfully claimed her mouth with his own. As she returned his fervor with equal affection, their kisses quickly grew more intense and needy. One action leading to the next, he began to press into her, and she hissed sharply against his lips. It had been some time since she'd last been with a man, and he was larger than she was accustomed to.

At hearing her exclamation of pain, Percy stilled his movements completely. "Are you all right?" he whispered.

"Yes, just… go slowly," she managed tightly.

Percy gave a small nod, and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before inching himself deeper, listening intently for any indication that he should stop. It was an exquisitely agonizing kind of pleasure to feel her clenched so fiercely around him. Percy had to fight every instinct he had to simply drive into her. Once he was fully ensconced, Pansy released a small groan of discomfort and wriggled a little to adjust to the size of him.

Feeling the tension in her body finally ease, Percy propped himself up on his elbows to relieve her of some of his weight, and gazed down at the beauty that was beneath him… that surrounded him. He still couldn't quite believe what was happening.

"I know I didn't say it before," he began softly, "you kind of surprised me you know. But… but I do love you… more than anything. You know that, right?"

After this awkward admission, the look in her eyes… a look that echoed everything he was feeling in that moment… made Percy's throat constrict painfully. With his right hand he brushed his fingers over the path of tears that had streamed from the corner of her eye. He leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her lips before puling away.

"You're a silly man," Pansy finally offered in a trembling voice.

"…who loves you dearly." He finished for her.

They lay there entwined, staring at each other silently communicating worlds of devotion and adoration that knew no vocabulary.

Unable to hold back, Percy leaned in again and kissed her deeply, trying to relay just how much he worshipped her through that one kiss. Without thinking, he withdrew himself and pushed back into her, and a moan of a much different nature tore from her lips.

And so it went. As their lovemaking became more aggressive and punctuated, they simultaneously broke their fevered kiss – their laboured breath mingling in an invisible dance – and their eyes locked in a feral connection, which only served to fuel Percy's tempo.

Needing him to go faster still, Pansy grasped and clawed at his hips, trying to pull him further into her. As if taking this as his cue, Percy wrapped his right hand around her left thigh and pulled her leg higher. Due to that simple shift, he sank into her even deeper on his next thrust, and both groaned with unmitigated pleasure, stilling momentarily to enjoy the intimacy. Percy dropped his forehead into the pillow next to her head and latched his mouth onto her shoulder, while Pansy moaned loudly, savouring the sensations coursing through her.

At the sound of her voice, something in Percy snapped, and without warning, he placed his left palm firmly on the mattress, and lifted himself off of her slightly. He then burrowed his right hand underneath her bottom between her and the bed, and with this new leverage, began to drive into her with an unwavering need for completion. Pansy's arms shot out to either side, grasping at the bed sheets to brace her body for the heightened pleasure it was receiving, and she began to ramble incoherent words of praise and encouragement.

With him now pulsing into her so deeply and with the added pressure these accentuated thrusts were creating against her clit, a powerful orgasm loomed over Pansy like a hot tidal wave ready to crash. It was a divine torture hanging on the edge of this precipice. With one final snap of the tightly wound coil in her centre, Pansy inhaled deeply, throwing her head back into the pillow and arching up off the bed as wave upon wave of pleasure flooded her system and drowned her senses. Her hands shot off the bed, and landed firmly on his back, and as she clawed viciously at his shoulders, unaware of the marks she was leaving, she mewled his name through desperate pleading gasps.

The feel of her contracting and shuddering around him, as well as hearing her call to him so feverishly, was too much for Percy's addled mind. His movements became erratic and jerky as he felt his own climax surging within him. After only three or four more thrusts, a strangled cry tore from his lips and he came hard, spilling himself inside of her.

----------

**A/N: It's safe to join back in now ;D**

Two hours and several bouts of wanton lovemaking intermingled with brief spurts of panting stillness later, Pansy collapsed breathless on top of Percy in a heap, her cheek pressed heavily against his sweat-covered body.

The feel of his chest rising and falling as he gulped for air brought the evening's exploits back to Pansy in a flash, and a delicious, sated smile curled her lips. With great effort, she lolled her head up and gifted a savouring kiss to his chest before fatigue won out, forcing her to fall back onto him exhausted.

"If you ever… try to tell me again… you don't know how to… to satisfy a woman, I'll hex you into oblivion." Pansy finally panted out between laboured breaths.

A warm, full laugh rumbled through Percy, that Pansy felt more than heard. He released his tight grip on her hips and weakly flopped his arms around her – one hand landing roughly in her hair while the other limply went to rest in the small of her back.

"So, it was all right then?" he asked playfully.

"Brilliant. But if anyone asks, I'll tell them you're shit."

Percy instantly tensed at her words. Sensing his confusion, Pansy arched up to regard him, and murmured. "Wouldn't want to give those other hussies any ideas, now would I?"

"Other hussies?" Percy barked with laughter, thoroughly entertained by her skewed reasoning.

As he speared his right hand further into her hair, he leaned up and claimed her lips in a devoted, affectionate kiss, which she accepted happily. Reluctant to pull away but unable to hold the position, Percy let his head fall back to the pillow in a contented sigh and Pansy rested her cheek once more against his chest, listening intently to his steadily slowing heartbeat.

Realizing suddenly that she must be crushing him, Pansy began uncertainly. "I'll… I'll move in a moment, if that's all right. I just want…"

"Stay." Percy cut her off, folding his arms possessively around her.

Pansy, beyond happy with the position, nestled into him and hummed out a light sigh. After several long minutes, Percy felt her breathing slow and even out, signaling that sleep had finally claimed her, and the swell of pure joy enveloping him surpassed anything he'd ever felt before. Although he was absolutely spent, he wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon, nor did he want to.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I had planned on having it out sooner, but life got in the way.**

**gingerale22:** I know the twins didn't make an appearance in this chapter, but they will be back :D

**kalira:** Chapter 15: I've always felt the twins' pranks were rather cruel. I wanted to show it from someone else's perspective.  
Chapter 14: Yeah right, going to sleep... lol. Congrats on the moving in. I foresee a lot of fun in your future :)

**Miss Anthrope:** Oh, it's not a Draco/Ron pairing. All the hints at who it is are there though if you look hard enough.

**stoneofpurity:** lol. I still love "swellage". lol. Fred and George can be rather cruel, can't they. And yes, what is going on with Harry and Draco. MWAHAHAHA!!!!

**Avanell: **As you can see, he wasn't impressed. lol.

**anonymous:** thank you :)

** charma10:** I can definitely see what you like about Ron/Pansy, but to be honest, I think Pansy and Percy have more in common. They're both driven and ambitious, and aren't above conniving to get what they want. I hope that was enough of a shag for you ;D

**miss Jane Poltergeist:** I can't agree with you more. There is definitely not enough Percy/Pansy out there. Thank you so much for the wonderful review :) And your English is just fine. Absolutely no worries.

**IHeartMCR:** Thank you so much. You actually made me blush this time round.


	17. The Best Of Intentions

**A/N: OMG, I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I never intended to let so much time pass without updating. Life just got a little crazy. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 17 – _The Best Of Intentions_

Percy woke with a start, and groggily glanced about. Stretching his sore limbs his palms came into contact with the cool sheets on either side of him, and he became acutely aware of the fact that he was very much alone in the bed.

At this unfortunate realization, Percy bent his arms and let his knuckles settle into the hollows of his eyes, marveling dismally at his newfound solitude. Either last night was a dream – a figment of his wild imagination – or _she_ really had been there but had left. Chose to leave in the early hours, and in doing so, avoided any kind of encounter with him. Both prospects were extremely upsetting – the first a clear indication of his quickly deteriorating mental state, and the second and far worse notion a sign that she not only regretted their night together but also wanted nothing more to do with him.

In an attempt to heave a large sigh, Percy inhaled deeply through his nose and nearly retched over the side of his bed at the incredible stench permeating the air. After finally recovering himself and steeling his resolve, Percy rested on his left elbow and took a big whiff of the air, trying to assess what it was he was actually smelling. The odor was a mixture of smoke, burnt flesh and, oddly enough, bacon cooked to perfection.

His dejection forgotten, curiosity drove Percy to sit up, swing his legs over the side of the bed, and glance toward his bedroom door. Now that his senses were more focused, he could just make out the soft chatter of two voices somewhere further off in his flat. Warily, he stood and made his way to his dresser to pull on a tee shirt and a pair of boxers, never allowing his eyes to stray from the doorway.

He cautiously made his way out of his bedroom, and easing his way down the hall, he tiptoed toward the kitchen, which seemed to be the origin of the conversation. As he peeked into his kitchen, there stood the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on with her hair tied into a messy bun. Clad only in his ratty, old dark green bathrobe, she was glaring down at a rather apologetic looking house elf, eyes big and round pleading for forgiveness.

"Tibby is so sorry, Mistress," the small elf began shakily, "Tibby did not mean to… to make Mistress unhappy. Perhaps Mistress would like to sit down and have a nice cup of tea while Tibby finishes making breakfast."

In the blink of an eye a steaming cup of tea appeared on the table.

"No Tibby. The point was that I wanted to make breakfast for the gentleman myself. You were only supposed to come over and help me clean up this mess. Not make the meal for me."

The small elf scanned the room with a disparaging eye and swallowed hard. It was her pained expression that led Percy to glance about himself. Once his eyes started their journey, he staggered back slightly stunned by the devastation that lay before him. There was a small stream of smoke billowing from his stove, the walls were covered in what he did not know, nor did he even want to venture a guess, and the ceiling seemed to be licked with several scorch marks. It looked as if a barnyard animal, or perhaps three, had literally exploded in the cramped space. Percy shook out of his stupor when he realized the elf had begun to speak again.

"Perhaps Mistress could watch Tibby clean up and make breakfast this time instead, and then Tibby could teach Mistress." The house elf then flinched, awaiting the vicious reprimand to come as a result of her audacious suggestion.

After a few long seconds of pent up tension, Pansy released a heavy breath and dropped her arms. "Oh, I'll just sit down and keep out of the way."

Percy chuckled lightly at her defeated tone, instantly drawing the attention of two sets of eyes. A small gasp sprang from the house elf, and in the blink of an eye, the kitchen was spotless. In the next second a beautiful breakfast spread appeared on the table.

As this all flashed before them, Pansy called out to her loyal servant. "No Tibby, it's all right. He doesn't have to think that I… " But the elf was long gone before Pansy could even finish her sentence.

Pansy glanced to Percy with fretful uncertainty, and playing nervously with the belt of the bathrobe, she muttered, "Good morning."

Merely the sound of her voice addressing him had Percy's heart rate jumping and a mad heat suffusing his face.

"Morning," he mumbled in response, driving his eyes downward to stare devoutly at his bare feet.

Percy shifted awkwardly on his feet and lightly bounced his hands against the sides of his legs before rubbing his quickly dampening palms against his boxers. He looked back up only to find Pansy poring an inordinate amount of attention into examining the frayed ends of the bathrobe's belt.

Unable to bear the tension any longer but at a complete loss as to what to say, Percy finally offered, "Breakfast looks lovely," as he grabbed for a chair and sat himself down stiffly.

The moment he heard his own voice break through the silence though, it was as if a brutal, mortifying reality came crashing into his mind. This couldn't be real. Their night together… this cozy 'morning after' scene…. None of it… It just couldn't be. How could a woman as truly gorgeous and brilliant as the one standing before him be anything but repulsed by the sheer thought of him?

Suddenly, unbidden images from the night before of her wound tightly around one Draco Malfoy in an intense embrace assaulted his mind's eye. Those visions only served to reinforce the vicious reprimands Percy was already inwardly lauding on himself. He was sure, under no uncertain terms, that there could be no way she truly loved him. But would she really stoop so low as to use his feelings for her to finally claim Malfoy? If he were being completely honest with himself, it wasn't a difficult concept to grasp.

He glanced up to Pansy, searching for some kind of reassurance that these fears were unfounded, but she refused to meet his gaze and had yet to make a move to join him at the table. Looking around his small unremarkable kitchen, he felt the weight of his own inadequacies start to weigh on him.

In those same short moments, Pansy's mind had also been working in overdrive but along a much different path. Initially, she had fidgeted where she stood, beyond uncertain of what her next move should be. She'd never felt so vulnerable or smitten in her entire life. One word… one disapproving look from him would easily shatter her. How could she have let this happen? How could she let a man have such power over her? A Weasley no less. This was unacceptable. Yes, she loved him. Adored him in fact. But she would not allow herself to cower and make herself wretched over this unbearable tension that had seemingly come from nowhere. They'd made love several times and freely admitted their feelings for each other. There was nothing to be concerned about. She should not be feeling so raw and susceptible.

Squaring her shoulders, Pansy steeled her resolve and forced herself into action. She jutted her chin out proudly and regally sat down at the table. In a true sign of bravery she glanced to the man seated across from her, who only hours ago had brought her to such unbelievable heights of pleasure, only to be met with a wall of aloof stillness.

She watched him for several long seconds as he defiantly chose to stare at his plate, his expression utterly unreadable.

Her agitation at his continued silence finally getting to her, Pansy snapped. "Are you going to eat your breakfast, or are you simply going to stare at it until it decides to do a two step?"

"What? Right. Yes. Sorry," Percy mumbled distractedly as he picked up his fork and began to push the eggs around on his plate.

Pansy continued to eye him warily, a growing alarm sounding off loudly in her mind. Why was he being so withdrawn? "Is something the matter? Don't you like eggs and sausage?"

"No. No, they're smashing," he muttered softly.

"Then what is it?" she pressed.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, his piercing gaze like a shocking knife in her chest. "Why did you come after me last night? Why didn't you just stay with _him_?"

Pansy dropped her eyes down to her plate, flabbergasted. She was speechless in her shock. Was he serious, or simply just stupid?

Quickly finding her anger, she brought her gaze back up and pinned him with a vicious glare. "Are you kidding me? Why do you think?"

"I don't know. You tell me." He forged on through his mounting doubt.

"Because I'm in love with you, you stupid prat!" she railed, briskly standing up and throwing her napkin at him. "I thought that was fairly obvious what with me actually saying it and all last night."

Percy stood as well and tried to placate her. "Pansy…"

"No. I tell you that I love you… something I've never been very comfortable doing… and you have the audacity to stand there and accuse me of…. what… what are you accusing me of?"

"Pansy, I…"

"Did you mean any of it? What you said. When you said… well, you know…. that you…" The insecurity was so heavy in her voice she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

"Of course I love you." He finished for her, but his hesitation was clearly evident.

"Then why are you acting like such an unbelievable ass?"

"You kissed Malfoy!" he finally snapped. "He kissed you! In front of everyone! How else do you want me to be? Do you have any idea what seeing you with him did to me?"

"I told you I don't know why it happened. It came out of nowhere. Why are you harping on this?"

"Because you kissed him back, damn it! You looked like you wanted it. You wanted him. That much was clear. How am I supposed to believe that you really love me when you up and… and snog some other wanker senseless in the middle of a dance floor?"

"I'm not with him, am I? I'm here with you. I gave myself to you. But I could be with him right now, you know." She threatened, her voice taking on a decidedly darker tone. "I could go over there and offer myself to him – heart, body, and soul – and I'm sure Draco would be more than happy to take me in."

Percy began to shake with unmitigated rage and jealousy; his fists clenched at his sides, the knuckles whitening painfully. After several long seconds in which he grew an unnatural shade of red, he finally burst. "Go on then, if that's what you really want! See if I care!"

"Maybe I will!" she snapped at him, hurt by his callousness.

"Fine! Then go!" he barked.

"Hello? You up yet, Perce?" Came a voice from the living room, breaking their spiraling argument.

"Excuse me." Percy muttered, throwing his napkin onto the table before marching from the room.

-----------

He entered the living room and the moment his eyes lit upon the two figures standing by his fireplace an overwhelming sense of dread swept through him.

"This isn't really the best time. What is it? What do you two want?" he grumbled at them.

"We just popped by to check up on our favourite brother." George responded innocently.

"We were concerned. You left the gala in such a huff last night." Fred added.

"Bull swaddle!" Percy spat. "What's the real reason?"

"Whatever do you mean, good brother?"

"Why such shortness. We were only trying to…"

"Please. I don't have time for this." Percy snapped as he glanced over his shoulder.

After their incredible row, he doubted greatly if his guest would still be in the kitchen when he returned, he wouldn't be surprised if she'd gone off to find the platinum blond, toffee-nosed git.

"Just hurry up and tell me why you're really here." He bit out.

Both men heaved a disgruntled sigh, and simultaneously cut worried sideways glances to each other.

"Gin made us. Said we had to make sure you were all right after we'd..." Fred quickly elbowed George in the ribs to stop his rambling admission.

"After you'd what? Why would Ginny make the two of you check up on me?" Percy pressed, suspicious of their apologetic tone. Yes, everyone had witnessed Pansy and Draco, but what did these two idiots have to do with it.

"It was just a silly prank, Perce old man." Fred offered.

"All for a good laugh, you know." George amended.

"What was? What are you talking about?"

Suddenly a female voice from the other room cut into their conversation. "Who's there, Percy?"

Percy's eyes momentarily rolled shut in dread. Maybe it would have been better if she had apparated away.

"No one," he called over his shoulder, "just work. I'll be back in a second."

He turned back to his brothers to find identical fish like expressions plastered on his their faces – eyes as wide as saucers and mouths gaping open.

"Who, the bloody hell, is that?" George hissed.

"None of your concern. Now out with you." Percy managed as he shooed them toward the door.

"Was that… Do you have a bird in your kitchen?" Fred managed, the humour finding its way back into his voice.

"Not just any bird, but Pansy Parkinson?" George snickered.

"Come on. Out with you." Percy opened the door and ushered the two men out into the hallway, ignoring their questions.

"That little bint just doesn't give up, does she?" George snarled.

"Watch it!" Percy snapped, pointing a long finger in his brother's face.

"So it is!" Fred chuckled. "Well, Ginny will be happy to know our little stunt didn't cause that much damage."

"What stunt?" Percy's eyes instantly snapped to his other brother.

The two men gave each other a knowing look and grew a little too serious for Percy's liking.

"We slipped a love potion into Malfoy's wine last night."

"You what!?!" Percy barked, and then quickly pulled the door closed behind him, ensuring Pansy wouldn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah, that's why he was all over your girlfriend at the party."

"What kind of potion exactly?" Percy pressed.

"Really quite funny actually. He thought he was with someone else. Don't know who it was. It would be brilliant to find out though, don't you think, Fred? You should have stuck around. The look on his face when he saw it was your little Ms. Parkinson he was snogging was priceless."

Percy looked down, his mind reeling with this new information. Suddenly, an alarming notion occurred to him.

"And what were the effects on Pansy?"

"Well, she was supposed to snog him madly once he kissed her." Fred huffed. "You know… give over completely, but she put up quite a fight from what I saw. We're going to have to work on that one."

"Maybe the potion doesn't work if the person already has feelings for someone else," George offered.

"That's a definite possibility. We'll just have to test that hypothesis and try to come up with a way around it if that's the case."

"Wait! Are you telling me they were both drugged?" Percy interjected, finally finding his voice.

"Pretty much." The twins chorused in unison.

"You bloody tossers!" Percy screamed.

"Morning!" A voice called, breaking through the tension.

The three men glanced down the hall to find Percy's neighbour standing in his doorway with newspaper in hand.

"Morning Oli!" George called.

"That was some prank you two pulled on Percy last night. I'd be stark, raving mad as well if it were me." Oliver started to snicker.

The three men just stared at him, utterly confused. Oliver Wood wasn't at the gala. How would he know about the love potion unless one of the twins had told him?

"The moaning and screaming, and all that bloody banging against the wall. Blimey Percy, you sounded like a right stud the way she went on." Oliver started to laugh outright. "Who'd you two use as your 'orgasming witch'?"

"I beg your pardon?" Fred sputtered.

Just then, Percy's face and, most likely, his entire body flushed a deep crimson when he realized he'd forgotten to put a silencing charm on his flat the night before.

"Was it Alicia? Tell her from me that she's quite the little actress. It sounded so real. Mind you, I think it was a little much having it go until three o'clock in the morning, but still a right good gag. You'll make loads on that one. Well… have a good one." And with that, the clueless berk disappeared into his flat.

Throughout Oliver's pleasantly ignorant ramble, both George and Fred's eyes had grown wider and wider as realization bowled them over. Once again alone, the twins slowly turned toward Percy as he faced them.

"Chatting my ar…." George barked just as Percy stepped back into his flat and quickly slammed the door on them.

Pressing his back against the door, Percy desperately scoped about the room. All of a sudden, a light rapping from behind startled him and he realized he'd have to face them and whatever ribbing they felt entitled to if he ever wanted them to leave.

Slowly he turned and eased open the door to find both of his brothers on their knees in a low bow. He stared down at them, confusion knitting his brow.

"What the…" he sputtered.

Suddenly, they both raised their arms up and bowed again. "We're not worthy… " they chanted simultaneously.

"Oh, get up you morons." Percy huffed, looking nervously down to both ends of the hall.

Standing quickly and chuckling, George handed Percy his morning edition of _'The Prophet'_ and snickered. "And here I thought we were the Romeos of the family, Fred."

"Seems our little Head Boy here has us all beat. Who'd have thought?" Fred rejoined as he stood as well.

"Nice to know you have some of the Weasley charm in you, Perce." George goaded.

"Oh, sod off!" Percy bit out sharply before shutting the door firmly in their faces.

----------

Cautiously, Percy peeked into his kitchen. Still seated at the table was a very sullen young woman deep in thought, mindlessly stirring her tea as she stared off into space. Had he forced that expression onto her delicate features? Did his remarkably idiotic behaviour really affect her that much? An uneasy pang of shame and guilt hit him square in the chest.

Percy took a few shuffling tentative steps forward, but this movement seemed to go completely unnoticed by Pansy. He gave a few final nervous swipes with first his right hand and then his left against his boxers as he juggled the newspaper back and forth. After one final shaky breath, he forced himself on and made his way around the table until he was standing right beside her.

Shaken from her depressing reverie by his close proximity, Pansy looked up with vulnerable, fretful eyes into Percy's down turned face. For the longest of moments he simply met her gaze with an unreadable expression, causing Pansy to fidget in her seat.

'_Maybe I should have just left while he was out of the room,'_ she mused darkly.

Without warning, Percy quickly reached down, grasped her hands in his own, and pulled her to a standing position. In an awkward kind of dance, he traded spots with her and sat himself in her chair. With one final tug he pulled her gracelessly towards him, until she was sitting in his lap.

"What are you doing?" Pansy finally asked, nonplussed by his odd behaviour.

Through a smirk he managed. "I'm going to finish the breakfast _you_ made me, and then I'm going to read _'The Prophet'_."

Pansy marveled at this response, and then studied the rather put on dour expression on his face as he unfolded the newspaper and gave it a good shake.

"With me… like this… on your lap?" she asked, just needing confirmation that she hadn't gone crazy.

"Yes." He replied simply as he began to scan the front page of the paper.

"And what if I don't want to be sitting on your lap like this?" she pressed, forcing her chin up and out in an act of defiance.

He remained quite stoic as he met her gaze evenly, but Pansy could just make out the shift in his eyes that belied his uncertainty.

"Do you have another suggestion that you'd like to put forward?"

Pansy tried her hardest to keep the hopeful smile that was threatening her lips from surfacing. Whatever the reason for his change in mood, she was quite willing to leave it alone. He seemed happy to be with her now and she was not prepared to lose that regardless of how curious she may be as to what had changed his mind. That was not to say that she wouldn't make him suffer for causing her such stress though.

"I do, in fact," she responded, as a slightly cruel and playful scheme bubbled within her.

She stood up, took the newspaper from his hand, and placed it on the kitchen table. Staring down at him with as much mock contempt as she could muster, she puffed out her chest, straightened her shoulders, and crossed her arms in front of her. She watched as his shoulders sagged ever so slightly and his face became clouded with anxiety, and knew she couldn't hold out any longer.

"What if I want to sit like this?"

As she spoke, she playfully deposited herself back into his lap, straddling him, and wrapped her arms possessively around his neck. His hands instinctively fell to her hips to steady her, and a mad blush crept up his neck and took residence on his ears.

"Not that I have any complaints about the change, Ms. Parkinson," he stammered through a quirk of a smile, "but what pray tell is the difference?"

Freeing up her right hand, she coursed a finger shyly down his chest, and murmured. "Well, this way I have your undivided attention."

Percy's smile quivered with a suppressed laugh, and he ran his hands around to the small of her back, pressing her closer. "Really? Well that being the case, I can certainly make this concession for you. However, I do have some additional stipulations that must be addressed if we are to proceed."

"Oooh, I love it when you talk dirty," she purred before giggling lightly. "Please, by all means, list your demands."

Pansy swung her legs back and forth like a little girl, inadvertently grinding herself intimately against him. At the unexpected friction, Percy groaned deeply and his eyes momentarily fluttered shut. A devilish grin spread over Pansy's lips as she reveled in her newfound power over him.

Lacing her arms more tightly around his neck, she pressed her chest against his, and whispered. "Unless of course, you'd rather…"

"No. No!" he panted. "There are a few matters that need to be discussed."

Pansy eased back from him a bit and although she didn't know what to expect, in light of their earlier argument, she felt herself retreating from what was possibly to come.

"Go on then." She offered warily.

Percy swallowed back the knot of fear that had risen in his throat and took a steadying breath.

"I was an incredible prick earlier, and I'm sorry," he managed, rubbing her back ever so slightly. "You were thoughtful enough to make breakfast, and I was an inconsiderate clod."

Pansy blinked at him a few times, gobsmacked. She wasn't used to apologies from the men she dated. Normally they would shift the blame to her even if the fault actually lay at their own feet. "That's… um… You were… It's fine. Really…." she stammered.

Pulling his right arm around and between them, he placed his index finger on her lips, effectively silencing her. He then cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her bottom lip reverently. "It's not fine. I should have trusted you. It's just hard for me to believe that someone as brilliant as you could really feel _that_ way about _me _of all people. And for the record, I really am mad about you. I wouldn't become such a mindless twat over just anyone."

Her eyes shining a little more than normal, Pansy tittered a little and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then pressed a quick kiss to his lips and hugged him fiercely..

Eventually, Percy pulled away and let his eyes dance over her face before murmuring softly. "Well, with that out of the way, I would dearly love to finish my breakfast. I'm famished, and everything looks absolutely delectable."

At this, his eyes ran lecherously down to the vee of her robe that was starting to ease open. Pansy didn't fail to catch his intent, or his wandering eye.

"And after you've devoured… everything. What then?" she whispered hoarsely.

"I believe I would like to teach you how to make my mother's famous chocolate chip cookies."

"I beg your pardon?" she blurted out, completely thrown by this suggestion. What did making cookies have to do with… well… with what _she_ wanted to do?

"I realize it's not pudding, but raw cookie dough can really be quite a treat."

Pansy's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Raw cookie dough? I've never had that. Is it any good?"

"You've never had… " he gaped at her, marveling at her lack of childhood experience. "It's amazing… especially when shared." He leered at her suggestively and began to run his hands up and down her back.

"And after that? What then?" she prodded, slowly loosening the knot on her robe.

Following her hands' activity and eyeing the ever-growing revelation of flesh, he managed distractedly. "Well, we'll both be extremely sticky by that point and will be in desperate need of a shower."

Allowing the bathrobe to slip completely from her shoulders, Pansy murmured. "I adore hot showers."

"God! Me too." He growled, coursing his hands up her bare back as he eyed the luscious curves before him.

"It sounds as if you have quite a _tight_ schedule planned for us, Mr. Weasley." She pulled the hem of his tee shirt up and over his head and with little further regard for the garment, threw it across the room. "Perhaps we should get started."

Percy couldn't even summon the presence of mind to respond. He took her lips in a bruising kiss and no more was said for quite some time.

**A/N: As I said at the top, I'm really sorry for the wait. Life's been a kicking monster lately. (Lisa, you know what I mean... lol. And why the heck have you still not reviewed? Just kidding... lol)**

MagikCat: I can completely sympathize with the craziness of life thing. And you are very right. The paradise won't last ;) 

autumnlover: Thank you so much. They're an odd pairing, but so fun when you get into them.

IHeartMCR: Well, I had to give them something. They won't be together for long. MWAHAHAHA!!!!!

Avanell: Yes, but you know me. It won't last... lol.

namelessxfreak: You know Percy so well. lol.

gingerale22: Thank you so much. That wasn't incoherent at all. lol. There are definitely some twists ahead. A few things have to be resolved before they can be truly happy together.

miss Jane Poltergeist: lol. Thank you. I felt little butterflies when I wrote it.

Sunshine Silverjojo: Thank you so much. It always kind of surprises me when people say these two are a strange match. I think they're really well suited to each other.

kalira: It was Percy's turn to nearly stuff it up this time. And surprisingly, it's the twins of all people who set him right.

charma10: It's sad but true. I go hunting sometimes for Percy/Pansy but with little success.

stoneofpurity: COOKIES AND MILK?!? I'll get right on that. lol. That story line is about to rear it's ugly and tumultuous head.

Miss Anthrope: Thank you so much. It means a great deal hearing you say that. I'm so picky sometimes that I can't always see the value in my writing.

EmmaMaelstrom: There may be some angsty H/D in there. I'm just that evil ;)


	18. Rude Awakenings

**A/N: Look at that. A second update in less than a week. Do I love you or what. Okay, I'm just trying to make up for how bad I was the last time around. Hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 18 – _Rude Awakenings_

Holding her delicate face gently in his hands, Percy smoothed his thumbs over Pansy's flushed cheeks and looked down in awe of the beautiful witch gazing back up at him with such open adoration. He leaned down and claimed yet another kiss from her, trying to get his fill before he had to head off to work. At the feel of his full lips pressed against hers, Pansy clung tighter to him as if holding on to a lifeline.

The past two weeks had been something out of a dream. As much as both had tried to control or even slow the runaway train that was their budding romance, neither could resist the addictive draw of the other. Either Percy would go to her after work and spend the evening having supper and chatting away the hours in front of the warm hearth in the drawing room. Or Pansy would spend the night at his flat only to have him escort her home in the morning before making his way to the Ministry. Such was the case on that particular morning. Reluctantly, Percy pulled away and glanced up at her towering home before heaving a large sigh. It was time to be off.

"Will you be coming by after work?" Pansy pressed, unable to conceal her vexation with his eminent departure.

He glanced back down to her and smiled at her obvious attempt to draw a promise out of him. "Yes, but I have a major project wrapping up today so I may be a little late."

Pulling her hands around his slim torso to press her palms against his chest, Pansy lowered her eyes and gave his robes her undivided attention. "You won't be too long though, will you?"

Dropping his hands to the small of her back, a full laugh bubbled out of Percy as he looked up to the heavens before returning his loving gaze back to her. "I'll come as soon as I can."

"See that you do." Pansy pouted, fiddling with the buttons on his waistcoat.

"I wouldn't dare be any later." He teased softly.

She peered up at him through her thick lashes, her bottom lip protruding slightly, and she shoved his chest gently. "Prat!"

"I'll be by around seven." He offered in a bid to cajole her.

"Half past six?" she countered.

"A quarter to seven." He volleyed back.

"Done."

Percy pulled out of her arms, placed his hands lightly on her waist, and gave her another mind numbing kiss. Pressing his forehead against hers, he murmured. "I'll see you soon."

Pansy took a step back, and with frustration cutting a clear path across her brow, swatted his arm. "Get out of here before I have a good mind to kidnap you and tie you up."

"Sounds like fun. Maybe tonight?" he chuckled as he started on his way.

"Git!" she called after him, a subtle kind of yearning lacing its way through the word.

Once he'd disappeared, Pansy allowed the breath she'd been holding to stream out of her in a long and wistful flow. She turned lethargically toward the stairs and made her way up and into her vast front hall.

No sooner had she removed her cloak than a meek voice called to her. "Is that you Mistress?"

"Yes Archibald, it's me." She sighed listlessly.

An elderly house elf appeared at her side in a flash to help her with her things. As the old servant scurried about her, Pansy slowly made her way to the dining hall.

"How is Mistress this morning?" he asked like an avid dog.

"Fine Archibald, thank you," was all she supplied as she sat herself down at the head of the long table.

"Mistress has had an owl from Master."

Pansy snapped out of her daze, and stared at the wizened old house elf. "I beg your pardon."

"An owl arrived last night from your father, Mistress." He repeated nervously.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? Hand it over, you silly old twit."

Trembling, the elf snapped his fingers and the letter appeared in his hand. None too gently, Pansy ripped the parchment from the poor, frightened house elf's hand, and growled. "I would like to read this communication in private. Leave me!"

Once the servant was gone, Pansy stood and moved to the large fireplace, clawing frantically at the seal and tearing open the parchment impatiently. As she quickly read through the contents, her knees weakened and gave way. Unaware that she had collapsed to the ground, Pansy read and reread the letter from her father in disbelief as unfettered tears welled in her eyes.

Why was he coming back now? It was too soon. How could this be happening?

Who was she trying to fool? She and Percy had been so obvious and public at the beginning, how could this not have happened? Pansy felt herself choking from the squeezing pain in her chest and throat. She swiped roughly at her eyes to clear away the pools of tears clouding her vision, and read the letter again.

_My dearest Petal,_

_As lucrative as this latest business venture has been, I've missed my little flower dearly. Therefore, I shall be returning home not this coming Saturday, but Saturday next. Please have the estate ready for my arrival._

_On a more serious note, I have much to discuss with you regarding our arrangement with the Malfoys. I have received a rather unsettling and alarming report that I feel needs to be addressed. It has made me exceedingly upset. Please prepare yourself accordingly._

_With much love,_

_Father_

There was nothing more to it. She had no other choice in the matter. She had to act and fast.

----------

Several hours later as Percy casually strolled down the oak tree lined street, he stared up at the first few stars making an appearance in the early evening sky. It had been an especially rough day at work trying to stay focused on his mounting paperwork when all he really wanted to do was entertain images of a beautiful, dark beauty wrapped luxuriously in his arms… _his_ beautiful, dark beauty to be specific.

He couldn't even begin to quantify how happy he was. She was absolute perfection in every possible way. Not only did she fill his old self's checklist for being the ideal companion – she was rich, socially well placed, and powerful... Percy stopped himself there and scoffed lightly. Those trifling attributes had definitely lost their meaning. Yes, she was all of those things, but they were not what had him falling all over himself for her. She was intelligent, and cunning, and affectionate, and gorgeous, and sexy, and naughty…

The last two defining words brought him hurtling into their last encounter. Percy felt his heart rate skyrocket and his whole body begin to tingle at the memory.

----------

_He had just arrived home to find Pansy sprawled on his bed in her old, slightly too small Hogwarts uniform. It hugged her in all the right places and her short skirt showed just the right amount of leg for his overactive imagination._

_For the longest time, he simply stared at her, utterly gobsmacked. He couldn't do anything else. A smile that could only be described as emulating 'the cat that got the cream' had slowly spread its way over Pansy's delicious lips. Moving to her hands and knees, she crawled toward him to the edge of the bed, and then erected herself onto her knees._

"_I've been a very bad girl." She purred, before biting playfully on the tip of her index finger. "The headmistress has sent me to you to be punished. I know you're a strict Head Boy, Mr. Weasley, but I beg you not to be too harsh with me."_

_At risk of drowning in his own saliva, Percy had to swallow back hard. _

"_Pansy…" His voice cracked and shot up nearly an octave. He cleared his throat roughly and then tried again. "Ms. Parkinson, what exactly are your transgressions? Please describe them to me… in exact detail, if you would."_

_Her grin growing impossibly wider, she seductively stepped off the bed and moved in dangerously close. _

"_Well, I…"_

----------

Suddenly, Percy was knocked to the ground, wrenching him out of his erotic daydream. He glanced about to find himself seated at the base of a lamppost. It seemed, in his distraction, he'd walked clear into it. Percy scrambled awkwardly to his feet and brushed himself off, trying to erase the evidence of his absentmindedness. As he started back on his way, he drove his hands into his pockets, and felt with his right hand the knickers Pansy had forgotten at his place the night before.

Of its own volition, his mind began to wander back to that dangerous territory again and Percy had to give his head a rough shake. This just wouldn't do. He was going to get himself killed or seriously injured if he didn't make it to her house soon. He rounded the corner and started down the last stretch. He would have apparated but he knew his head wasn't altogether with it, and he wasn't too keen on leaving any pieces of himself behind at the Ministry.

Coming to a stand finally at the base of her front entrance, he glanced down at his cloak and gave a few quick tugs at his Ministry robes to straighten his appearance. He always felt like a nervous schoolboy when he was about to see her. He tripped quickly up the front steps, and made his way into the front hall without knocking. Instantly, he was met by the overzealous Archibald to take his cloak.

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley. Mistress is in the drawing room." The house elf offered quietly without looking directly at him.

"Thank you, Archibald." Percy quipped lightly, failing to notice the servants unusually withdrawn behaviour.

As he pulled at his cuffs and straightened his jacket, Percy stepped through the door being held open for him only to stumble slightly at the sight before him. There sat _his_ Pansy having a drink with… with Draco Malfoy of all people.

"Pansy?" he asked weakly, getting a dark notion that something was terribly wrong.

"Mr. Weasley," Draco greeted without his characteristic sneer, "so glad you could join us. You're just in time to celebrate our engagement. Isn't that right, Pansy love?"

Had Percy looked closer, he would have easily seen just how taciturn and sullen the two people opposite him actually were. Pansy was a ghostly white save for her bloodshot eyes, and Draco looked very near to breaking apart. As it was, the frantic pounding of his heart and the spinning in his head had Percy thoroughly turned in on himself.

Swallowing back his confusion and mortification, Percy muttered darkly. "Congratulations. You make a beautiful couple."

"Oh, why thank you, Mr. Weasley. I understand you two had a bit of a thing as of late. Sorry to steal her away from you like this." Draco smirked half heartedly, needing to find some pleasure in what felt to him like an unavoidable death sentence. Although his words were cruel, there was no force or intent behind them – only a broken man fighting desperately to keep himself together.

Having forced his hands into his pockets to keep from strangling the man across the way, Percy fiddled with the knickers in his pocket and looked down, his mind and heart warring on whether he should really be that cruel. He took one more look at Pansy, wordlessly begging her to deny these claims, only to find her face turned firmly away from him and her chin stuck pompously in the air. He neglected to note the shimmer of wetness dancing on her lashes.

Unable to control the vengeful rage her snub had caused him, Percy pulled the panties from his trousers pocket, snapped his eyes back to the smug berk, and drawled. "Absolutely no worries, Mr. Malfoy. I had my fun with her but she's all yours now. Speaking of which, I believe these belong to you."

Taking two quick steps forward, Percy deposited the knickers into Draco's slightly outstretched hand, moved back, and watched as Malfoy's face contorted from confusion, to recognition, and then finally landed firmly on volatile loathing.

Percy looked to Pansy, and cringed inwardly at the raw expression on her face. It was only then that he truly saw the searing hurt in her wide, dark, watery eyes.

"You… You disgusting excuse for a…" Draco gritted out, disturbing their silent communication.

Percy sniffed sharply as he pulled his focus away from her, and drove his hands back into his pockets. "Well, I believe I've overstayed my welcome. Good day, and congratulations again."

He spun around quickly, and exited the room as swiftly as his legs would carry him.

Draco looked to Pansy, who was still watching after their recently departed visitor. "Panse?"

With that, Pansy flew from the room in pursuit. Her emotions storming violently inside of her, she had no idea whether she was going to hex the bastard senseless, or beg him to forgive her.

----------

"Percy!" she called to him as he took her front steps quickly.

The sound of her voice caught and held him in place but he did not turn around.

"That was quite the little show you put on in there." She seethed.

"I learned from the best." He muttered darkly. "Now, it is quite clear that you are through with me, _Ms. Parkinson_. I believe I shall…" he managed, his voice trembling dangerously as he began to walk away.

Pansy knew she had to stop with the nastiness. It just came so naturally. He was trying to escape her, and there was a very good chance she'd never see him again if she let that happen.

"Please Percy, you have to let me explain."

"Explain?" he spun around quickly and his piercing gaze tore into her. "What's there to explain? After two weeks of fucking me, you're suddenly engaged to the ferret!"

"Percy." She gasped, deeply mortified by his crude language.

"Oh, don't act so shocked." He lobbed back at her before he started to pace the sidewalk, spearing his right hand angrily through his mess of ginger curls. "I should have seen this coming. I should have known you were just using me. How could I let this happen? How could I have ever thought that you had the capacity to love anyone other than yourself?"

"You don't understand. I… we had no choice in the matter. My father's coming back." Pansy panted, her words stopping his agitated wandering.

"Excuse me?"

"I received an owl from him today… This morning actually… He'll be back in two weeks."

Percy stared at her utterly bewildered. "And?"

"And he mentioned my arrangement with Draco. Said we needed to discuss some disturbing news he'd received."

"What are you on about, Pansy?" Percy snapped at her.

"I… I think he knows about us." She offered hesitantly.

Percy's chin dropped slightly and he stared off at nothing as his mind put the pieces together.

"So…" he finally began after several long, drawn out seconds of silence. "So what your saying is that instead of being honest with your father, you bound yourself to Malfoy. Is that correct?"

"Y..yes… I suppose you could put it that way." Pansy answered almost inaudibly.

Motionless, he stared at her, his mouth gaping open slightly. Gathering his wits, he shook his head and bite out bitterly. "I mean that little to you?"

"Percy, it's not like that."

"Then how is it, Pansy?"

"You don't know what my father is like."

"No, I don't. Please enlighten me."

"He'd be livid. He'd disown me. Throw me out for consorting with…"

"With? With what?" he cut her off brutally. "The likes of me? A blood traitor! Is that it?"

Pansy couldn't even bring herself to refute his accusation. It wasn't so much that Percy's family was known in the Wizarding world as blood traitors. That held very little significance to her father. The truth of the matter was that it was his relative poverty and lack of social standing that her father would abhor so deeply.

"So you chose an outdated, archaic mindset over me." He spat viciously when she failed to deny his assertion. And yet, still she said nothing, which drove Percy to the edge of reason.

"Or is it you and your father's obsession with appearances and wealth." He spat. "I embarrass you, is that it?"

"No. No, you have it all wrong, Percy." She pleaded through the emotion choking her.

"I need… I need to get out of here." Percy turned quickly and began to flee, but her voice stayed his progress.

"Wait! Please! No!" she begged, not even trying to hide her desperation. "There… there is still the matter of our contract. Of your compensation." She was grasping at straws now – anything to keep him from leaving.

Percy scoffed loudly, and shaking his head stared up into the quickly darkening sky. He could feel the tears fighting viciously to free themselves, and he no longer possessed the strength nor the will to stop them.

"I do not believe the original terms of our agreement are sufficient." Pansy continued when she realized she still had his attention. "Obviously, I have undervalued you. Perhaps you could submit a _proposal_ to me of your own outlining what you feel you are worth. And then… And then I would be able to properly assess my options."

He turned his head slightly to the side as if trying to ascertain her meaning but did not move to face her. What was she trying to tell him with that convoluted offer? That she wanted him to propose? That she was willing to give up everything for him? Or did she have something else in mind? If so, what exactly? After a moment, he gave his head a little shake and let his face drop.

"Ms. Parkinson, if you are still so uncertain of what I mean to…" He stopped himself from finishing the sentence, forced down the growing lump in his throat, and swiped his hand down his face to clear away the wetness. "If you are so loath to assess my value yourself, then perhaps I should conclude that you consider the services I provided you as worthless."

Pansy felt a screaming panic rush into her chest. "Percy, that's not what I meant." She implored. "I'll… I'll give you anything…"

"What I want is no longer yours to give, Pansy."

"Percy, please don't." She sobbed.

"As per your request from the onset of our association," he shakily continued, trying to ignore the anguish in her voice. "I will prepare a detailed list of my expenditures. I'd like to get this resolved as quickly as possible, so that we may both get on with our lives. I promise to owl you an invoice within the next few days, and you can remit payment to me in the same fashion."

"No." She barked angrily, infuriated by his callous, business like tone and driven to one up his cruelty. "I think not. Draco and I will be having an engagement party this coming Saturday. You can stop by then with your precious invoice and I will have your money ready."

His shoulders tensed visibly at her sudden but not unwarranted hostility. "And if I do not wish to attend?" he whispered hoarsely.

Livid that he was pushing her away so easily, she snapped at him. "You will come if you want to get paid."

A sharp silence cut through as it became painfully clear there was only one thing left to say.

Dreading the answer but needing to know, Pansy finally asked in a soft, trembling voice. "So, is this the resolution of our… understanding?"

"Yes." He responded with a quiet, deadly calm.

Pansy could feel herself being lost to the swell of heartache encompassing her. In a final bid to get him to turn around and face her… to see how terribly sorry she was… to feel his skin slide over hers just one more time even if it was only to hold his hand, she pleaded. "Then can we at least shake hands on its success?"

After only a moment's hesitation, Percy responded tightly. "_Ms. Parkinson_, after today, I do not wish to ever touch you again."

Without warning, he took three long strides away and then disapparated from view. Pansy stood paralyzed, completely stunned by his chilling words. After several long minutes, she found the will to turn back and enter the house. Closing the large front door softly behind her, she fell back against it and clenched her eyes shut to stop the onslaught of heavy tears. Her efforts were in vane though as the unwanted flow streamed down her face, cutting hot wet paths across her cheeks. She slid down the door in a crumpled heap and hugged herself tightly, having lost the will to stand.

"Pansy?" Came Draco's voice from the sitting room. "Is that you?"

In that moment, she couldn't have responded to him even if she'd wanted to. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew he'd probably be barking mad about the knickers but she really couldn't have cared less. She had made such a mess of things. Lost the only man she'd ever truly loved. Her wracking sobs had become so violent that her chest was heaving uncontrollably and she was well on her way to hyperventilating. Suddenly, a shadow cut a swath across her, and she looked up at the figure looming over her.

**A/N: Now believe it or not, I have the next chapter almost half done. So the wait shouldn't be too bad.**

Amy: Thank you. They really are well suited to each other. 

Angel Rayne: I couldn't agree more. There is definitely a terrible lack of Percy/Pansy out there. And as bad as things will seem to get, keep in mind that I am a sucker for a happy ending... lol.

Over the Moon: As I just stated above, things will get very rough for our two lovers but I am indeed a sucker for a happily ever after.

ginger28: You're so cruel. It'll be a kicking and screaming monster very soon... lol.

IHeartMCR: Jerk face! That's just plain mean. lol. You know they're gonna be happy in the end. I just can't make it that easy on them.

autumnlover: Thank you so much. It's going to get a little rougher though, I'll admit.

kalira: The wait wasn't so bad this time I hope. But this chapter and the few to come are going to be terribly angsty I'm afraid. And I wish I had someone to bake with too. My husband refuses to waste the cookie dough. He'd miss out on too many cookies apparently.

stoneofpurity: Cookies in the post are awesome. Now milk in the post... um... I'll take a rain check on that glass... lol.

Avanell: I have such good timing... lol


	19. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 19 –_ Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures_

Suddenly, a shadow cut a swath across her, and she was forced to look up at the looming figure above her. As was often the case, the expression in those steel grey eyes was completely unreadable, but for the first time Pansy didn't care. She didn't want to know what lurked behind that cold façade. She'd had enough of his cruelty and derision. She let her head dip back down and buried her face in her hands, allowing the grief to reclaim her.

Without warning, she felt gentle, delicate hands pull her easily into a comforting embrace. She knew those arms well, and they hadn't been this kind to her since their school years. Unquestioning of the sympathy being offered, Pansy burrowed her face into her oldest friend's chest and sobbed out her sorrow.

As her crying spell waned, she felt him heave a sigh, "So, he's gone?"

She pulled away but focused on the buttons of his shirt, refusing to meet his searching gaze. Her bottom lip quivered dangerously but she gave a solid nod.

"And I suppose you're in love with him?"

At having the truth stated so plainly, Pansy shriveled in on herself and let her head fall forward onto Draco's chest again as a new batch of tears pooled in her eyes.

"And there's no doubt the silly, jealous git is in love with you." He drawled.

Draco sighed dramatically once again and tightened his hold on her, placing his cheek against the crown of her head. "Oh Pansy darling, haven't you learned yet?"

She quieted and waited tensely for the malicious barb that she was sure was about to come.

"Men are complete wankers," he concluded, a sardonic twist to his tone.

Pansy snapped her head up quickly to look at him square in the eye and giggled despite herself.

Cupping her cheek, Draco brushed the wetness from her face with his thumb. "Feeling better now? Had your little cry?"

"Maybe… slightly. Actually no, not really to be honest." She sniffled, trying her utmost to be strong.

Shaking his head wearily, he reached into his pocket and hesitantly pulled out a very familiar lacy scrap of nothing. "I believe these belong to you," he offered quietly as he handed her the slip of material.

A mad blush stole into her cheeks, and she took the proffered undergarment, bunching it into her small hand so that it would be completely concealed.

The playful smirk gracing his lips fell away as a more serious air settled over his features. "We need to discuss what we're going to do."

Staring unwaveringly down at her clenched fist, Pansy mumbled. "How do you mean?"

"Pansy, you know what I mean." He scolded gently. "There's no avoiding the marriage now, but the least we can do is be honest with each other. This doesn't have to be all bad."

She looked up and locked her eyes with his in a challenging stare.

"Now I need you to hear me out, Panse." He managed, the trepidation clear in his troubled features.

Eyeing him warily, she muttered. "Go on..."

----------

The next morning at ten sharp, Pansy found herself standing frozen with her right hand on a door handle. She stared up lost in the name inscribed on the tempered glass.

MR. PERCY WEASLEY, DEPUTY MINISTER

- BUSINESS AFFAIRS & APPLICATIONS -

That name… the flow of it. How its meaning had changed for her over the course of the last two and a half months. She'd caught herself several times that morning sounding out different variations of it in her mind.

Mrs. Parkinson-Weasley… Mrs. Weasley-Parkinson… Mrs. Percy Weasley…

Yes, it was foolish. And true, it was never going to happen now but that had never stopped her from fantasizing about the impossible before. She could almost hear her teenage self deriding her current self viciously. How could she possibly love a Weasley? How could she even imagine marrying one? 'Quite easily' was her only response.

She knew her situation… her unhappiness was of her own making, but she really couldn't be certain if she had the will or fortitude to be a poor man's wife no matter how much she loved him.

'_Well, it doesn't matter now, does it?'_ she berated inwardly. _'You'll never have to concern yourself with that notion again.'_

Pansy looked down and swallowed hard. She was so muddled between what she wanted and what she knew her responsibilities to be that she felt like she was drowning. Although she was convinced she had a plan to save what she and Percy had, she couldn't seem to get past the disappointment of losing her chance to have _that_ name.

Mrs. Percy Weasley.

She drew in a ragged breath and shook out her left hand, trying to release the ache in her chest. As she released the air in a long steady stream, she brought her chin up and jutted it out proudly in a show of pomposity that she wasn't feeling in the slightest. Pansy turned the knob and made her way into the office. Her eyes instantly fell on the closed door to the inner office, and she felt her heart rate quicken.

Turning her sights to the woman working feverishly behind the reception desk, Pansy relocated her purpose and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Good morning, Phyllis. I know Mr. Weasley is quite busy, but I was wondering – "

"He's not in," the witch muttered, without looking up from her work.

"Pardon?"

Finally tearing her eyes away, Phyllis leveled the young woman standing across form her with a steely gaze. "He's not here, Ms. Parkinson. Mr. Weasley is on sabbatical, attending to…" there the old hag stopped and gave Pansy an icy up and down before continuing, "personal matters."

Pansy became agitated and flustered. "For how long?"

"You know, he didn't say," she offered lightly as she returned to her work.

Pansy scrubbed anxiously at her face and began to pace. "Do you know where I can find him? Is he at his flat?"

"I think he mentioned something about stopping there. Can't say that I recall though."

"How did he seem?"

"Excuse me?" Phyllis looked back up, quickly losing what little humour she had with the situation.

"How was he? Was he… did he seem upset?"

"Ms. Parkinson, we _are_ discussing the same Mr. Weasley I hope."

Pansy's jaw clenched tightly and her small hands balled up into fists of aggravation. "Yes," she forced out through gritted teeth.

"He seemed just as pinched and stressed as usual, Miss." Phyllis quipped, glancing back down to her work.

"And how did he look?"

"I really don't have time for this, young woman. As you can see, I have a great deal to catch up on. My boss 'oh so kindly' worked through the night before he flitted off to Merlin knows where with Merlin knows which one of those groupies that keeps stalking him, creating a mountain of paper work for me to sort through. Now if you'll excuse me."

Pansy's back went up instantly at the mention of other attentions being paid to _her_ man. "What do you mean 'which one'? How many were there?"

"I don't know," the decrepit bitty huffed. "He's been getting a lot of owls over the last two days. Apparently, he's become quite popular lately. But I think _your_ recent engagement might have something to do with that." Phyllis finished off, giving Pansy a pointed look.

"Right," Pansy mumbled, still a little gobsmacked at the notion that Percy was now a sought after man. That other witches wanted him. Some of them had probably offered to console him after he was dropped so unexpectedly.

"So, when did you say he left?" she managed, finally finding her voice.

"I didn't say, and he probably left about an hour ago."

"Right. Thank you," Pansy mumbled, before blindly fumbling her way out of the reception area.

Phyllis watched the young woman depart with a mixture of pity and disdain. There were very few times in her long life that she didn't envy the upper class, now was definitely one of those moments though.

----------

As Pansy apparated to Percy's flat, her confidence in the plan she and Draco had concocted began to wane. Of course it wasn't the ideal solution to their problem but it was worth a try. At least they could both still be relatively happy and appease their parents. She'd just have to make Percy understand and ensure those other tarts stayed the hell away from him. As Draco had said 'it didn't have to be the end'. They could make this work.

Pansy set her shoulders back, lifted her chin high, and with all the poise she could muster, rapped forcefully on his door. Wringing her hands mindlessly – the only outside indication of her nervousness – she waited. After a painfully long minute of silence, Pansy felt her courage begin to slip. She reached up and knocked again, but still there came no response.

"Percy, please! I need to speak with you," she pleaded, her voice a harsh whisper.

Feeling her agitation at his stubbornness begin to simmer, she looked side to side down both ends of the narrow hallway for any witnesses, subtly pulled out her wand, and then hissed. "Fine. Be that way. _Alohamora!_"

Much to Pansy's surprise, the lock clicked and the door eased open. As she cautiously edged her way inside, she half expected to be hit with some kind of ward or jinx.

"Percy?" she called out cautiously, but was met with an almost deafening silence.

She'd missed him; that much was clear. Pansy huffed out a frustrated sigh, and glanced around. At the mad disarray of his flat, she felt a screaming panic rush through her, tensing her entire frame. His normally pristine living room was a shambles. It looked as though it had been ransacked. Her mind flew to the worst possible scenario. That he'd been attacked – it had been known to happen to high-ranking members of the Ministry. The lack of a ward on his flat made a lot more sense in that light.

'_One of those psychos who kept owling him perhaps,'_ she mulled over silently.

Pansy flew to the kitchen, but it was in no better shape. The floor was covered in shattered glass and china and two of the cupboards had lost their doors. This did nothing to calm the already sharp pang of anxiety stabbing at her chest. She bolted from the kitchen, through the living room, and down the hall, throwing a quick glance into the bathroom, the sight of which had her stumbling to a stop. The mirror was smashed and the sink and surrounding floor were covered in splatters of blood.

She began to pant in terror nearly sending herself into a hysterical fit. Restarting her search, she made a mad dash to the door of his bedroom but stopped abruptly as a question flashed across her mind. What would she find on the other side? This quickly led to another question. Was she prepared to see the unthinkable? The tears spilled over instantly and burned as they slid hotly down her cheeks. Pulling in a deep, steeling breath, Pansy placed her hand on the door and slowly pressed it open. All the air left her in a rush of relief as she scanned the vacant room. Nothing but clothes strewn everywhere inhabited the space. She tiredly wandered over to the bed and sat heavily on the hard mattress.

'_If he's not here, then where the devil is he?'_ she mused fearfully.

At that moment, her eyes lit upon a scrap of material on the floor. Crouching, she reached for what appeared to be a swatch of dark green fabric. As her hand closed around it though, she gasped at the violent realization that this was in fact his ratty, old bathrobe. Well, at least it was the remains of it. The memory of her teasingly claiming it as her own danced past her mind's eye. She could have brought her own more expensive, more delicate dressing gown, but she'd grown rather attached to the shabby garment. It was big and warm, and scratched at her skin in the best kind of way. She glanced about to find shreds of the bathrobe littering the floor.

And that was when it struck her. His flat. The mess. He'd done this. And the bathrobe, which he'd obviously considered to be hers as much as she did, had been destroyed. The swelling emotion from the implications of its destruction threatened her again but she hammered it down. This could be rectified.

"_Reparo!"_ she whispered, pointing her wand at the scraps on the floor, and the bathrobe pulled together in her hands.

She hugged the worn garment to her, inhaling the scent – his scent – woven intricately into the fabric, and wondered if their battered relationship could so easily be mended.

----------

Percy stared into the flames licking and rolling merrily in the grate, allowing his mind to slip from one memory to the next. That's all he would have of her from now on… just fleeting images accompanied by a vice like grip, squeezing at his chest. As much as he wanted to hate her, and on some levels he did, he couldn't help craving her… needing her. He had never understood the notion of the infamous love/hate relationship – he thought it was ridiculous. Either you loved someone, or you hated them.

Actually, there was a third option, which he'd always been quite fond of. Apathy: uncaring one way or the other. Oh, how he wished he could return to that disconnected state. That was not to be his lot though. It seemed he now had a brutal and definitive understanding of what it was to feel both of those overpowering, yet conflictive emotions for one person.

Pulling his eyes away from the fire, Percy focused on the flame in the glass clutched in his right hand instead. He lifted the tumbler in front of him and drew lazy circles in the air with the sparkling crystal, watching as the contents swirled thickly around like waves in the ocean. On impulse, he brought the glass to his lips and drained the fiery liquid in one deep gulp.

As he placed the glass back down onto the arm of his chair, Ginny's noisy bashing of pots in the kitchen jarred him from his thoughts. She was still barking mad from their recent and most revealing argument, but he couldn't find it within himself to care. He did feel slight guilt because she'd been good enough to put him up and be there for him. But her disapproval and disappointment were not welcome and he let her know as much.

Suddenly, a knock came at the front door, which he decided in his haze to ignore. It wasn't his house, and in following that line of thinking, it more than likely was not for him. He reasoned he did not have the will or the patience to get up and exchange false pleasantries with whoever was looking for his sister.

On the third set of persistent knocking, Ginny huffed her way through the living room, wiping her hands angrily on a dishcloth and shooting a vicious glare at him, before disappearing down the front hall. He heard the front door open and as a deafening silence descended upon the whole of the house, he felt a nervous coil of dread inexplicably wind itself tightly in his gut.

"Yes?" Ginny offered in a quiet, but threatening lilt. When no immediate response came, she finally snarled. "What do you want, Ms. Parkinson?"

"Have you…? Is Percy here?"

He heard _her_ voice, and his breath caught in his throat. Percy's mind began to race. She was at the door. She was looking for him. He wanted desperately to catch even just a glimpse of her. It had been almost a full week without her – five days to be exact – and he was doing miserably. But in the same token, what would he say to her? Other than giving her that blasted invoice, there was no reason to be in her company. And to be perfectly honest, he wasn't ready just yet for it all to be over.

"Ms. Parkinson, in light of recent events, I really don't believe you have any right to ask after him." Ginny's brisk voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm aware of how…" Pansy seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Listen, it's very important that I speak with him before tomorrow."

"Why? Do you have a _prior engagement_ to attend to?" Ginny jabbed mercilessly.

There was a painful silence in which Percy could only imagine the battle of wills being waged at the door.

"If you see him, can you just let him know that…"

"That what?" Ginny bit out sharply, cutting her off without remorse.

"That I would really like to talk to him _before_ the party."

"Oh right! His _invoice_. I'll make sure he gets that to you."

Percy squeezed his eyes closed and fiercely gripped the tumbler he was holding, his knuckles whitening from the strain. Ginny just could not keep her big mouth shut.

"I... That's not what…" Pansy stammered breathlessly.

"Good evening, Ms. Parkinson." Ginny spat coldly, and with that, the door was swiftly snapped shut.

Ginny huffed back into the den, a dark cloud of anger storming over her features. "I can't believe the nerve of that bitch." She muttered to herself.

"Did you have to, Gin?" Percy asked quietly, unable to restrain himself.

"Did I have to what?"

"I told you about… about the contract in confidence. Why did you have to throw it in her face?"

"Are you serious? You're actually defending her?"

"No, I'm not defending her. I'm just saying that I agreed to it. It was my choice. I could have said 'no'."

"Well, you should have."

"Well, I didn't, did I? And that's not her fault, now is it? I knew what I was getting into."

"Obviously you didn't, or you wouldn't have demolished your flat."

"Oh, sod off, Ginny!" he snapped as he stood and moved to refill his glass.

"No, I will not sod off'. You trashed your place. You busted up both your hands, which, lucky for you, I was able to mend. Now you're drinking my liquor cabinet dry, and you don't sodding drink!"

"No Ginny, I didn't understand what I was getting myself into," he finally barked at her, "are you happy now? I didn't think I was going to fall in love with her. I just thought I could… that I could improve my lot. Have a bit more. Be comfortable for once. Not worry. I know that it was wrong of me, but I can't help it. What would you do if a better life was offered to you?"

"I would have said 'no'." Ginny replied, staunchly holding her ground.

"So I guess I got what I deserved then, right?"

Softening, Ginny crossed to him and placed a sympathetic hand on his arm. "You didn't deserve this, Percy. She used you."

"She didn't fucking use me, Gin." He snapped, as he yanked his arm away and fled to the kitchen for some ice. "This is not like what happened with you and –"

"Don't you dare!" she shouted. "It's exactly the same. She got what she wanted out of you and then blew you off like you were nothing."

"You just don't get it, Ginny. That arsehole Zabini may have treated you like rubbish but at least he had the choice of whether or not he stayed with you."

"Fuck you!" Ginny bite back, smarting terribly from the truth pouring out of her brother's mouth.

Ignoring her outburst, Percy continued. "He was a complete wanker and he chose wrong. Pansy has no bloody choice in the matter. Her father chose her husband when she was four."

"Then why did she shack up with you in the first place? She knew damn well she couldn't commit to you. She didn't fucking care about you, that's why. She didn't fucking care what _you _were feeling. She's a spoiled fucking brat. The only thing that mattered to her was her, so don't you stand there and tell me what a bloody victim she is. If she really loved you as much as she claimed she did, then she would have stayed with you and told her father to sod off."

He stared at her wordlessly for several long seconds. Percy had no comeback to this. Ginny was right. If Pansy really did love him, she would have chosen him. Instead, she tossed him at the first sign of trouble. He sniffed loudly, and abandoned her in the kitchen for the sanctuary of the den.

Following behind, Ginny tried to repair the damage she'd done. "I'm sorry, Percy, but it's true. If she loved you – "

As she began to rehash this point, Percy sat heavily into the weathered, soft armchair by the fireplace, forced out of all of his breath, and stared vacantly into the amber liquid dancing in his glass. "You're right," he mumbled softly, cutting off her words.

"Pardon?" she stumbled, stunned by his quiet surrender.

"I said you're right. If she really did love me, she wouldn't have…"

Quite suddenly, he stood and looked everywhere but at her. In the next moment, he moved swiftly over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed the half empty bottle of Ogden's Finest. Ginny was powerless to move, mesmerized by the pain carving its way deep into her brother's face and frame. Once he had claimed his liquid comfort, he released the breath he was holding and deflated slightly, before wandering toward the hall leading to the bedrooms.

"Percy?" she called to him, finding her voice.

"I'm done for the night. I'll… Don't worry. I'll replace whatever I break or drink."

With that, he disappeared into the darkened hallway and a few short seconds later, she could just make out the soft clicks of his door shutting and locking. Ginny squirmed at the hollowness of her victory. What she would have given to be wrong. Unfortunately, she just knew how the upper class Slytherin snots worked. She still couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to be swayed into trusting that harpy. And Percy was suffering for it as a result.

----------

A/N: Hello all! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews and support for this wacky pairing. There are only three... maybe four chapters left before the final curtain.

IHeartMCR: Don't hate Pansy. She has a really tough lot in life and she may just surprise you. And I don't mind being lambasted sometimes ;D

jrintha: LOL. Thank you. I can totally understand the WTF factor. I just hope people see this fic as the chance for a little vacation from the canon pairings. P and P are so much fun... lol.

Miss Anthrope: Oh, you know Draco so well. He and Pansy obviously have a deep friendship. They've known each other forever. I'm surprised you still haven't guessed. I'm tempted to give you hints... but i won't. lol.

Over the Moon: I understand the need for a little more 'happy times', but if I let that go on for too long... trust me, it will get boring. There's a story to get out of the way. They can be happy in the end... maybe ;)

autumnlover: Arranged marriages can be a blessing or a curse. Sometimes, your parents know you better than anyone and really do make the best choice for you. And other times... well everybody ends up hurting.

gingerale22: It's not too much to ask for a happy ending. I will tell you this... Neither Pansy or Draco have the power to get out of the arranged marriage. There's only one person who can remedy this situation.

kalira: I know their happiness was short lived, but i always get antsy when a story gets hung up at the happy moments. It kind of feels like it stalls to me. The tale needs to keep barreling on to get to the "happy ending".

ginger28: You understand why it had to be done. Certain things have to get resolved before true happiness can be claimed.

Angel Rayne: You have it the nail squarely on the head. Pansy and Percy come from such diverse upbringings that they are bound to run into misunderstandings. Percy doesn't truly get why Pansy has to obey her father's seemingly ridiculous wishes. Nor does Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys for that matter. In Pansy's social class, it's what is expected. Draco understands this... not that he likes it either.

Oh, and Pansy is going to assertively go after what she wants, but I don't think Percy is going to agree with her reasoning. It'll be just another example of how differently they were raised.

stoneofpurity: Holy crap!!! Knicker Twisting and Swellage of the Heart... LMAO. That sounds like the title of my next fic. LOL. They will get their crap together I promise... just not yet. 


	20. Dreaming With A Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 20 – _Dreaming With A Broken Heart _

As he stared dumbly into hazel eyes, Percy tried to work his addled brain around what the woman in front of him was proposing. If he'd known he'd be walking into this particular conversation, he wouldn't have had that fourth glass of Firewhiskey.

He had never considered himself a man that asked for much when it came to matters of the heart. He knew he wasn't ruggedly handsome or finely chiseled. In fact, his Muggleborn friends used to taunt him with the nickname Ronald McDonald in his younger days. He'd had a vague notion of who that was, but refrained from truly exploring this individual's identity. He had a feeling it was better for his ego not to know.

After all the rejection he'd experienced throughout his years at Hogwarts, he was aware his options were limited. So when he turned twenty-three and began to mull over the prospect of marriage, taking into account his less than appealing physique and apparent lack of charm, the notion of love… ever being in love was easily discarded. He turned his sites toward the witch that would be drawn to his practical qualities: his steadfastness, and pragmatic nature. She would want a partner of sorts – a wizard who would work with her to run a successful household. She would be intelligent and well bred, and as loath about the whole love business as he was.

Granted this line of attack had left him damn near celibate for most if not all of his adult life, but he was certain that the right woman would eventually come along. And he hadn't been about to debase himself by shagging anything in heels in the meantime, unlike his brothers. No, he was above that.

Now that this dream witch had finally entered his life and literally laid a marriage proposal at his feet though, he found he was too confused and hazy to answer her. She was perfect for him in every way. She was rich, driven, and devoid of all female over emotional romanticisms. But she wasn't _her_.

"Ms. Bulstrode," he began, tripping over his words slightly, "I'm deeply honoured that you feel I'm a viable candidate for your hand but – "

"Mr.Weasley, I understand you're still in love with my best friend and will be for some time but please consider my offer. We would make a formidable match."

"I… I don't know. I have to admit I'm not really… my heads not…" He just couldn't seem to get his mouth to cooperate. In that moment, his old reasons for avoiding alcohol became quite clear in his mind. "I'm not altogether with it at the moment. I'll need some time."

"Of course. I'm in no rush. If you could give me your answer by next month's end, it would be much appreciated."

"I…" What could he say to her? He would never be able to love her but she already knew that and didn't seem to mind. But how could he marry a woman who was best friends with the love of his life? He'd be forced into _her _ company on a regular basis. Both married to other people. It would be hell on Earth.

"Is that not long enough?" Millicent asked, cutting into his thoughts.

"No, that's plenty of time. Thank you," he mumbled.

A heavy silence settled over them as Percy looked away and took to staring out over the moonlit gardens. Although he stood at her side a mere two feet between them, Millicent could easily gather he was a million miles away.

After a few moments of watching him, she sighed deeply and gave her head a slight shake. If only she had thought to make her proposal sooner, she wouldn't have had to deal with a damaged, broken man. He was still the best option for her as far as a husband went, being business savvy, frugal, and devout to etiquette. But it was becoming clear their first couple years of marriage would be fraught with some difficulties as he mended himself.

----------

Stepping through the glass double doors leading to the terrace, the sight that first met Pansy's eyes made her throat and chest seize painfully. It had all the makings of a truly romantic scene: a bright full moon in a clear, starry night sky; the darkened silhouettes of a man and a woman, standing side by side staring out onto a vast garden bathed in a ghostly white light; and the pleasant strains of music filtering out into the night air from inside.

Pansy loathed everything about that specific moment. The two people involved should not be anywhere near each other. The vile need to disrupt and even demolish the picture overwhelmed her, and she cleared her throat roughly drawing both individuals' attention.

Percy held her gaze for a brief second then turned back to the grounds, putting his back firmly to her. For her part, Millie simply watched the exchange, pity for both clouding her features. She then reached up and gave Percy's arm a sympathetic pat before walking toward the house as if to leave.

As Millie was passing her by, Pansy hissed sharply. "Stay away from him."

Millie came up short, surprised by the vehemence in her dearest friend's voice. She glanced over, and although Pansy's gaze was set steadily on Percy's back, a frightening, possessive rage was firing deeply within her eyes.

"Pansy, you know that I adore you but you have absolutely no right to ask that. You had your chance with him and you chose Draco instead."

"You know it's not that simple." Pansy whimpered, her aggression completely gone.

"And Mr. Weasley should suffer because of your family's archaic beliefs and obligations? He's a smart man, Pansy. He deserves to be happy. Well, content at least." Millicent glanced back to Percy's tall, lanky figure, and she huffed out a breath through her nose, deciding on a change of tactic. "Pansy, because of you he is a very desirable, sought after young man now. If he will not be with me one day then there will definitely be some other woman pursuing him if there isn't already. Wouldn't you rather he be with a friend than some strange woman you didn't know?"

Pansy briefly shifted her eyes to her friend, momentarily reminded of her unsettling conversation with Percy's secretary, Phyllis.

_ 'I'd rather him just with me,' _she thought selfishly.

Seeing the pain wearing plainly on Pansy's face, Millicent sighed deeply and placed her hands on Pansy's upper arms to give them a comforting rub.

"Goodnight Pansy love. Please be gentle with him, he's really quite fragile right now. You've done a fair bit of damage." With that, Millicent left them to their solitude on the open terrace.

Forcing down the desire to just run at him and wrap both arms around his lithe frame, Pansy drew in a full breath and steeled her resolve to maintain her dignity at all costs. With slow measured steps, she brought herself to within only a few feet of him and straightened up stiffly. As she stood waiting for him to turn around, she grew nervous and agitated at his stubborn refusal to acknowledge her presence.

"I have your invoice," he muttered, his voice shattering the near silence of the night.

"Percy, that's really not necessary."

"Oh, but it is," he quipped.

"Can we at least talk face to face?" she implored, wringing her hands tightly to stop them from reaching out to him.

From where she stood, she could almost make out him lowering his head as his right hand disappeared seemingly to give his face a quick scrub. Slowly he swiveled around but chose to focus his hooded gaze on a point just behind her. Pansy gasped slightly. Millie was not exaggerating. He looked absolutely dreadful.

"Oh Percy…"

She went to take a step forward, reaching for his face but he countered her move by stepping back and pushing her hands away. Through all this, he still refused to meet her eyes.

"Can we get on with this? If it's all the same to you, I… I have somewhere else I'd rather be."

She regarded him uncertainly, surprised by his slovenly appearance and wavering posture. "Percy, are you quite all right?"

Disregarding her question, he looked down to his robes, and groped about his person. Pulling out a piece of parchment, he handed it to her and made his first attempt at eye contact since her arrival.

Locking his gaze with hers, he announced in mocking grandeur. "Here you go. As agreed upon at our last meeting, Ms. Parkinson, my assessment of my worth as a human being plus any expenditures I feel are my due as a result of being your companion for two months."

Ignoring his bitter words, Pansy pressed on with her concern. "Percy, have you been drinking?"

"I don't drink, Ms. Parkinson. It clouds my better judgment," he spat.

Unwilling to tear her eyes away from him, she reluctantly unfolded the parchment and glanced down at it to find it completely blank.

Snapping her eyes back up to him, she uttered, "Percy! No…" All thoughts of keeping up her stoic appearance fled in that moment.

"Well, if that's everything, Ms. Parkinson. I will now take my leave of you."

He bowed to her awkwardly, and then began to amble away.

Turning quickly as if just remembering something, he offered, "Take all the time you need with that. I know it's a lot to ask."

He pulled his cloak about himself in an unsuccessful bid to straighten his person, and then turned to leave.

Lunging for his arms, she spun him easily to face her. "That is quite enough. You are worth a great deal more to me than… than this." She flailed the parchment in his face.

"Apparently not," he countered in a low growl.

Stepping into him and placing her hands on his chest, she whispered, "Percy, please, you're everything to me."

"_Who _ exactly are you marrying again?" he lobbed back at her sarcastically, brushing her hands off of him.

"I love _you_ though." She pressed on, ignoring his attempts to dislodge her and grabbing fistfuls of his cloak.

He tore himself away and began to pace. "That doesn't sodding matter, Pansy, now does it? You're marrying _him _, now aren't you?"

"In name only," she whimpered.

That stopped his agitated gait. "Pardon?"

"Only on paper. That's what we've agreed upon. He knows how I feel about you and doesn't mind us being together. He and I will keep separate lives, and only come together when we need to produce an heir."

Percy stared at her blankly. "Pardon?" he repeated as he looked down into her eyes, his own holding far too many questions.

"We can still be together. You and I." She supplied, taking a step toward him and placing her hands on his cheeks.

Easily pulling his face forward due to his confusion, Pansy greedily pressed her lips to his and could immediately taste the Firewhiskey on them. She felt her throat constrict at the thought that he'd fallen so low because of her, and she became determined to smooth away that pain.

His mind too foggy to protest and his body too desperate to fill its cravings for her, Percy gave into the warm supple texture of her lips. The moment the tension in his body eased, Pansy snaked her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss with a light brush of her tongue against his lips and then a subtle invasion. Moaning deeply, Percy instinctively folded his arms about her and brought her fully against him.

It had been far too long since their last encounter for him to stop, and yet there was something in the back of his mind niggling at his conscience. Then suddenly with alarming force, his mind cleared of the alcohol and lust induced haze and reality came slamming back to him. She belonged to someone else. She would never truly be his.

Gently placing his hands on her upper arms, he reluctantly eased her back, breaking the mind numbing kiss, and pressed his forehead against hers.

"No, we can't," he whispered.

"Excuse me?" she gasped slightly, not understanding his meaning through the heat of her own blinding desire.

He backed away from her, and held her at arms length to keep them both steady.

"I cannot… I will not be the lover to some other man's wife. I was raised to be a husband, Pansy. I want to be a father some day, and as much as I love you," he paused and swallowed down the growing lump in his throat before continuing, "that is something I wouldn't ever be able to have with you."

The full weight of what he was saying came crashing down on her, and wracking, silent sobs began to violently rock her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt her knees begin to give way under the weight of her sudden grief. The plan had failed.

"Pansy, please… please don't do this to me. " He stepped into her, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

She clung to him, wanting nothing more than to beg him not to leave her… to stay with her, but her chest and throat were completely locked up with utter despair. She could only offer him gasping sobs.

"You know me, Pansy," he forced out, his voice becoming thick. "The Weasley in me would come out. I… I wouldn't be able to handle you having another man's child. I'm too much of a jealous, possessive git for that. Call me selfish but I want you all to myself."

He pulled away and forced her to meet his eyes. "If I had my way, you'd be _my _wife. You'd only ever carry _my _ child. Do you understand me?"

She stilled and met his gaze openly and evenly, exploring the possibility of such a future. She had wanted it, daydreaming over visions of red haired children, but couldn't be sure of his intentions.

Quite suddenly, he released her and took a large step back, leaving her to stagger slightly. "But these are only my wants, which add up in worth to about the same as what's on that piece of parchment."

"Percy?" she asked timidly, trembling at the idea of what he was about to do.

He was beginning to visibly shake. From fear, sadness, anger, or loss she did not know.

"You've made your choice, and it wasn't me," he finally managed. "Now I have to make mine."

And with that, he was gone. After a moment of standing in stunned disbelief, Pansy staggered to the low marble wall dividing the terrace from the gardens, and leaned her full weight onto her hands. She'd never felt such a torrent of emotion and piercing heartache before. She just wanted to curl up and disappear.

As her sobbing eased, Percy's final words came back to her. _'You've made your choice, and it wasn't me. Now I have to make mine.' _

A new terrible reality began to settle in. He would, in all likelihood, end up marrying Millie. He'd be a fool not to. She'd been quite open in her admiration of him, and when Millicent Bulstrode wanted something, she usually got it.

It would be one thing if she never saw him again. As dreadful as that outcome would be, she'd still be able to get over him to some degree. But to be madly in love with her best friend's husband… to watch him have children with her… to build a family and life with her. It would be torture beyond her worst nightmares.

Pansy was so deeply ensconced in her thoughts that she failed to hear the approach of a new arrival.

Without warning, a man's voice drove itself into her ear. "I'm guessing from your current state he wasn't partial to the plan."

Pansy quickly batted at the tears staining her cheeks as if to hide the evidence of her weakness, and muttered viciously. "What would ever give you that idea?"

"Pansy…" Draco pleaded in a low voice, but she turned around quickly and regarded him coolly. Whatever he had to say died quickly on his lips by the sheer torture in her eyes.

"No, he didn't go for it if you must know," she continued. "Like any self respecting Weasley, he's not prepared to share. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire for the evening. Could you be a dear and let the remain guests know that I've become ill and have gone to bed?" The last she spat out bitterly through clenched teeth.

She began to leave but he reached out, grabbing her arm, to stay her departure. "Panse, I'm sorry."

Without even meeting his searching gaze, she wrenched her arm free. "Goodnight, Draco. Please show yourself out."

After she was gone, Draco released the breath he was holding in a steady stream and wandered blindly over to the short, marble wall. As he stared out unseeing of the beautiful grounds, he marveled at how things had become so utterly cocked up.

_'If the Weasel had actually gone for it,'_ he mused, _'at least one of us could have been happy in this ridiculous sham of a marriage.' _

Now they were both destined to be miserable. Not that he himself had much of a chance at happiness what with how things had progressed over the past six months. As much as he had tried, he hadn't been able to get over the hurt and sense of betrayal still plaguing him.

"Bloody sodding Weasleys! Always fucking everything up and getting in the way!" he muttered to himself.

"They're not that bad," came a voice from directly behind him.

Draco started slightly at the close proximity and familiarity of the voice but did not turn around.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people. You're liable to get hexed," he offered in the coldest clipped tone he could muster.

"I'll take the chance," the voice mumbled as it grew closer.

Before Draco could respond, he felt two hands grip his arms lightly and warm, full lips press against the nape of his neck. An uncontrollable shudder rocketed down his spine clear to his toes and he gasped at the various sensations rolling through him. It had been months since he'd experienced the pleasure those lips could offer.

"You're not welcome here," he sighed out, trying unsuccessfully to sound dismissive and uncaring.

But the person behind him, pressing their chest firmly to his back, stubbornly refused to hear his words. "I've missed you," the voice mouthed against his neck.

Draco took an unsteady breath and tried to find his resolve. He simply couldn't give into the lull. He refused to be hurt again. "Whose fault is that?"

"Entirely my own." With that simple whispered response, the hands released his arms and snaked their way around his midriff. "Draco, please don't do this."

It was those words that woke him from the spell being cast. He tore himself violently away and spun around to face his demon… his greatest pleasure and deepest pain embodied in one single form.

A/N: Yes, it's angsty I know, but break ups and resolutions often are.

jrintha: They might, Rabbit. They might. 

Carla Coleman: They should have some say, but we'll see. The old, upper classes of the magical world work in some very funny ways.

Over the Moon: Ginny's just being over protective because Percy was the one who was there for her with the whole Blaise fiasco. And thank you so much :)

QueenoftheClumsyDorks: Thank you :) And you might just have something there.

Angel Rayne: This is where Pansy and Percy's very different upbringings cause the most conflict. Ginny isn't sympathetic because she doesn't know the inner workings of the upper classes. This chapter was one of the climaxes but there are a few more to come. I'm not sure there's going to be a wedding. You'll see what I mean when I get there. And Draco's person has shown themselves, but will they be able to stop the inevitable? DUH DUH DUH...

autumnlover: lol. Thank you :D 

stoneofpurity: There are a few more head spinning moments to come, but it should resolve quickly. Any particular pairing you want for "Knicker Twisting and Swellage of the Heart"? lol.

Miss Anthrope: I'll be surprised if you don't get it by the next chapter. lol. And yes, all will be revealed shortly :) Draco and Pansy are old friends. Almost like brother and sister. They'd make it through just about anything. I think in light of what they're plan was though and the moral implications of it, that you wouldn't really want it to work out. Could you really see Percy agreeing to be her lover?


	21. Endless Night

**A/N: Alright. First things first, I really have to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I've been trying to get it finished for weeks now but have had the biggest distraction you can possibly imagine fall into my arms... literally. You see, just before Christmas, I had a baby - a healthy and happy little girl. But she came 10 days early, completely robbing me of the time I thought I had to get this story done... lol. I know this all sounds crazy but ginger28 can vouch for me. Anyhow, I promise to get this finished up soon. And again, I'm really sorry for the wait. Now on with the show!  
**

Disclaimer: I own nothing HP

Chapter 21 – _Endless Night_

"Draco, please don't do this."

It was those words that woke him from the spell being cast. He tore himself violently away and spun around to face his demon… his greatest pleasure and deepest pain embodied in one single form.

Draco stared at the man in wordless disbelief. Finally finding his voice, he spat viciously, "You're joking! You do realize you have no sodding right to ask that?"

The other man shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the next, his eyes scoping about nervously in order to avoid Draco's piercing gaze.

"Are you happy with this arrangement?" the other man finally asked.

Draco snorted and turned away to look out on the gardens. "I wasn't happy before it, so what difference does it make now?"

"What about Pansy? Do you really want her to be miserable for the rest of her life?" the man asked, coming to stand at Draco's side.

"You are so melodramatic. She'll get over it. She always does." Draco spouted, keeping his eyes trained forward. "It's Pansy, for Merlin's sake. She has the depth of a soap dish."

"I don't know. She looked pretty desperate to me. I mean you'd have to be blind not to –"

"Of course I don't want her to be unhappy," Draco finally snapped, turning to face his companion. "Why do you think I told her she could be with the Weasel if she really wanted? It's not my fault he's an uptight, self-righteous wanker."

"Obviously adultery doesn't sit well with him," the man bit back sharply. "I can't say that I blame him. You didn't actually think _I _would go for that ridiculous plan of yours either, did you?"

"_You_ didn't even cross my mind, so don't flatter yourself." Draco lied through a cruel sneer and turned back out, trying to veil his disappointment.

"Why are you pushing this marriage on her anyway? She doesn't want you and you don't want her," the man snarled in response.

"Because I don't have any other choice in the matter. Neither of us does. It's the patriarchs of the family who negotiate these things. That would be my father and Robert Parkinson. Since my father is in dispose at the moment, it's all up to old Bertie. And who says I don't want this marriage. I have to think of my own needs right now, don't I?"

"What do you mean? Your own needs?" the man asked, clearly becoming confused.

"My father's never going to see the light of day again; Mother is selling off heirlooms just to keep up appearances; and I…" Draco stopped and scoffed mirthlessly. "Well in your own words, I'm very effectively running the family business clear into the ground. In that light, I don't have many options, now do I?"

Disregarding the obvious dig, the man pushed on. "So, you would use her for her money? You could have just asked me. I would have loaned you the galleons. Damn it, I would have given them to you if it meant – "

"If it meant what? That we'd be together? Word to the wise, we wouldn't be regardless." Draco panted out angrily. "And for your information, it's not about the money. It's not just about the money. I need the support… the security… I need someone who I can trust and rely on. Pansy has always been my best friend. Yes, we bicker and hiss at each other. Yes, we say nasty things but she's like family to me. I've known her since I was four. I know she'll be there when I need her. That's more than I can say for _some _people," he muttered the last.

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want – "

"Nothing! I don't want anything from you," Draco barked loudly.

"Draco…"

"What? What do you want to hear? That it hurt when you kept waffling about introducing me to your gaggle of miscreants or even meeting my friends for that matter. I understood… I tried to understand. I was willing to deal with their reactions, but you weren't. I get that."

"I'm sorry about all that. How many times do I have to say –"

"Not that you don't already know, but would you like to know what did it in for me? Hearing you on the floo with _him_ after you thought I'd left." Draco snarled, ignoring his companion's pleading tone.

"I didn't mean for you to..."

"No, of course you didn't. How many other times did you badmouth me to him? To anyone and everyone who would listen, and I just wasn't there to hear it? Do you know how often I ask myself that?"

"That was the only time, I swear."

"Bullshit! A year! A fucking year we were together. You can't tell me…" Draco stopped his words abruptly and began to pace, agitation riddling his every step. "Do you have any idea what it does to a person to hear…? I thought you were happy with me."

"I was. I mean I am. I would be if you'd just – "

"Then why did you say those things?" Draco implored.

"I don't know." The other man reeled back, his defenses going up. He scrubbed the back of his head with both hands and huffed out a frustrated breath as his arms came flopping down to his sides. "He just kept pushing me to get out there. Start looking around. He didn't get why I wasn't seeing anyone. I know he was probably joking in adding you to the list but when you're name came up, I panicked."

"You could have just said I wasn't your type like you did with the others. Or better yet, you could have said 'Now that you mention it…' No, you had to act like it was the most disgusting idea in the world to you."

"He was goading me on."

"No, he wasn't! Not at first, he wasn't." Draco's voice shot up a full octave as he got louder. "He just made some asinine little comment and you jumped all over it. He didn't start the knock down. You did. You're the one who, chuckling the whole time I might add, referred to me as a walking sexual disease that would fuck anything. Man… Woman… Dog… Didn't make much of a difference. That you wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole when just that morning, you… we… You know what? Never mind. I'm tired of this. We've been over it a thousand times. You're just a bloody hypocrite."

Draco started to move toward the house, but was grabbed by the arm and spun roughly back. He wrenched himself free and put a good six feet between them, running his hands roughly through his smooth blond hair.

"Draco, please just hear me out."

"And then…" Draco restarted his angry rant, ignoring the other man's pleas. "And then, you couldn't stop there, could you. Do you realize the two of you went on for nearly twenty minutes, tearing me to shreds over everything from how I dress to how I run or rather ruin a business? Like I don't know I'm shite at that already."

"You're not shite. You just need some practice and guidance," the other man mumbled feebly.

"Oh cut the supportive crap. It's too late now." Draco snarled.

"Draco, I… I do love you. You have to know that."

"Really? That's almost funny now, hearing you say that," Draco sneered coldly. "You really want me back that badly? Well, then you know what you have to do, don't you? Go and make an official offer to Parkinson… or publicly challenge Pansy. Whatever you need to do. That's what most people do when they really love someone. But that would be too much to ask of your precious ego, now wouldn't it? To make it public like that," he spat sardonically.

A few heavy seconds of silence passed between them before Draco turned his head to the side to mask the new gash of pain and disappointment etching its way across his face.

"That's what I thought," he finally ground out tightly after it became clear the man in front of him was not going to offer up a response. "As it stands, I think I'm better off sticking with Pansy. Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Potter, I have an engagement party to attend to."

With that, Draco brushed past his former lover and quickly disappeared into the house. Harry was silent, his eyes remaining fixed on the ground, bright and sharp.

----------

"Just a minute!" Ginny called as she ran to the door. "Bloody hell! Who the fuck stops by at such an ungodly hour?" she mumbled to herself.

"Yes?" she spouted as she threw the door open.

There before her stood the ghost of a memory and her mouth went completely dry. She cleared her throat, pulled the neck of her pink dressing gown closed with a tightly clenched fist, and tried again but with far less confidence. "Yes? What do you want?"

"Hello Apple. It's good to see you," the tall, dark, handsome visitor offered, a hint of uncertainty lacing his voice.

"Don't call me that. What do you want, Zabini?" she repeated herself coolly.

Blaise stiffened and his charming smirk faltered. "I need to speak with Percy. Is he here?"

Apprehension stole over Ginny's features and she glanced over her shoulder. "Now is not the best time."

"I imagine not but it's important, Apple."

Ginny huffed at his blatant disregard to drop with the pet names, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sure it is. Isn't it always when you lot want something?"

"Ginny, this is not about us."

"No, it's not. It's about how all you snot-nosed Slytherin wankers think that you can treat everyone else like a piece of garbage. You use someone until they're no longer of any use to you and then you toss them aside."

"That's not what happened with us and you know it."

"That's exactly what happened with us. You used those bloody, sodding exact words."

"And you believed me? I thought you knew me better than that," he teased, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

"You were very convincing," she threw back at him in a complete deadpan.

"Ginny…" he pleaded.

"It's over now so it doesn't make an ounce of difference," she cut him off with a tight lipped response. "Obviously you didn't come here to discuss this. What do you really want?"

Blaise studied the stoic, icy expression blanketing her features and released the breath he was holding. As much as it stung, it was clear this issue was not up for discussion nor would it ever be. He'd buggered up his chances with her royally because of one stupid moment of fear and greed and he was just going to have to come to terms with that.

"I need to speak with Percy," he finally muttered.

"About what?" Ginny spat, still clinging to her haughtiness.

"What do you think?"

"If it's about that bitch Parkinson, then you can just turn yourself back around and move along."

"Ginny, Percy needs to know – "

"What do I need to know?" came a voice from down the hall.

Both looked toward the source of the question, and then exchanged a nervous glance. A moment later, Blaise brushed past Ginny and traveled down the hall toward the warm light spilling from the den. Ginny released a heavy sigh and shook her head. This was going to be a very long night.

----------

Blaise strode into the den with Ginny hot on his heels to find Percy sitting in a comfy armchair staring fixedly into the fire. His stillness was eerie, giving the unsettling appearance of a Muggle portrait.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Mr. Zabini?" Percy growled, breaking the picture he made.

Blaise shook out of his daze, and tried to compose himself. By the look on Percy's face, this was not going to be pleasant. "I've come in regards to Pansy. As a close friend, I was greatly distressed to find – "

Percy snorted loudly, interrupting him, and then took a quick, deep pull of his Firewhiskey. After regarding the remaining amber liquid in his tumbler and swirling it slightly, Percy mumbled, "And how is our little Ms. Parkinson? Enjoying her party I assume. Basking in the light of being the centre of attention."

"Not exactly," Blaise responded stiffly. "After Draco announced that the hostess had come down with a dreadful headache and then proceeded to send everyone home, I went to look for my girl and found her curled up on the stairs sobbing. So no, I wouldn't call this one of Pansy's shining moments."

A ripple of tension rolled through Percy's jaw and he clutched at his glass tighter. "What? Did Malfoy say something mean to hurt her feelings again?" he lobbed back viciously.

"Listen you wanker, we both know why she's a mess."

Percy jumped up and was in the other man's face in a flash. "No, tell me, Mr. Zabini. Tell me why she's so upset. I haven't a bloody clue."

"You fucking arsehole!" Blaise snapped sharply.

"I'm the arsehole?!? I'm the fucking arsehole?" Percy barked back. "I'm not the one who started a relationship with someone knowing I couldn't… wouldn't be with them. I didn't go and bind myself to some bloody ferret… to someone I didn't love. It's her own bloody fault."

"She had no choice in the matter," Blaise bit back, raising his voice to match Percy's.

"Everyone keeps telling me that," Percy mumbled, the edge of vicious sarcasm clear in his words.

"Boys! Please!" Ginny called, trying to calm the spiraling storm.

"You know nothing of our class," Blaise spat.

"And you know nothing about really loving someone," Percy volleyed back.

That was the final straw. The full meaning of Percy's insult hit Blaise square in the chest. He glanced to Ginny only to have her look away, shame torturing her features. Without warning, Blaise lunged at Percy and both men began to grapple with each other, arms and hands flailing for dominance. Finally, Percy pulled back and landed a right hook onto Blaise's jaw, sending him hurtling backward. Tripping on the rug under foot, Blaise fell and bumped the back of his head on the coffee table.

Finally entering the fray, Ginny jumped between them and began to shout. "That's it! Stop it! Now! Just stop it!"

Both men stilled save for their volatile panting. Blaise dabbed gingerly at his bleeding lip, eyeing Percy narrowly, who, in turn, glared back in sheer loathing.

"You don't sodding get it," Percy growled. "I can't sit around waiting for her to throw me a scrap of attention while she goes on living her socially acceptable life with her socially acceptable husband, having socially acceptable children. I need more than that. I deserve more than that."

By the time he'd finished his rant, Percy had run out of steam. Without another word, he stormed out of the room.

"Percy!" Ginny called to him, but her plea was lost on him. The front door slammed loudly not a moment later. She turned back to Blaise after a few seconds and glared down at him. Kneeling, she began to examine his split lip.

"Are you all right? How's your head?" she asked, trying to sound detached and clinical.

He grinned at her sheepishly, and leaned more fully onto his right elbow to face her. "Yeah, it's fine. I'll be fine. Sorry about that."

"You should be," she scolded as she began to mend his lip. "Pansy has no right to be making demands of him."

"She isn't. I came because I wanted to."

"Well, she's still in the wrong." Ginny huffed, trying to hold onto the stream of her anger. It was hard when he kept looking at her with his deep chocolate brown eyes.

He watched her in silence as she continued to wordlessly cast the necessary mending charms. On a whim, he reached up with his left hand and gently stroked her cheek with a solitary finger.

Ginny gasped and leaned back slightly. "What the devil do you think you're doing?"

Sitting up and moving closer to her, he cupped her cheek and offered softly, "Appreciating my medical treatment."

"Well… don't!" she bit out harshly, pulling away from his touch.

"What? Can't a bloke thank his nurse?"

"I'm not looking for your… gratitude." Ginny stated coldly, remaining strong against his flirting.

"What about my love?" he asked plainly.

The candor in his voice unsettled Ginny. She met his even gaze with a questioning eye. When he didn't waver or demure, she looked away under the guise of needing to tend to his wound.

Breathing down her growing nerves, Ginny answered quietly. "You shouldn't say things you don't mean."

He grabbed her hand with his free one, stilling her distracted attempts at treating him. "I do mean it."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" she lobbed back, trying to lessen the intensity of the moment.

He chuckled a little, shrugged his shoulders, and gave her a lazy smile. "I guess we'll just have to find a way of keeping me awake just in case, now won't we?" he murmured, replacing his hand on her cheek and brushing his thumb along her bottom lip.

"Oh no, we won't." Ginny huffed as she stood quickly and began to scamper about the room, tidying the disarray that Percy had left behind. "I have a long day scheduled tomorrow and the last thing I need is to be hashing things out with you all night."

"But Apple," he pleaded in a low whine as he jumped up.

Turning abruptly to face him, Ginny shot him a dark glare. "Don't you 'Apple' me. I'm done with being manipulated and played."

"I'm not playing you," he whinged.

Ginny simply crossed her arms over her chest and leveled him with a scathing look and a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not. I know what I want now." He insisted.

"Sure you do." Ginny tittered out in a disbelieving singsong as she restarted her cleaning.

"I do!" he pressed. When she continued on without regarding him, he reasoned on another tactic. "All right, I admit it took me some time to get past my… issues, but – "

"You know what, luv? It doesn't matter anymore because, as it turns out, I don't know what _I _want." Ginny interjected.

"Pardon?" Blaise asked after a moment of confusion.

"I don't know what I want." Ginny repeated before taking a anxious breath and steeling herself for the diatribe she'd been preparing for months – a speech she never thought she'd actually have the opportunity to give.

"I know what I don't want though. I know I don't want to be used and then told I'm not worth the shit under your shoe. I know I don't want to be just another woman you, or any other man for that matter, beds just to toss aside when he's through with her." She hammered at him. "I, Ginny Wealsey, am worth so much more than that."

"Of course you – " he tried to cajole.

"Shut up! I'm not done," she snapped, cutting him off mercilessly.

Blaise was instantly cowed. Who was this dragon of a woman standing before him? As thoroughly arousing as she was, he wondered where the fun, playful girl he knew had gone.

"I will not be told I'm worthless." She continued. "Or that what I do is meaningless. I am better than ten of your little rich poptarts combined."

"Without question." Blaise interjected, finally finding his infamous nerve.

She eyed him uncertainly before going on. "If anything, you don't deserve me."

"No, I don't but I'm willing to try." He managed to get in before she could restart her rant.

"You can try all you want, and I might play with you for a bit to pass the time but I won't make any promises not to ditch you _if _and _when_ someone better comes along."

At that, Blaise blinked his eyes a few times in shock. Was she serious?

"Then… Then I guess I'll just have to convince you that that person doesn't exist." He finally managed.

Ginny offered a small giggle. "Knock yourself out. Makes little difference to me. In any case, I was about to take a bath when Percy dropped in. If you don't mind, I'd love to get to it. If you'll excuse me."

She then turned on her heels and sauntered from the room. After a stunned moment, Blaise shook his head and tried to find his bearings. What the hell had just happened?

With a renewed fire, he bolted for the archway, bent on getting her to take him back. As he made it into the darkened hallway though, he tripped on something that had become tangled around his feet. Bending, he picked up what looked to be a large, fuzzy piece of pink material. It took his mind a moment to register what it was he was in fact holding but when it did, he instantly went as hard as a rock.

'_She wouldn't have.'_ He mused in awe.

With a schoolboy like nervousness he hadn't experienced in years, Blaise slowly looked up. Standing at the other end of the hall was the darkened silhouette of the woman of his dreams clad only in a pair of screaming white cotton knickers, the light from the open bathroom door kissing her outline and accentuating her delicious curves.

Turning and putting her back to him as if to head into the steam filled bathroom, she glanced back over her shoulder and murmured through a devilish smirk, "You know where the door is." And with that, she disappeared, leaving the door to the bathroom wide open.

All at once, Blaise felt his chest tighten and his knees turn to jelly as a jolt of pure, unadulterated lust shot straight down his spine. In a moment of clarity, he realized that this was his ideal. To crave a woman who seemingly couldn't care less about him. To desperately want her and chase her while she in turn only mildly entertained thoughts of him. It was sick and twisted, but he ceded he would be completely smitten with her for the rest of his life as a result of her apparent apathy. He would never tire of her… the unattainable. Either he was a masochist, or she was a bloody genius. Being honest with himself, he knew it was likely a bit of both.

Regaining his senses, Blaise muttered softly in response to her dare, "Damn straight I do," before setting off down the hall toward the "door" to claim the beckoning treasure.

----------

Pansy lay in her darkened bedroom, leaving the wetness on her cheeks unchecked. After finally having convinced Blaise that all she needed was to be left alone, she put locking and silencing spells on her door and room, and then fell unceremoniously onto the bed still fully clothed. That had been a good two hours ago and she hadn't so much as stirred from the fetal position she had curled into since.

This wasn't happening to her. She couldn't have actually fallen in love with someone only to be told 'no'. It didn't seem real. She'd never been refused anything in her entire life. In the past, she'd need only push out her bottom lip and whine slightly, and whatever had been her fancy at that precise moment was automatically hers. Now, when all she wanted lie in one person, she was being denied. If she could, she would have traded all those inconsequential 'yeses' to reverse this one monumental 'no'.

Suddenly, there was a quiet displacement of air and Pansy knew someone had just apparated into her room. It could only be Blaise. Had she not told him… railed at him that she just wanted to be left to her own devices? She took a moment to compose herself and then rolled onto her back to face the intruder, giving them a stern glare. The shadowed figure that stood at her bedside looking down at her was most definitely not her old friend. As he stared at her for several long seconds, she could just make out the features she'd grown to love so dearly.

"Last time," he finally murmured on a quiet breath.

Unable to get around the knot in her throat, Pansy could only offer him the smallest of nods before reaching out her arms to him, beckoning him to claim her.

----------

Percy's eyes hungrily ran the course of her figure, desperately trying to memorize everything about her. He had fought with himself, his mind struggling with his heart to stop this inevitable flight to her side. He just couldn't resign himself to the fact that the last time they were together – that playful morning romp two weeks past which seemed like years ago now – was indeed their last time.

He needed to know it… feel it… be able to savour each and every touch, kiss, and caress, burning them into his mind and keeping them safe in his memory where he could revisit them in the cold hours that were bound to come.

"Last time," he heard himself say.

Where he'd found the strength to utter those words he would never know. She only gave him a slight tilt of the head and then stretched her arms up to him. That was all it took. He was powerless to resist the tug that sight caused in him, and in one swift motion he crawled to her side and sprawled himself along the length of her body. Burrowing his left arm under her head, he raised his right hand and delicately smoothed away the tears still clinging to her face, before cupping her jaw and running his thumb along her cheek. Slowly, he leaned down and took her lips in a searching kiss, trying to forget that after that night he'd never feel them again.

There was no mad rush to shed their clothing or burning, fiery need to quickly consume each other. Aversely, this encounter was slow and devout, both taking their time to relish each moment without so much as a word passing between them. He took the all-consuming love she offered, and reveled in it, and then gave his love back to her tenfold. After several hours of gentle gasps, soft murmurs, and quiet lovemaking in the near darkness, the two unlikely souls lay facing each other simply holding hands.

"Don't leave yet," Pansy whispered, struggling to get past the tightness in her chest.

In response, Percy merely brushed his thumb over her delicate knuckles and then brought them to his lips for a reverent kiss.

"Wait until I'm asleep," she supplied, the tears already pooling in her eyes and spilling over onto her pale cheeks.

Percy pulled her into his arms and held her close, trying to sooth away the heartache he was coming to know all too well. For her own part, Pansy wrapped her arms around him and promised herself that this was not going to be the last time she held him.

xxxxxx

**A/N: So it's not perfect (or where I wanted it to be... I'm a little anal), but I had to get it to you before it drove me mental. Okay, so one... maybe two chapters to go!**

SMichaelM: I love them too. I can't help it they're so flawed and entertaining. 

welshgenie: Thank you so much. I'm sorry this one took so long. I've been trying. Now that we have a bit of a schedule going at home though, I should be able to update sooner.

qt4good: Thank you :) I guess I can tell you now that it is Harry. I wanted to try something different in the love department there. An odd pairing that's not always done.

ClumsyTonks: There might be a happily ever after ;) Pansy just might go for her man... then again, something might happen before she can take that chance.

EmmaMaelstrom: Yes, it is Harry. I can shout it from the roof top now. lol.

QueenoftheClumsyDorks: Thank you. I wanted to work with characters that JKR hadn't developed fully to see where I could take them.

splatethy: Thank you so much. I'm a firm believer that any and every character has an interesting story to tell. To be honest, this pairing was a test for me at first. But I quickly fell in love with them and their chemistry.

autumnlover: And now the giver of the kiss is known. lol.

Miss Anthrope: Okay, so now you know. You were actually closer when you guessed Ron. lol. I know Harry might not have been a popular choice, but I was playing with pairings and testing my writing ability with this story. I'm actually kind of getting into their love/hate thing. lol.

gingerale22: Are you squeeing now? Yes, it's Harry. And although most of the characters do seem resigned to their fates, Harry's not the only one who could potentially save the day ;) But now I've said too much.

ginger28: I am soooo proud of you... lol. Percy wasn't so noble in this chapter unfortunately. You can only ask so much of a man in love. I'm not sure Pansy would really care at this point who Draco was snogging. In her mind, it still wouldn't free her from their arrangement.

Serena Goodkey: lol. All afternoon? That's crazy. Yeah, they're an unlikely pairing but oh so much fun.

kalira: hahahahahaha!!!! Oh my god, I loved your review. I had to go back and reread it half a dozen times. Yes, it is Harry. And yes, the torture is almost over. Almost. lol. The angst is coming to an end.

jrintha: Yes, she was rather stupid but you nailed it. The upper classes have to do something when forced into an arranged marriage.

stoneofpurity: I love Ron too. I'll have to come up with something fun after this one's done... just for him :D


	22. With Or Without You

Disclaimer: I own nothing HP

Chapter 22 – _With Or Without You_

Pansy sat at the frosted window in her father's study, staring out mindlessly at the world rushing past. She did not see the many witches and wizards making their way through their day, or the odd owl soaring with its message, she was even blind to the tall, thin figure standing stalk-still across the street.

Her mind was obsessively bouncing between the events of her final night with him and the plan that was now taking shape in her mind. She couldn't stop berating herself for letting such a wonderful opportunity pass her by.

She really should have seen the whole situation coming and been prepared. If she were being honest, she had known how she felt about Percy for at least a month. She knew she didn't want to be with Draco anymore, that whole idea seeming utterly ridiculous to her now. And, in the back of her mind, she had always known it was only a matter of time before her father returned from his extended business trip. Why she hadn't foreseen this nightmare was beyond her. She'd let herself become so completely consumed by being in love that she had lost her ability to hatch a proper scheme when necessary.

But she couldn't waste time dwelling on that now. What was past was past. She had a plan now; all she had to do was convince her father to put off the wedding for a while. A year would be ideal, but knowing him, the best she could hope for was six months. She could rely on Draco not to bear any resistance with the postponement. He was just as anxious as her to avoid the inevitable.

Next… this was where her plan became vague. She had stopped taking the monthly contraceptive potion. Now it would become a matter of visiting Percy at just the right time. She would have to beg and plead with him… break down into gut-wrenching tears, if need be, to have him relent and take her back just for that night. As demeaning as it all was, she only had to think of her life without him and the crushing, overwhelming pain of that existence brought on the tears and heavy sadness in spades. It had only been a week since she'd seen him… talked to him… touched him, and the withdrawal was excruciating.

Once she convinced him to take her, well, he was a Weasley so she'd just let nature take its course. Hopefully it would take the first time round. Pansy was caught by the idea, and felt herself grow hot and jittery as the images of him making love to her and ultimately spilling his seed inside her tore through her mind. The visions were both exciting and terrifying.

If she was being honest with herself, she wasn't quite ready to be a mother, but this really was the only way. Draco would be able to dissolve the engagement contract due to her "indiscretion". And although Percy would in all likelihood be hurt, he would get over his anger soon enough, if not immediately, and marry her. The Weasleys were notorious for taking care of their own, so there was no concern there. The only uncertain variable lay in her father. He would be livid. Probably disown her for shaming him. But if she played it right, she might be able to win him over eventually. She was his only child, and what with her mother having passed away when she was seven, her father would have no other family than her and this baby. Perhaps she would be able to appeal to his instinctual need to know his only grandchild.

Finally sensing a set of eyes on her, Pansy pulled her focus from her own inner musings and focused her sights back out onto the grey world outside. For the briefest of moments, her eyes lit upon the man across the street. Her mind had only begun to piece together his identity when her father's abrupt entrance into the room startled her, drawing her attention away from the window. When she glanced back, the man was gone. Was he truly there? Or was it just her hopeful heart playing tricks on her mind yet again? She was seeing him everywhere.

Her father's voice cut through her search and tugged at her. "Petal, come away from the window. I have a matter I need to discuss with you."

Pansy scanned the street one last time for _him_ but gave up her hunt when it became clear her imagination had gotten the better of her.

"Yes, Daddy," she finally responded sullenly.

"So," he began crisply, examining his daughter's far off expression. "Am I to understand that you are now officially engaged to Draco Malfoy?"

Pansy snapped out of her distraction, and gave her father a sharp, wide-eyed look. _'He already wants to discuss the wedding?'_ she panicked inwardly.

"Yes, Papa," she managed.

"When did this happen?"

"Pardon?"

"When did you two become engaged?"

"Oh… Two weeks ago."

"Really?" he mused almost to himself. "And you've already made the announcement in 'The Prophet' and held the engagement party?"

She could only manage a nod in the affirmative. Her father was quite obviously checking off the necessary steps in order to hurry along the nuptials. She gave herself a swift mental kick up the arse for helping him to speed the process.

A long, heavy silence settled between them, as he seemed to consider the situation before he finally responded. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

Pansy was thrown by this question. He actually sounded slightly miffed. "I… What?"

"You knew I was returning shortly. Why didn't you hold off on the announcement and engagement party until I was home?"

"I… Well, I knew how anxious you've been for the two of us to get on with it. I thought you'd be pleased."

"Of course you did," he muttered to himself. "Pansy dear, you've been far too impetuous and careless lately, especially where Malfoy is concerned."

Pansy felt her body tense up and her face flush. What was he implying with that statement? Had he heard about her widely publicized affair with Percy? Did he know of their agreement?

"A marriage contract," her father continued as her thoughts ran rampant, "is not something you should just rush into or toss around lightly. There are several factors that need to be considered, Petal."

"Yes, Daddy."

Her father eyed her for a moment, searching her face for what she did not know. "Have you and Malfoy set out any conditions that I should be made aware of? Has he made any requests?"

Pansy's mind instantly flashed to Draco's proposal that they each keep a lover but thought better of sharing that particular piece of information with her father.

"No, Daddy," she responded meekly.

"How far have the negotiations gone then?" he demanded coldly.

"Negotiations?" Pansy was thoroughly confused.

"Really Pansy, don't be so dense. Such things as your dowry and his entitlement to a portion of my holdings still need to be finalized. Don't you remember? I told you all this when you came of age." Her father huffed out a frustrated sigh and walked around his desk to claim the large leather bound chair presiding over the room. Once comfortably situated, he restarted his reeducation of his child. "Your husband would be required to join my business, eventually becoming a partner with the expectation of assuming leadership of the company when I chose to retire."

"Oh. Yes. Of course." Pansy muttered.

This whole marriage contract business was far more complicated than she had initially believed. She vaguely remembered having a conversation along those lines with her father, but she had zoned out when he got into the minute details. Why had she not paid closer attention? She was completely out of her depth now. Her father seemed eager to get things straightened away. There was no time for her plan now. She had to do something, and fast. She didn't care about being poor anymore. What good was money if it couldn't buy the life and love she really wanted?

"I don't love him, Daddy," she blurted out, seemingly from nowhere.

"Excuse me?"

"Draco. I… I don't love him. And… and I refuse to marry him."

"I beg your pardon. Did you just use the word 'refuse'?"

"Y-yes," she stammered.

"You do understand, Sweetness, that we have a contract with his family?"

"Yes," she managed with a little more conviction.

"And what brought on this sudden burst of defiance might I ask?"

"I'm in…" Pansy began but stopped herself when she thought better of making that declaration. "As I said, I realized that I don't love him."

"That never stopped you from pursuing him before."

Pansy studied her father closely. His calmness with this bombshell of hers was eerie and disturbing. Something wasn't right.

"Yes, well… things change."

"Really? How so?" Her father narrowed his eyes dangerously. He was becoming alarmingly more curious.

"I…" Pansy stammered.

"There's someone else," he leveled at her more as a statement. "Who?"

"I never said –"

"You didn't have to," he cut her off unceremoniously. "Who is it, Pansy?"

"Now Daddy…"

"Out with it, child. Now!"

"Percy…" she paused and drew in a long, tortured breath before uttering the name that she knew would be her undoing. "Weasley."

The moniker hung in the air, threatening to steal all the oxygen from the room.

"A Weasley!?!" her father finally exploded, bolting straight out of his chair. "A bloody, sodding Weasley? Merlin's socks Pansy, have you lost your mind? They've got lots of respect to be sure but that's about all they have."

"Papa…" she pleaded.

"Don't you 'Papa' me young lady. Do you have any idea…" He stopped himself abruptly from continuing his rant. "Which one?" he hammered at her.

"What?"

"Which one? I'm assuming he's one of Arthur Weasley's sons." He spat the name out like a bad piece of cod and came around the desk quickly as if to interrogate her. "There are six of them if I'm correct. I can't tell them apart, nor do I have the time or inclination to even try. They're all just tall, awkward messes of ginger hair to me. So which one is it?"

"Um…"

"It's not that crazy dragon tamer, is it? Pansy, that boy's not right in the head."

"No, it's not him."

Running his right hand through his salt and pepper hair, Robert Parkinson began to pace like a caged animal. "And I hope it's not Potter's friend. What's his name? Don? Doug? He's engaged to that Mudblood, Granger. She would hex you into oblivion if you even went near him."

"No, Daddy. I just told you, it's Percy."

"What does he do again?"

"He works for the Ministry, Daddy."

Her father stopped his agitated pacing, and simply stared at her dumbly, something in what she said having struck him.

"In what capacity?" he finally rejoined.

"He's the Deputy Minister, and head of Business Affairs and Applications."

"Really?"

"Yes." Pansy answered plainly. There was no point in sugar coating it or playing up his job. Nothing would change the fact that Percy was a Weasley.

"I remember him now. I had to all but beg him for that Winston merger application to be pushed through. He's a bit of a stuffed shirt, Sweetheart."

Flying to Percy's defense, Pansy bit out sharply. "No, he's not. He's brilliant… just a little self-conscious."

"Of course he is. How could he not be with that ridiculous hair?" Seeing his daughter's quickly darkening expression, Parkinson cleared his throat and averted his eyes as if moving on with his thoughts. Pansy was normally a very easily cowed girl, always searching for praise and acceptance. But she had a dreadful temper when provoked, and the look of warning clouding her features at that moment told her father to navigate the rest of their conversation with care.

"Now, is he in love with you as well? Or is this a one sided crush?" he queried, trying another tactic.

"Daddy, please. He loves me." Pansy spouted confidently.

"And how did all this come about?"

"Pardon?" she sputtered.

"I'm sorry, Petal, but you don't seem the likeliest of couples."

"I… well…" Pansy sighed out the breath she was holding. She knew exactly what her father meant. Under normal circumstances, she and Percy would never have come together. Glancing back up, she met her father's pointed gaze, and realized there was no use keeping the truth from him. If there was one person in the world she'd always been honest with, it was him.

"In a manner of speaking, I hired him to… to make Draco jealous."

For a moment that seemed to stretch to eternity, her father goggled at her like a fish out of water. Suddenly, and without any warning, he broke out into gales of hysterical laughter.

Finally catching his breath, he managed through gasps. "You did what?"  
"I hired him, Daddy. Draco was never going to settle down, and I was tired of being a laughing stock."

"Right. So, this Mr. Weasley of yours agreed to… to what exactly?"

"Be my companion."

"Your companion. What, in heavens name, possessed him to do that?"

"I offered him a lot of money." Pansy answered bluntly.

Losing his good humour instantly, her father sobered. "How much? You know what, don't tell me. I'm sure I don't want to know. How long was this supposed to go on?"

"We hadn't really set out a timeline. Until Draco was jealous enough to try and win me back I suppose."

"Right. And somewhere along the way…"

"Yes," she cut her father off before he could finish the thought.

"So, I assume now that you're engaged to Draco, this… thing with Weasley is over?"

Pansy nodded her head and drove her eyes downward to hide the tears pooling behind her lids.

"Have you paid him off yet?" her father asked quietly.

"He's refusing to accept the money," she forced out through gritted teeth, quickly losing the battle with the lump in her throat.

"Ah! Right. As I said before, they're an honest lot, those Weasleys, but they'll starve because of it. So… why did you become engaged to Draco in the first place if you were oh so in love?" he asked teasingly, obviously prodding at her.

"You were coming home," she responded in brutal honesty.

"I see," was her father's only response.

Suddenly, a knock came to the study door, interrupting their conversation. Parkinson studied his daughter for a moment then turned his sights to the door.

"Enter!" he called. A small, but distinguished house elf peeked his head in the door. "Yes Archibald, what is it?"

"A young gentleman is here to see you, Master. Says he has an appointment. Says it's important business."

"Yes, of course. He's a little early though. Anxious little bugger that one." Her father chuckled lightly to himself. "Please, show the gentleman in, Archibald."

"Yes, Master." And with that, the elf was gone.

Pansy fidgeted slightly, feeling awkwardly out of place. "I should leave you to your meeting."

"No! Please stay, Petal. I think you'll find this highly intriguing, if not thoroughly entertaining."

She cocked a questioning eyebrow at him, but nervously took a seat on the settee by the window. Not a moment later, a knock came to the study door, and a gentleman was ushered into the room. Pansy's brow scrunched up in confusion as warning sirens blared in her head.  
_  
'What, in Merlin's name, is he doing here?'_ she ranted inwardly.

"Please, have a seat," her father addressed the man cordially before continuing, "You know my daughter, Pansy."

The man gave her a curt nod and stiffly took the proffered chair and a deafening silence stole over the room.

"Now, you said in your owl this was a matter of some urgency." Her father's mouth then twisted into a large, knowing smile. "How can I be of assistance, Mr. Potter?" 

xxx

**A/N: Hello all! Well, one more chapter left. I'll try my hardest to get it to you as soon as possible. Thank you to everyone for the wonderful comments and support.**

pop-pop-bananas: lol. Thank you so much. But who really are the baddies in this? Harry's been quite an ass to Draco. And I love the Percy/Pansy pairing. They're oddly wonderful together. lol. 

mjrkrantz: Thank you, Monica. I love these two. They just have such wonderful fodder to work with.

peealasbut: Wow. Thank you. I'm blushing :)

QueenoftheClumsyDorks: Thanks :) I hate leaving loose ends. Everyone, regardless if they're a subplot or not, has to have their fates tied up.

Angel Rayne: Yep. Just one more chapter to go. Obviously Pansy is still trying to scheme her way out. But daddy beat her to the punch. Harry has issues when it comes to the public knowing his private life. But he got past them to keep from losing Draco.

Don't you worry about the happy ending. I'm a sucker for them :)

kalira: lol. Hope that was a happier chapter for you. :D The harry/draco thing was actually clarified at the end of their scene on the terrace. Draco calls him Mr. Potter and then storms away. Unfortunately, Harry doesn't die. But he does suffer a great deal in terms of "public awareness" in the next chapter. I have another fic idea. Two actually. They're both horribly angsty. One is fun. The other a little sadder. Oh, and both are still Percy/Pansy. I'm still obsessed with them. lol. If you message me, you can help me choose which one to pursue and then I'd love for you to beta. And I love the rambling reviews not because of the ego boost. But because they let me know **you** better and give me a greater sense of commitment to updating. :)

stoneofpurity: Fair warning. Not all the slash and odd pairings fics out there are good. Be prepared for some crap.lol. I'm working up a one shot for your Ron centric fic. Just want to get this one done first :)

Avanell: Thanks Lady. No worries about reviewing. You've always been so supportive :) The little lady is good. She's still a little piglet though.lol. Almost 14 lbs. now.

charma10: Keep rooting for them. They're not done yet. lol.

SMichaelM: I agree completely... lol. Sorry this took so long. I did have it planned but my little lady wasn't very good with me splitting my time from her ;)

autumnlover: Thanks :) Yeah, she's a beautiful little girl, baby o mine. And I'm completely unbiased. lol. I felt the h/d thing was pretty obvious. And if anyone can wrangle Blaise, it would be Ginny.

Miss Anthrope: hahahahahaha!!!! Well, in terms of control, Pansy never accepted having none before. She's not about to start now. Always scheming, that girl.

welshgenie: Thank you :D She's actually a fantastic little girl. She's a dream schedule baby that eats, sleeps, poops. But not necessarily in that order. lol.

ginger28: Hey Lady, yeah those boys are fun. lol. Have you seen my new profile picture on crack book?

I am Green: Wow. Thank you. I can't believe I made your heart hurt. I'm oddly proud of that. lol.

gingerale22: Thank you :) I wanted to try something different with H/D. I've never done slash before.


	23. Running Back To You

Disclaimer: HP is not mine.

**A/N: Oh Ma Gawd! I am so sorry. I meant to have this out weeks ago. It really is true what people say about baby's getting more demanding as they get older. Well, here it is. The final chapter. I'm pretty happy with it. I don't think a epilogue is necessary. Let me know if you disagree.**

Chapter 23 – _Running Back To You_

For the tenth time in less than an hour Percy shook his head and forced his eyes back onto the document in front of him. How could he have let himself get into this mess? Three months ago he was happy. Well, content at least. He had his work. He was focused. He knew what he wanted to be and where he wanted to go in life. Now he could barely make it five minutes without his mind wandering, especially to less than appropriate territory considering he was at work.

As he sat at his desk pretending to by immersed in his work, his co-worker, Niles Benton, sat across from him perusing the latest addition of "The Prophet", and rambling on about some utter trash in the society column.

'_Doesn't the man have something more productive he could be doing with his time?'_ Percy bit out sharply to himself.

Instead of railing at the stupid git about the unnecessary propagation of such nonsense, Percy ignored him, opting instead to meander back yet again to that first meeting with her. One particular exchange flashed strongly behind his eyelids.

--

"_How romantically involved are we talking, Ms. Parkinson?"_

_She graced him with her first smile of the visit, and he felt a small flutter race through his chest. _

"_Enough so that displays of affection during social occasions and events would be viewed as both appropriate and genuine," she quipped._

--

'_A little too bloody genuine,' _he scowled to himself.

Merlin, but he missed her. He was so far gone that he was almost ready to put his ethics aside and agree to her ridiculous proposal. Did he really need to have children if it meant he could be with her? Percy felt his chest tighten to an almost unbearable degree. Of course he did. He wanted children. What Weasley didn't? But he wanted them with her.

Another moment from that same conversation, one that he had hungrily scavenged over in the past, forced its way across the stage of his mind.

--

_Leaning in, she pressed her cheek against his and whispered into his ear. "Fair warning, Mr. Weasley. I will be kissing you at some point this evening."_

_She pulled back slightly, and brushed the ghost of a kiss to the corner of his mouth._

--

In hindsight, that was the moment he had lost himself to her. Forget all their schemed up intimate encounters and put on affection for the public. It only took one kiss from her and he was dead gone. He really should have seen it coming, but he had been too much of a myopic fool to admit it. How was he supposed to know what falling in love with someone felt like?

This one question led him down a path toward even more trying questions. If he had known back then how it was all going to play out, would he have still agreed to the scheme? Would he have knowingly set himself up for such pain? To his chagrin, no definitive answer presented itself. As much as Percy was hurting, he was more than certain he wouldn't trade a single moment with her for anything let alone peace of mind.

Suddenly, Percy became acutely aware of a voice coming at him through the fog in his brain. "Isn't that her?"

"Pardon?" he managed, pulling his head up from the document in front of him and his mind away from his ruminations.

"Her." Niles repeated.

"Who?" Percy snapped, still grumpily caught up in his confused daze.

"You know, the bird at the awards gala last month. The one who was eyeing us… well, you rather…up and down? Her name was Pansy Parkinson, right?"

Percy reddened at the other man's bang on assessment. "I… What? Yes. Yes, it was. Is. Why?"

"Well, apparently she split up with her fiancé. Did you know she was engaged?"

Percy just gaped at Niles, giving a very good impression of a fish.

"What?" he finally managed, choking on the word.

"Neither did I. It's all right here and it's the barmiest thing I've ever read."

Trying his damnedest to sound indifferent but failing miserably, Percy stammered.

"What do you mean? What does it say? What happened? In the article I mean."

"Well, apparently this Parkinson bird was all set to marry Draco Malfoy when in waltzed Harry Potter…"

Percy's eyes dropped to the newspaper in the other man's hands and he stared at it, nonplussed, for a good few seconds as the berk continued to ramble. Did he really want to know? Did he really care how she'd gotten out of it? Another more alarming thought ramped itself against his consciousness. Just because she wasn't engaged to that wanker anymore didn't necessarily mean she wanted to be with him now. And what was this about Harry? How the devil was _he_ involved? Did Percy have yet another man he had to fight with for Pansy's attention? There was no way he could ever compete with Harry Potter.

Making a split second decision, Percy greedily snatched the paper out of Niles' hands and splayed it across his desk. There were three photos. The one farthest to the left caught his eye first. There looking back at him with a haughty kind of superiority was the most gorgeous witch he'd ever had the privilege to lay eyes and hands on and he instantly felt the all too familiar coil begin to churn tightly in the pit of his stomach. The only drawback to the photo was that she wasn't smiling, but was instead leering at him with heavy judgment.

The photo next to hers, the one in the middle, caused an altogether different reaction in Percy. A burning jealousy began to boil in his chest at the very sight of the man. He didn't give a rat's arse that Malfoy couldn't care less if they were together. Draco held the right to father her children. For that simple fact, Percy wanted nothing more than to wipe the self-assured smirk clear off the prat's face. And then there was the third photo in the line up. Harry "effing" Potter. Could the man not resist riding in on his white steed and saving the damsel in distress?

With this thought clearly in mind, Percy tore his eyes away from the photos and began to devour the piece.

_**THE GOOD, THE BAD, AND THE UGLY…**_

_**You decide which is which!**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_My loyal readers, this devoted journalist does not know where to begin. Just when she thought she had the "Boy Who Lived" pegged. Just when she thought she had him all figured out… But I'm getting ahead of myself. Where to begin? At the beginning._

_Twenty years ago, Robert Parkinson and Lucius Malfoy entered into a contract. Or rather they entered into an agreement on their children's behalf. This was no ordinary business deal. No, this was a marriage contract of almost epic proportions. The two most prominent pureblood families in the Magical world were aligning themselves together to form what would be a most formidable match. Now skip to the present day. One of these families no longer resides among the elite. One of these families has experienced devastation and only continues to fall deeper into the shadows of disgrace. Names need not be provided. We all know of whom I speak._

_Poor Draco Malfoy's distressing destitution and debilitating deprivation has done nothing to deter the affections of not one… but TWO lovers though! Here is where matters become sordid. Up until a few months ago, it had been common knowledge that Ms. Pansy Parkinson harboured a not so secret love for her reluctant husband to be. This fact, in and of itself, is not shocking. The other pursuer of Mr. Malfoy's heart, however, will have your head spinning. The second ardent lover is none other than… HARRY POTTER!! You read that right gentle reader. Apparently, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have been conducting a torrid love affair for the past year and a half!! _

_Who knew? It seems Mr. Robert Parkinson may have had an inkling. What other reason would he have had for coming home from business abroad so unexpectedly? Granted, his daughter was just newly engaged, but his impromptu return is highly suspect, especially in light of what came to pass directly after his arrival. What, might you ask, transpired? Only the quiet cancellation of a much anticipated and publicized engagement. _

_When questioned, Robert Parkinson could only offer the following:_

_**RP: My daughter deserves only the best. And it is my place to provide it for her.**_

_**DP: So, it's not true that Mr. Potter offered you a lump sum for Mr. Malfoy's release?**_

_**RP: No. Mr. Potter challenged my daughter to a duel. I, being the protective parent that I am, could not abide any harm befalling her, so I called the engagement off.**_

_**DP: There were no other reasons for putting an end to this arrangement?**_

_**RP: None that I can think of.**_

_**DP: Not even Mr. Malfoy's less than stellar performance in the business market and his secret affair with the "Boy-Who-Lived"?**_

_It was at this point that Mr. Parkinson concluded the interview, leaving my question unanswered I might add. My next dialogue occurred with Mr. Malfoy himself._

_**DP: Mr. Malfoy, were you aware that Harry Potter challenged your fiancée, Pansy Parkinson, to a duel for your hand?**_

_**DM: HE DID WHAT?**_

_**DP: So you weren't aware?**_

_At this point, I must note that Mr Malfoy simply stared at me dumbly._

_**DP: Is this just another ploy by Mr. Potter to sully your family name?**_

_**DM: I beg your pardon?**_

_**DP: Or are there genuine feelings at play here?**_

_**DM: I'm sorry. I… I have a pressing matter that requires my attention. Excuse me.**_

_Mr. Malfoy then shut the door, presumably to have words with Mr. Potter. Conveniently, Mr. Potter, himself, was not available for comment. That left only the sole lady involved in this debacle. "The Prophet" caught up with her while she was shopping in Diagon Alley._

_**DP: Ms. Parkinson, are you disappointed?**_

_**PP: Sorry?**_

_**DP: You've lost your betrothed to Harry Potter. There must be a part of you that is upset with this unexpected turn of events. Are you still in love with Mr. Malfoy?**_

_**PP: Draco is a very old, very dear friend. Our betrothal was arranged when we were children. I wish him nothing but happiness with whomever he chooses to spend his life with. **_

_**DP: And what of yourself? Is there a special someone who will ease this hardship for you? **_

_I must note here that I asked this as a leading question. Anyone with eyes will know what, or better yet WHO I mean._

_**PP: That is entirely none of your business.**_

_Ms. Parkinson paused here, obviously deep in thought._

_**PP: If there were someone, however, I would tell him not to dawdle at work and be home promptly by six o'clock sharp for dinner.**_

_I will allow you, my observant and watchful readers, to draw your own conclusions, at this juncture, to her meaning. I will say this however… It has been my experience that the Ministry works its employees far too hard… especially the Deputy Minister. By all rights, they should all take the night off and have a nice, quiet evening with the ones they love now and then._

Percy stared mutely at the page, his mind unable to process the enormity of what he'd just read and how it pertained to him. Had it not been for the other occupant of his office clearing his throat, Percy would have remained frozen, staring at the parchment gripped tightly in his fists indefinitely.

Although he snapped his eyes up, pinning the man across from him with a searching gaze, Percy was still incapable of stringing together a coherent thought. He felt dizzy and nauseous, and damn near ready to black out.

A knowing smirk plastered on his face, Niles coughed lightly into his loosely fisted hand. "Isn't that mad? Terrible how "The Prophet" propagates such nonsense, isn't it?"

Percy could only gape at him, thoroughly gobsmacked.

"So, are you planning on working late again?" Niles asked when he realized Percy was paralyzed in wide-eyed bunny mode.

"What?" Percy asked abruptly, the word tripping clumsily out of his mouth.

"Well it's now a quarter to six, and I wasn't sure but…"

Before he could finish, Percy had bolted out of his chair, snatched up his cloak hanging on the coat rack in the corner, and was out the door.

Stunned by the sudden flight, Niles whistled low and mumbled, "Barmy."

He turned back to Percy's desk to retrieve his stolen newspaper when something caught his eye.

Upon realizing what he was looking at, Niles turned quickly to the door and called out. "Percy mate, you forgot your…" but it was too late. His co-worker was nowhere in sight.

--

Percy barreled down the hallway and headed straight for the stairwell, knowing full well the lifts would be a nightmare at that time of day. He gripped the railing fiercely as he went, and opted to jump the last couple of steps down to each landing as he came to them. This idea nearly cost him a bloody nose and a cracked lip, but Percy gave the possible injuries no more than a passing thought.

Making it to the ground floor, he tried to walk calmly to the fireplaces across the foyer in a bid to maintain some semblance of decorum, but only succeeded in a jostling kind of scamper, looking very much like he needed to use the loo. As he slid to a stop at the cordoned off hearths, he stared in disbelief at the sign that clearly read "Out of service – nightly maintenance".

"Manny," he snapped desperately at the security detail, standing guard at his post, "What is the meaning of this?"

"The floo system, Mr. Weasley?"

Percy could only nod, much like a lost child looking for his mother.

"They're always down on Wednesday evenings for maintenance, sir."

"What do you mean?" Percy panted out, stricken by the thought.

"You always leave well after the crews are done, sir."

Percy goggled at the poor security guard for a few seconds longer before screaming, "Merlin's bloody pants!" and then bolted for the exit.

Slamming out onto the street, Percy glanced down to his wristwatch only to find he had less than ten minutes left before he was late, and he didn't even want to consider the repercussions. Their relationship was on tender hooks as it was. No telling what could happen if ambled in well past the appointed time. He shoved his hand into his cloak pocket but found only lint and a few sickles.

"What the hell?" he snapped violently.

Where the bloody hell was his wand? Percy's eyes slowly slid closed in dread as he made the horrible realization. It had been on his desk the last time he remembered seeing it. If he went back for it now, he'd definitely be late. Percy began to scope about desperately when suddenly, like a beautiful vision, the Knight Bus came screaming to a halt right in front of him.

"Thank fucking Merlin," he sighed out exhausted, before lumbering quickly onto the still humming monstrosity.

"Where you off to?" asked the shifty driver.

"366 Howland," Percy answered shortly. "And the sooner the better," he amended as an afterthought.

The driver shook his head slowly, and a quirk of a knowing smile flitted over his lips. "Yes, sir. If you say so."

Before Percy could even think of bracing himself, the bus kicked into gear, lurching forward and sending him flying backward straight onto his back. He lay there dazed for a few moments, staring up at the grungy ceiling of the bus. Once his mind cleared, Percy began to shakily rise to his feet only to be thrown forward by the sudden stopping of the bus.

"Here you are, sir," announced the driver.

As he straightened up, Percy groped his person to ensure he was still all in one piece. He then looked out the window, but to his dismay it appeared they'd only gone a mile or so.

"What are you talking about? We're still in the business district." Percy whinged, becoming desperate.

"I'm sorry, sir. But the Knight Bus is not permitted to enter your destination's area."

"Why, the devil, not?" Percy burst loudly, frustration oozing out of every pore.

The driver shifted nervously in his seat and slouched down slightly. The man before him was by no means a threatening figure in stature, but there was something unsettling gleaming in this passenger's eyes.

"The residents in this section of town banded together and petitioned the Ministry, sir. A bunch of high falutin' pureblood wankers if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you." Percy growled as he stormed off the bus.

"Good luck, sir!" called the driver facetiously.

But before Percy could turn around and offer the silly twat a less than polite gesture of thanks, the bus was gone.

Percy glanced around the street to regain his bearings, and then down to his watch again. He had exactly five minutes remaining before he would be deemed officially late. She would never forgive him.

"Fuckity fuck fuck!" he bit out sharply.

He looked about frantically. Without his wand, he couldn't even apparate. Probably for the best though, considering he'd in all likelihood splinch himself and end up a pile of disassembled limbs at her front door. Now, wouldn't that be a fitting first date! No, there was only one option left to him.

Run!

As Percy set off in a mad dash down the long tree-lined street, he marveled at his definite lack of athleticism. He had always scoffed at his brothers for their almost brutal pursuit of Quidditch and all things physical, while priding himself on more mentally stimulating pursuits. And how was his academia helping him now? If his painfully squeezed chest and burning legs were any indication, not bloody much.

And yet, as a searing pain shot through his chest and his vision blurred signaling an impending blackout, he realized with terrible clarity that although he'd gone about three miles, he still had at least another four to go. Unable to keep up the frantic pace, Percy skidded to a graceless stop and braced his hands on his knees.

There had to be a better way. Maybe he could call at one of these houses and beg to use their floo. In the brief seconds it took for Percy to decide the mortification and embarrassment would be worth it, a pair of feet donned in highly fashionable ladies footwear came into his line of view. With great effort, he pulled his chin up to greet this new person.

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley. Out for a run?" offered Millicent Bulstrode jovially.

Percy could only manage an almost violent shake of his head in the negative as he tried unsuccessfully to pull enough air into his inflamed lungs.

"Oh," she managed through tightly pursed lips, smirking at the almost ridiculous picture the man before her presented. "I take it then that you've been doing some light reading. Can I also assume that you've decided not to take me up on my offer?"

Startled by her abrupt change of topic, Percy looked up fearfully. "I… " was the most he could manage.

"Not to worry, Mr. Weasley. Although I haven't experienced the emotion myself, I do understand the necessity of love. Hopefully, you're headed there now."

At her words, Percy felt himself give up. It was just too much. There was no way he'd make it to Pansy on time now. He sat with a grunt on the edge of the sidewalk and placed his head in his hands.

Completely confused by his sudden deflation, Millicent edged closer, "Are you quite all right, Mr. Weasley?"

"No… wand…" he panted through the emotion and exertion plaguing his quickly tightening chest.

"Ah." She paused to consider his plight. "Would you care for a side along?"

His head snapped up, and he gifted her with an expression hope.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Percy hauled himself up but listed uncertainly to the side, weakened by his insane jaunt. Millicent tried to steady him but was pulled slightly off balance.

After briefly adjusting their centre, she caught his eye. "Are you ready?"

Percy nodded and closed his eyes, prepping himself for the pull of apparition. With alarming force, he felt the squeeze take hold on his already taxed stomach and lungs. His head was still spinning when the sensation began to abate and he cracked his left eye open slightly. There before him was still one Millicent Bullstrode but they were now standing on Pansy's stoop.

"Well, here you are." Millicent offered, roughly cuffing his right shoulder. "Good luck. And I'd say, looking at the time, you'll need it," she chortled glancing at her pocket watch.

Before he could respond, the woman before him disappeared into thin air. Without her holding him up, Percy tripped forward slightly. He threw his hands out in front of himself, catching hold of the side railing.

'_Did that really just happen? Am I really here?'_ he asked himself.

After a few moments, he regained his senses and glanced down at his watch. It was two minutes past. He was late. Without a second thought, he turned toward the mammoth house, and bracing his left hand on the doorframe, he slammed his other hand against the large oak door in three successive bursts. After an excruciatingly long ten seconds, the heavy door opened slowly to reveal a small, very dour looking house elf.

"May I help you, sir?" Archibald asked calmly, ignoring the haggard appearance of the caller.

Percy pushed off from his steady position against the doorframe only to stagger awkwardly to the side. He bumped gracelessly into the other railing caging the front bushes and turned to grasp the cool rod iron. He made to heave the contents of his stomach over the side, but nothing came up but a dreadful retching sound.

"Who's here, Archibald?" came a man's voice.

Although he'd never heard the voice before, he knew it could only be one person. Determined not to have the first meeting with the man he hoped would be his father-in-law one day include him losing his lunch in front of their home, Percy stood and in a sort of daze, sloppily started to pull at his robes to straighten his appearance.

The older man appeared in the doorway, and gave Percy an appraising up and down. "Well, hello there."

Percy, still completely out of breath, could only manage a listless wave.

"I assume you're Mr. Percy Weasley?"

Percy offered a couple of head bobs in response and then taken by a coughing fit, doubled over and clamped his hands on his knees. This was not how he imagined confronting this formidable man when trying to prove his worth. Through his less than genteel hacking coughs, Percy questioned dismally how this meeting could possibly have gone worse.

Thoroughly amused by the show, Mr. Parkinson pressed his lips into a thin line to avoid laughing at the young man's expense. Only his little girl could elicit this kind of reaction from a Weasley.

"Come on, then. I think we've given the neighbours enough of a show," Parkinson offered, stepping aside to allow Percy entrance into his home.

Percy peered up into the warmly lit front hall as if peering into heaven. Summoning all of his strength, he launched himself forward in an awkward lunge. Once inside, Percy quickly realized he was being closely scrutinized by the older man but had no other recourse than to sit down on the hallway chair, and try and catch his breath.

"Before you go in there and woo my daughter," Parkinson stopped to shake his head and chuckle slightly at the notion, "let's get something perfectly clear. I am allowing this ridiculous courtship for three reasons. Firstly, Pansy seems genuinely fond of you, which is a rarity in itself. Second, you are far more qualified to run my business than that fool, Malfoy. And finally, I fully expect the Ministry, especially the Business Affairs department, to reduce the amount of bureaucracy and red tape it lauds on my company on a regular basis," he finished pointedly. "Do I have your assurance that this final point will be taken care of?"

Percy gaped up at the man. Had he not been so exhausted, he might have stood the moral high ground and fought against Parkinson's coercion, but he simply did not have it in him.

"Yes… sir," he croaked out through his panting.

"Good then. Let the games begin," Pansy's father chuckled merrily.

He stepped over to the drawing room door and gave it a few sound raps.

"Yes?" came Pansy's voice from within the drawing room.

Percy felt a mad rush of nerves invade his chest, and his already laboured breathing escalated even further. As his head began to swim with the excess oxygen, he realized he was going to lose consciousness if he didn't get himself under control.

Her father opened the door and stepped just inside. "You have a visitor, Petal. A young man…" He glanced at Percy with a slight smirk before turning his attention back to his daughter. "Are you up for some company?"

"I suppose so," her voice sighed out in a very put upon manner.

Looking back out at him, Robert Parkinson motioned with an impatient wave of his hand. "Well, go on then while she's still in a forgiving mood."

Still unable to catch his breath, Percy vaulted himself out of the chair toward the open door and clumsily stumbled into the room, a gangly mess of long arms and legs. Once he'd come to a halt, he bent over again and planted his hands on his knees, still gasping for air.

"You're late," he heard her state coolly.

He tilted his head up slightly to find her standing with her back to him lighting some candles on a table obviously prepared for dinner. As much as he wanted to, he was still unable to settle his breathing and heart rate enough to speak.

Pansy must have realized he wasn't going to answer her because the next thing he knew, he felt her small hands on his arm and around his back. The gentle touch did nothing to calm his frayed nerves.

"What the devil is the matter with you? Are you all right?" she simpered at him.

Not moving to stand up straight, Percy held out a hand with only a solitary finger extended and continued to gasp desperately for air. After only a few more excruciating seconds, Pansy's patience was obviously at an end.

"Well?" she pressed.

Percy stood quickly and stumbled to the side out of her loose hold, very nearly passing out on the spot. He fought against the encroaching blackness at the edges of his vision and the flashing stars that permeated his sight.

"I… " he gasped, still trying to regain himself, as he began to pace the carpet by the door.

"You…"

"I…" he managed, shaking his hands to loosen the tension that was constricting his chest.

"You…" she repeated.

"Ran," he finally spat out.

"You ran?"

With that integral word out, Percy could only muster a wobbly head bob before he doubled over again and let out a few violent retching coughs.

"You ran… All the way from the Ministry?" she confirmed.

This was answered by a quick shake of the head in the negative.

"Then from where?"

"The edge… of… business… district." he panted as he straightened up.

"That's at least eight miles away. Why, in Merlin's name, did you run eight miles?"

"It was four actually… Nevermind. Did you know the knight bus doesn't operate in your district," he managed as he made his way to the settee and sat down, propping his arms on his thighs and finally composing himself.

Confused, Pansy thought over the odd question. "Um. Yes, I believe I did know that."

"Then you know why I ran." Percy rejoined.

"Actually no, I don't. Why did you run?"

Percy looked up at her with wide eyes. "I… To get here on time."

"Why didn't you just floo?" she coaxed gently, taking a tentative step closer.

"The Ministry's network was down."

"And apparating?"

The slowly receding redness in his face caused by his physical exertion was quickly replaced by a mad, dark blush.

"In my haste, I… I forgot my wand on my desk. Anyway, I would have splinched for sure."

She stared at him blankly for several long seconds before launching herself toward him and onto his lap. Percy fell back against the cushions by the force of her near tackle, but wrapped his arms around her tightly regardless, matching her fierce embrace.

"You're still late," she breathed out, her cheek pressed firmly against his.

"It won't happen again," he responded softly, cinching her closer.

Pansy pulled back and regarded him tenderly. She brought her hand up to smooth her palm against his cheek and murmured. "See that it doesn't."

Before Percy could respond, whether to laugh or rail against her lip, Pansy crushed her mouth against his, claiming their first real kiss. Even after the second and third and even fourth mind numbing kiss, Percy was unable to see his way clear to answering her sass. He was too happily resigned to the fact that the woman currently on his knee wrapped tightly in his arms would hopefully lord over him for a very long time.

THE END

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Well, there you have it folks. This story has finally run it's course. I have had so much fun with it. Hoped you enjoyed the ride. All the best :)**

XXXXXXX

sunshine-48: There you go! You caught up just in time for the happy ending. Think of all those other poor suckers who had to suffer through my angsty torture. lol

Midnight Lilly: Oh, he is. :)

pop-pop-bananas: Perhaps you were correct in your estimation of Pansy's father ;)

Miss Anthrope: I love Pansy and Percy. I may just have to write another one :)

SMichaelM: You're welcome and thank you :)

qt4good: It would... but would it really be the best way? It would definitely be the Slytherin way. lol.

welshgenie: She is a little wonder, my little Jewel is. But more demanding by the day. lol. I think Percy would have been fine with the baby just not with the ethics of Pansy's plan.

Angel Rayne: Pansy's father is a true Slytherin. Greedy and conniving. Who best to serve his interest but the man who can make him even more money and get him a leg up with the ministry?

QueenoftheClumsyDorks: Pansy's dad is a truly greedy and self serving man. It didn't hurt that the man his daughter was really in love with has huge pull at the ministry and the potential to be a very talented business man.

autumnlover: lol. As I said before, her father is greedy. Percy has all the connections and talents a man in PArkinson's position could ask for.

stoneofpurity: It just is that easy. lol. And on a side note, I haven't forgotten about your "Ron" fic. Had to get this one done. Keep an eye out ;)

gingerale22: Her dad really is a true Slytherin, isn't he? lol. And so is Pansy. lol.

mjrkrantz: Unfortunately, I have to save the baby making scene for another story. Maybe a follow up. This story already has one very truly raunchy chapter. lol.

kalira: Hey there. I'm still working on those ideas. Still don't know which one I fancy more though.

peealasbut: It's been Pansy's perception of how her father would react. He's actually a true Slytherin at heart. Very conniving and self serving. And Percy's position in the ministry and he's many talents in the business world serve Parkinson's interests more than Draco does.

ginger28: I am so proud of you... lol. When are you coming over. She's massive now. She'll be 4 months on the 21st and she's over 15lbs now. She's my chubby monkey. lol.


End file.
